Rescued
by black blade1
Summary: Sequel to Step Back in Time. When Harry Potter wakes up in the middle of the night knowing his father is in trouble. He didn't expect to find Severus shot and his father missing. They soon work out that this is more than a simple abduction and there could be more on the line than they first thought. Snarry HP/SS slash m/m/m. Sequel to Step Back in Time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story only takes in the events of the original seven Harry Potter books and no others. This is also the sequel to my story Step Back in Time. Enjoy.

xXx

Ry jolted and rolled from his bed before he even realised he was awake. He crouched down with his eyes darting around the room as he looked for danger. When nothing jumped out at him he stood and focused on what had woken him. He looked down at the bracelet around his wrist and paled. His father.

He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and quickly pulled up Kingsley's number as he moved towards his cupboard.

"What!" Kingsley snapped, his voice rough from sleep.

"Dad," Ry replied quickly. "He's in danger. I'm getting ready now, I'll meet you at the Ministry."

Silence greeted him until he heard swearing across the line. His father was good at invoking that reaction.

"I'll call it in," Kingsley replied and hung up.

Ry quickly pulled out his vest and dragon hide pants. He dressed quickly before pulling his silver sword out and placing it on his belt next to his gun with his wand on the other hip. He pushed his worry to the side harshly and tried not to think in what state he was going to find his father in as he finished dressing. For his bracelet to flare like it did, his father wasn't going to be in a very good state but since the connection hadn't broken he knew his father hadn't been killed.

Once he was dressed, he stepped out his front door and apparated to the Auror Department. He slipped his phone out and tried to ring Severus but it just rang out and his worry increased.

"Potter!"

Ry turned to see Kingsley and Miller and rushed over to them.

"I can't get through to Severus," Ry reported quickly. "The bracelet flared about ten minutes ago. The connection is still active."

"It's two in the morning," Miller stated with a frown. "What could have happened?"

"I don't know," Ry replied. "We should move on their house first."

Kingsley and Miller nodded at his suggestion.

"Get your team," Kingsley ordered. "I've called them in, then apparate to Blake's house."

"Yes, sir." Ry said quickly and ran through to the Auror department.

Ron and Ginny were already waiting for him with Tom and Bayley making their way over.

"What's happening, mate?" Ron asked the moment he saw him.

"Dad," Ry explained in one word. "We have to move out now."

The team nodded and fell in with him as they moved up to the apparation point for the Auror department. Ron grabbed Bayley and Ginny apparated with Tom, since both Weasleys already knew where his father's house was.

Ry apparated and stepped towards the house his father and Severus had been living in for the last two years after leaving Hogwarts. He looked up at the plain looking two-story house and quickly moved forward. He placed his hand on the front gate and his father's wards brushed over his skin as he opened the wards up to his team.

The house was quiet as he signalled for Tom and Bayley to take the back as Ginny and Ron fell into step with him. He turned slightly as Miller and his team apparated in and signalled them back.

He silently rushed forward with Ginny and Ron covering. He placed his hand on the door and paled, something was wrong with the ward. He signalled for Ginny to hold as he crouched beside the door and pulled his wand. He flicked the doorhandle and stood to the side with Ron at beside him and Ginny on the other side. He pushed the door open and ducked back to the side.

When nothing happened, he quickly peeked around the doorway but the house was quiet and dark. He moved into the living room silently with Weasleys covering him. He moved through the silent room and glanced into the kitchen before heading down the hallway to his father's bedroom. He opened the door then froze as his stomach dropped.

Severus lay sprawled out, on his side, beside the bed, naked, bruised and bloody. Ry quickly fell to his knees beside him as Ron kept an eye out. The man was a mess and Ry quickly ran his wand down his body as he placed his fingers to his throat. He was still alive but the pulse was soft under his fingertips.

"Clear," Ginny called from doorway then moved around the bed. "One dead around here, not pretty."

Ry pushed Severus gently as he whispered healing charms under his breath. The man rolled limply onto his back under his hand. He could pick up the broken ribs, a concussion, a nasty bullet wound to the stomach and other minor injuries. Ry started with a bullet wound as he dived into healing, trusting Ginny and Ron to watch his back as he worked to save the man before him.

Ry could feel him slipping and grabbed the connection that Severus had with his father and pulled on it slightly. Magic responded to him and he sighed, his father was aware enough to help as magic moved across the connection but it felt sluggish and unlike his father's normal response.

He grabbed the added magic to boost Severus's reserves and his healing as he worked. Suddenly the magic from his father cut off and Ry paled but he didn't have time to think on that. He finished up with the bullet wound and pulled back as he slipped a couple of potion vials out of his potion's pouch. Ginny helped him as he forced Severus to take the potions. He gently pushed Severus's hair back from his pale face and felt his heart clench in his chest.

"Conjure a stretcher," Ry ordered as he looked down at the bloody potion master. "We need to get him to St Mungo's quickly."

"Will he make it?" Ginny asked quietly as Ron conjured the stretcher and Ry very carefully floated the man onto it, before flicking his wand and a blanket fell over his naked form.

"He has a better chance there then here," Ry answered sharply.

Ry had the stretcher floating down the hallway and out of the house. A medic team were waiting beside Miller and they quickly took over Severus's care as they passed over the wards. Ry watched them carefully as they quickly cast the containment charms and had him stable before using a portkey and disappearing.

"Blake?" Miller questioned quietly.

Ry turned to him as he pushed his feeling to the side. He would deal with them later as he focused on what was before them.

"Come on," Ry said quickly. "I'll key you to the wards."

Ry stepped forward with Miller's team behind him. He quickly had them keyed to the wards as they moved back into the house. They made their way slower through the house, checking each room before getting to the bedroom. There would have been no way that his father would have left Severus and the thought sent a bolt of fear through him. What could have happened to make his father leave the other man?

Ry took care to look around the room, from the blood, to the dead man, to his father's silver knife on the floor and a gun laying slightly under the bed. He paled as he took everything in. He was sure that his father hadn't had a choice when he'd left Severus behind.

"I'll call the vampire," Ry said softly. "He'll be able to sniff this out."

xXx

Dracka started awake when his phone rang. He moved the arm from around his waist as he wiggled to the side of the bed. He snagged up the phone as he glanced at the clock. He looked down at the screen and tensed.

"Do you know what time it is?" Dracka snarled into his phone.

"We need you here," Ry answered and the tone of his voice had Dracka on edge.

"What happened?" Dracka snapped, as his bedpartner woke up and looked over at him.

"Dad's been taken," Ry stated with steel in his voice. "Severus has been shot and beaten."

Dracka's eyes flashed as rage flooded into him.

"Will he make it?" Dracka asked softly as he crawled out of the bed.

"I'm not sure," Ry replied and Dracka felt a bolt of fear run through him at the man's words. "I did what I could and he's been moved to St Mungo's. I need you here to try and work out what happened and to try and sniff out Dad."

"Hold on," Dracka said into the phone, before placing a hand over the speaker. "Wake Bradon. I want you and Alice to gear up."

"Okay," Liam said softly as he pulled himself out of the bed, fully naked.

The man pulled on a pair of pants before dashing out the door.

"We're getting ready now," Dracka promised.

"I'll have Kingsley set up a portkey at the French Portkey Platform," Ry told him. "Thank you."

"No problems," Dracka replied and hung up.

It wasn't until he went to place the phone on the table that he noticed that his hands were shaking. He curled them into fists and took in a shaky breath before moving towards his cupboard to dress.

It had been over twenty years since the mess with Simpson and the wizarding world had settled down in that time with no whispers of a Dark Lord on the rising. Dracka had moved back to his Coven about two years ago after Severus and Blake had decided to leave Hogwarts. So, he didn't know what had changed now for Blake and Severus to be attacked and Blake to be captured.

Once he was dressed and ready, he moved towards the front doors of his mansion where Bradon, Liam and Alice were waiting for him on the front porch.

"Look after everything for me," Dracka said, as Bradon pulled him in for a hug. "Call me if you have any trouble."

"I will," Bradon promised, his own eyes shining red.

Dracka gave him a nod and moved out across the lawn with Liam and Alice falling in behind him. It was a good thing it was dark as his hellhounds kept close to them and he glanced over at Liam. The younger vampire gave him a grin and he felt concern. The other vampire didn't have the protection that he did for the sun and he rethought about the man coming, but he had a feeling he was going to need the support.

It took them over an hour to get to Blake's house and he glanced around as he apparated in with Alice and Liam beside him. The place was swarming with Aurors and members of the Department. Alice shifted nervously as she rubbed her left arm slightly, being an ex-death eater wouldn't get her any friends with the crowd around her. Liam stepped closer to her as his eyes darted around.

"Dracka!"

Dracka looked over to see Miller moving towards him from Blake's house and he shook the man's hand.

"Do we know anything more?" Dracka asked in greeting as they started towards the house.

The wards parted around Dracka but Alice and Liam were held back, much to the younger vampire's displeasure.

"Just wait here," Dracka told them softly and they nodded.

"That's what you are here for," Miller explained, looking pale. "There are two bodies, so they put up a fight. Potter is trying to narrow down his location, while he has the connection. He has only let my team and his over the wards to help you out."

Dracka grabbed Miller's arm and stopped him.

"He thinks he's going to lose the connection?" Dracka asked faintly.

"We're not sure of anything at the moment," Miller replied. "This has come out of nowhere."

"Severus?"

"Is at St Mungo's," Miller informed him. "It doesn't look good, we should know more soon. Draco has been informed."

Dracka felt coldness in his stomach as he looked around Blake's living room, Severus and Blake's scent strong in the room. He moved down the hallway smelling out the scents, he knew Miller's team and Potter's team and could pick out their scents easily.

"They didn't come in from this way," Dracka reported.

He glanced into the kitchen to see Ry seated at the dining table. He had maps spread out and the scent of his magic on the air, so much sweeter than Blake's but still similar. He didn't interrupt him as they moved passed.

He paused, knelt down and touched his fingers to a spot on the floor, blood. He sniffed his fingers and his demon growled, Severus's blood. He stood and moved further down the hallway and started to see more signs of a struggle and other scents he didn't know. He looked up to see the door to the bedroom open and steeled himself as he stepped closer.

He glanced over at Miller, the man stood further back down the hallway. He flinched back slightly, so he knew his eyes were shining red as the demon prowled near the surface of his mind. Miller knew when to give him space to work.

He steeled himself before stepping into the bedroom and couldn't stop the growl in the back of his throat as he looked around. The light brought up the red-brown stains of blood near the bed and he moved forward and crouched down. Paling when he saw how much blood Severus's had lost, before standing and looking down at the dead man on the other side of the bed. The man had been stabbed deeply and Dracka took note of his scent as he took in the rest of the room. He picked up Blake's scent closer to the bathroom and reached out a hand to touch the hole in the wall and the blood splatter around it.

"He's been shot," Dracka commented.

"Severus was shot as well," Miller added from the doorway. "The other body is outside."

Dracka nodded as he picked up Blake's scent and moved back out of the bedroom and through the door at the back of the house and into the yard.

"They got in through this door," Dracka reported. "Four came into the house and two stayed out here."

Dracka looked around the yard and moved towards the body sprawled out on the grass. He looked down at the body before moving further out into the large yard. He followed Blake's scent before kneeling down and touched his fingers to the ground. They came away wet and he took a sniff, it was Blake's blood and a lot of it. He frowned and cast a small light spell to give him a little more light to see the ground and he swallowed back bile.

"Looks like he was stabbed deeply. This is a lot of blood." Dracka uttered to Miller. "Why would they shoot him then drag him out here before stabbing him? But, not leave him here? This amount of blood would be fatal to anyone else."

"Maybe he gave them a fight here?" Miller asked as he crouched down near him and looked the blood over. "Potter says he still has the connection, so he's still alive. Perhaps they didn't intend to stab him so deep or they have a healer waiting."

"With this amount of blood," Dracka said softly. "They let him lie here for a while, you can see where it has pooled slightly."

Miller frowned and replied, "Ry had a team here within twenty minutes."

"They were quick to get him out here," Dracka replied. "Then for some reason they stopped here."

"I've lost the connection," Ry cut in from behind them.

Dracka stood as the younger man stepped closer. He pulled Ry into his arms and the man fell into them briefly before pulling back. Ry was pale but his green eyes blazed with rage as they looked around and Dracka kept his hand on his shoulder.

"Were you able to narrow it down?" Miller asked.

"Not as much as I was hoping," Ry replied and ran a hand over his head, ruffling up his hair and showing off the faint red line of the lightning bolt scar. "Hopefully you might be able to pick up his scent or Dad can pick up the connection again to help us."

"Were the wards broken?" Dracka asked.

"Not on the front gate," Ry responded. "I would say they had a curse breaker bend them out of the way, they would have to have great skills not to alert Dad. They did something to the wards on the house, though. I not sure what, Dad would have a better idea. Whatever they did, it didn't break them. They took great care to make sure that if there was an alarm built in that it wouldn't go off. They weren't counting on Dad having other ways of alerting us."

The three men didn't want to think what would have happened if Ry hadn't gotten there when he did. Dracka lifted his nose into the air and followed Blake's scent, made easier by the fact that he'd been bleeding. Dracka led them to the back of the yard where a section of the fence had been broken. He touched his fingers to the blood on the broken fence and sniffed them, confirming what he already knew.

"Blake's blood," Dracka reported softly.

They carefully stepped through the broken part of the fence and into the neighbour's yard, the wards passing over them at the fence line. Dracka took care to pick up Blake's scent and stepped forward.

"They dragged him through here," Dracka said as he followed the trail.

"Are we passed the apparation wards?" Miller asked with a frown.

"Yes, they stop at the fence line with the other wards." Ry replied. "Why would they not just apparate or portkey from here?"

Dracka frowned as the trail kept going towards the house, the back door was hanging opened. Ry and Miller pulled their wards as they moved into the house. A woman lay sprawled out across the floor and Dracka crouched down briefly.

"Dead," Dracka confirmed before moving on to the lounge room where a man was laying completely still on the lounge. "Also, dead."

Dracka followed Blake's scent to the fireplace where it stopped. He knelt down and touched his fingers to the blood on the fireplace tiles. He rubbed it between his fingers before bringing it to his nose. The demon in his mind growled and he pushed down on it, he had to focus.

"They used a floo?" Miller questioned with a frown. "Isn't this a muggle neighbourhood?"

"Yes," Ry confirmed and knelt down next to Dracka and took in the sight of the blood. "Dad would have hated that."

Ry's phone suddenly rang and he pulled it out.

"Potter."

"Hey, Potter." Draco Malfoy's voice came down the line. "Severus has gone in for surgery."

"Okay," Ry said softly. "How is he?"

"Touch and go at the moment," Draco replied. "I couldn't get a hold of Blake?"

Ry sighed and Dracka took the phone out of the other man's hand.

"We don't know where he is," Dracka told him.

"Do you need my griffin to help find him?" Draco asked and Dracka started.

"Yes," Ry cried as he snatched the phone back. "We're still at Dad's house. Do you know where that is?"

"Of course, Potter." Draco drawled. "I'll be there in about half an hour."

"Thanks," Ry replied and hung up.

Dracka pulled Ry into a side hug and he sighed as he slipped his phone away. Miller watched them as Dracka tightened his hold. He didn't offer any meaningless words as he offered him some kind of comfort.

"We should get back up to the house," Miller suggested. "Kingsley might be able to trace the floo at the Ministry."

The two men got to their feet and they made their way back to the house.

xXx

Ry looked around his father's bedroom again, what were they missing? They'd had no warning, nothing. He looked over at his father's bedside table and frowned, the cherry wood wand sat there but not the elder wand. He looked over and could see Severus's wand on his bedside table.

Whatever had happened, they both hadn't had time to grab their wands. It looked like Severus had been shot near the bed and also beaten but they were unsure which had happened first. His father had reacted quicker and had made it halfway between the bed and the bathroom before he was shot.

It would have been his father that had killed the man they had found beside the bed. They'd also found Blake's silver knife near the dead man as well as unknown gun. His father's sword was nowhere in the house, but he wasn't surprised by that. He reached out for the link with his father but it wasn't there as he looked around and his eyes caught on the wand again. They were missing something.

"You said they left him outside on the grass for a while?" Ry questioned.

"Yes," The vampire replied.

"Could they have come back in for the elder wand?" Ry contemplated as he turned to Dracka. "Leaving him outside?"

"Do you think they are after the Deathly Hallows?" Dracka countered.

The two men shared a look.

"They have tried before," Ry stated.

"And got nowhere," Dracka pointed out.

"They may have gotten further this time," Ry remarked. "They didn't seem to care if they killed him."

They both fell into silence for a few minutes before looking over when Kingsley arrived in the doorway.

"We couldn't get anything off the fireplace," Kingsley reported as he stepped into the room. "They had it connected yesterday and only for twelve hours. We have people looking into the paperwork and the Minister is breathing down their necks."

Ry snorted as he picked up his father's wand.

"Hey, Potter."

Ry looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway looking around, the room was starting to get crowded.

"Severus?" Ry asked.

"Going well so far," Draco answered as he looked down at the blood stain.

"Dad managed to send him some magic before it cut off," Ry reported.

"Probably saved his life," Draco replied mildly but his eyes gave him away as he rubbed a hand over his head, spiking up his short blonde hair. "He could do with some more magic?"

"That would mean finding Dad," Ry remarked as he placed his father's wand back down. "Let's get moving."

They filed out as Ry led them back to the kitchen and the maps he had spread out over the large table.

"I managed to narrow it down to a five Kilometre radius before the connection broke," Ry stated and pointed out the area.

"That's a large area, Potter." Draco sneered. "And he could have been moved since then."

"Unless Dad picks up the connection, it's the best I can do." Ry snapped at the blonde and the man sneered at him.

"You can't pick up the connection?" Dracka questioned.

"Dad needs to pick it up from his end which I'm sure he will do when he can." Ry said in frustration. "Severus would be able to know where he is."

The room fell quiet, with Severus out they were running blind.

"He would have had nothing on him," Dracka pointed out. "Nothing he could use or we could use to track him."

"He still has his sword," Ry retorted. "And the elder wand."

"He has to be aware enough to call those items to him," Dracka reminded him.

"If you have his blood, Leo should be able to pick up on him." Draco added.

Dracka flashed his fangs at the blonde and Draco raised an eyebrow. He looked down his nose at the vampire, unimpressed with the display.

"There's plenty of his blood outside," Ry snapped and Draco paled.

Dracka grabbed the blonde's shoulder and pushed him towards the back of the house. Draco pulled himself up and straightened his robes as glared over his shoulder at the vampire.

"Pushy," Draco sneered. "Manners, Mr Dracka."

Dracka growled at the other man but Draco just stalked down the hallway and outside, leading the way. The man pulled out the small gold glass griffin and it shook itself before it looked around with shining red eyes.

"Blake Sun," Draco purred and the griffin squeaked and took to the air.

Draco and Dracka watched the little gold figurine as it glided over to where Blake's blood was on the grass. Draco pulled himself up to his full height before striding out onto the lawn after his griffin. His white dress shirt standing out from his tailored black pants and robes.

"It will be dawn soon." Draco purred as he glanced over at Dracka.

Dracka cursed and turned on his heels with Draco's mocking snigger behind him.

Dracka moved to the front of the house to see that the press had arrived and the Aurors were keeping them back. He spotted Alice easily and moved towards the woman as the press started yelling questions and flashes of the cameras went off. Anything to do with Harry Potter or Blake Sun always drew a crowd and a legal case if Blake wasn't happy with the article.

Dracka waved Alice through the Aurors and got close to her.

"Head back to the Coven with Liam," Dracka whispered in the woman's ear.

"You don't want us to stay?" Alice offered, looking him over.

"Nothing we can do until we find him and the sun will be up soon," Dracka answered.

Alice kissed him on the cheek before quickly turning on her heels and disappearing into the crowd. He sneered at the press before heading back to the house.

xXx

Severus woke to pain and hissed a breath. Instinctively he reached out to his link with Blake and his blood ran cold when he didn't find it. He reached out further, still feeling nothing and he panicked. He tried to roll over onto his side and the pain took his breath away. He tried to pull breath into his lungs as hands grabbed him.

"Just settled down, Mr Snape." A voice said softly to him. "You're at St Mungo's."

Severus kept trying to reach for Blake and the noise increased in volume and he felt those hands tighten as they held him back. He lashed out with his magic but that just took away what little energy he had as darkness claimed him.

xXx

"Malfoy," Draco answered his phone. "Okay…yes…I'll tell him."

Draco hung the phone up and looked around the kitchen.

"Severus woke up then panicked," Draco reported.

"He probably reached out to his link with Dad," Ry said softly.

"Yes, Potter." Draco sneered, but the pain in the man's eyes took the bite out of it.

"What are you even doing here, ferret?" Ron snapped.

"Enough!" Dracka growled and the two men fell silent.

"Come on," Kingsley snapped, as he looked down at the map on the table. "Ron and Bayley, you apparate here. Ginny and Tom here. Miller take the east with your team. Dracka, Draco and Ry move on the north side. Spread out and see if you can pick up on any magic. Keep in contact."

"Yes, sir."

xXx

Harry jolted in pain and gasped.

"He's awake."

"String him up."

Hands were on his arms and he was pulled to his feet. He felt pain bolt through him as the Hallows burned in his blood faintly. He pulled against the people holding him, trying to struggle lose until a fist slammed into his side. He gasped as the breath was knocked out of him and he saw red.

"Struggle and we will kill you again!"

Harry went completely limp in their hands. Someone cursed to his left before he surged up taking the person by surprise. He smashed into the man with his shoulder, sending him stumbling back into the wall as he turned on the other man with a snarl. The man swung a fist at him but Harry ducked under his arm and called his sword to his hand. He rammed it into the other man with a yell.

Suddenly a cold hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back before twisting him around. He was flung into the wall and his shoulder and head smashed into the cement wall. He cried out in pain as his sword clattered to the ground and his vision greyed out slightly.

"Kill him."

The gunshot deafened him as pain tore through his body and he slumped to the ground in a heap. Dark mists swirling around his thoughts, he didn't hear the second shot.

xXx

Ry watched the little gold griffin as it flew in front of them. They had been following it for the last three hours and Ry was starting to think that it was lost. It also didn't help that the streets were getting busier as morning started to settle in.

"This would be a lot easier if we could just use a tracking charm," Dracka muttered for the third time. "Is that bloody thing lost?"

Draco growled at him and Dracka raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Mr Malfoy?" Dracka questioned mildly. "Is it?"

xXx

Harry woke feeling groggy and heavy. Mists swirling around his thoughts as fire burned in his veins. The ground rocked under him as he curled up, he reached out to his link with Severus and picked it up. He had to help the man, since he couldn't help himself.

Pain came through the link and he pushed some of his magic down the line. His breath quickened and pain spiked in his chest but he kept pushing the magic along the link until he had to stop or pass out. He picked up the link with Ry but could feel the darkness gathering again and wasn't sure how long he could hold it.

xXx

Ry stumbled to a stop and Dracka ran into his back and wrapped his arms around him or the two men would have fallen.

"Dad," Ry gasped. "That way!"

They took off with Ry in the lead. Ry ran as fast as he could, while he still had the connection. Dracka on his heels as the Draco fell back. He ran blindly, he didn't need to know where he was going as he followed the thin link with his father. He knew it wouldn't hold.

"Watch out for the fucking cars!" Dracka yelled at him as he skipped around cars and people. "You can die, you know!"

Ry huffed a laugh as he pushed himself faster then, skidded to a stop. Dracka yelped as he slid into him and Ry grabbed his arm to stop them falling.

"Did it break?" Dracka huffed as Ry panted and fumbled with his phone.

"Kingsley!" Ry gasped. "Apparate to my badge."

Kingsley appeared next to them and looked at the two men as Ry released Dracka. The vampire just leered at him with a glint in his eye.

"That building," Ry stated with conviction.

"He picked up the link?" Kingsley said as he pulled his phone and threw down a marker for everyone to apparate to.

"Yes," Ry gasped. "It won't hold, I can already feel it getting fainter."

Dracka felt coldness in his stomach, that meant that Blake was close to dying. He growled and went to stalk towards the building when Ry grabbed his arm in a steel grip and he turned on him. Ry barred his teeth at him with glowing green eyes and Dracka settled.

"We'll take the back," Ry snapped.

"Move," Kingsley ordered at the same time.

Ry and Dracka took off.

xXx

Harry could feel himself slipping as the mists darkened his sight and the connection with Severus and Ry slipped from his fingers as his body went limp. He felt a hand grab his shoulder before giving him a push. He rolled limply onto his back as fingers were placed on his neck under his chin. He felt disconnected to everything around him except that fire in his blood.

"Dead?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have the wand?"

"Yes."

"What about the other two parts?"

"We haven't seen any sign of them. They haven't appeared."

"What's that ring?"

Harry felt hands on his as the ring Severus gave him was pulled lose.

"Not that one, the other one."


	2. Chapter 2

Ry crouched down to the side of the door as Dracka moved up. With a kick, the door flew off the hinges as he rushed into the factory with Ry behind him. He lunged at the first man he came across and plunged his fangs down hard, ripping into his throat. Ry shouted out a spell behind him as noise erupted from the front of the building. He let the man drop and turned to Ry.

The man barely gave him a glance before rushing off towards the stairs to the second level with Dracka a step behind. Dracka grabbed the man's shoulder and pulled him back.

"I can smell his blood," Dracka hissed. "Follow me."

Ry nodded and they crept forward, Dracka taking the lead. They stopped outside one of the doors and they could hear voices. Dracka nodded over at Ry before lifting his leg and smashing through the door. They rushed into the room, taking the four people in surprise as Dracka and Ry ripped into them.

Dracka let the man he held fall to the floor with a thud as he turned and paled. He scrambled across the ground to the bloody body of Blake and fell to his knees without caring as a whimper escaped him. The man was covered in blood and he was sure he had been shot more than once, his pale skin standing out against the blood and dirt.

Blake lay sprawled out on the ground and Dracka whimpered again when couldn't hear a heartbeat. He reached out a shaking hand and touched the man's cold skin. He couldn't feel a pulse as he placed his fingers against his throat. He felt a chill run through him in horror.

"Blake?" Dracka gasped and grabbed the man's shoulder and shook him.

The man was completely limp and unresponsive.

Ry landed next to him and reached out a hand and placed it on his father's naked chest.

"Oh, god." Ry gasped, with wide eyes as he took in the damage to his father.

"He doesn't have a heartbeat," Dracka whimpered.

"The Hallows," Ry whispered.

"Is there a delay?" Dracka questioned as he picked up the man's hand and noticed that his ring was gone. "They took his ring."

"I'll have a look," Ry offered and got to his feet.

Dracka wrapped both his hands around Blake's as he stared down at him. Wishing to hear his heartbeat and those green eyes of his to open. He rocked slightly as he held his hand. The coldness of the man's skin making his stomach churn. He pulled until Blake was resting in his arms and he ran a hand over his head, feeling the soft hair under his palm.

"They took both his rings," Ry said softly from beside him. "Here."

Dracka slowly looked up to see the man holding out the two rings. Dracka carefully shifted Blake in his arms so that Ry could grab his hand and slip the two rings onto his fingers. The Hallows ring disappeared as soon as Ry slipped it on while the black eyes on the snake glinted up at them.

Ry wrapped his arm around Dracka's shoulders as he held Blake. They looked up when Miller appeared in the doorway. He sucked in a breath when he saw them and stumbled to a stop with wide eyes. He stepped into the room and waved his hand to stop his team from following.

"Hold the hallway," Miller ordered harshly as he moved closer. "Is he?"

"Dead?" Dracka whispered. "Yes."

All the colour left the man's face as he looked down at the three men and he sucked in a breath as he moved closer.

"The Hallows?" Miller uttered in horror.

"I can't hear a heartbeat," Dracka replied. "Nothing."

"Have you been there when he's died before?" Miller asked as he knelt in front of them and looked Blake over.

"I have," Ry confirmed. "He jolts back to life quickly, no delay."

Ry placed his hand on his father's head in Dracka's arms. He felt out with his magic and ran it slowly down his body, feeling out the damage. He whispered the healing charms under his breath as he closed his eyes to focus better.

"Not sure that will help," Dracka whispered.

"Don't care," Ry snapped. "When he wakes up, he would prefer it."

The three men didn't want to think on the possibility that Blake wouldn't wake up. Ry focused back on his healing as he ran his magic into the bullet holes. He almost sobbed at the amount of damage that had been done to his father. His magic creeped into each wound, healing what he could. No one else would have survived what had been done to him. They hadn't just wounded him, they had meant wounds to kill him.

The feeling of Dracka's dark magic beside him kept him grounded as he worked to heal what he could. He brushed his magic down his father's body one more time before pulling back. There was more damage there than he could heal but at least he'd tried. He sighed as he bowed his head, the only sound was Dracka's soft whining and Ry felt for him. He felt a little hollow himself and just hoped that today wasn't the day that the Hallows failed.

"Could you jolt his heart?" Miller question breaking the silence. "Jump start it?"

"Like a muggle defibrillator?" Ry questioned as he looked up at the other man.

"Yes," Miller agreed. "If you can get him away from Mr Dracka."

Dracka growled in his direction but Miller just looked at him mildly. They were all on edge, this was something that they didn't know. How the Deathly Hallows worked was still very much a mystery to them all.

"What about Severus?"

The three men looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway. He had his phone to his ear and his golden griffin sitting on his shoulder. The man looked pale as he looked down at them. His pale eyes just a little wider than normal.

"Is he awake?" Ry asked softly and Draco nodded and held the phone out.

Ry took it in his hand and put it on speaker phone as he placed it down on the floor next to him.

"Severus?" Ry whispered.

"You found him?" Severus whispered, sounding very rough.

"Yes," Ry replied. "We have him."

"Is he alive?"

"No," Dracka whispered as he held a hand to Blake's throat. "He doesn't have a heartbeat or is breathing."

"The connection is there," Severus replied hoarsely.

The men in the room froze, the connection shouldn't be there.

"Can you do anything?" Ry asked. "Jolt the connection?"

"I can try," Severus answered. "He pushed magic my way before, that's what woke me up."

Dracka placed Blake back onto the floor gently as he slipped out of his coat and covered the man's naked body. Ry moved until he sat on the floor with his father's head in his lap and placed a hand over his heart.

"Okay, Severus." Ry ordered.

Ry could feel a slight jolt under his hand and he looked up at Dracka.

"Nothing," Dracka whispered. "Can you try again, Severus.

"Once more," Severus whispered and they could tell the man was slipping.

Blake jolted slightly again and Ry bowed his head and tapped into his magic and ran it over his father's body until he focused in on his heart. He could feel something but he wasn't sure what.

"Once more," Ry whispered. "I'm going to boost it."

"Is that a good idea, Potter?" Severus asked roughly.

"Probably not," Ry smirked.

"Ready?" Severus warned.

"Yes."

Ry felt the jolt and grabbed the connection between the two men and tangled his magic around it. He fed into it as he whispered a healing spell under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Severus whispered.

"Not really sure," Ry replied.

"Keep going."

Ry fed in his magic into the connection and felt something under his hand. A slight jolt and dark magic. He kept his light magic on the surface, a barrier against his father's magic as he held the connection.

"Wizard magic," Severus snapped a little breathless.

Ry quickly switched over to his wizard magic, letting his light magic go and fed the connection. He felt a slight thump and Dracka gasped beside him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Keep going," Dracka whispered. "Is that okay, Severus?"

"Yes."

Ry focused completely on his father, Severus and the connection as he fed magic along it in both directions until he felt something and he stopped. He cocked his head to the side as dark magic brushed against him. He didn't grab it but he didn't push it away either. He let go of the connection as he felt that heartbeat and sighed.

"His heart is beating," Dracka whispered.

Miller released a breath.

"Are you okay, Severus?" Dracka questioned.

"The mediwitch is glaring at me," Severus replied. "I don't think that's a good thing. Are you bringing Blake here?"

Ry and Dracka looked down at the man, taking in the bruises and blood on his face and body. Dracka moved his hand up and cupped the man's cheek. They all knew that Blake wouldn't like to wake up in hospital but they didn't have much choice.

"He's not good," Dracka muttered.

"Ry?" Severus questioned softly.

"I've done all I can," Ry answered, his hand resting on his father's chest, reassured by that slight beat. "He still isn't good."

"The Hallows?" Severus questioned.

"They took his wand and his ring," Dracka reported. "We found his ring but not the wand. We don't know if that's the reason for his slow resurrection."

"Bring him here," Severus ordered.

"That's enough," A female voice snapped over the phone.

"We'll move him there, Severus." Dracka agreed.

"Thank you," Severus replied and hung up.

They all looked down at Blake's bloody face. Ry pulled a small torch from his pocket and rolled his father's eyelids up and flicked the light on.

"No response," Ry muttered, as he pulled out a stethoscope.

He placed it against his father's chest.

"Liquid in his lungs," Ry muttered. "Heart is slow, breathing shallow. I'm not sure if we are going to lose him again."

"All bad things," Draco stated as he knelt down and picked up his phone from the floor. "Any good things, Potter?"

"He has a heartbeat," Dracka snapped and flashed his fangs at the younger man, which Draco just looked back at him mildly.

Blake suddenly groaned and slitted green eyes looked up at Dracka and the vampire shivered. He cupped the man's face as those eyes tried to focus before they slipped closed again.

"If he's trying to wake up," Ry remarked. "We should be able to move him."

"Alright," Dracka confirmed and gathered the man into his arms.

He lifted him up easily, the man's body limp as Ry settled Dracka's jacket over him to cover him up as much as possible.

"Can I apparate from here?" Dracka asked Ry

"I'll help," Ry offered as he moved in close and wrapped an arm around Dracka's shoulders.

"I'll lock the building down," Miller reported. "And find out what they were up to."

Dracka gave him a nod as he felt Ry's magic wrapping around him before sharing a look with the younger man and apparating.

xXx

Dracka started awake when someone grabbed his shoulder. He looked up into Severus's bruised face as the man stood there with a cane in his hand. He was leaning heavily into the cane and looked pale but his dark eyes were intense as they looked down at him. He was recovering but very slowly, what he'd done with Blake had wiped him out for a few days.

"Should you be up?" Dracka asked as he looked the man over.

"By the glare the mediwitch gave me," Severus smirked. "I wouldn't say so."

Severus eased himself down on the side of Blake's bed and picked up the man's hand. It had been a week and Blake still hadn't gained consciousness or shown signs of waking after they had taken him from where they had found him. Everyone was worried, Ry most of all and Dracka had had to drag the man out of the room and back to his apartment with the threat of violence if he didn't get some sleep.

"We think they were after the Hallows," Dracka whispered as he looked the other man over.

Severus had aged, but like most wizards, he didn't look as old as he was. There were a few more wrinkles but his hair was still jet black and his eyes sharp as they looked at him.

"Thank you for coming," Severus offered and Dracka started.

"Have you had trouble here?"

Severus rubbed a hand over his head, a move so much like Blake that Dracka smirked, the man caught his eye and let his hand drop.

"Blake thought someone was following him," Severus said after a few minutes. "I thought it was just paranoia…"

Severus trailed off as he looked down at the man in the bed.

"They have tried before," Dracka retorted. "We have pushed them back."

"This was different," Severus stated harshly, his dark eyes hard. "They went for me first."

Dracka shivered at the words.

"They waited until Blake went into the bathroom, Dracka."

Dracka paled as Severus's words sunk in. They had waited until the two men were separated and Blake was without a weapon before striking. They had known that they'd have to take both of them out, but they had to take Severus out first. That meant that they knew their targets and they had been watching them.

"Ry said that they bent the wards on the house," Severus continued. "They were able to work the wards so that Blake didn't pick up on it."

"And he would have checked them on the regular basis," Dracka pointed out as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Yes," Severus replied. "Every time he gets bored, he's doing something with the wards. Locked me out of the bloody bathroom one time, I haven't let him forgot it either. Blake was happy when the Department called him with some work."

Dracka snorted a laugh as he looked at the two men as Severus flashed him a grin. The smile was off set by the bruise covering his cheek and the bruising under his eye. Dracka got to his feet as Severus watched him.

He touched his fingers to Severus's face and the man caught his hand and held it against his cheek. Dracka started at the move, as unreadable black eyes watched him. He started slightly as Severus reached out and grabbed him and pulled him close. He folded into Severus's arms as the man held him.

Severus's scent wrapped around him and the demon in him purred. He shook slightly at the thought he could have lost both these men that meant so much to him. Severus ran his hand down his back and pulled him until he stood between his legs. It was such an intimate move that Dracka pulled back sharply and looked down into amused dark eyes.

"You've been gone for too long," Severus uttered softly.

Dracka jolted slightly at the words but Severus held him still with his hands on his hips. He looked the man over, this was out of character for him and his eyes flicked over to Blake sleeping in the bed next to him.

"Blake would say the same," Severus offered with a twist to his lips as he watched him.

"I should go," Dracka said instead.

"No," Severus stated and held his hips tighter, Dracka could have easily broken the hold but he didn't. "We are going to need you."

Dracka started and looked into Severus's dark eyes. He couldn't read anything into the man's expression but by the tight grip the man had on him, he'd made his point clear.

"Stay," Severus whispered then added. "Please?"

Dracka nodded, he couldn't walk away from them when they needed him. It's what made him drop everything to come here in the first place.

"Alright," Dracka agreed and Severus let his hip go and he stepped back.

"I should head back to bed before that mediwitch finds me again," Severus commented with a quirk to his lips. "I swear they didn't give Blake and myself a room together just so they could keep us under control."

"Good luck with that," Dracka snorted with a fond smile. "Once he is awake, they will have no chance."

Severus gave a chuckle that sent a bolt through Dracka and gave him a wink. He limped slowly out of the room and Dracka looked back down at Blake and sighed. What had he walked into?

xXx

Harry woke slowly, he felt heavy and groggy but the pain wasn't so bad so he was sure that some time had passed. He rolled onto his side and slowly opened his eyes. Whiteness greeted him and he groaned.

"Back with the living?"

Harry snorted at Dracka's voice and opened his eyes again to see the vampire looking at him with dark eyes.

"I thought I could feel your magic," Harry whispered as he looked at the other man.

Dracka snorted and moved to his feet as he stepped towards the bed. Harry gently strengthened the connection with Severus, an instinctive reaction.

"Couldn't keep me away," Dracka replied with a twist to his lips, but his eyes gave him away.

"Ry called you?" Harry asked as he rolled onto his back and hissed slightly at the pain.

"Yes," Dracka answered as he picked up his hand and tangled their fingers together. "You have been out a for just over a week and a half. Do you need more pain killers?"

"All good," Harry replied with a wink and saw Dracka's eyes darken.

_'Have you spoken to Dracka_?' Harry thought along the link with Severus and got amusement back from the man. _'Are you leaving this up to me?' _

Harry focused back on Dracka and looked the vampire over, he hadn't changed in all the years that he'd known him. In looks that is, the hatred had faded from his eyes to be replaced with something else as they looked down at him. He seemed softer and the coldness had left him. Harry shivered slightly as the man's magic brushed across him arm and Dracka frowned.

"Are you cold?" Dracka asked as he shifted closer. "I'm sure I can find another blanket."

Harry suddenly pulled on the hand in his sharply and Dracka yelped as he stumbled forward. Harry wrapped his other hand around the back of the man's head and pulled him close. Wide eyes met his before Harry pulled him forward and kissed him. The vampire froze as their lips touched and Harry growled slightly.

Then Dracka was kissing him as he wrapped a hand around the back of his head and pulled him slightly. Harry hissed at the pain and Dracka eased up. He panted slightly as Dracka pulled back and looked down at him in shock. Harry twisted his lips up before pulling him back down for another kiss. They took their time this time as Harry ran his hand under the vampire's shirt and pulled him close.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Harry hissed in pain as Dracka ripped himself away from him. Harry looked over to Severus leaning against the closed door of the room. Harry wrapped an arm around his protesting ribs before looking over at Dracka.

The vampire was crouched slightly as his eyes darted between the two men and Harry gave him a smirk. The man was ready to fight or flee. Severus moved away from the door and towards the vampire. Dracka backed up a step, while Harry tried to ease the pain in his ribs.

"He did it!" Dracka snarled, pointing at Harry.

"Is that so?" Severus purred as he stalked forward, not looking at Harry.

_'Are you okay?' _Severus thought along the link.

'_Yeah,'_ Harry replied. _'Tired_.'

Severus didn't pause at the silent exchange and Dracka's eyes flicked around.

"Yes!" Dracka yelped.

Severus stopped in front of the vampire and Dracka looked at him, his head slightly lowered and tiled to the side.

"I should go," Dracka whispered.

"No," Severus snapped, his words like steel.

Dracka went to step back but Severus grabbed him. The vampire went to lash out and Severus released him quickly and stepped back. Dracka froze with wide eyes.

"I do not want a fist to the ribs," Severus drawled and Harry snorted.

"Neither did I," Harry commented.

Dracka stilled in shock and Severus took advantage. He grabbed the man and pulled him close. Dracka fell into his arms and Severus bent down and captured his lips in a burning kiss as he pulled him close with a slight growl that went straight through Harry.

Harry watched the two men as Dracka ran his hand under Severus's thin hospital shirt with half closed eyes. He could feel sleep tugging at him as the two men kissed. The pain in his ribs easing off as his magic went to work. Not to mention the drugs and potions in his system.

"Still with us, Blake?" Severus purred as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Hmm," Harry murmured.

Dracka pulled back from Severus and flicked his eyes over to him as Harry felt sleep start to overcome him. His eyes slipped shut to the shocked look in the vampire's eyes.

xXx

"He's out," Severus sighed as he looked over at his lover. "I'm surprised he was awake that long."

Severus turned back to the man in his arms and Dracka's shocked eyes and smirked. He leaned forward as he cupped the vampire's face and kissed him. Dracka whimpered slightly under his hands and he chuckled as he pulled back. He looked down into Dracka's eyes and gave the man a smile.

"Right there?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"You had this planned?" Dracka gasped.

"Ha!" Severus barked and stepped back slightly. "Hardly. Getting shot and Blake getting captured is never a plan, Dracka."

The vampire leered at him as they moved back towards Blake's bed. Severus ran a hand over the man's head and could feel the slight heat under his palm.

"I'm never sure when Blake's involved," Dracka muttered.

Severus turned to him and grabbed his hand, the vampire's fingers curled around his.

"I didn't realise I had been gone that long," Dracka remarked with a smirk.

Both men looked over when a bang sounded from the door as someone ran into it.

"Oi!"

Severus smirked and let Dracka's hand go as he limped over to the door and opened it. Ry stood there, rubbing his forehead.

"Why was the door locked?" Ry asked as he slipped through the door and closed it behind him. "That's against the hospital rules. Not to mention that those doors don't lock and have anti-locking charms on them!"

Ry looked at the two men, his green eyes flicking between them before focusing on his father.

"Did he wake up?" Ry asked as he moved forward and pulled his wand.

"Briefly," Severus replied with a smirk in Dracka's direction and the man flashed his fangs at him.

"How long?" Ry demanded.

"Ten or fifteen minutes," Dracka replied.

"Was he coherent?"

"About as much as Blake can be," Dracka smirked as Severus snorted.

Ry ran his wand down his father's body before looking back at the two men and pointed his wand at Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow at him but Ry just smirked at him.

"Ha!" Dracka laughed as Ry ran his wand down Severus's body and the man shivered.

"Stop that!" Severus snapped with a growl.

Ry just grinned and flicked his wand with a whispered spell. Dracka darted forward and grabbed Severus when the man stumbled and twin dark eyes glared at Ry. The man just calmly placed his wand away.

"Bloody Potters," Severus muttered as Dracka helped him over to the chair beside Blake's bed.

"I'm better than that nurse that's looking for you in the hallway," Ry stated as he looked down at the other man. "Miller and Kingsley have cleaned up your house but I wouldn't stay there. I'm sure Dad has another place you can stay at. The Doctor says you can be released in a few days and I'm sure I can pull some strings for Dad to be released as well. It's not like we can do much for him here and now that he's awake, he'll be causing more trouble than anything else."

"Thank you, Ry." Severus offered.

Ry grasped the man's shoulder before looking back at his father.

"They were watching you for two months," Ry reported as he looked back at Severus and Dracka tensed. "Kingsley and Miller are looking through everything we found. They had this planned for a while and they weren't alone."

"They didn't care about killing me," Blake whispered and the three men looked down at his tried green eyes. "Someone ordered for me to be killed. They were after the Hallows."

The three men shivered at Blake's words.

"Can you remember anything else?" Ry questioned as he knelt by the side of the bed.

"They went for fatal blows," Blake replied. "But not head shots. They were after the parts of the Hallows but I think they were trying to work out how I kept waking up after I had been killed, without the Hallows appearing."

"Yes," Ry agreed. "The wounds you had were all fatal."

The men fell silent at that.

"If there are more, they will be back." Blake added, "Immortal life can be a strong draw card."

Severus grabbed the man's hand tightly and Blake gave him a tired smile.

"We had trouble bringing you back," Ry told him.

"Did you?" Blake asked with a frown.

"You weren't breathing or had a heartbeat," Dracka informed him.

Blake frowned.

"I can't help you there," Blake remarked. "I don't know how much time passes when I die or what happens."

"No one has told you before?" Severus questioned softly.

"No," Blake replied. "Wasn't often that someone was around."

Severus felt his heart clench at the words and his hand tightened on the hand in his.

"I'm not up to experimenting either," Blake added with a quirk of his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry jolted awake to the feeling of fingers tracing along the scars on his back. He instinctively reached out with the link to Severus but he wasn't the one running his fingers along the scars.

"That tickles," Harry muttered and Dracka chuckled.

Dracka ran his hand further down his back, pushing the blanket down as he went until Harry was uncovered completely. Harry went to roll onto his back but Dracka held him in place with a hand like steel on his hip as he ran his fingers over the scars.

"Right there?" Harry asked as he glanced over at the vampire, unsure what the man was up to.

"Severus handed me a jar of bruising balm and pointed me to the bedroom," Dracka replied in amusement and Harry raised an eyebrow. "I took that as an invitation."

"I don't see the bruising balm, Mr Dracka." Harry remarked lightly and then hissed as Dracka hit a tender spot.

Dracka moved his hand along one of the lines with unreadable eyes and Harry frowned as he watched him. Dracka leaned forward and kissed his shoulder before running his hand further down his back. Harry could see the man was hard as he knelt on the edge of the bed and felt nervousness in his stomach at the look in Dracka's dark eyes. He had been around enough vampires to know what they were like and how Dracka could get, especially after feeding. Dracka paused and lifted his head slightly to sniff the air before locking eyes with him.

"Lay on your stomach," Dracka requested as he held his hip.

"No," Harry replied with steel to his voice.

"I'm just going to do as I'm told," Dracka stated with a smirk as he scooped up the jar of bruising balm and held it up.

Harry eyed him off for a few more minutes while Dracka just sat there until he rolled onto his stomach. He tensed when Dracka saddled his waist and he could feel the man's interest on his back.

_'Are you okay?' _Severus thought along the link, picking up on his feelings.

_'For now,' _Harry replied. _'I'll get you back for this, though._'

Amusement was his only answer as Dracka ran his fingers over his back as he worked the bruising balm in. The cool feeling of the vampire's fingers, warming up as he worked on him and Harry slowly started to relax as he kept an eye on the other man. He tensed when Dracka ran his hand over his ass.

"Don't even think about it," Harry growled and Dracka's fingers moved back up his back.

"I'm a vampire, Blake." Dracka replied mildly.

"I'm aware of that," Harry snapped. "I can feel your hard on, on my back."

Dracka chuckled.

"Want to feel it anywhere else?" Dracka purred in his ear.

"I'll call Severus," Harry added mildly.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Dracka whispered in his ear and grabbed his hips.

Harry hissed in pain as the man's added weight pushed on his still healing body and Dracka quickly pulled back. He gasped as he rode out the pain and could feel Dracka beside him with his hand resting lightly on his back.

"I give you one thing to do!"

Harry snickered as Severus hauled the vampire from the bed and the man yelped. Severus slammed him up against the wall in one movement. Dracka squeaked as Severus grabbed him and gave him a pull as he held the man against the wall with dark magic crackling along his skin. Harry chuckled as he felt amusement and frustration in equal measures along the link with Severus.

"I didn't do anything!" Dracka yelped then moaned as Severus stroked him.

"You may be an elder Vampire, Dracka." Harry retorted, watching them with dark eyes and not moving. "But you have nothing on Severus."

Dracka's eyes flicked over to him but Severus growled low in his throat and pushed into him. Severus pushed his head to the side and bit down hard on the vampire's neck. Dracka moaned loudly as Harry shifted onto his side to watch them. His lover pushing Dracka to the edge of coming as he pinned him to the wall.

Dracka growled low in his throat as Severus pulled him one more time and he came with a shout and Harry snickered. Severus let him go as he panted against the wall and looked over at Harry before stalking towards the bed, leaving Dracka gasping. Harry looked up in amusement as Severus stepped closer, his eyes dark. Severus cast a quick cleaning spell before picking up the jar of bruising balm.

"Are you going to finished that first?" Harry asked as he looked over at Dracka panting against the wall.

"He's done," Severus purred.

Harry snorted as he rolled onto his back as Severus's eyes rested on him. Dracka pulled himself together as Harry ran his eyes over the other man. His skin was flawless with a dark sprinkling of hair over his chest, under his arms and trailing down his tight stomach to gather further down as his dark eyes watched Severus warily. He moved gracefully to his feet as he eyed them off before stepping closer. Severus flicked his eyes in his direction before turning back to working the bruising balm into Harry's chest.

Harry could see marks on vampire's throat from Severus's arm and also where he had bitten him. The cord with the daylight pendant hanging around his neck was the only thing he was wearing as he moved towards the bed. Harry reached out with his magic and brushed it against the vampire and his eyes flicked to him as they darkened.

"Come here," Harry offered and patted the bed next to him as Severus rubbed some of the bruising balm into his side with soft fingers.

Dracka eyed them off before moving to the side of the bed and sitting on the edge. Harry could tell that he wasn't sure with the situation.

"Finished?" Harry asked Severus.

"For now," The man replied as he capped the jar.

Severus leaned down and gave him a soft kiss, taking his time before pulling back with a slight wince. Harry fed a little magic along the link, ignoring the slight pain.

"Stop that," Severus snapped at him and Harry grinned.

Severus gave him a look and glanced at Dracka before placing the balm on the bedside table and stalking from the room. Harry buried himself under the covers and looked over to Dracka.

"Come on," Harry encouraged and held the blanket up in invitation.

Dracka gave him a leer but his eyes were still guarded as he slipped under the covers. Harry pulled the man close and wrapped his arm around his chest as Dracka turned away from him. He tangled his legs with the vampire, feeling the slight coldness to his skin as he wiggled close until there was no space between them. His skin starting to warm up the other man's skin.

He ran his hand down his side, feeling the fine hairs as he settled in. He was just starting to drift off when Dracka spoke.

"Wasn't expecting that," Dracka muttered.

"Hmm," Harry hummed in question. "From Severus?"

"Yes," Dracka replied, as he grabbed his hand and placed it on his stomach. "Was expecting that from you, not him."

"Me?" Harry muttered in amusement. "You won't get that from me."

Harry placed a kiss on the back of the vampire's neck and Dracka shivered.

"Why?" Dracka asked softly just as Harry was drifting off.

"Why what?" Harry asked as he wiggled onto his back.

Dracka moved to face him.

"Why have you decided on this now?" Dracka asked. "I haven't seen you for over a year and a half. I have a lover."

Harry tensed at those words and pulled back as he looked at the vampire.

"Don't tell Severus that," Harry warned. "Sorry Dracka. I can't see if you have any magic around you. Bound?"

"Are you okay?" Dracka asked in concern and placed his hand on his chest.

"No," Harry replied and ran a hand over his head. "Sorry. I need sleep, I've been boosting Severus's magic reserves. You can go back to your Coven if that's what you want. Our offer still stands though."

Harry turned away from Dracka tiredly, giving the vampire an out. He would feel happier with the man there, they were staying in one of his rentals and he hadn't been able to place wards around it. Kingsley had given him some of his Aurors and Bill would be around in the morning to lay wards but he didn't feel safe, while his reserves were so low. Having the vampire here was a comfort and not just to him.

Harry started slightly when Dracka wrapped his arm around him and curled up along his back. He relaxed back into the cooler body as he closed his eyes. Dracka ran his hand up and down his side as he drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke briefly when he felt the wards being worked on before sleep pulled him back down again.

xXx

Severus closed the bedroom door and turned away with a sigh as he made his way back to the living room. The vampire looked up when he walked into the room and he moved to the lounge and eased himself down. His stomach still tender where the bullet had hit him but otherwise he was healing well.

"Still sleeping?" Dracka asked.

"Yes," Severus replied.

Severus looked the vampire over and could see the concern in his eyes as he looked over at him. Blake had been in and out for the last week and it was even starting to concern Severus. The man kept sending magic his way and he knew that had something to do with Blake's slow healing. He cupped the back of his head as he leaned forward, knowing he needed the extra boost in magic but so did Blake.

He started when hands grabbed his wrists in a steel grip and moved them. He looked into Dracka's dark eyes as he knelt before him.

"You're concerned?" Dracka questioned softly.

"Yes," Severus confirmed and sat back in his seat as Dracka held his wrists.

Dracka released his wrists and ran his hands up Severus's thighs and he leaned further back on the couch. Dracka gave him a leer as he moved between his legs and Severus watched him with dark eyes. Dracka ran his hands under his shirt and Severus slipped out of his robes before carefully unbuttoning his shirt. Dracka traced his hands over the bruising on his torso from the bullet wound in his side.

The demon in him growled at the marks and he looked up at Severus knowing his eyes were shining red. Severus raised an eyebrow in question as he laid his hands on Dracka's sides.

"What are you after?" Severus purred. "There are a few bedrooms around here."

Severus's words went straight through him but he glanced over at the closed bedroom door. Severus's hands clenched around his sides bringing his attention back to the man before him.

"You," Dracka replied softly.

"I'm still recovering Dracka," Severus countered as he leaned forward.

xXx

Missing scene can be found on Achieve of our own. Link in profile.

xXx

He came with a soft moan then grimaced as he felt something twist.

Severus moved to his side and wrapped an arm around his middle as he panted shallowly. Dracka ran his hand down his side.

"Are you okay?" Dracka asked.

"I think I pulled something," Severus gasped as he held his side.

"And they call me an idiot."

Both men looked up to see Blake leaning in the doorway, in just his jeans, looking down at them. Dracka flinched and snatched his hand back from Severus.

"Do you need me to call Ry?" Blake asked mildly as he looked at them with unreadable eyes.

"Better than Albert," Severus gasped, holding his stomach.

Blake nodded and left the doorway and Dracka relaxed slightly. Severus looked up at him with dark eyes. Severus reached out and placed his hand on the vampire's leg and he jumped slightly at the contact and Severus frowned.

"Right there?" Severus asked softly.

"I better dress before Ry gets here," Dracka uttered and quickly jumped from the bed.

Severus watched him with dark eyes as he held his side. Dracka moved into the living room and Blake looked over at him with his phone to his ear.

"Hold on," Blake said into the phone. "Ry should be here in about ten minutes."

"Okay," Dracka answered as he kept his head down slightly as Blake gave him a nod.

He quickly moved into the other bedroom to dress. He wasn't sure if he'd over stepped a boundary and Blake was giving nothing away.

xXx

Harry looked down at Severus as the man curled up on his side with an arm wrapped around his middle. Severus just looked up at him with pain in his eyes. He reached forward and touched the mixed magic on the man's skin, letting it play along his fingertips.

"You idiot," Harry hissed. "What were you thinking!"

"With my cock," Severus replied as Harry held out a pain potion.

"Severus," Harry said softly as the man took the potion. "We have time-"

"What did he do this time?" Ry cut in as he walked into the room. "Ugh, Dad!"

Harry looked over at his son in the doorway as he looked Severus's naked body over.

"Like you haven't seen him naked before," Harry said mildly and Severus snorted.

"If you could stay out of trouble, I wouldn't have to!" Ry snapped as he moved into the room, still in his Auror uniform. "Or use a sheet! Or pants or something really!"

"And here I thought that these were the perks to having a healer at my beck and call," Harry muttered with a smirk before sitting on the edge of the bed and cupping his head in his hands.

Ry looked at him sharply as he pulled his wand and ran it over him with a frown. Harry shivered as the magic settled over him. He lifted his head and looked at his son.

"You are meant to be helping, Severus." Harry pointed out. "Not me."

"Why are you healing so slowly?" Ry asked with a frown. "You should be further along than you are. Was it something they did while you were captured?"

"He is passing his magic to me and I can't stop him," Severus snapped, throwing him in front of the bus.

"You idiot," Ry snapped, his eyes flashing.

Harry just gave him a grin and pointed at Severus.

"Your patient, Mr Potter." Harry drawled with a smirk.

"You are testing my patience," Ry snapped back at his father.

"You are not alone there," Severus added.

Harry looked over at the man and gave him a wink. Ry sighed and moved his wand to Severus then froze as his eyes widened. He slowly turned his head to look over at his father in shock. It was almost worth it to see the look on his son's face and he shared a look with Severus before meeting Ry's eyes again.

"Problem?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Why does he…" Ry trailed off as he looked between his father and Severus.

"Just heal him, please." Harry requested as he rubbed his head.

Ry turned back to Severus and whispered the healing spells under his breath as Severus's breathing eased off and his eyes started to close. Harry pushed a little magic along the link and Ry snapped his other hand out towards him. Harry pulled back sharply from the blow, which didn't land and hissed as it pulled on his own injuries. Ry glanced over at him before focusing back on Severus before placing his wand away. They both knew that Severus was out.

Harry ran his hand over Severus's head, feeling Dracka and Severus's joined magic brushing his hand. He sighed before facing the blazing green eyes of his son.

"Stop sending your magic over the link!" Ry hissed. "He has enough and you don't! You can't even brush that joined magic off his skin!"

Harry looked away from his son and Ry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is going on?" Ry asked softly. "That is not your joined magic."

"No, it isn't." Harry agreed and looked at his son head on.

Ry sighed and flicked his wand and a blanket fell over Severus. With another flick the joined magic was brushed away from Severus's skin before he turned the wand back onto Harry.

"Kingsley has had no luck finding out who linked up the floo, the paperwork was a dead end." Ry told him, changing the subject. "We have found nothing to give us something to work on at the building either."

"So, nothing?" Harry asked then winced as pain laced across his ribs.

"Sorry," Ry apologised. "There is an infection there. This is not going to be nice."

"We'll do it in the other room," Harry remarked as he looked over at Severus.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Harry answered, running a hand over his head. "No, I'm not."

Ry grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. Harry took in the comfort as he relaxed into his son's arms before he pushed him back and looked into his eyes.

"Come on," Ry encouraged.

Ry and Harry moved out into the living room to see Dracka at the dining table. The vampire looked up with dark eyes as he looked at them.

"My son is going to torture me for a while," Harry said mildly. "Severus is out."

Ry moved towards the vampire and Harry watched them carefully but the man just pulled out his potion's pouch and held out a couple of potions.

"When he wakes up, give him this one." Ry ordered as he placed one vial on the table. "If he complains, give him this one as well. If he doesn't take them, call him a stubborn idiot and that you will call Albert. If he still gives you trouble, call Albert."

Harry snorted loudly.

"When Dad wakes up," Ry continued. "Have a coffee ready."

"Ha!" Harry barked in amusement. "No potions for me?"

Ry turned to his father and gave him a smirk and Harry stilled.

"Ah shit," Harry muttered and he noticed Dracka tense. "Really?"

"Yes," Ry replied.

"What are you going to do?" Dracka demanded.

"Put a block on my magic," Harry explained. "I can break through it if I need to, but it will stop me from using magic for a while."

Dracka growled and Ry looked at him mildly but Dracka only had eyes for Harry.

"Ry, can you wait in the bedroom please?" Harry requested.

"Oh, yes." Ry answered. "I don't want to be out here when the fists start flying. I'm just the one that cleans up after."

Harry looked over at his son in amusement as the man strolled into his bedroom and shut the door before he stepped towards Dracka. The vampire jumped to his feet and stalked forward. Harry stopped a few feet away and Dracka closed the distance. He grabbed his waist and pulled him close and Harry swallowed back the pain.

Dracka growled low in his throat as Harry held himself steady with the vampire's hands clamped around his hips. Dracka looked down at him with dark eyes before leaning forward and sniffing his neck.

"Would you stop doing that!" Harry snapped. "If you won't tell me why, bloody stop it."

Dracka chuckled and pulled back, his dark eyes soft. Dracka pulled him forward and Harry couldn't stop the hiss of pain this time and the man released him quickly.

"Are you staying here?" Harry asked softly.

"For the moment," Dracka stated.

"It's us or nothing, Dracka." Harry stated. "Severus will not settle for anything else. Think about it."

Harry went to turn but Dracka grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Harry flinched as pain flared through him and he bit his lip slightly. Dracka leaned down and took him in a kiss then moaned as he tasted Harry's blood. He deepened the kiss as his hands held him when they pulled back. Dracka's eyes looked him over before his lips curled up.

"You don't look good," Dracka muttered.

"That's a blow to my ego," Harry said with a smirk. "Go keep Severus company then."

Dracka's lips twisted up in a smile. Harry patted the vampire's bum before turning away and limping to his bedroom, pushing the pain to the side. He moved into the room to see Ry set up and ready for him.

"Ah, shit." Harry muttered as he moved to the bed and sprawled out. "At least it's not at a hospital."

"I can always work that out," Ry responded with a smirk. "If you give me any trouble."

Harry groaned, his son was too much like him sometimes.

xXx

Severus woke feeling groggy with a body curled along his back and he frowned at the feeling, it wasn't Blake. He reached out to the link with the man but it felt faint. He couldn't feel anything else, so he knew the man was asleep. He felt better as he untangled himself from Dracka and the man turned away in his sleep to lay the other way.

He looked around but he couldn't see Blake and he frowned. He pulled himself from the bed and glanced at the vampire and smirked. The man was a deep sleeper as he lay out on the bed and he reached forward and ran a hand over his bare shoulder. He moved through to the living room to find Ry sitting at the kitchen table.

"You know they invented pants for a reason, Snape." Ry drawled and Severus smirked.

"To stop you from blushing, Potter?" Severus asked as he moved through to the bedroom that they had been using.

Blake was curled up in a ball and Severus frowned as he stepped closer in concern. The man had a deep frown on his brow and was completely out. Severus quickly pulled on pants and his robes before moving to the bed and running a hand over Blake's head. He then noticed the bandage.

"He got an infection," Ry commented from the doorway. "He was sending too much magic your way to fight against it. I've put a block on his magic to try and help him heal."

"I can feel that," Severus whispered.

Ry stepped into the room and conjured a seat near the bed and settled in.

"What is going on, Severus?" Ry asked. "First Dad is captured, then I pick up mixed magic of you with the vampire's magic and now Dad…Dad said he isn't okay…"

Severus started at the words and looked over at Ry sharply.

"You had sex with the vampire," Ry stated, his green eyes locked with him. "Why?"

"Insurance plan," Severus uttered as he laid a hand on Blake's side.

Ry sucked in a breath and pulled his wand and Severus glared over at him.

"If you wave that wand, Potter." Severus threatened. "It will end up somewhere one of your buddies at St Mungo's will have fun extracting it from with very embarrassing photos."

Ry let his wand rest on his knees as he gave Severus a look he knew well. He was not leaving until he got answers.

"How long?" Ry demanded with hard eyes.

"Blake and I are still working on it," Severus invaded as he run a hand over Blake's head. "We are hoping to work it out."

"Poison?" Ry asked softly. "Or spell?"

"Poison," Severus replied. "Blake picked it up first when the Hallows flared."

"He was able to get to it quickly?" Ry mused as he sat forward in his chair and let his hand rest on Severus's knee.

"Yes," Severus commented. "It was six months ago-"

"You didn't call me!"

"We thought we had caught it."

"You didn't?"

"No, it is not a poison I know."

"You know all the poisons and Dad would know all the others."

"That's what we are concerned about," Severus pointed out. "We think that the poison is from the future."

Ry sucked in a breath as his eyes darted to Blake.

"Someone from Dad's time?" Ry suggested.

"Timelines are so hard, Ry." Severus sighed. "We just don't know enough."

"You think that Dad's capture might have to do with someone from his past?" Ry asked instead. "God, that's confusing."

Severus quirked a smirk at the other man and let his hand rest on Ry's hand on his knee.

"That's why he has been pushing magic your way so much," Ry summed up. "Does it attack your magic?"

"My dark power," Severus clarified. "It seemed targeted to dark power."

"Wait," Ry exclaimed. "The poison was meant for Dad."

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Can I use my wand now?" Ry asked, with a wink. "Without threat of violence?"

Severus sighed and leaned back on the bed and Ry grinned. He got to his feet and carefully pulled on his light magic to look deeper than his normal healing. He smiled as his lessons from his father came back to him as he tapped into his magic sight and the world around him fell into shadows of light and dark.

He frowned when he looked at his father. He normally could see the swirl of dark and light magic coating his skin but it was so faint at the moment, that he was having trouble picking it up. He moved closer to the bed and placed his hand on his father's arm and felt his magic idlily brushing across his skin.

"What do you see?" Severus asked.

Ry looked at him and could see his dark power on the surface of his skin, more light in colour than normal. He touched on that power and picked it up slightly and let it run between his fingers.

"Light magic," Ry whispered.

"Yes," Severus agreed. "It was a light poison."

Ry turned back to his father and looked closer at his dark magic but it was still pitch black.

"Can you pick up the connection?" Ry asked softly.

Severus picked up the connection and Ry reached forward and grabbed the link. He closed his eyes and looked at it closely as the magic danced along the link.

"You must have an idea of the poison?" Ry questioned.

"Blake thinks it's a variant of a potion called Regalious," Severus recited. "It's a potion that won't be invented for another twenty years and without a potion book we are lost."

"What does it do?" Ry asked.

"It attacks either light or dark power and strips it from the user," Severus explained. "Blake was able to slow the effect down with a spell but the spell is breaking down."

"And him?" Ry asked softly. "His dark magic is fine."

"He used his light magic to burn it away."

"Ah," Ry stuttered in understanding.

Severus didn't hold any light magic and couldn't since his dark power would turn on it and burn it away. Whatever this poison was it stopped the body's natural defence. His father was different because he held both light and dark magic and his body wouldn't reject either.

"Have you spoken to Malfoy?" Ry reminded him and Severus started. "He is the leading potion master on healing potions at St Mungo's."

"I'll call him tomorrow," Severus promised.

"Were they hoping to burn out the Hallows?" Ry asked and Severus felt a coldness in his stomach, they hadn't thought of that. "Well, he was only born with light magic, so all his dark magic is from the Hallows?"

"Fuck," Severus swore.

"If the Hallows were burned out of him, would they revert to their other form?" Ry asked softly.

"That is the question," Severus mused as he laid back on the bed beside Blake and laid his hand on the other man's side. "That is the question, Ry."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke slowly, stiff and sore with a bad ache in his stomach and feeling sick. He pulled himself from the bed and the world rocked slightly as he stumbled towards the bathroom. He fell to his knees and threw up into the toilet. He knew that his reaction was a by project of the healing Ry had done but that didn't help him now. He placed his head on the toilet seat as he closed his eyes. He started slightly when a hand rubbed his back and a glass of water was placed next to him.

"Thanks," Harry muttered as looked at Severus crouched beside him.

The man gave him a small smile as he rubbed his back. Harry looked passed Severus to see Dracka in the doorway, watching them. His stomach rolled and he was throwing up again. Severus quickly grabbed the glass as Harry threw up until nothing was coming up and he spat into the bowl.

"Kingsley got a lead," Severus told him softly. "Ry and his team are checking it out."

Harry nodded slightly as he let his forehead rest on the toilet seat again.

"I hope he's having better luck than I am," Harry muttered.

xXx

Ry signalled Ginny and Ron to the left of the building while Tom and Bayley moved to the right. Miller stood next to him while he knelt down and pulled on his light magic slightly and a small white mouse appeared on the ground in front of him. The little mouse twitched its nose and lifted it into the air and took a sniff as Ry saw through the small animal's eyes.

He gave it a nudge towards the building and the mouse bounded off. It scrambled along the pavement, away from its master, as it stepped into the shadows and ran along the wall of the building. It sniffed along the ground, smelling the recent activity of humans along the ground as it moved. It was nudged towards the back of the house and it found a door with a slight gap under it.

The mouse flattened itself down and squeezed through the small space and into the building. It glanced around, its sight in in grey tones, as it was gently pushed forward. Hugging the wall and the shadows, the mouse scrambled along until it came to another door. It flattened itself and pushed under the door and into the room, its nose twitching, but it was just a bedroom and it was nudged back out into the hallway.

It slipped into two more rooms after that without finding anything or any humans until it came to a large room. The little mouse slipped into the room with a large table and quickly scampered under a large piece of furniture. The smell of humans was strong and it sent a bolt of fear through him but his master whispered in his ear and he settled. He found a dark corner to hide in as people made noises he didn't understand.

His master whispered encouragement and slightly nudged him to the edge of the furniture. The little mouse moved forward and stuck his head out from under the wood. He looked around as it sniffed the air. People were seated at a table and were talking but the little mouse couldn't hear the words. His master cooed in his ear and he looked at each person as his master looked through his eyes.

xXx

"Take this."

Harry started at the voice and looked at the potion held out before him then followed the arm up to Draco's pale eyes. Harry took the potion and drank it down before handing the vial back to the man.

"When did you get here?" Harry asked hoarsely as the potion worked its way into his system and his stomach started to settle.

"Somewhere between the second time you threw up and the third time," Draco replied mildly as he looked around the bathroom before flicking his wand and the smell of vomit disappeared as he pushed the button on the toilet. Harry pulled back sharply before the water could hit him. "You need to update this bathroom, Blake."

Harry snorted as he turned and leaned back beside the toilet. Severus took a seat next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders as Harry leaned into him.

"I'll be sure to put it on the to do list," Harry said tiredly.

"No seriously," Draco replied with his nose in the air. "I don't think this room has been updated since the sixties. Just look at that wall paper!"

"Only just brought the place about six months ago," Harry countered as he glanced around the bathroom. "At least the bedrooms and the kitchen are done."

"You call those bedrooms done?" Draco inquired with a sniff.

He knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on Harry's forehead. Harry gave the blonde man a wink as Dracka growled and they looked over at him in the doorway.

"Yes, Mr Dracka?" Draco asked primly. "Do you have a problem with your bedroom as well?"

Harry snorted as Severus huffed a laugh while Dracka looked caught in the lime light in the doorway.

xXx

The little mouse took another sniff before bolting towards the other door in the room and away from the smells of the humans as his master nudged him onwards. There were no more humans and the little mouse squeezed himself under another door and into an alley. He picked up the scent of two humans like his master before he dashed off into the night.

Ry pulled back from his mouse and let it go, the magic would run out in time as he focused on Miller beside him. He pushed himself to his feet and glanced at the man beside him. Due to his father the Aurors seemed to be working with the Department of Mysteries more and more.

"There are about six men and five women," Ry reported softly. "They seem to be holding a meeting with a silencing charm around them. I didn't recognise any of them but I have a feeling that Dad will be interested in one of them."

"Do you want me to call in the Aurors?" Miller asked.

"They haven't broken the law," Ry pointed out.

"What about the Department then?" Miller suggested with a smirk. "I'm sure more than a few would be happy to back us up once they know it's for Blake."

"Let's pull back," Ry recommended after a few minutes of thought. "I'll take images from the mouse's memories and we'll see if Dad knows them…That is a lot of people gathering and it may not be about Dad."

"And if it is?" Miller asked mildly.

"Then we are in trouble," Ry replied. "Dad is not in a state to fight."

"That's what we are here for," Miller said with a savage grin. "To watch his back."

xXx

Harry woke with a shiver as Ry's magic settled on his skin. He carefully rolled on to his back to look at his son. Ry was dressed for a mission and Harry always felt a bolt of concern go through him at the sight. Ry gave him a grin as he stood in his flak vest with his dragon hide pants hugging his legs with his sword, wand holster and gun hanging from his hips. The man had filled out over the years and his training had added strength into his body. While Harry was short and slim, Ry was taller with added bulk to give him strength.

He looked his son over and Ry raised an eyebrow in question as he worked. He had cut his hair shorter than it had been in school and the lightning bolt scar was a thin line on his forehead. He wore contact lenses, instead of his wire rim glasses, and it made his eyes stand out against his dark hair. He was in his late thirties now and was in the prime of his life and Harry smiled fondly at the image the man made.

"You're looking well," Harry commented. "How is Sam going?"

"She left," Ry replied mildly. "Couldn't deal with me being called away in the middle of the night for a mission."

"Ah," Harry stated. "That was a short…six weeks?"

"Three and a half," Ry corrected with a grin. "I don't know how you seem to do it and you were married."

Harry gave his son a big grin as he looked him over.

"And divorced once," Harry reminded him with a smirk. "You could always try the other side of the fence?"

"Bugger off," Ry snapped and Harry grinned. "That's you, not me."

The two Potters shared a look before Ry put his wand away and pulled out a file and passed it to his father.

"Are you going to unshrink it for me?" Harry asked as he held the small file. "The last time I wore glasses, Severus was not impressed."

Ry barked a laugh and resized the file for his father. Harry flicked the file open and looked at the first black and white photo. He placed the first one to his right on the bed and the next as he worked through each photo until he came to the last one and froze. He felt a chill as he looked at the photo in his hand.

"Go get, Draco." Harry ordered softly as he held the photo.

"I thought that one would get your attention," Ry remarked before moving to the door. "Did you want to move this to the dining room, you look like you could do with a coffee."

"Ah, yes." Harry agreed, not tearing his eyes away from the photo. "Good idea. I'll just get dressed."

"Do you need a hand?" Ry asked in concern.

Harry looked up from the photo at his son. Ry gave him a small smile but he could see the steel in the man's eyes as he looked at him. He smiled back at him, he was proud of the man, even if he couldn't hold a relationship for more than a couple of months.

Ry moved to his cupboard without Harry having to say word and his smile widened. The two men knew each other very well and now that Ry was older. They looked even more like brothers than father and son as Ry aged and Harry didn't. Something that had caused them problems when it had been leaked in the papers about Harry and a link to the Deathly Hallows. No one had been happy but Harry had known it would have just been a matter of time before people started to notice that he didn't age. Even surrounded by wizards that fact was hard to miss.

Harry shifted to the edge of the bed while Ry helped him dress and handed him his cane. Most of the time, Harry didn't need it, after all the work that Severus and himself had put into repairing the muscles in his leg, but every now and again he needed the added support, normally when he'd done something stupid. He took the cane and felt its familiar shape in his hand as he stood on his own with Ry watching him carefully.

"Malfoy has some potions for you," Ry mentioned as he looked him over. "To replace the weight that you have lost."

"Yes," Harry replied in amusement. "Severus was picking through the box and Draco was not pleased. I could hear the conversation from here. There's nothing like two snipping Slytherins to make you pull the blanket over your head and wish you were somewhere else."

"Ha!" Ry laughed as they moved out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

The two Potters walked into the kitchen's dining area to see Severus and Draco looking through potion books and a couple of Harry's notebooks scattered across the table. Both men looked up when they came in and Severus's dark eyes looked him over. Draco got to his feet and moved towards the box at the other end of the table and started to pull out potions and Harry groaned.

_'Where's Dracka_?' Harry asked across the link with Severus.

_'He said he had to go back to his Coven_,' Severus replied in the same fashion.

Harry nodded as his heart clenched and he eased himself down into his chair. He hung his cane off the side of the table, such a familiar movement as Ry moved towards the kitchen to make up drinks for them.

"Now," Draco announced as Harry placed the file on the table. "Take these three now, before you have your coffee."

"You know me too well," Harry drawled with a grin.

The blonde man just placed the three potions down in a neat row. A little squeak had Harry smiling as the gold griffin worked its way out of Draco's pocket and jumped. Harry caught the gold figurine and it danced around his palm before settling down as Harry ran a finger down its back.

"Hello, little Leo." Harry cooed as the griffin basked in the attention. "Have you been good for Draco?"

"He got into Mediwizard Helcon's office," Draco stated with a smirk. "Broke the photo frame of his wife and chewed up one of his books. He wants it banded from the St Mungo's. Says that 'wild beasts shouldn't be around patients'."

"Ha!" Harry laughed as the griffin took off and flew towards Ry with its claws outstretched.

Ry yelped as the little griffin grabbed the back of his flak vest and ran up his back. Severus looked over at Ry in amusement while the man tried to grab the little figurine. Draco tapped the table and pointed to the potions and Harry sighed and picked the first one up.

"How's Cho?" Harry asked the blonde as Draco took a seat next to him.

"Fantastic as always." Draco replied, with a true smile. "She's working in the Intensive Care Unit now."

"Any wedding bells?" Harry asked with a smirk and a wink. "Or little feet?"

"Ha," Draco barked as Ry finally managed to grab the griffin and he dropped in it in front of Severus in disgust. The Slytherin just gave him a smirk as he cupped the griffin and it rubbed his head against his hand. "We are happy the way it is. With our work, when we get time together, we want it to be us."

Ry moved back to the table with coffee and tea for everyone and laid it out while eyeing off the griffin. The little glass figurine had curled up in Severus's hand while the man stroked its back.

"What about you, Potter?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"You know damn well!" Ry snapped as he sprawled out in the seat next to Severus and picked up one of Harry's notebooks.

Draco pulled out his mobile phone and Ry groaned.

"She had lots to say about you on Facebook," Draco announced and Harry snorted. "Lacking in many departments from her words. Not a great image for the infamous Harry Potter."

"Shut it, ferret!" Ry snapped then smirked. "Show him the photo, Dad."

All eyes turned in his direction and he sent a glare at his son but the man just gave him a smug look.

"What photo?" Draco asked.

Harry opened the file and pulled out the photo and slid it towards the blonde. The man paled as he looked at the photo as his eyes widened in surprise. He picked it up and looked at it closer.

"My father?" Draco whispered.

"No," Harry stated.

Draco squinted at the photo with a slight frown then his eyes flicked up to Harry.

"Your son," Harry uttered. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"My…son?" Draco stuttered as he looked at the photo. "He must have been named after my great-grandfather. He looks a lot like my father."

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "He went to school with my children. I can't say James was too nice to him. Keeping alive the Slytherin Gryffindor feud those two. I wonder if it had something to do with the James Potter name."

Severus snorted and Harry looked over at him in amusement.

"Did he have something to do with your capture?" Draco asked and steel came into his pale eyes as he looked at Harry then at Ry. "Potter?"

"We think so," Ry replied.

"Is this man in my future?" Draco uttered with his eyes locked on Harry.

"No," Harry said firmly. "He would have already been born, Scorpius Malfoy is from my past, not this time's future."

"God," Ry moaned. "This is confusing."

Harry gave his son a grin as Draco flicked the photo over to Severus. The man picked it up in interest.

_'Should I call Narcissa and tell her she has as…sixty year old grandson?_' Severus asked over the link.

_'Only if you want to explain that to her_,' Harry countered.

"Something you two want to share with us?" Ry asked sweetly, well aware of their connection.

Harry gave the man a smirk while Severus flicked the photo back to him.

"Let's see if I can narrow this down," Harry said instead as he looked down at the photo. "Okay, I would say he is older than eighty. I gave him that scar on his cheek. So, maybe early to mid eighties. Little hard to tell with wizards since the life span is longer than muggles."

Draco leaned over and snatched the photo from Harry's hand. The blonde gave him a smirk as he sat back in his seat. His eyes taking in the image of a person that could have been his son.

"He's a Light Wizard, by the way." Harry added blandly.

"What!" Draco yelped. "He's a Malfoy! Tell me he was at least a Slytherin."

"He was," Harry confirmed with a smirk. "My son and him were in the same year together at Hogwarts…in Slytherin."

"What!" Ry yelped.

"Albus Severus Potter," Harry recited as he looked at Severus.

"Ha!" Ry barked. "You cursed the child with that name! Oi!"

Ry rubbed his head where Severus had clipped him.

"Act your age, Potter." Draco sneered as he looked down at the photo. "What happened?"

"Scorpius and Al were close friends," Harry explained. "I must admit I wasn't a very good father to him and I always wondered if there was more to their friendship. He wouldn't have told me even if there had been. He was closer to his mother, but even then, I don't think he would really confide in her. He pulled away from us when he started school and wouldn't talk to James. He did talk to Lily, his sister, but his classmates were his family. I was working for the Aurors when the kids were young and sometimes worked with the Department. By the time he graduated, he was more a stranger than my son."

Ry leaned over and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze and Harry gave him a sad smile.

"I was away more than I was in the country which kind of led to my divorce, not that my wife was at home much either," Harry said into the silence. "The relationship I had with Al was strained to say the least. James was a different story, he was a lot like Sirius and would take everything in stride. He was popular in school and Lily was a happy child. Al always struggled, being the son of Harry Potter and being in Slytherin was hard for him."

"And your wife's name was?" Ry questioned.

"None of your business," Harry replied with a smirk. "Bit of a mouthful I know, we did shorten it. Anyway, something happened with Scorpius and Al about ten years after they finished school. Al found me, I still don't know how. I was on a mission for the Aurors and he found me. He was in a state…I'm still not sure why he came to me since he had stopped talking to me after having one hell of a fight, shortly after he left school. He would still talk to his mother but wouldn't contact any other family member…Anyway, that's off topic, he just turned up out of the blue at the door to the house we were camped out in."

Harry fell quiet as he remembered his son turning up on the doorstep with blood on his robes and hands. The boy claimed it was his own blood that he had used to find Harry, but to this day he wasn't so sure.

"What happened with Scorpius?" Draco asked softly.

"He followed in Lucius's footsteps into the Ministry out of school," Harry answered. "Al had a job in the courts while Scorpius worked through the ranks heading towards Minister for Magic then he just disappeared around the time that Al found me."

"Do you think Al had something to do with Scorpius's disappearance?" Severus questioned.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Al went back to the Ministry and he found a woman and got married and had kids and moved on with his life. Scorpius was never mentioned and besides the team I was working with at the time, no one knew that we had met that night. Al and I started to talk again which my wife was happy with. We became close, we were very similar and I think that's why I had so much trouble with him when he was younger. He even named his first son after me, another Harry Potter."

"You said you left that scar on his perfect Malfoy skin?" Draco commented, then stuck his nose up in the air. "Which is a sin by the way."

Harry smirked at the man.

"Yes," Harry said before sobering as his thoughts turned darker. "Al turned up at my house in Germany in a panic, he said that Scorpius had come to see him. Scorpius appeared and I could feel the dark magic around him, he'd tracked Al. We all froze and Al turned to me and it dawned on him what he'd done."

"You hadn't aged," Severus guessed.

"Did Al have dark magic?" Ry asked at the same time.

"Al never held dark or light power," Harry answered. "He only had a wizard core and yes, Severus, I had stopped aging. I should have been well over a hundred by then but still looked the same age as I do now. Al moved forward and tried to talk to Scorpius but the man lashed out and hit him. I saw red and pulled my wand. Al jumped to his feet and got between us.

"I grabbed my son and Scorpius threw the first spell. I pushed Al to the side and threw up a shield around him and pulled on my dark power and Scorpius froze. He was always a smart man and I could see the wheels turning in his head as he flicked his eyes between Al and I." Harry continued. "I pulled my sword and stepped forward. He could fight, took after his father and grandfather that way. I'm sure Draco would have made sure that he studied under a swordsman."

"I bloody hope so," Draco muttered, with his nose in the air.

"Shove it, Malfoy." Ry snapped.

"Enough!" Severus hissed and the two men settled. "What happened?"

"Scorpius cast the killing curse," Harry uttered.

"It hit you?" Severus stated more than asked

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "Al tried to talk to the man but he was beyond that and turned his sword on Al. Yelling that I had corrupted him…the man could never hold his temper…"

Harry fell silent as the memories rolled over him and the image of the bloody body of his son laid out on the ground came into his mind.

"He killed him," Severus whispered, picking up on his emotions over the link.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "While I was still trying to recover from the killing curse. Scorpius moved towards me, probably to make sure I was dead and I lashed out with my silver knife. That's how he got that scar. The man was so surprised and in shock that he jumped back and apparated."

"Did you ever find him?" Ry asked as he held Harry's hand.

"No," Harry expanded. "I looked everywhere for him and even used his blood to try and track him down. I thought he had been killed a few years after he killed Al, now I'm not sure. We have no idea when he came here either."

"You moved to Russia after that?" Severus questioned.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "I couldn't stay there any longer. I had to break the news to his family and my wife. She didn't take it well, blamed it on me and I agreed with her. It made matters worse when my grandson was appointed to work with me in Russia."

"Now he's here," Draco pointed out. "What do you think he's after?"

"The Deathly Hallows," Ry said with conviction as he looked at his father.

Draco frowned as he looked at Harry.

"How could he even get here?" Draco asked. "This timeline isn't the same as the one he would have come from. It wouldn't be like he was going back in time, like you did when you came here."

"All questions that we have no answers for," Harry mused. "Time magic is strange magic."

"Well," Ry exclaimed as he got to his feet and adjusted his sword slightly. "I'm off, hopefully Miller or Kingsley have something for me back at the Auror department. You still have an Auror team camped out front, which will call us if anything happens."

"What joy," Severus drawled sarcastically and Ry flashed a grin in the man's direction.

"I should be going as well," Draco said as he got to his feet. "Box is here and Severus knows what's what."

Ry peered into the box and Draco moved it away from the other man.

"I left your potions on your desk at the Auror department," Draco snapped.

"I hope you warded it this time," Ry replied with a grin.

"Yes," Draco sneered then muttered. "They have no respect for personal items in that place."

"Thank you, Draco." Ry offered and patted the other man's shoulder. "See you Severus, Dad."

Harry pulled himself to his feet and Ry gave him a hug. He clasped Severus's shoulder on the way out as Draco moved forward and ran his eyes over Harry. Harry pulled the man into a hug and Draco patted him on the back before pulling back. He nodded over at Severus as his griffin took to the air to land on his shoulder before leaving Harry and Severus alone.

"Since you're up," Severus drawled and wiggled his cup.

Harry grinned and picked up the two cups to make coffee for them.

"I've given Draco a copy of your notebooks about the poison," Severus reported as he leaned back in his seat.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Harry questioned as he moved back to the table and sat beside Severus.

"Because we had to look at this objectively," Severus responded. "We were too close. Dracka?"

Harry sighed and leaned back in his seat as he held his cup of coffee in his hands.

"I don't know, Severus." Harry answered. "I think we waited too long, not that twenty or thirty years is long for a vampire. He has another life now and we just sprung this on him without warning."

"He seemed happy with the arrangement," Severus purred with a smirk.

"He's a vampire," Harry retorted. "It's in his nature; blood, sex and everything in between. It was well worth it to see the look on Ry's face, though."

Severus gave him a smirk and got to his feet stiffly. He held his hand out to Harry in offer.

"Back to bed," Severus purred.

Harry gave him a grin as he placed his mug on the table and Severus helped him to his feet. There weren't many offers that could pull him away from a coffee but the offer of curling up with Severus was one of them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just want to add that this story has nothing to do with Harry Potter and the Cursed Child or any other Harry Potter spin off after the first seven books. Enjoy.

xXx

Dracka looked around his Coven with Bradon beside him and his thoughts a hundred miles away.

"Are you okay, Rolf?" Bradon asked from beside him.

"Hmm?" Dracka muttered as he turned to the man.

"Are you okay?" Bradon repeated.

Dracka sighed and ran a hand over his head as he looked back at the two vampires sparing.

"I don't know," Dracka admitted.

He was torn as he watched the vampires. He'd run his Coven since Blake killed his brother and now he couldn't tear his thoughts away from the man and his lover. Bradon laid a hand on his arm and he could feel Liam tense beside him but Bradon just flashed his fangs at the younger vampire. Liam quickly tilted his head to the side and looked away.

He'd had to put the younger vampire in his place a few times after coming back smelling of Severus's magic. He hadn't bothered removing it from his skin and was just letting it wear off. He hadn't noticed until then how draining vampire culture could be. He had spent so much time with wizards, while he'd worked at Hogwarts, that he had forgotten how demanding it could be. Since, he had been born to vampire life he hadn't noticed until he'd spent time away from them.

It wasn't the first time that Dracka had smelt of another person's magic or Liam had. He could smell Alice's scent on him now. Vampires by nature were not restricted to one lover until they decide to be and as the leader of the Coven, Dracka had a right. He was the highest standing vampire in the Coven, everyone else fell under him.

He had moved back to his Coven roughly two years ago after Severus and Blake had decided to leave Hogwarts. The two men had offered for him to stay with them, but he'd refused as he moved back to France. Now looking around he was rethinking that. It had taken almost losing them for him to realise his feelings and the offer they had made was very tempting.

He hadn't been expecting it after how long he'd known Blake and Severus. Not to mention the amount of times that Blake had made his thoughts clear on how he felt and Dracka had respected that. They would both live long lives and Dracka hadn't wanted to push him. Now they were both offering him something that he had thought wouldn't be on the table. Dracka wasn't sure what was making him hesitant.

"How's Blake?" Bradon asked after a few minutes.

Liam growled and before Dracka could think; he had the younger vampire by the throat. He pulled him out of his chair with a snarl of his own. His eyes shone red and everything stopped around him. Liam looked at him with wide blue eyes as he wrapped his hands around his arm. Alice placed her hand on his arm and Dracka growled and flashed his fangs at her. She stepped back quickly but her eyes were like steel and he released Liam. The man fell back on his ass as he looked up at Dracka and tilted his head to the side and whimpered.

Dracka turned on his heels and left the silent hall. He stalked down the hallway to his rooms ignoring everything else around him. He slammed his door shut behind him as he grabbed his head briefly before with a snarl he picked up an ink well from his table. He threw it towards the wall and it shattered into a hundred pieces. He watched as the ink splattered over the wall and floor as the demon in him raged.

"Rolf?"

Dracka turned on Bradon with a snarl and the older vampire just looked at him blandly as he leaned up against his closed door. Dracka sighed and tried to control his demon.

"What's going on?" Bradon asked. "You come back here smelling of Severus's magic after being called away by Harry Potter about his father. What happened?"

"Blake was captured," Dracka explained. "Severus was shot and almost died. We found Blake…"

"Did they kill him?" Bradon questioned.

"Yes," Dracka confirmed. "A few times. They were after the Deathly Hallows."

Bradon sucked in a breath as he moved closer, his eyes shining red. Blake was one of them and not just because he fell under the Treaty.

"Did you find them all?" Bradon asked.

"No," Dracka replied with a sigh and Bradon frowned.

"Then why are you here?"

Dracka stilled and looked at the other vampire.

"You should be with them," Bradon prompted. "If they were both injured to that degree, they need you. Has this got something to do with you smelling of Severus's magic? Blake?"

Dracka threw himself into one of his armchairs and grabbed his head as his thoughts kept going around and around in his head.

"You haven't been happy since you came back from Hogwarts," Bradon stated as he knelt in front of him. "You never wanted to be leader of this Coven, you only stepped forward in memory of your brother."

Dracka looked up and into the other vampire's eyes and sighed. Bradon placed his hands on his thighs and gave him a slight smile.

"They offered me a place beside them," Dracka confessed.

Bradon sucked in a breath with wide eyes.

"Severus…and Blake?" Bradon whispered.

"Yes," Dracka confirmed.

"And you left them undefended," Bradon hissed, his eyes flashing.

Dracka's eyes widened as he looked at the vampire before him then he cursed, making Bradon bark a laugh.

"You have been gone too long, Rolf." Bradon laughed. "The wizards have changed you."

Dracka grabbed the daylight pendant around his neck, feeling Blake's light magic under the cover on it. Bradon pushed himself to his feet and stood, his legs brushing his knees as he looked down at him.

"I'll hold the Coven until you decide what you want to do," Bradon assured and held his hand out.

Dracka took the offered hand and Bradon pulled him to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. Dracka took comfort from the older vampire as he held him.

"Thank you," Dracka whispered.

xXx

Harry jolted awake to the sounds of fighting. He tried to roll out of bed but Severus had a tight grip on his waist and he hissed as it pulled on his still tender torso.

"You can't help them," Severus hissed in his ear.

"I can still shoot a gun," Harry hissed back and Severus released him.

Harry pulled himself from the bed and scrambled over to his cupboard where he pulled out his flak vest as Severus dressed. He could feel the wards flaring but there was nothing he could do magically with Ry's block in place. He pulled a rifle and a hand gun from the cupboard and quickly loaded the hand gun. He double checked the safety before tucking the gun into his belt and loading the rifle.

Severus watched him with dark eyes as he dressed himself. Harry gave him a quick smile as they moved through to the living room. The fighting seemed to be coming from the back of the house and they hurried in that direction.

"Ry and Bill would have felt that," Harry whispered to Severus. "So back up will be here soon. We'll hold it here, just in case they get through the wards."

A loud boom rocked the house and Harry cursed.

"I just renovated!" Harry snapped as they moved behind the couch and Severus cast a steel charm over the back of it to give them cover.

"Wasn't up to Draco's standard anyway," Severus snickered as Harry lowered himself down with the rifle ready and pointed at the back door.

"Nothing is up to that man's standard," Harry replied. "Do you know how many times he's redone his house?"

Severus snorted as he moved to the other end of the lounge and laid out with his wand ready. Between the two of them they had the room covered. Harry was hoping it wouldn't come down to that.

"Worse than Lucius?" Severus questioned.

"Between Narcissa and Draco, I can tell you where the Malfoy fortune is going." Harry remarked.

Suddenly the wards fell and Harry slowed his breathing as he sighted along the riffle.

_'Apparation wards are down,_' Harry thought across the link.

The first man to apparate in, not wearing Auror or Department clothes. Harry shot him where he stood, wincing as the recoil pulled on his shoulder. They couldn't cast a shield or protection charm, if they wanted to keep their element of surprise but that only went so far.

Severus flicked his wand and Harry felt the spell but was unsure whether he had hit someone as he focused on the door. He could feel light magic swirling and he frowned, then dark magic crashed down on them and he groaned as it pushed on his mind. He could hear Severus cursing from the other end of the lounge.

The door opened and Harry tried to relax as he sighted down his rifle. A young woman entered and looked around with her wand out. Harry had her in his sights as he felt Severus casting spells as the woman ducked towards the room's door. Harry sighted and pulled the trigger and hit the wall next to the doorway and heard a cry.

He focused back on the doorway as the pressure of the dark magic increased. A vampire suddenly dashed through the door and Harry pulled the trigger and the man went down hard. Harry shot him again and he stopped moving. Severus cursed and Harry glanced over at him. He was holding his head and Harry felt a bolt of fear run through him.

_'Severus!'_

_'Can't use anymore magic_,' Severus thought over the link. _'Head is pounding_.'

Harry cursed as he crept towards the middle of the lounge. Severus moved towards him with pain filled eyes as he pulled a potion from his pocket. Harry passed him, handing him the rifle, before moving to the where Severus had been before as the man watched him carefully.

_'That is strong dark magic_,' Severus thought to Harry.

_'Yes_,' Harry replied. _'Not to the level of a Dark Lord but close_.'

Harry wiggled into place and pulled his hand gun and peeked around the couch. He pulled back sharply with a curse as a spell smashed into the wall near his head. They knew where they were. Their element of surprise had run out.

"Come out, Potter!" A cold voice called and Harry paled.

_'Scorpius_?' Severus asked silently.

_'Yes_,' Harry confirmed.

They could still hear fighting outside and Harry glanced around the couch to see the blonde standing in his living room before he pulled back as a spell spun towards him. The spell smashed into the couch and it rocked back towards them, the steel spell stopping the spell.

Harry sighed before he broke through the block that Ry had placed on his magic. He gasped as power flooded to his fingertips and Severus looked over at him sharply.

"Blake!" Severus hissed in warning.

Harry ignored him as he whispered a spell under his breath and a large black wolf appeared with a snarl. It surged around the couch and shouting started up as the animal turned on anyone in the room. Harry quickly slipped out from cover and started shooting until he was forced back again.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and before he could yelp. He was pulled forward with a steel grip from behind the couch. He got an image of red eyes of a vampire before the man plunged his fangs into his neck. He cried out in pain as the man rammed him into the wall. He tried to struggle away but the man had a tight grip on him as he sucked his blood. Harry quickly grabbed his magic to try and stop the man feeding as pain spiked through him. His levels just weren't up enough for fighting against an elder vampire.

He could hear Severus shouting and the sound of the riffle he'd given him but he knew that he couldn't hit the vampire with the way he was pinned to the wall. His struggles grew weaker as his vision started to swim and his magic kept sliding away from him. He had to do something quick as he tried to focus his mind.

"Enough!"

The vampire pulled back and released him and Harry fell limply to the ground in a heap. He heard Severus yell out but then went silent and Harry tried to crawl to his feet. A kick to the stomach had black spots swimming in front of him. His vision greying out before hands grabbed his arms and pulled him forward before forcing him to his knees. He felt groggy and light headed from blood loss.

Then he was falling to the ground with a grunt as the hands released him. He could hear sounds of fighting as the world rocked around him and he wasn't sure if he had passed out or not. Suddenly someone grabbed him and he was being thrown over a hard shoulder and he just hung limply as his head swum. He felt like a rag doll being passed around at a five year old party. The feeling of dark magic around him as the noise increased in volume. The confusing sounds of growls, snarls and shouting loud in the room.

"Retreat!" A voice barked.

Then everything went silent, he was placed gently to the ground on his side. He felt familiar magic running over him and he closed his eyes. He would know that magic anywhere as his son's light magic touched him and he drifted slightly. He jolted some time later when a hand grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Blake!"

He slitted his eyes open and looked up into Dracka's eyes as the man looked down at him in concern. He could see blood on his pale face and his eyes were red.

"Severus?" Harry whispered.

"We have him," Dracka said quickly and looked over his shoulder at something before looking back down at him. "He's okay."

Harry closed his eyes and Dracka shook him again, but he was too tired. He felt a hand at his throat over the bite mark from the vampire and jolted slightly as Dracka healed the wound. The man left his hand there as people moved around them and Harry drifted.

xXx

Dracka looked down at Blake, he wasn't sure if he was out or not as he looked over the damage to the man's house. Scorpius had attacked in force and as the Aurors moved around he could see them looking over at the two of them. They had not been expecting vampires as Dracka looked at the vampire he'd killed. He glanced over to Severus, sitting against the wall, as Ry ran his wand over him.

Severus looked back at him with dark eyes and he had to look away and down at Blake. The man was limp and his breathing shallow as he lay on his side. Dracka moved his hand to his shoulder, leaving behind a streak of his blood and his demon growled in the back of his mind. He should have been here to protect them, but he hadn't been.

"Blake?" Dracka whispered but got no response.

Ry knelt beside him and Dracka flashed his fangs and snarled at the man before thinking. Ry flinched back quickly and held his hands up.

"Sorry," Dracka offered.

"Right," Ry muttered as he palmed his wand. "Don't startle the vampire."

Dracka gave him a smirk as Ry moved his wand down Blake's body. The man didn't react as Ry worked.

"Blood loss," Ry told him. "A couple of potions and he should be fine. Could have been worse."

Ry turned the wand on him and Dracka pushed his wrist away with a snarl.

"Vampire healing, you idiot." Dracka snapped.

"Oops, sorry. Force of habit." Ry said with a grin. "I'll leave him with you. I'm needed outside. They took a beating and not everyone has vampire healing to fall back on."

Ry gave him a pat on the shoulder before moving out of the room gracefully. Dracka watched him go until Severus knelt beside him and his scent washed over him. He closed his eyes briefly at the smell, he needed to feed. He'd taken a beating and he could feel the craving for blood at the front of his mind.

"How did you know we needed help?" Severus asked softly as he ran a hand over Blake's head.

"I didn't," Dracka replied. "Just good timing."

"Do you need blood?" Severus asked as he looked over the blood on the side of his face and way he was holding his arm.

"Yes," Dracka replied. "But I'm sure a couple of Aurors could look the other way."

Severus gave him a smirk before he looked around.

"Blake's going to be pissed," Severus remarked.

"What's our next move?" Dracka questioned. "You were tracked here."

"They wouldn't have tracked Blake," Severus mused with a frown. "Even owls have trouble with that."

Dracka snorted and he looked back down at Blake. A spike of rage flowed through him at the thought of another vampire feeding off him. Severus grabbed his shoulder and he winced slightly at the pain and Severus eased off. It had been a long time since he'd had to fight against another elder vampire and he could feel every bruise and broken bone as they healed quickly. Which was also pulling the demon forward in his mind for the need for blood. The smell of the humans around him wasn't helping as it teased at the demon in his mind.

"Severus, Dracka." Kingsley greeted as he moved over and looked down at the three of them. "How is he?"

"Blood loss," Dracka replied. "Ry already saw to him."

Kingsley looked him over.

"Need a boost?" Kingsley asked softly and Dracka nodded. "Follow me."

Dracka flicked his eyes down to Blake. Severus ran his hand down his shoulder and gave him a nod. Dracka pulled himself to his feet with a wince and a slight limp as he followed the Auror.

"Eight dead and two captured," Kingsley told him as they moved through the back door to the activity outside. "Three vampires dead as well. How long has he been planning this?"

"Too long," Dracka replied. "And without us knowing."

Kingsley nodded sharply as they moved towards where the bodies had been laid out and ordered the Aurors to leave and to take the light with them. The two men looked them over before doing as ordered. Leaving Dracka and Kingsley alone in the dark at the back of Blake's house.

"Are you staying to help us?" Kingsley asked. "Potter said you went back to your Coven?"

"I'm staying," Dracka said with steel in his voice.

"Good," Kingsley stated as he gave him a smile. "We could do with the help."

Dracka stood there as he looked around at the dark backyard with the tall dark man beside him. Kingsley gave him a nod before turning and walking back towards the back door to the house, the Auror would make sure that he wasn't disturbed. Dracka just stood there with the smell of blood on the air. The image of the vampire with his fangs in Blake's neck coming to mind and he growled slightly as the demon in him raged.

xXx

Harry woke with his head on Severus's leg and the man running his hand over his hair. He peered up at him but his lover was turned away from him as he absentmindedly ran his hand over his head. Harry watched him for a while as he felt light headed and he was sure that he hadn't been out for long.

"Where's Dracka?" Harry whispered and Severus's hand paused as he looked down at him.

"Outside," Severus answered. "The vampire that attacked you…put up a fight. He took a beating before Ry could get to you."

Harry groaned and rolled onto his stomach before getting his hands and knees under him and pushed himself up into a kneeling position. His stomach protested while Severus watched him in amusement.

"Going somewhere?" Severus purred as he leaned back on his hands.

"Not sure at this point," Harry replied.

"Drink this," Ry ordered as he moved over to them and held out two potions.

Harry took them from his son's hand then groaned as he looked at the blood replenishers.

"Do I at least have coffee to wash these down with?" Harry asked and gave his son a smile.

"I'm not a bloody house elf," Ry snapped, but moved towards the kitchen.

Harry and Severus looked after him with twin looks of amusement before Harry pulled himself to his feet. He stumbled slightly before catching himself on the couch. He stopped for a moment before tipping the two potions back quickly. He grimaced at the taste of ash and grass as Severus watched him with a smirk.

Harry looked around the mess of his living room and sighed. He was thinking just bulldozing the whole thing and building new might be the way to go as he held the back of the couch. He leaned down and picked up the hand gun and checked it had ammo and the safety was on before slipping it into his belt and carefully moved towards the back door. Severus didn't ask where he was going, the man already knew.

"Should you be up?" Kingsley asked as he walked out the back door.

"Probably not," Harry replied mildly. "But Ry gave me potions. So, the chances of me falling on my ass have been halved at least."

Kingsley groaned and Harry gave him a lopsided grin. He looked out into his dark backyard but couldn't see anything but darkness. He patted Kingsley on the shoulder as he tapped into a little of his magic and the yard came into focus. He moved out across the lawn and towards Dracka.

The vampire had his back to him with the bodies of the dead scattered before him. He could tell the moment that the other man knew he was there for his head tilted back as he picked up on his scent and he turned. Harry limped forward until he stood before him and looked around.

"I'm going to ask Ry to open up the wards on one of the Potter houses, the Blackpool mansion would be the best option." Harry told him as he wrapped his arms around his flak vest. "The blood wards should give us added protection."

Dracka nodded his head and looked down at the bodies behind him and Harry frowned.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he stepped forward.

"Running is not my style," Dracka stated but Harry got the feeling that wasn't the issue.

"Until we know more and how extensive his network is. It's our best course," Harry commented. "With both Severus and myself not at the top of our game, we need time to recover."

Dracka turned back to him and stepped forward, closing the distance between them and Harry just watched him.

"That was very dark magic flowing around," Harry commented. "On par with my own."

Harry could see the shiver go down Dracka's back and the man's eyes flicked to red briefly. Dracka reached out and laid his hands on Harry's sides above his belt and slightly on his flak vest and Harry let his arms fall to his sides. Dracka closed the gap between them and Harry tilted his head back as he captured his lips in a soft kiss. Dracka pulled back slightly before kissing his neck and Harry tilted his head to the side as the vampire licked him. Dracka paused when he tasted his blood and pulled back.

Harry gave him a smirk and Dracka leaned forward and slowly licked up his neck again as Harry wrapped him arms around him. He let his hands rest on the small of Dracka's back as the vampire took his time to clean off his blood before lightly scraping his fangs across his skin. Harry shivered at the feeling and tilted his head further to the side.

"Won't taste good," Harry warned. "Ry gave me potions."

Dracka chuckled as he pulled back with a smirk as he looked down at the man in his arms fondly.

"If they taste that bad when I took them. I would hate to know what a vampire would think." Harry mused with a lopsided smile before leaning forward and resting against the man's chest as Dracka held him lightly.

"Worse," Dracka muttered. "Some vampires get a taste for it."

"Drain and fill up," Harry muttered in amusement. "An addiction just like any other."

Dracka's arms tensed around him.

"I did have a vampire as a lover, Dracka." Harry reminded the other man and the tension eased.

"Oi!"

Both men looked over to the house where Ry stood looking out at them with Kingsley's back still turned.

"Coffee!" Ry shouted out to them before turning on his heels.

Harry grinned and untangled himself from Dracka's arms as the man chuckled.

"I'm starting to think you would take coffee over sex," Dracka muttered.

"Oi!" Harry exclaimed with a grin. "You sound like Severus."

Dracka barked a laugh as Harry limped back up the lawn and into the house with Kingsley falling into step behind them. Severus and Ry were already at the table and Harry took a seat next to Ry. Dracka sat next to Severus as Kingsley picked up a cup of coffee with a nod to Ry.

"Draco should be here soon," Ry commented as Harry cradled a cup of coffee.

"Fantastic," Harry muttered sarcastically. "More potions."

Severus gave him a smirk over the table.

"What's your next move, Blake?" Kingsley asked as he took a seat next to him.

"Get behind the Potter blood wards," Harry answered. "We need to find out more and recover."

"The Ministry has gone on alert," Kingsley reported. "Do we have another Dark Lord?"

"No," Harry told him. "He has very strong dark power, but isn't a Dark Lord. This man is dangerous and I don't think he cares who he kills to get what he wants. He also has light magic, Kingsley. We have to take that into consideration."

"That was an elder vampire," Dracka added. "Over a hundred at least."

Harry looked over at the vampire beside Severus and could see the rage in the man's red tinted eyes. The dried blood on the side of his face made him look even wilder than normal.

"We need to find out if he has taken a Coven then," Harry suggested, his eyes never leaving Dracka.

"That is not a comforting thought," Kingsley remarked as he sat back in his chair. "Not with the new vampire laws still going through the Ministry."

"Interesting timing then," Severus muttered. "That he makes his move now."

Harry frowned as he tried to remember more about Scorpius as Draco made his way into the room. Harry gave him a nod as he placed another vial in front of him and another in front of Severus. Harry gave the blonde a grin as he took a seat next to him with a sigh and grabbed a mug and made himself a coffee. By his silence, Harry knew, that Draco couldn't trust himself to say anything at the moment, which meant that he was pissed.

He took the potion, vaguely noticing Severus giving his watch a quick glance and frowned before placing the empty vial on the table. He washed the taste of the potion down with his coffee as Draco gave him a smirk.

"What is Lucius up to?" Harry asked.

"Lurking around the Ministry," Ry replied and turned to Kingsley.

"He's in the misuse of magical items department," Kingsley commented and they all looked over at Draco.

"Don't look at me," Draco snapped with a sniff. "He hasn't spoken to me since I started my apprenticeship under Severus and Blake threatened to disembowel him with his own cane."

All eyes turned to Harry and he smiled at them innocently.

"What?" Harry asked in amusement. "Out of line?"

"Not at all," Draco replied with a smirk. "That's what he deserved after he threatened to disinherit me from the Malfoy family."

"Is that so?" Severus purred and turned to Harry.

"He wanted me to follow in his footsteps into the Ministry," Draco stated primly. "He didn't want his only son to be a lowly potion master."

"He quickly realised that he only has one son and heir," Harry recounted with a smirk then frowned. "Ah, shit."

"What?" Draco asked, sitting forward in his seat as all eyes turned to him.

"Scorpius is a Malfoy," Harry reminded him as he sat back in his seat. "He has the Malfoy blood."

Draco paled and his eyes grew wide.

"He wouldn't…" Draco whispered.

"Sounds just like him," Harry pointed out.

"But that would mean that…" Draco trailed off.

Both men shared a look.

"I have a feeling I know who opened up that floo," Harry muttered then something else occurred to him. "Misuse of magical items…"

"Care to share, Blake?" Severus asked sweetly.

"Time turners fall under magical items," Harry mused.

"He wouldn't go that far," Draco drawled. "I may not have gone into the Ministry but I have a very high standing at St Mungo's."

"All just speculation really," Harry pondered. "However, I think a trip to the Ministry is in order."

"After we are settled and you have recovered," Severus reminded Harry and he gave the man a grin.

Harry eyed off Severus and the other man cocked his head to the side slightly in question. Harry frowned in thought and looked over at Ry.

"What are you two talking about?" Draco asked and Ry snorted while Dracka looked between them in confusion.

"How have you gone with my notebooks, Draco?" Harry asked instead.

"I have a few ideas," Draco replied. "I want to try and recreate the potion to have a better idea of a counter potion. I'll need you as the guinea pig."

"Oh, joy." Harry moaned and Severus sent amusement over the link and he glared over at the other man. "Don't you start."

Ry snorted.

"Okay," Harry announced. "We'll move to the Potter mansion in Blackpool, it has the strongest blood wards. Once you are settled Severus. Dracka and I will head to my house in Germany, I have more of my books on time magic there. Kingsley, keep me updated on what's happening here. Draco, you know what to do. Everyone happy?"

"Would it make a difference if we weren't?" Severus questioned smoothly.

Harry gave him a grin and Severus groaned.

"Come on Kingsley," Ry encouraged with a smirk. "Let's move outside so that Severus can yell at Dad."

"I do not yell, Potter." Severus drawled.

"He hisses death threats," Harry countered with a smirk. "And slips potions into my coffee."

Ry barked a laugh as he got to his feet and gave his father a grin before moving out of the room with Kingsley.

"I'll call you if I have anything. Try to stay out of trouble for a least a few days," Draco offered as he got to his own feet and left.

Harry looked around the dining room and the damage that he could see of the living room and sighed.

"I'll have to call my real estate agent and get them to take this property off the list." Harry muttered and Severus snorted. "We should pack up what we have here."

"Why don't you head to bed, Blake." Severus suggested with a quick look at his watch. "Dracka and I will pack up everything."

"I'm awake now," Harry stated.

"You won't be, after that potion kicks in, in about ten minutes." Severus drawled with a smirk.

"Bloody Draco," Harry cursed and Dracka growl. "Oh, settle down you. You'll get used to him. Fine, I'm heading to bed."

xXx

Severus watched Blake in amusement as the man left the table slowly. The pain in his chest slightly annoying him as he looked over at Dracka beside him. He'd pulled on his magic too much and from his headache, he would be paying the price for a while.

"Right there?" Severus asked as he grabbed the man's hand.

"Not sure," Dracka replied as he watched the doorway that Blake had gone through.

"You want to follow him?" Severus asked mildly as he sat back in his seat and looked the vampire over.

"I could do with a shower," Dracka commented. "Why are we not moving now?"

"The Aurors have the house locked down," Severus told him. "You can't feel the wards around place?"

"You can?" Dracka countered in surprise.

"Through the link with Blake," Severus answered. "Makes me more aware of the magic around me…the link started to strengthen about two and half years ago."

"Is that why you and Blake decided to leave Hogwarts?" Dracka asked. "You never really gave a reason."

"It was part of the reason," Severus agreed. "I started to get migraines from the link and Blake thought I was going to kill a student."

Dracka snorted as Severus gave him a smirk.

"It was bound to happen that you would cross that line," Dracka muttered. "Kind of surprised it didn't happen earlier really. I'm sure you came close with Teddy Lupin."

Severus just groaned in answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke alone and feeling better than he had in a while. He moved towards the bathroom and had a quick shower before stepping back into the bedroom. He dressed in jeans, with his flak vest and shirt over the top before picking up his belt and clicking it around his waist. He placed his gun and wand in their holsters before frowning.

_'Where is the elder wand_?' Harry thought across the link with Severus.

_'You will have to call it back to you_,' Severus replied. _'We didn't find it with you_.'

Harry's frown deepened and he followed the link to find Severus and Dracka in the living room. Someone had tried to clean up with magic and Harry frowned as the magic touched him and he resisted the urge to scratch his arms. It never seemed to bother him at Hogwarts but it did now.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What?" Dracka uttered while Severus snorted.

"The elder wand," Harry answered. "They took it?"

"Yes," Severus replied.

"I thought you had it," Harry replied.

Harry focused and held his hand out and the wand fell into his palm. He looked at it before holding it out to Severus. The man smirked and took it in his hand while Dracka watched the exchange in confusion.

"Severus holds my wand," Harry commented to Dracka.

"Why?" Dracka asked.

Severus and Harry exchanged a look before Harry sighed and took a seat on the armchair then stood back up and glared at it.

"They didn't spell the floor," Severus remarked in amusement.

"Great," Harry drawled.

He lowered himself to the floor while Severus smirked at him and Dracka looked at them in confusion and slight frustration. The two men were seated on the lounge that Severus and Harry had used as cover the night before.

"What is going on?" Dracka demanded.

"With Blake?" Severus questioned. "Have you got a day?"

"Oi!" Harry yelped.

"Someone fixed the chair by using a spell," Severus explained.

"Makes me itchy," Harry added. "Severus holds my wand for the dark magic of the Hallows has been boosting his magic."

Harry pulled his phone and quickly sent a text to his son. He looked through his emails and texts as he set up what needed to be done. He crossed his legs while he sat on the floor and leaned back against the wall behind him. He let Severus cover Dracka's questions and his lover would understand what he was doing with his phone.

"That's not the whole story," Dracka said quietly.

"No," Severus said in agreement. "We'll explain later."

Harry looked up at Severus sharply and raised his eyebrow in question. Severus gave him a smirk in answer and he let it slide. He was sure that Severus had a reason why he wasn't explaining the whole reason to Dracka now. He wasn't happy that Severus wanted to keep it from him but he would follow his lead for now, there would be time later. Severus would understand that for them to have a relationship there had to be trust, even if their own relationship didn't start that way. Harry had told him as much as he could.

"Ry says he'll be here in ten," Harry reported into the silence as Dracka looked between them. "We'll go to the Potter mansion in Blackpool before Dracka and I will leave for Germany. Miller and his team will be staying with you, Severus. We have a portkey waiting for us at the Portkey Platform."

"You have only just woken up," Dracka stated with a frown. "How did you get everything organised so quickly?"

Harry held up his phone and wiggled it. He'd struggled while he waited for the muggles to catch up.

"Text messages and the internet," Harry replied with a smirk. "Got to love it."

"Blake forgets we are wizards," Severus drawled with a smirk. "And just goes muggle."

Harry just held up his phone again in answer.

"Draco called while you were asleep and we are going to set up a lab at the house," Severus told him, Harry's hand stilled on his phone and he looked up.

"We'll try to get back as soon as we can," Harry said softly. "But you will probably be safer than us behind the blood wards."

_'Take your time, Blake_.' Severus thought across the link. _'You are still recovering_.'

_'How are you feeling_?' Harry asked.

_'I'm fine,_' Severus replied. _'Just pick up what you need and come back when you can.'_

"Am I missing something here?" Dracka asked as he looked between the two men.

"Ah sorry, Dracka," Harry apologised with a sigh and ran his hand over his head.

"Ready?" Ry asked as he moved into the room and looked them over.

"Yes, Potter." Severus replied and pulled himself to his feet.

"Perfect," Ry exclaimed. "I have to be back at the Auror Department in half an hour. If I take any more time off, I think Kingsley will believe that the Department of Mysteries have stolen me."

Ry held his hand out to Harry and his son helped him to his feet and gave him a hug.

"Are you wearing a vest?" Ry whispered in his ear when they pulled back and Harry gave him a grin. "Warrior to the core."

Harry's eyes took in the image of his son standing there in his own vest, with his sword and gun hanging from his waist. He raised an eyebrow and the man barked a laugh, the irony wasn't missed on either of them. Severus groaned and walked out of the room while Dracka leered over at the two of them. Harry had an idea of what was on the other man's mind, bloody vampires.

"Dracka!" Severus's voice whipped out and the vampire started. "Get over here!"

The vampire leered one more time before leaving the two Potters alone and Ry chuckled.

"Poor man," Ry sniggered with a smirk. "I don't think he knows what he's getting into."

Harry barked a laugh as he looked at his son fondly.

"Draco took blood from you and Severus which he is running it at the moment," Ry informed him. "He took magic samples as well. He also took samples from me."

"You? What is he hoping to find?" Harry asked.

"No idea, It's Draco." Ry replied. "He's taken over a room at the hospital. Kingsley has been down to have a chat with Lucius as well."

"How did that go?" Harry questioned with a smirk.

"Well, he wasn't cursed."

"Malfoy or Shacklebolt?"

"Ha!" Ry laughed and smiled at his father. "Stay safe, Dad."

"Keep a look out," Harry countered. "If they went for Severus first, they may be after any of you to try and draw me out."

"Yes," Ry agreed and gave him a grin. "Draco doesn't like the Aurors shadowing him around the hospital and the feeling is mutual."

"Oh, god." Harry moaned. "This is going to involve lots of paperwork."

"For you or Draco when he injuries an Auror on duty?"

"And he's a Malfoy too, so he'll get away with it. While I get stuck with filling out the forms and if Dylan gets a hold of it, my ears will be ringing."

Ry and Harry shared a look.

"Potter!" Severus called out in frustration.

"Coming," Ry and Harry called back as they grinned at each other, both knowing that Severus hated it when they did that.

xXx

Harry stumbled slightly as they apparated and Dracka held his arm as he got his feet under him as his stomach protested.

"Are you going to be sick?" Dracka asked softly.

"Possibly," Harry replied and sat on a log close by and held his head as he bowed forward. "You know the way to the house, I'll catch up when my stomach works out where it's meant to be."

Dracka sat down beside him on the log and rubbed a hand up and down his back, instead. They sat there for a while until Harry was sure that his stomach had worked itself out and looked around the clearing they had landed in.

"Better?" Dracka asked quietly as the sunlight fell on his skin.

Harry watched the sun play along the vampire's arm for a couple of minutes. The Daylight pendant that Harry would charge up with light magic combating the normal vampire reaction of the sun from burning his skin. Without that protection, Dracka wouldn't be able to sit there.

"Blake?"

"Sorry," Harry said, snapping himself out of his staring. "Yes, let's go."

Harry stood up and stepped forward with just a slight limp to his steps. They easily walked together towards his house, with just the noise of the birds to keep them company.

"Why is this house so far from anything?" Dracka asked. "Most of your other houses are close to other people."

"This was a Potter house," Harry remarked as they came to the house and they stepped over the wards. "It's the only Potter property that I changed into my own name, all the others are under Ry's name."

"Why?"

Harry stopped and looked at the house, it didn't look like much from the outside. More a cottage than anything but to Harry it still felt like home.

"Too many memories," Harry whispered and moved up to the front door and opened it.

He held the door open for Dracka and waved him through with a grin.

"Welcome," Harry announced with a lopsided grin.

"I've been here before," Dracka pointed out. "Right after you hit a tree, if I recall correctly."

Harry grinned wider as they moved into the living room. It was a small house with just two bedrooms, a small office, kitchen and bathroom.

"Do three gunshot wounds and a stabbing, beat that?" Harry asked.

"Only if you are keeping count," Dracka stated flatly.

"Oh, I gave up on that when I was still an Auror. I think Ron had a notebook that he used to write up all our injuries in, until…"

"Until?" Dracka prompted when Harry trailed off.

"I was tortured," Harry finished. "Didn't seem as much of a joke after that."

Dracka's eyes turned red as they looked at Harry but he just gave him a grin.

"Coffee?" Harry asked and turned towards the kitchen before the other man could answer.

xXx

Harry woke to the feeling of someone running a finger over the scars on his back. He felt a feeling of Deja vu as he rolled onto his back and looked at Dracka. The vampire just leered at him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he ran a hand over his face.

"What do you think?" Dracka asked.

Harry groaned and pulled himself out of bed and grabbed some pants from his bag as Dracka's eyes roamed over his naked form as Harry dressed.

"We should get the books we need and head back," Harry said softly.

Dracka pulled himself from the bed and calmly strolled over to Harry. He turned towards the other man when he drew even with him. The vampire stood there naked and looking interested and Harry sighed.

"Dracka," Harry said, drawing the man's name out.

Dracka's dark eyes rested on him and he raised an eyebrow in question. Harry ran his hand over his head as he blew out a breath.

"Blake?" Dracka stated in the same tone. "I know how Severus feels about this…"

"Yes," Harry agreed.

"Did he want this?" Dracka asked with a frown.

"Yes," Harry confirmed as he sat down on the bed and pulled one of his feet up onto the edge of the bed. "And so do I Dracka, it's just I know vampires. Being selective is not always a priority."

"The vampire you had a relationship with?" Dracka prompted as he sat next to the man.

"Lucas," Harry expanded. "His name was Lucas. I made it clear to him when we started a relationship that it would take time and that it would just be us."

"Born or turned?" Dracka asked quietly.

"Turned," Harry replied. "We were in a relationship before he was turned."

Dracka growled slightly and Harry laid a hand on his bare knee.

"He wanted to be turned," Harry explained. "He had vampire blood due the fact that his father was a vampire and his mother a witch. He had the right to ask and being a half-blood, the process should have been straight forward. It still carried risks of course but he seemed to take to it well and even held on to his magic after. I think the fact that it was his father that turned him that made the difference."

"What happened?"

"As you know, due to my work, there has to be a lot of trust." Harry answered, remembering his own thoughts of Severus and Dracka. "I can get called away for weeks at a time. Lucas didn't seem to mind before he was turned but after, it became an issue. I decided to stay at his Coven, which worked out well for about ten years. Then it started to feel like a collar around my neck."

Dracka snorted and grabbed his hand.

"Can't keep you caged," Dracka muttered and gave him a grin.

"No," Harry replied in amusement. "I got a call one day. A friend needed my help."

"Lucas didn't take it well." Dracka stated more than questioned.

"At first, he was okay about it," Harry continued. "I was gone for about a week or so. The problems started when I came back. He had decided while I was gone that my standing was below his."

Dracka growled and tightened his grip on his hand.

"The Coven leader?" Dracka questioned.

"Respected me," Harry stated. "Everyone else treated me the same except Lucas, he pulled back a bit and would only reinforce where I stood when we were alone. I got called away again…"

Harry stopped and rubbed a hand over his hair until Dracka took both of his hands. He looked down at their joined fingers and the familiar touch of Dracka's dark magic on his skin.

"When I came back," Harry recounted. "He tried to put me in my place. I didn't let him, it was not pretty. He bowed out in the end but it was a close fight. The Coven was surprised with what he'd done."

Dracka tugged on his hand and Harry looked over at him. The man's eyes had a red tint as he stared at him. The demon at the forefront of his mind. Harry wouldn't admit to Dracka as he felt a bolt of fear at the look in the other man's eyes.

"What happened?" Dracka whispered.

"I didn't know what to do," Harry admitted. "I had lived with them for over ten years. Had made a place for myself but I couldn't deal with Lucas's betrayal."

"He'd been with others?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "In the end, I left. He tried to come after me. To apologise and say that the Coven needed me. I didn't even pause."

Dracka sucked in a breath as his eyes bleed back into black. To walk away from a Coven like that, without offering support was a breach, unless you asked permission of the Coven leader to leave. There were rules to follow and Harry hadn't followed them but he was a wizard and not a vampire. It had been a sticking point between him and Lucas.

"Did you ask permission to leave?" Dracka asked.

"I am a wizard," Harry stated mildly.

Dracka's eyes widened and silently cursed at the man's words.

"While in a Coven I fall under their laws," Harry commented. "A wizard surrounded by vampires."

"But when you leave, you don't." Dracka finished for him. "You know that isn't the same for my Coven."

Harry looked over at the vampire beside him but just felt tired. He still hadn't recovered enough to deal with everything going on at the moment. The worry he felt for Severus was clouding his judgement as he sighed and looked away.

"When you are ready, Blake." Dracka offered. "Time has a different meaning for us."

Harry nodded and stood from the bed, but stopped when Dracka didn't let his hand go. He turned back to the vampire as the man stood. Dracka grabbed his other hand and pulled him close. He laid his hands on his hips before running them softly up his sides. He cupped his cheeks as Harry watched him silently.

Dracka looked down at him with dark eyes as Harry looked back, slightly tense under his hands. Dracka leaned forward and kissed him, more a brush of his lips than anything else before pulling back. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Harry tensed under his hands, he couldn't help it, before wrapping his arms around the other man and took in his familiar scent.

"Severus?" Dracka whispered.

"Wants a relationship with you," Harry replied, pushing aside his own feelings on that for the moment.

"And you?"

"Agree with him," Harry answered easily.

Dracka tightened his hold slightly before stepping back and looking down at him. The other man's eyes were unreadable as they looked at him and Harry forced himself not to look away.

"We should look through the books I have here to work out what we need," Harry declared, breaking the silence.

"Do you know what happened to Lucas?" Dracka questioned.

"No," Harry answered quietly. "I moved back to England and the Department had work for me. If any of the Coven were in London they would look me up. Used to scare the shit out of some of the teams I worked with, but they got used to vampires finding me."

"They could track you?" Dracka asked with a frown.

"Sure," Harry confirmed. "I didn't have a problem with owls and tracking charms until I came here. Not sure if it was the time magic or the fact there are two Harry Potters or something else that makes it a problem."

"Could we use a tracking spell or potion on Scorpius then?"

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Dracka.

"Possibly," Harry mused in thought. "I'll call Kingsley and Miller and see if they can get someone onto that. He is Draco's son, so there is a blood connection there that we could use."

"You would have better luck with your magic," Dracka suggested with a frown.

"Not with the levels the way they are at the moment," Harry drawled with a snort.

Dracka's eyes flashed red and Harry gave him a lopsided grin.

"Come on," Harry offered. "I'll make the coffee."

xXx

Dracka looked up from the book he was reading, about time magic theory. To see Blake sprawled out in the chair across the desk from him with a book in his hands. His head was tilted slightly back with his eyes closed and he grinned. He'd been surprised that the man had lasted as long as he had before falling asleep. He could tell that Blake was still recovering but also knew that if he'd told him to go to sleep, it wouldn't have worked as he looked the man over fondly.

They had been working through the books for the last couple of days. Blake had gotten more and more frustrated and edgy when they couldn't find anything that could explain how Scorpius had gotten to this timeline. Dracka could also see the worry in Blake, the man was very good at hiding his emotions but he had worked and lived closely with him for a long time. He could pick up on the worry and it concerned him.

Suddenly the book Blake had been holding banged as it fell against the table and Blake started awake and looked around. His green eyes assessing if there was any danger before they settled on Dracka.

"I think I'll head to bed," Blake muttered. "No point reading this page for the fourth time."

"I don't know," Dracka smirked. "It could have changed while you were asleep."

"Ha!" Blake barked and pulled himself to his feet. "I doubt that."

Dracka watched the man in amusement as he moved out of the room. He went back to the book in his hands for the next hour or so until he threw it on the table and stood with a groan. He looked around the tasteful office and moved over to the large book case. He ran his fingers over the titles until one caught his attention.

He pulled the book out, feeling the slight magic on it before carefully opening the front page, just in case it decided to bite him. He had almost gotten it open when it growled. Dracka quickly dropped it as he pulled his wand but it just fell to the floor with a thump. When it didn't do anything else, he reached forward and carefully picked it up. He frowned when something fell out from the pages.

It was a golden-red feather and a picture. He picked up both and looked down at the photo in interest. He easily picked out Blake and Ginny Weasley grinning up at him. The young girl in the photo must be Blake's daughter, Lily, she looked a lot like her mother. Two other boys were in the photo, the oldest had dark brown hair and had his arm around Lily. The other boy looked just like Blake and Ry. With messy black hair and green eyes and Dracka could understand why so many people didn't blink twice, once Blake said he was a Potter.

The boy stood slightly away from his mother while Blake had his arm around Ginny and his eldest son. He could see the lightning bolt scar on the man's brow and the carefree smile on his face. There was still a shadow in his green eyes, but nothing like he could see in Blake's eyes now. He looked back at the boy that must be Albus Potter and could see the guarded eyes and the slight smile on his face as his mother looked down at him. While Blake looked over at James and ruffled the boy's hair.

He flicked the photo over to see the words. _'As the phoenix rises. Ginny, Lily, James, Albus and me._' Written on the back in a slightly messy hand and he frowned.

The writing wasn't Blake's but the inscription implied that he had written it. He flicked the photo over again and looked down at the family. He would guess the photo had been taken close to James leaving school. Blake looked younger than he was now and he couldn't see any scars on his arms. He wondered if he had any idea of what was to come in his future.

He picked up the book again and flicked through the pages until he came across another photo of Severus and Blake and he smiled. Blake was leaning up against the wall in the hallway with a grin on his face as Severus glared down at him. He watched as Severus turned his head and looked over towards the person that had captured the image and smirked as Blake's grin widened. He flicked the photo over but there was nothing on the back and he slipped the photo into his pocket.

He picked up the book and flicked the pages until he found another photo and was surprised to see a photo of himself. He was seated behind his desk at Hogwarts, slightly frowning as he looked at something before him. The picture him looked up and sat back in his chair, his dark eyes soft as they looked at him. He was sure that Blake had captured the image.

He turned it over.

_'Rolf Dracka, trying to be a teacher_.' Was written in Blake's hand. _'Working out better than Severus.'_

Dracka snorted a laugh and placed the photo with the Potter family one. Before picking up the book again. There was one more photo in the book and he frowned as he looked down at it. It took him a little while to pick out Blake from the three men in the photo. He had light brown hair in a shaggy mess, but not long enough to get in his eyes. He had his arm over the shoulders of a young man that looked so similar to Ry that he frowned. The last man could have been Blake's older brother with streaks of grey, shot through his dark hair. He flicked the photo over.

_'Al, Harry and I,_' Blake had written neatly.

He flicked it back over and looked the three men over. He didn't realise how strong the Potter line was until he was looking at three generations of them.

"Snooping?"

Dracka started, dropping the photo as his head flicked around to Blake standing in the doorway, looking at him in amusement. Blake moved forward and picked up the photo he had dropped and looked down at it. There was no expression on his face as he looked at his son and grandson in the photo.

"I thought that you were going to bed?" Dracka pointed out

"Miller called," Blake explained as he leaned on the table and picked up the other photos. "One of the prisoners broke. Scorpius took a Coven."

Dracka hissed as his eyes turned red.

"Where?" Dracka asked.

"A small Coven near Wales," Blake replied then held the photos up. "I think I have a few more of these around here somewhere. Might even have one of Scorpius, when he was young, that Draco might find interesting."

"I've never seen you have personal photos before?" Dracka asked.

"Too risky," Blake answered as he picked up the book and flicked through it. "In case they fell into the wrong hands. Now, are you coming to bed?"

Dracka started again and looked up at the other man and he grinned.

"It's late," Blake stated. "And I don't want you waking me when you come to bed."

Dracka barked a laugh.

"What an invitation," Dracka drawled with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus looked down into the cauldron as he stirred it around with the steel rod in his hand. Draco was working at the cauldron at the next table over as he focused on something under a microscope. He was surprised to see that this house already had a lab set up when they arrived but Blake just gave him a smile and a wink and said nothing else. So, he was sure it had something to do with one of the Potter's ancestors.

"Blakes's blood looks odd," Draco commented and looked over at Severus with a frown.

"How so?" Severus asked.

"It's got flecks of something I haven't seen before," Draco commented. "I might have to send it off to a lab for them to look it over."

"You might want to talk to Miller about that," Severus countered. "We don't want his blood getting into the wrong hands."

"Ah, yes." Draco agreed. "Could it be time magic?"

"Or the Hallows," Severus said lightly. "Or anything else really. Is it different to Potter's blood?"

"Yes," Draco confirmed. "I'll talk to Miller and see what he can do. Your blood looks normal, but your magic is a different story."

Severus nodded, he could feel the way his magic felt and the power from the elder wand in the holster at his waist. The slight pain in his chest had faded since Scorpius had tried to attack the house, three days ago, but he could still feel how unbalanced the magic was. That odd feeling that something was wrong.

"Could the vampire help you out?" Draco questioned.

"We already thought of that." Severus replied. "If he drained off the dark magic, there would be no guarantee that it would regenerate or if the poison wouldn't then turn on my wizard core. It's too much of a risk. It could even turn on Dracka's magic and he has no wizard core to fall back on. It could also eat through the dark magic of the vampire curse, there would be no way that we would risk that. This poison wasn't meant for me."

Draco and Severus fell silent at that, they both knew that Blake had been the target.

"Would this poison have worked if you had light magic?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Give me a second," Severus stated after a second of thought. "I'll ask Blake."

_'Blake_?' Severus thought across the link.

_'K what_?' Blake's answer came back and Severus winced, he must have woken him up.

_'Would the poison have worked if I had light magic?_' Severus asked.

_'Not that one_,' Blake commented. _'That one was programmed to target dark magic. Has Draco had any luck?'_

_'He says your blood is odd_,' Severus told him in amusement and Blake's own amusement came across the link.

_'Miller should be able to help him out with that_,' Blake mentioned. _'Get him to give him a call.'_

Severus could feel how tired the man was over the link. They had found that the longer they held the link like this, the more he could feel from the other man. The link shouldn't be able to be used like this and Blake wasn't sure why it had changed, it just had one day and neither man really minded.

"Tell him that I have a potion I want him to try," Draco said impatiently as he watched Severus.

"He says, that potion was designed for dark magic," Severus reported, turning to Draco. "And that Miller will be able to help you out with the blood."

_'Blake_,' Severus thought along the link. _'Draco has a potion here for you to try.'_

_'Joy_,' Blake deadpanned and Severus smirked.

"He is overjoyed with the prospect of trying your potion," Severus drawled to Draco and felt amusement from Blake as he caught an echo of what he'd said to Draco.

Severus felt Blake strengthen the link and he instinctively threw up his wizard magic and then froze. He had blocked Blake from sending magic along the link and he felt Blake curse.

_'Bloody quick learner_,' Blake grumbled.

Severus frowned as he closed his eyes and reached into his core. He could feel the two links that he had, one to Blake and the other to his silver knife then he looked closer.

_'What are you doing_?' Blake muttered.

Severus sent an image of him holding up a hand and Blake's amusement bled through. He held the link with Blake and looked at his core as he opened his mind, the way Blake had taught him. He could see his core of rainbows and dark threads and the slight light magic. He looked at the block that he'd thrown up and pulled it back down. He watched the magic dance across the link in interest and an idea came to him.

_'Can you break the link_,' Severus requested. _'Then pick it up_.'

Severus felt the other man's curiosity across the link before it broke. He could still see a slight link but it was just a very thin thread, like silk. He picked up that thread and gently broke it. The light magic in the poison flared and he grabbed his chest. His knees hit the stones with a loud crack as his dark magic attacked the foreign magic. He could feel Draco's hands on his shoulders but he kept looking at his core, watching it until Blake picked up the link again.

Once the link flared, his magic settled and he gasped. It was Blake's connection and the slight block he had put in place that was keeping the magic even. He could feel worry and concern from Blake and he quickly sent the memory of what he had done, once the link was strengthened enough.

He pulled back and opened his eyes to see Draco crouched in front of him as he knelt on the floor with concern in his pale eyes.

"Back with me?" Draco asked softly. "I didn't realise I was dealing with Blake."

Severus snorted as he pulled himself to his feet and looked at the potion that he'd been working on. He sighed in relief when he could see that Draco had cast a status charm.

_'This has given me an idea_,' Blake mused along the link. _'We should be back soon, Severus.'_

_'Any luck?_' Severus asked as the pain in his chest eased.

Draco watched him with a raised eyebrow but knew that he was communicating with Blake.

_'No, nothing_.' Blake sighed and he could feel frustration over the link. _'Too many theories and not enough facts. Dracka is a bloody snoop as well and has found everything in this house and he also has sticky fingers. I'm sure he will have plenty of blackmail material for a while.'_

Severus sent amusement along the link.

"They haven't found anything at the house," Severus reported to Draco. "Blake is frustrated at the vampire."

Draco smirked and Severus could feel Blake pull back from the connection. He was sure that the man would be looking over the memory that he'd sent him a few more times. Draco pulled a pain potion out of his potion's pouch and held it out to him.

"Now, I feel like Blake." Severus muttered with a smirk as he took the potion.

Draco just gave him a smirk before Severus started to explain what he'd done.

xXx

Kingsley looked over the report in front of him in concern, even with Blake stating this Scorpius Malfoy wasn't a Dark Lord, he was concerned by his movements and the vampires following him. He didn't have to have the power levels of a Dark Lord to be a problem.

"Come in," Kingsley called at the knock on his door and looked up as Hermione Granger-Weasley came into the room. "Hermione, have a seat."

The woman came in with a smile as she pushed her frizzy brown hair behind her ear.

"How are you, Kingsley?" Hermione asked as she looked around.

"I'm well," Kingsley replied as he sat back in his seat. "How are the vampire laws going?"

"Very well," Hermione answered with a wide grin. "Michael and I should have them signed off by the end of the week."

"Perfect," Kingsley exclaimed and glanced down at the report before him. "This vampire Coven being taken hasn't blocked you?"

"Michael had to do some quick talking, but being Blake's lawyer for so long has given him skills," Hermione replied. "Quick talker that man."

"Ha!" Kingsley barked. "I have to feel for him. Poor man"

Hermione laughed softly.

"It helped once wizards knew that vampires have strict laws within Covens," Hermione commented. "By bringing vampire laws into our laws we can cover the rouge vampires away from the Covens. It's also helped that we have a lot of Coven leaders backing us and the Council. Hopefully once everything has been ironed out, they will have the same rights as wizards."

Kingsley nodded in agreement as he rubbed his chin in thought. Hermione pulled out a file and placed it on the table in front of Kingsley.

"The file on the Coven that this Scorpius has taken," Hermione explained. "He killed the Coven leader but the Second in Command got away and contacted Michael. He has him in one of Blake's safe houses until he gets back from Germany and can talk to him."

"I'll have a team sit on the place," Kingsley offered as he flipped the file open. "Mr Boulder does good work."

"He does," Hermione confirmed with a smile. "Ron is not impressed, he thinks Michael gives me too much work."

Kingsley gave the woman a smile, they both looked up when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kingsley called.

Ry walked in with a smile as Hermione jumped to her feet and took him in a hug.

"Hermione," Ry cried with a grin. "What are you doing down here?"

"I brought down the file from Michael about the Coven that was taken," Hermione replied as Ry took a seat with his sword across his lap. "We had the Coven's Second contact Michael with Blake's card."

"Was that Coven under the Treaty?" Ry asked softly.

"We don't think so," Kingsley clarified. "Some are and some aren't but it wouldn't have mattered. Leader disputes are internal and are covered under the Coven's laws not the Council or Treaty."

"Even if it's a wizard that takes over?" Ry asked.

"He followed their laws," Hermione reported in frustration. "He knew what he was doing. The Second, a man called Adam Calfer, bowed out when the leader was killed. From his report it was brutal, both his father and brother were killed as well as others."

"Dad's not going to like that," Ry pointed out.

"Or Dracka," Kingsley added.

The three fell silent at that.

"Were you after something, Potter?" Kingsley asked.

"Dad called," Ry told him. "He should be back tonight some time."

"So," Kingsley remarked. "He'll probably be here tomorrow, sticking his nose into everything."

"Probably," Ry confirmed with a grin. "I thought it would only be right that I give my boss the heads up."

"What do you think Malfoy is up to?" Hermione mused.

"World domination?" Ry said with a smirk. "Draco is slowly heading to taking over St Mungo's. I think it's a Malfoy thing. They can't settle and just have this need to take over everywhere they go. I've already written off my house in Blackpool, between Dad and Draco…well I think it's a loss."

"That man," Kingsley growled. "I just got his bill for his last potion delivery."

"Well, would you look at the time." Ry exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "Sorry, boss. I've got to go."

Ry threw a grin over his shoulder as he skipped from the room, placing his sword on his belt as he went. Hermione looked after him fondly as Kingsley gave a grin.

"Too much of Blake in that man," Kingsley muttered.

Hermione gave a laugh with a glint in her eyes.

"Yes, there is."

xXx

Harry looked around his office, one last time, before closing the lid on the trunk with a sigh. They had picked out the books, that he thought, might hold promise as well as a few potion texts.

"Ready?"

Harry turned to Dracka in the doorway with a smirk on his face as he looked him over.

"I think so," Harry replied. "Do you mind shrinking this for me?"

Dracka pulled his wand and with a whispered spell, the trunk shrunk down, and Harry placed it away in his pocket. He looked over to Dracka to see the man grinning at him before pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"Oh, god." Harry moaned. "What did you find this time?"

"I'm starting to think this is one of those puzzle houses," Dracka remarked with a smirk. "Every cupboard or room, holds another secret about the life of Blake Sun or in this case Harry Potter."

Dracka held out the paper and Harry took it hesitantly until he looked at it and barked a laugh. It was one of the posters from when he'd been on the run. 'Number one undesirable' in large letters at the top of the poster with his photo on it. He'd kept it in his wallet as a joke. The spells on the paper keeping it looking the same as if it had been printed yesterday.

"If only they knew," Harry muttered in amusement as he passed it back to the vampire. "Keep that, I'm sure Ry would find it amusing. How many things in this house are lining your pockets?"

"Nothing you won't miss," Dracka replied with a smirk and Harry groaned and ran a hand over his head.

"Hold on," Harry said with a frown and headed out of the office and towards the bedroom with Dracka following behind.

"What have you thought of?" Dracka asked.

Harry pulled open his cupboard and pulled out a few boxes and other things. Dracka just watched him in amusement.

"You are such a hoarder," Dracka considered in amusement.

"This coming from a vampire," Harry grumbled as he pulled out a small box.

He opened the box and moved a few things around until he took out a thin piece of glass and metal. Dracka frowned as he looked at the device in interest.

"What is that?" Dracka asked.

It was similar to an iPad but was as slim as a bank card and about the size of a small book. Harry passed it to the vampire before pulling out a few other things.

"From my time, it's called a com device." Harry answered as he went through the box. "I had no way to charge it when I got here but I might have better luck now."

Dracka picked up a wallet and flicked it open to see a photo of Blake on a small card with the name Blake Sun and a slim metal square with the shield of the Department of Mysteries etched into. He flicked through the slim cards in the wallet until he found a photo and pulled it out. Harry glanced over and his heart clenched.

"Alissa," Harry whispered. "And my sons, Sammy and Nikolai. That was taken on Sammy's first birthday."

Harry picked up a small stone and slipped it into his pocket as he went through the other items.

"I didn't realise that the Potter genes were so strong," Dracka commented as he picked up a leather bag in interest.

"Oh, yes." Harry agreed with a grin. "Why do you think no one blinks an eye when I mention I was related to James. I'm sure that Ry has some photos of James and his father. The similarities are interesting."

Harry picked up one of his ear coms but he knew it wouldn't work now. He looked at the scattering of different items, most of it useless and yet held different meanings to him.

"I wonder if portkeys would still work," Harry thought out loud.

"I wouldn't try them," Dracka warned as he sorted through the items and Harry was sure that his wallet disappeared into the vampire's pocket.

"Oi!" Harry snapped and held out his hand. "Wallet."

Dracka flashed his fangs at him and he just wiggled his fingers until the vampire placed the wallet into his hand. He didn't bother going through it, he was sure that Dracka had already slipped a few items out of it. He threw the wallet back into the box with the other items. He took the commutation device from Dracka and looked down at it. With a thought it shrunk in his hand and he slipped it away in his pocket. He would work on it later.

Dracka got to his feet and looked around at all the boxes before holding a hand out to Harry and pulled him to his feet. They both looked at the boxes and Harry sighed and picked up the first one to place it back into the cupboard. They both had them packed away quickly.

"Alright," Harry announced as he looked around one last time. "Time to head back to England then. We have a vampire to talk to."

They made their way to the front door and Harry held it open for Dracka before stepping out and freezing.

"Ah," Harry muttered as he looked out to see the blonde leaning against a tree near the edge of the wards and grabbed Dracka's arm.

The vampire looked over and tensed.

"And you thought that I wouldn't remember?" Scorpius called out with a smirk on his face.

"Do not step over the wards," Harry hissed at Dracka as the vampire's eyes shone red.

Harry moved forward with Dracka beside him until he reached the edge of his wards and stopped. He looked Scorpius over and the other man did the same back. The man did look a lot like Lucius but with dark blue eyes, softer features and sparse blonde hair cut a few inches long. He stood a good head taller than Harry with deep lines around his eyes and the scar in his right cheek. He could see the other man looking him over before his eyes flicked to Dracka.

"Another one to come to your side, Harry?" Scorpius asked with a smirk. "You do seem to pick them up."

"Like strays," Harry replied mildly. "What are you after Scorpius?"

The blonde man moved away from the tree and stepped forward.

"You haven't changed," Scorpius stated. "Still arrogant and expecting everyone to bow to your orders."

"Yep, that's me." Harry stated with a grin that didn't reach his hard eyes. "The famous Harry Potter, that uses my fame and fortune to get what I want."

Scorpius sneered as his eyes looked him over.

"Like the Deathly Hallows?" Scorpius snarled. "Dark magic tainting the Potter line. I notice your 'son' only has light magic, couldn't you share, Potter? Or should I call you Blake Sun?"

"Whatever you like, Malfoy." Harry replied mildly with a shrug. "Makes no difference to me."

"I wonder what people would think if they knew," Scorpius drawled.

"Knew what precisely?" Harry asked. "That I changed my name or that there are two Harry Potters or that you are from my future and the son of Draco Malfoy? How is it that you come to be in this timeline anyway? Did your grandfather help you get here, so desperate for the heir in his image?"

"You took him away from me!" Scorpius snarled, his blue eyes flashing as dark magic rolled towards them and Harry clamped a hand down on Dracka's arm. "He spent twenty years in prison!"

"He should have been executed," Harry replied mildly. "Even your father agreed with that."

"My father was weak!"

"Your father had a heart!" Harry snarled. "And wasn't a coward like your grandfather!"

Harry glared into the blazing blue eyes of the man before him as he held Dracka's arm in a steel grip.

"You turned Al against me!" Scorpius yelled as he stepped forward and Harry could feel him brush the wards with his magic. "He was mine!"

"How was he yours?" Harry hissed and Dracka shivered at his tone. "You killed him."

Scorpius stepped back sharply as he paled.

"Is that what you were hoping to find?" Harry whispered harshly. "That Al would be alive in this time?"

"Yes!" Scorpius shouted. "And what did I find? You! The golden boy, playing everyone. Just like you used to do."

"The chosen one, the boy-who-lived." Harry taunted.

"Ha!" Scorpius barked. "And they called Al the black sheep of the Potter family! No taint of dark magic on him! You! You have blood on your hands, Harry. Lots of blood."

"At least I don't have my lover's blood on my hands," Harry hissed.

Scorpius reeled back with wide eyes before taking a step forward and pulling his silver sword. Harry flared the blood wards around the house and they flashed up green between them before settling down and going clear. Scorpius sneered at them from the other side of the barrier as Dracka growled softly beside him.

"Now what, Harry?" Scorpius mocked. "Are you just going to wait me out? Hope that I leave?"

"Why would I need to do that?" Harry asked in amusement.

Scorpius held out a hand and let it rest on the wards and Harry frowned. He pulled Dracka back a step and the vampire glanced over at him with red eyes. The man was picking through the wards and Harry could feel it and he frowned even more. What was the man hoping to do?

"Unless you have Potter blood, Scorpius." Harry drawled. "You won't be getting through them."

Scorpius grinned and replaced his sword on his belt. He pulled out a vial of blood and held it up. Making Harry gritted his teeth and feel dread in his stomach.

"Oh, Harry." Scorpius tutted. "You always were thick. I do have Potter blood…your blood."

Dracka growled and went to step forward but Harry held his arm in a steel grip.

"Won't do you any good," Harry replied.

Scorpius just sneered and pulled a knife from his pocket. He cut into his palm while Harry held Dracka's arm.

"Blake?" Dracka hissed.

"Yes, **Blake**?" Scorpius taunted. "I've heard you are a Master Curse Breaker?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

Scorpius gave him a smirk as he tipped some of the blood in the vial onto his hand, over the cut.

"What happened to being an Auror?" Scorpius asked mildly. "Decided that it took you away from your 'son' too much?"

"Didn't pay enough," Harry stated with a slight frown.

Scorpius barked a laugh as he reached up with his bloody hand and grabbed the blood wards.

"Blake!" Dracka yelped but Harry just held his arm.

"Your last lot of wards left much to be desired," Scorpius commented as if he was talking about the weather. "It was easy to bypass them to get to you and your lover."

Dracka growled low in his throat and the man's eyes flicked to him.

"Yes," Scorpius smirked. "Are you another one of his trophies on the shelf? A toy to be brought out when he wants something to play with?"

Dracka growled louder and Harry tightened his hold. He kept his mind open to what Scorpius was doing with the wards.

"Nothing to say, Harry?" Scorpius questioned lightly. "Your lover went down without a fight, does this one know about him?"

Dracka snarled and Harry tried to pull back on his arm but the other man had vampire strength on his side.

"Dracka!" Harry hissed.

The vampire turned on him, his red eyes shining as Scorpius's dark magic rolled over them. Harry felt a slight bolt of fear at the look of pure rage in Dracka's eyes. The demon looking at him from that familiar face and Harry felt a sinking in his stomach. With that much rage it would make it easier for the dark magic to get into the vampire's mind.

"You can't cross the wards!" Harry warned with wide green eyes.

"Yes, vampire." Scorpius laughed as he worked through the wards as Harry kept blocking him.

Scorpius poured on the dark magic and Dracka flashed his fangs at Harry but he didn't let go. He dug his hands into Dracka's arm and he was sure that he was going to leave marks on his skin.

"Dracka!" Harry yelped, desperately.

The vampire flicked his head back towards Scorpius as Harry held him back.

"Feeling trapped, Harry?" Scorpius cooed. "Behind blood wards with a vampire? I'm sure I could tip him over the edge."

Scorpius laughed as his blue eyes burned as his dark magic swirled around them. Dracka suddenly lunged forward and Harry cursed as he tightened his grip on the vampire with both hands. He used his whole weight against Dracka to hold him back.

"Rolf!" Harry snapped.

Dracka turned on Harry, his red eyes flashing as he bared his fangs at him.

"Focus!" Harry snapped. "The blood wards!"

Dracka growled at him and Harry could see the demon taking over. Scorpius kept laying on the dark magic, increasing it until Harry could taste it at the back of his throat. Harry pulled on his light magic and poured it into the blood wards. Scorpius hissed and pulled on the wards slightly.

"Please," Harry begged the vampire. "You can't cross touch the wards."

Dracka's eyes softened as Harry held his arm and locked eyes with him.

"Blake?" Dracka whispered.

"That's me," Harry said softly.

"Ha!" Scorpius barked. "Is that what he tells you? Blake Sun, the man to stand up for vampires and people with creature blood. Has he told you how many vampires he's killed? How many dark creatures have fallen to that sword of his? How many he has fucked!"

Dracka snarled and went to lunge but Harry held him and pulled back sharply with his whole weight. Dracka snarled and turned on him, lashing out and Harry blocked him as much as he could. Dracka took advantage as Harry released one of his hands to block him by lashing out with his foot, hitting him in the stomach. Harry cursed but didn't release him. He pulled down on Dracka's arm with his full weight and Dracka pulled back breaking his hold.

Dracka lunged towards Scorpius and Harry flared out with his dark magic. He wrapped it around the vampire and pulled him down, ignoring the pounding in his head. Dracka squeaked as he was pulled to the ground by Harry's magic and he poured it on to keep the man down. He stalked towards Scorpius with rage in his eyes.

The blonde's eyes were wide as they looked at Harry's blazing green eyes. Scorpius stepped back sharply, releasing the wards. Harry flared his magic in the wards and the other man stepped back further.

"Enough!" Harry barked. "I will not tolerate you using people I care about against me!"

Rage flowed through Harry as the Hallows burned in his blood. His sight fell into monotones of black and white as the dark magic in him took over. Dracka whimpered and Harry released him quickly. The vampire scrambled across the ground away from him. Harry stalked forward until he stood right on the edge of the wards.

"Leave," Harry ordered harshly.

"And if I don't?" Scorpius replied mildly but Harry could see the fear in his eyes.

Harry's face twisted up as he reached forward with both hands and grabbed the blood wards. Scorpius stepped further back as Harry gave him a twisted smile.

"This," Harry whispered.

He grabbed the wild magic before him and pushed it forward. Light and dark magic swirling around him as it headed straight for Scorpius. The man yelped and quickly apparated. Harry released the magic, completely spent as he fell to his knees, his head spinning. Everything that he had gained since he'd been killed was spent in one go.

The blood wards still standing as the world slid sideways as he hit the ground. His hand resting on the barrier as the shadows of his vision slipped into darkness and took him down.

xXx

Dracka pulled himself to his feet as the magic around him disappeared. His thoughts clear again and he uncurled his body. He scrambled to his feet and staggered across the grass towards the limp form of Blake.

"Blake!" Dracka yelled as he rushed towards the man, the slight green glow of the wards casting green light over the scene.

He fell to his knees behind Blake and reached out with a shaking hand. He hesitated slightly above Blake's shoulder, the feeling of the man's dark magic in the back of his throat. He swore and grabbed the man's shoulder and pulled. Blake rolled limply onto his back, completely out. Dracka couldn't feel any magic under his hand as he looked into Blake's pale face.

Dracka's phone suddenly rang and he pulled it out, unknown number was on the screen.

"What!?" Dracka snapped.

"What the fuck happened!" Draco's voice snapped over the phone, sounding slightly panicked.

"Scorpius found us," Dracka replied as he held a hand to Blake's forehead.

"Blake?" Draco asked quickly.

"Is out cold," Dracka panted. "We are okay. Severus?"

"Out cold," Draco reported. "I've already called Potter."

Dracka felt a bolt of fear go through him and growled softly as he grabbed Blake's hand. He could hear noises over the phone and a slight struggle and he tensed.

"Dracka?" Ry's voice came over the phone and he relaxed. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes," Dracka answered as he tightened his hold on Blake's hand. "Blake flared the blood wards."

He heard cursing on the other end of the phone.

"You won't be able to leave until Dad or I bring them down," Ry explained quickly. "Don't touch them, they will burn you."

Dracka paled as the memory of Blake holding him back, flashed in his mind, with a slight red haze around it.

"What would happen if I tried to cross them?" Dracka asked faintly.

"Don't!" Ry barked.

"What would happen!" Dracka barked back.

"They could kill you, Dracka!" Ry hissed. "Only a person with Potter blood can cross them."

Dracka paled and looked down at Blake, feeling sick.

"Are you safe?" Ry asked softly. "Do you need me to come there?"

"We should be safe for now," Dracka replied. "I don't think Scorpius will be back. Watch your back Ry and anyone else connected to Blake or yourself."

"Will do," Ry confirmed.

"Severus?" Dracka whispered.

"He'll be fine," Ry reassured. "He just caught the backlash over the link from whatever Dad did…What did Dad do?"

"I'm not sure," Dracka grumbled.

Ry whistled and he could hear Draco reminding Ry about oversea call rates and smirked.

"Got to go," Ry told him. "Take care of him."

Ry hung up and Dracka slipped the phone away as he focused on Blake. He sighed as he looked down at the man before gathering him up in his arms and pulling himself to his feet. The man felt so light in his arms and he frowned. He moved back into the house and into the bedroom, they had been sharing, and stripped the man down and laid him out on the bed.

He traced his hand over the faint marks from the gunshot wounds and the stab wound. Then over the slight bruising from where he'd hit him. He let his hand rest on the spot and sighed. He had felt the dark magic pushing on the demon in his mind and the rage that had overtaken his thoughts. He bowed his head as his hand covered the mark, feeling the roughness of Blake's skin under his hand.

He pulled himself to his feet and stripped before moving to the bed. He pulled the blanket over the two of them. He just held Blake close as he listened to his soft breaths and tried not to think about what could have happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke with a groan as his head pounded. He lay curled up slightly with an arm around his waist and only a faint link with Severus. Harry shifted slightly as he grabbed his head. He'd pushed too far and he was paying the price.

"Blake?" Dracka whispered and he groaned at the noise.

A hand ran down his side as he curled up and tried to push the pain to the side.

"Did you bring anything with you?" Dracka inquired softly. "Or have anything around here?"

"No," Harry whispered hoarsely.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to ride out the pain as Dracka rubbed his shoulder until it started to ease. He uncurled his body slightly and peered over his shoulder at Dracka. The vampire was looking at him with guarded eyes and his hand paused on his side.

"Sorry," Dracka whispered and Harry frowned.

"For what?" Harry mumbled hoarsely. "I should be apologising for using my magic against you."

Dracka's lips curled up in a smile as Harry squinted his eyes at him.

"I spoke to Ry," Dracka admitted.

"Ah," Harry muttered and closed his eyes briefly. "We should head back to England."

"Can you even move?" Dracka drawled.

Harry didn't reply as he wiggled to the side of the bed while Dracka watched him. He sat up slowly then held his head as it pounded. Dracka moved across the bed until he was resting against his back with his legs on either side of him. Dracka gently wrapped his arms around his stomach from behind. Harry tensed slightly as it reminded him of Severus. Dracka pulled back and Harry grabbed his hands to stop him from moving.

"Are you going to be sick?" Dracka whispered.

"Don't think so," Harry replied. "But it could still be on the cards."

Dracka snorted and kissed his shoulder and Harry shivered. Harry placed Dracka's hands to the side and stood. Dracka lunged forward as Harry's legs gave out and he fell into the vampire's arms as his head spun. He groaned as his head throbbed and felt Dracka's arms like steel around him as he grabbed his head. His vision greyed for a second and he heard Dracka cursing.

Dracka quickly shifted them back to the bed. He pulled him into his lap as Harry held his head. He shut his eyes tightly and cursed while Dracka huffed a laugh.

"Right there?" Dracka asked with a smirk.

"No," Harry moaned.

Dracka tensed behind him as Harry ran his hands over his head and laid it back against Dracka's chest. He shut his eyes but could see flashes of lights behind the lids. He'd really done a number with the amount of magic he'd used.

"Where's Severus when you need his potions," Dracka remarked and Harry snorted.

He squinted up at Dracka and the vampire gave him a slight smile but his face was pale and his eyes gave him away.

"Not the only thing I'm good for, I hope?"

Dracka and Harry looked over to the doorway to see Severus standing there. He looked them over with dark eyes.

"You got here quickly," Dracka remarked, tense behind Harry.

"Dragged Potter by the arm the whole way." Severus sniffed as he moved towards them. "He's in the living room sulking."

Severus stopped and looked down at the two men with dark unreadable eyes. Dracka shifted behind him as Harry watched Severus carefully. Something was going on but his head hurt too much to think it through. Severus pulled a potion from his pocket and held it out to him. He just looked at it dumbly and Severus sighed before crouching down and grabbing his hand and placed the potion into it.

"Blake," Severus stated and Harry frowned at the tone. "Take this."

Dracka shifted and Harry clamped his hand down on the vampire's leg and he settled.

"Can I come in yet?" Ry called out and Harry flinched as the sound bolted through his skull.

Severus's hand tightened around his hand.

"Take the damn potion," Severus hissed, his eyes flashing.

Harry looked down at the potion in his hand and frowned.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Draco made it," Severus explained simply.

Harry held it up to the light and looked at it. It was not the colour or consistency of any potion he knew.

"I don't feel like being a guinea pig right now," Harry whispered.

"Take it Blake," Severus countered. "You need to take it now."

Harry looked at his lover but couldn't pick up anything over the link or in his eyes. He broke the wax seal and took the potion as Severus watched him. It tasted sweet and he frowned as it settled in his stomach. Severus took the vial from his hand as he started to feel heavy.

"Move Dracka," Severus ordered gently and he felt the vampire move from behind him and he was laid down on the bed. "Blake, can you hear us?"

Harry frowned as the pain eased off and his thoughts drifted. Severus moved the blanket over him and he felt Ry's magic running over his body. He hadn't even noticed his son coming into the room.

xXx

"What did you give him?" Dracka asked in concern as he pulled on some pants, his eyes locked on Blake.

The man's eyes were glazed over as they looked at them and Severus was frowning as he ran a hand over his head.

"Draco found something odd in his blood," Severus replied.

Ry ran his wand down his father's body.

"No light magic," Ry reported. "I can pick up the Hallows but it is low. The potion wiped out his light magic."

"What!" Dracka yelped as he paled. "Why would you do that!"

"They were poisoned," Ry explained, his eyes slightly unfocused as he focused on his healing and ignoring the other two.

Dracka turned on Severus and the man looked back at him mildly.

"You were poisoned!" Dracka snarled, his eyes red.

"Yes," Severus confirmed. "Both of us."

"It was attempt on Dad," Ry muttered as he flicked his wand.

"You didn't call me!" Dracka yelped.

"Don't worry, Dracka." Ry said mildly. "They didn't call me either and I'm a healer."

Dracka swore and stalked away from the bed before lashing out. His fist hit the wall causing dry wall to puff up in a cloud as his fist went through with a loud bang. Ry started and whipped around with his wand in his hand and large eyes as Severus just watched him mildly.

"Feel better?" Severus drawled.

Dracka growled and stalked from the room with Severus and Ry watching him.

"Did it work?" Severus asked into the silence.

Ry looked back at him with large eyes.

"Ry?" Severus prompted.

"Ah, yes." Ry stuttered. "His levels are starting to come back up again. You can give him the other potion."

Severus nodded and gathered Blake up to help give him the potion. His glassy green eyes making him shiver and reminding him of the night he was poisoned while helping Albus find the horcrux. The night he found out that Blake was from the future, it was a night that he was sure that he would never forget.

"How did Draco work it out?" Ry asked, as Severus gave his father the second potion and his green eyes slid closed.

Severus held Blake as he looked down at him.

"It was in his blood," Severus explained. "We thought that he had burned it off, but then it shouldn't have been in his blood. We are just lucky that Draco worked it out so quickly. It was still eating away at his magic but from his blood. With the fact that he'd died…"

"Yes," Ry said with a nod. "With the amount of magic that he just used, the poison would have worked faster."

"Yes."

"Um, Dracka?"

"Let him cool off first," Severus replied, then winced. "I'm not looking forward to that conversation."

Ry gave him a smirk and pulled his wand again and gave it a flick. Number and letters appeared in the air before them and both men looked them over carefully.

xXx

Dracka paced up and down the porch as he rubbed his knuckles, already feeling them healing under his hand. They had kept the poison a secret from him and it just made him wonder what else they had kept from him. Scorpius's words about Blake came back to him as he paced up and down and only stopped when Severus appeared in the doorway. He watched as the other man stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Severus pulled himself up to his full height. He pulled his robes tight around him before he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked down at Dracka with unreadable black eyes. Dracka paused as he took in the familiar image. He'd been on the receiving end of that look many times, while they had been a Hogwarts, but this seemed different now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dracka demanded.

"We thought that we had negated it," Severus intoned. "We were wrong. Blake thought he had burned it off, we were wrong. Then Blake was captured and everything went wrong."

Dracka stalked forward as Severus held his ground.

"You should have told me!" Dracka hissed. "How long ago?"

"Six months."

"Six months!" Dracka yelped then swore and turned on his heel.

He walked to the edge of the porch and looked out at the dark night around them.

"I'm sorry," Severus whispered.

Dracka whipped his head around with large eyes and Severus sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We should have called you," Severus confessed. "We should have called Ry and Draco. We didn't…we were idiots. We were overconfident that we could deal with it ourselves."

Dracka stalked back towards Severus and he could see how tired he was. It hadn't been that long since the man was almost fatally shot. Not that Severus would let that show.

"Why?" Dracka uttered.

"Did we not call you?" Severus asked. "You went back to your Coven, Dracka."

Dracka flinched back.

"You went back to your family and friends," Severus continued. "Then Blake was captured."

"And Ry called me," Dracka whispered. "He called me back."

"Yes."

"And your offer?" Dracka questioned as he moved closer until he stood in front of the other man.

"Still stands," Severus stated with steel in his voice.

"Why?"

"Because I won't live forever," Severus said blandly. "We have spoken of this before."

Dracka stepped back from him but Severus was giving nothing away.

"I don't think Blake wants a relationship with me," Dracka stated, voicing one of his fears.

Severus didn't say anything and Dracka felt his heart clench and his demon to take notice.

"What else have you kept from me?" Dracka asked as he pushed his feeling to the side.

"Blake and I can communicate silently along the connection that we have," Severus expanded. "That is all."

Dracka looked the man over carefully as his dark eyes watched him. The man may not be old by wizard standard but he was heading out of his prime and he frowned. Blake may not have changed but Severus had, even if he hadn't aged as much as he should have.

"Blake's wand," Dracka whispered.

"Has been helping against the poison," Severus answered.

"No, Severus." Dracka countered. "It's slowing down your aging."

Severus started and Dracka could see the man thinking that through.

"Magic has a way of finding a life for itself," Severus whispered, quoting Blake. "Do you think he knew that?"

"I doubt it," Dracka remarked. "Blake doesn't see these things like we do. Will that potion work for you?"

"Draco thinks it will," Severus replied then smirked. "But we'll wait for our guinea pig to recover first."

Dracka barked a laugh and the two men shared a smile before Severus stepped forward and grabbed him in a hug. Dracka tensed slightly before relaxing and pulling the taller man closer.

xXx

Harry woke feeling groggy, heavy and with Severus's back against his. He glanced around, noticing that they were still at his house in Germany. He felt Severus move behind him and rolled in his direction.

"Blake?" Severus questioned as he placed a hand on his side.

"Hm," Harry replied, already feeling his eyes closing again.

He felt Severus's hand move but he was already drifting.

When he woke again, he was sure that he was alone as his eyes blinked open and he felt dark magic in his blood and he frowned. He reached out to the link with Severus but it was just a thin thread as he heard a door open before Severus was crouched in front of him.

"Hey," Severus whispered.

Harry gave him a small smile as he looked him over, light shining through the windows.

"You've been in and out for two days," Severus told him as he laid his hand on his shoulder.

"K," Harry muttered. "Move?"

"Ry doesn't want to move you yet," Severus replied. "Can you feel your magic?"

"Dark," Harry whispered with a frown, but it was taxing him too much to look further.

"Can you feel your light magic?" Severus asked, then shook him slightly when his eyes slipped closed. "Blake?"

Harry blinked open his eyes but Severus wasn't there and he frowned, the light in the room was different as well. He felt a lot better this time as he wiggled to the side of the bed and slowly sat up.

"About time that you woke up."

Harry looked up slowly to see Ry leaning in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Did I have appointment?" Harry whispered.

Ry's smile widened as he walked into the room and pulled his wand.

"You did," Ry replied mildly. "But that was three days ago. How are you feeling?"

"Better," Harry answered and flopped back on the bed as Ry ran his magic over him and he shivered slightly. "A lot better."

"Don't fall back to sleep," Ry snapped.

"K," Harry muttered. "Need a shower anyway."

Ry chuckled and the room fell into silence as Ry worked. Harry closed his eyes and watched Ry's magic as he worked through the spells and brushed against him. He reached out with his senses and gently touched on the magic and it swirled around him.

"What are you doing?" Ry asked in amusement.

He grabbed the man's magic in his hand and cupped it there as he sat up. He held his hands out and Ry's light magic pooled in his palms, coming to him easily. Ry cocked his head to the side. The light magic pooled and Harry watched it swirl around his palms, so much like his own but a slightly different flavour. He could still shape it, if he wanted to, since Ry and himself were still born the same person.

He tapped into his dark magic and a strand of power pooled in his hands and instinctively moved towards the light magic as the two Potters watched the power mix. Ry's light magic and Harry's dark swirling together, like two parts of the same. Harry looked up to see Ry looking at his hands with wide eyes and he gave him a grin. It looked like, he could still find something that would amaze his son.

"What are you two doing?" Severus drawled from the doorway with a frown. "Should you be doing magic? Is that light magic?"

"It's not mine," Harry admitted.

He laid his palms out flat as the two types of magic started to lose their forms and trickled through his fingers towards the floor. The magic disappeared before it could hit the rug and Harry looked up at Ry with a smirk and the two Potters shared a look. Severus stepped into the room and looked the two of them over before focusing on Harry.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked.

"Better," Harry replied as he sat on the edge of the bed. "We should move."

"Yes," Ry agreed. "We have been here too long. Kingsley is close to yelling at me to get back to the Ministry."

Ry glanced over at Severus at those words and the man smirked at him. Ry gave him a nod before moving out of the room, placing his wand away. He shut the bedroom door on the way. Severus took a seat next to him and pulled him into his arms. Harry closed his eyes as the man held him, feeling his magic and scent around him and he relaxed.

"Can you feel your light magic?" Severus questioned after a few minutes.

"Faintly," Harry confirmed. "What was that potion?"

"Draco can explain it better," Severus told him. "You didn't burn off the poison as much as we thought. It was still in your blood. That potion acted on both your blood and magic."

"My dark magic is up," Harry commented. "After the amount I used, it shouldn't be up to that level."

Harry pulled back sharply and looked at Severus suspiciously.

"Don't look at me," Severus purred in amusement. "I can only faintly feel the link and nothing across it. Dracka knows about the poison."

"Why did you want to keep it from him?" Harry asked as he pulled himself to his feet.

Severus watched him with dark eyes as he dressed and didn't answer Harry's question as he pulled on his flak vest with a shirt over the top. He finished dressing before glancing over to Severus.

"Severus?" Harry asked as he called his sword to him and placed it on his belt.

"I didn't want him to think that I was setting him up to replace me," Severus answered.

Harry froze, his eyes wide as he stared at Severus, feeling faint.

"You what?" Harry hissed, his eyes blazing.

Severus reeled back from the look in Harry's eyes.

"Is that what you had in mind?" Harry whispered, keeping his temper in check.

Severus looked away and Harry's stomach dropped. He turned away from Severus, he couldn't deal with this now but he couldn't let it slid.

"Was that your plan?" Harry accused as he stalked towards the seated man. "That Dracka would take your place, if the poison killed you? You were setting me up with your replacement under the guise of a relationship between us?"

"Yes," Severus admitted and Harry's stomach dropped as he looked down at his lover.

"And now?" Harry whispered, his tone deadly. "Now, that Draco has worked out a potion?"

Severus looked up at him with dark eyes in answer. Harry felt rage flood through him and he turned on his heels. From that reaction he knew that Severus hadn't thought of that. He threw the door open, Dracka and Ry looked up at him in surprise before Ry reeled back from the look on his face.

"Blake!" Severus called after him.

Harry turned on him and stalked across the room. Severus pulled himself up as Harry stepped closer until they stood toe to toe. His green eyes blazing.

"Just think through what you have done," Harry hissed, so that only Severus could hear him. "You manipulated me, Severus."

Severus stepped back, his dark eyes wide. Harry turned and slammed his way out of the house. He walked straight up to the wards and stepped through them before apparating.

xXx

Severus stood there in shock, a ball of coldness in his stomach, as he stared at the open door that Blake had walked through. Ry and Dracka were looking at him with wide eyes before Ry cursed and dashed over to the front door.

"What?" Dracka hissed.

"He walked through the wards and apparated," Ry said softly, before turning to Severus. "Should I go after him?"

Severus just stood there as his mind kept replaying the scene in his head. What had he done?

"Severus?" Ry asked as he moved back to the other man.

Severus started and looked into Ry's green eyes, so much like Blake's and yet not.

"I don't know," Severus uttered.

Ry and Dracka shared a look before Ry stepped forward to stand in front of the Slytherin. He reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Come on," Ry encouraged. "He knows where we are going."

Severus nodded and Ry released his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry found himself at Godric Hollow and he wasn't sure why as he looked at the ruin. Ry hadn't bothered to get it fixed and the wizarding community had been on to him about it, which just made Ry not want to fix it even more. Harry smiled at that thought, Ry could be a lot like him sometimes.

He looked up at the house that he'd been born in, his parents were killed at, and where his life started in this timeline. He sighed as he bowed his head. He shouldn't be here, he should be behind wards where he was safe, but this is where he had ended up. By the time that he had arrived at the British International Portkey Platform some of the rage had worn off and by the time that he stood where he was now, he was starting to think he had overreacted.

He knew that Severus could be cunning and sneaky but the man wasn't cruel. That just threw up memories of the man that had taught him and the way he had been. Harry always knew that Severus wouldn't be there one day. The same as every other lover and friend he'd ever had in his long life and yet for the man to bring Dracka into this. To ask Harry about a relationship between them, in the belief that he was going to die.

That hurt, it cut deep and yet Harry could see where he was coming from.

Severus had been looking at it from his point of view and the way he had been when Alissa and his children had been murdered. That however, was a lot different than when Severus would pass away. He didn't kid himself into thinking that the man wouldn't, everyone died in the end, even Dracka would. The vampire may have a long life but he could still be killed and he didn't think Severus had thought of that when he put his plan into action.

Dracka was another point for Harry, he loved the man. There was no doubt to that, he loved the vampire as much as he did Severus but in a slightly different way. Yes, he could see a life with him and Severus's offer had opened that up but could he continue a relationship with him knowing what Severus had planned. He sighed and looked up at the ruin before him but it didn't give him any answers.

He ran a hand over his head, before apparating to the Potter house in Blackpool. He could already see that the others had arrived as he stepped over the wards. He felt them run down his back as he opened the front gate and stepped onto the grounds. He knew that Ry would know he was there and he waited for him to appear.

He watched as his son walked out of the house alone and casually strolled down the path towards him. He leaned back on the front gate that ran around the grounds as he waited. The house itself was more a mansion up on a slight hill that overlooked the city around them. Harry knew that they could get a nice view of the bay from the third floor windows on the west side of the mansion. The house was old, very old and the wards ran deep. That's why they had come here, there was no way anything without permission could enter, since Ry and Harry were the last people with Potter blood in their veins.

Ry came to stand in front of him and looked him over.

"At least you were armed," Ry commented.

"Always," Harry replied with a grin.

"Come on," Ry said softly. "Severus made dinner and you look like you need food, coffee and sleep."

Harry snorted and grabbed his son in a hug and the man hugged him back tightly.

"Severus being a Slytherin?" Ry whispered in his ear.

Harry snorted and tightened his hold for a moment before releasing him. The two Potters shared a look before moving up to the house together. Harry looked around the quiet grounds as they walked. The nights were starting to get cold and he would have to start wearing a coat again as he walked along with his son by his side. Ry glanced over at him before taking his hand.

"How are you feeling?" Ry asked, pulling him to a stop.

"Better," Harry replied. "A lot better than I have been for a while…physically."

"If we are going to talk about your mental state," Ry drawled with a grin. "This could take a while."

Harry grinned over at his son.

"Draco is here already and so is Kingsley," Ry reported.

"Sounds like a party," Harry stated dryly.

"More a dinner party," Ry smirked. "You should cook more, Dad."

"Severus likes to cook," Harry remarked and his smile slipped.

Ry grasped his shoulder.

"Have you cooked for him?" Ry asked in interest.

"Um," Harry thought about it. "Probably but not often. Didn't bother much at Hogwarts."

They strolled into the house and Harry heard his stomach growl, when he smelt the food, and Ry smirked over at him. They walked into the dining room and the noise of the people gathered dimmed slightly before picking up again. Harry took a seat next to Dracka, while Ry sat next to him. Kingsley was directly across from Harry with Severus and Draco rounding out the group.

They sat at one end of the long table in the formal dining room that could have sat fifty people with room to spare. Harry looked around before filling his plate as he poured a cup of water from the jug. He felt eyes on him and looked up but Severus looked away before their eyes could lock. Dracka laid a hand on his knee under the table and Harry looked over at him. He gave the vampire a smile as his dark eyes looked him over before focusing back on his plate.

"Blake," Kingsley called. "Adam Calfer still wants to talk to you."

Harry nodded.

"Set it up," Harry ordered softly. "Dracka and I will talk to him."

Dracka's hand tightened on his knee.

"I'll have to draw some of your blood and get a sample of your magic as well, Blake." Draco said calmly as he sat back in his seat. "From what Potter has told me, the potion worked well?"

"Yes," Harry agreed before turning to Kingsley. "I believe that Scorpius's next move will be discredit me."

"How?" Kingsley asked with a frown.

"By telling the wizarding world that I am Harry Potter," Harry stated and the room went quiet.

"Say that again?" Kingsley uttered with wide eyes.

"That I am Harry Potter," Harry repeated as he sat back in his seat. "I believe that he will go to the Ministry to declare himself as Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son from the future."

"Wait a minute," Kingsley demanded and looked between Ry and Harry. "You two are the same person?"

"Yes," Ry confirmed. "He is me from the future and now a different timeline."

"I'll call Mr Boulder tomorrow," Harry announced as he ran a hand over his head. "He'll get everything ready from his side of things. The Minister of magic and the Department head and a few other people already know. I'm kind of surprised that this hasn't come up before now. We'll have to have safe guards in place if he spills."

Kingsley's eyes were still flicking between Ry and Harry and Dracka gave the man a leer. It looked like the revelation just wasn't sinking in.

"Welcome to the club," Dracka offered and Kingsley focused on him.

"Okay, Draco." Harry commented, turning to the blonde. "Do you want that blood now?"

"Yes," Draco answered and Harry pulled himself to his feet.

"Come on," Harry stated. "We'll do this in the lab."

"Blake," Kingsley called and Harry paused. "You're not going to explain how you can be Harry Potter from the future?"

"I stepped through a time rip which took me to the night that James and Lily Potter were killed," Harry explained mildly as he held the back of his chair. "You know the rest basically from there. Anything else?"

"Um," Kingsley stuttered. "I'm still wrapping my mind around the Deathly Hallows part and that came out five years ago."

Harry gave the man a grin.

"Talk to Miller about it," Harry suggested and looked over at Draco. "Well?"

Draco sniffed and got to his feet and the two men moved out of the room, with the blonde leading the way. Draco kept glancing over at him and it grated at his already frayed temper.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Did something happen?" Draco questioned.

"When exactly?" Harry asked as he rubbed his head. "The last month seems like a blur."

Draco snorted and looked over at him as they walked into the lab and Harry swore.

"Bloody hell Draco," Harry exclaimed as he looked around. "Do you have to take over everywhere you go?"

Draco sniffed as he looked around.

"Potter owes me," Draco sneered, but Harry could see the amusement in the man's pale eyes before he moved over to one of the tables. "Take a seat, Blake."

Harry did just that and collapsed in one of the chairs in the room and sprawled out. Draco looked down his nose at him and Harry gave him a grin. The man had worked with them for five years while he did his apprenticeship under Severus. The three men had learnt how to work together even if they had still been at Hogwarts. Draco walked back towards him and Harry rolled up his sleeve. Draco tied a rubber cord around his arm tightly as he prepared the needle to draw his blood.

"I mean with Severus?" Draco expanded blandly, but his pale eyes gave him away.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Draco." Harry answered as the man pieced his skin and started to draw his blood into the glass vials.

"I worry about my godfather getting hurt." Draco snapped.

Harry didn't say anything as Draco filled the vials, he frowned as he started to feel a little light headed.

"How many of those are you going to fill?" Harry asked and Draco looked up and swore.

Draco quickly stopped filling the vials and removed the needle as he held his arm.

"Your blood pressure must be down," Draco muttered. "Hold this."

Harry held the cotton ball to his arm before letting his head rest back on the chair he was in. Draco tapped down the cotton ball before pulling his wand. Harry watched him as he took a reading of his magic and he shivered as Draco's magic washed over him. Draco frowned and flicked his wand again.

"Can you feel your light magic?" Draco asked as he picked up a piece of paper and flicked his wand towards it and writing started to covered it.

"Faintly," Harry replied. "It is there."

"Right," Draco muttered, his focus somewhere else. "Do you want me to send in Potter?"

"This chair is kind of comfy," Harry remarked with a grin.

"You are not sleeping in here, Sun!" Draco snapped. "I have work to do and I'm not tripping over you."

Harry chuckled and Draco gave him a grin and held out his hand. Harry took it and Draco pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks, Draco." Harry said as he patted the man on the shoulder and went to turn away.

"What was I like in your time?" Draco asked suddenly.

Harry looked back at the other man.

"A pain in the ass," Harry responded with a grin. "Stubborn, headstrong, always got his way and a Malfoy to the core. So, pretty much the same as you, except you are willing to work with anyone. You make friends easily. He had a dark past Draco and I don't think he ever really got past that."

"You knew him well?"

"Sometimes I think I did," Harry answered. "Sometimes not so much. He helped a lot after the war with Dark Lord Voldemort. He was a good man."

Draco frowned then his eyes widened.

"He was a Death Eater." Draco stated more than questioned.

"He was," Harry confirmed. "And yet, I was the one that almost killed him."

Draco paled as he looked at Harry.

"All due to my own stupidity," Harry added as he looked around the lab.

"So, you didn't grow out of that?" Draco smirked.

Harry barked a laugh and patted his shoulder before strolling out of the room. He stepped a few doors down and pushed the door open before moving into the bedroom. Finding a room in this house wasn't a problem, it was more trying to find your way around without getting lost. Harry stripped down and quickly had a shower before towelling off and crawling into the bed and was out quickly.

xXx

Dracka looked over at Severus while the man stared into his coffee. He could almost taste the sadness rolling off him as he sat next to the fire in one of the lounge rooms. Blake hadn't come back after leaving with Draco and even Dracka was concerned that the man hadn't come back for a coffee. Dracka made his way to his feet and Severus's eyes darted over to him before looking away. Dracka stepped closer until he stood in front of him before he crouched down. He reached out a hand and laid it on Severus's knee.

"Severus?" Dracka said softly and the man's eyes locked with him, but Dracka could tell his mind was somewhere else. "Was your fight about me?"

Severus covered his hand with his own.

"No," Severus whispered.

"I've never seen you have a fight with Blake before," Dracka commented.

Severus nodded and looked away.

"Can I ask what it was about?" Dracka asked.

Severus looked back at him and Dracka could see the pain in the man's eyes.

"I did something stupid," Severus uttered and Dracka snatched his hand back. "Go find him."

"No," Dracka stated.

Severus leaned forward with his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his face.

"Come on," Dracka encouraged as he rose to his feet and held out his hand. "Let's go to bed. I'm sure that we'll be up early tomorrow."

Severus looked up at him for a few minutes until he pulled himself to his feet and followed Dracka out of the room.

xXx

Harry sighed as he pressed the end button on his phone as he ran a hand over his head. He'd been on the phone for well over two hours and it was only ten in the morning and he felt tired already. He had a meeting with Adam Calfer at twelve and he would have to find Dracka somewhere in the bloody house first.

His phone rang and he sighed again before answering, they weren't leaving him alone today.

xXx

Dracka frowned when he hadn't seen Blake and it was heading towards eleven thirty and they were due at the meeting with the vampire at noon. Severus had headed to the lab after he had taken a shower and Dracka had been left with the books that Blake and him had picked up at his house in Germany. Dracka sighed and grabbed up a mug of coffee and went to find Blake. He picked up the man's scent and followed it to the back of the house.

He could hear the man talking and he was sure he was on his phone as he moved out to the back porch. Blake was sprawled out in one of the chairs, overlooking the garden as he spoke on his phone. The man sounded frustrated as he spoke and Dracka frowned. He moved closer and Blake looked over at him and Dracka held the mug out. Blake gave him a grin, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay," Blake said into the phone. "…no…yeah I know. Can you get it in place?"

Dracka took the seat next to Blake and looked out over the yard to the fence and the busy street. He watched the cars driving passed through the tall hedge which blocked most of the view of the street

"Yes," Blake stated. "Yes…I have to go, I have a meeting to attend to."

Blake tilted his head back on the chair as the person on the other end kept talking.

"I'm going to hang up now," Blake growled and did just that.

Dracka smirked as Blake slipped his phone back into his pocket and gulped down half his coffee in one go.

"Have you eaten?" Dracka asked.

"I'll get something out," Blake remarked as he finished off his coffee and looked at his watch and cursed. "We should go."

"You don't want to tell Severus and Draco that we are leaving?" Dracka asked in surprise.

"They know where we are going," Blake snapped and Dracka reeled back. "Sorry."

Dracka got to his feet and Blake led them around to the front of the house and towards the front gate. Dracka could pick out the tension in the man as he walked, with only a slight limp. Blake paused at the front gate to grab his hand as they stepped over the wards and apparated. Dracka's hand tightened on Blake's as they landed but the man had braced himself and didn't stumble as he looked around. Blake went to step forward but Dracka didn't release him. Blake turned to him with unreadable eyes.

"We'll talk after," Blake offered with a small smile.

Dracka held his eyes before nodding and releasing his hand. Blake turned and Dracka fell into step with him as they moved down the slight alley and onto the main street. They followed with the crowd until Blake stopped out the front of an apartment building and slipped a key out of his pocket. He opened the door and held it open for Dracka. Blake closed the door behind him before moving to the lift and pressing the button. Dracka glanced over at him but he was giving nothing away as he stood calmly waiting for the lift. Dracka moved until he brushed his shoulder with him and Blake slipped his arm around his waist.

Dracka wrapped his arms around the shorter man and Blake fell into his embrace. Dracka could feel the demon in him taking notice as he sniffed the man's neck and took in his scent as his arms tightened around him. Dracka kissed his neck as he held him and the lift pinged next them and opened but they ignored it. Blake pulled back slightly and pulled Dracka down for a kiss as his hands moved into his hair. Dracka's eyes slid closed as he took in the taste of the man before him and the feel of his body against his. Dracka slipped his hands under Blake's shirt feeling the roughness of the scars on his back before they pulled back.

Dracka let his forehead rest on Blake's as he looked into the man's green eyes. Blake gave him a soft smile before pulling back and letting his hands rest on his hips. Dracka looked him over, from the tired eyes to the way that he held himself.

"Was your fight about me?" Dracka asked softly.

"No," Blake replied just as softly. "It was not about you."

Blake pulled back and pressed the button for the lift and Dracka felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. They moved into the lift and Blake pressed the button for the third floor. They walked out onto plain looking hallway and Blake led him to room thirty-one and pressed the buzzer. The door opened on a blonde-haired vampire with piecing blue eyes in his thirties but Dracka was sure the man was over fifty as he looked them over. Looks were very deceiving when it came to vampires. There were other signs that gave away a vampire's age.

"Adam Calfer?" Blake greeted with a smile as he held his hand out. "This is Rolf Dracka and I'm Blake Sun. You wanted to meet with me?"

"Yes," Adam responded as he shook their hands. "Come in."

They moved into the comfortable room and Dracka looked around. All the curtains had been drawn and the vampire had set up in the living room with his computer and phone on the coffee table. The tv played some old show in the background and Dracka was sure that this was the only time that Adam would have been alone like this before. The sounds from the tv was probably more to calm the demon in his mind than the program.

"Coffee or tea?" Adam asked as he moved to the small kitchen.

"Coffee please," Blake answered.

Dracka could pick up the scent of the other vampire and a couple of other background scents, including Kingsley.

"The Aurors have been here," Blake whispered. "I have the report but I haven't had time to look it over yet."

Adam walked back into the room with a tray and set it down on the coffee table next to his computer. The other vampire was nervous and scared, Dracka could pick that up easily. He wore dark jeans and the blue collared shirt and his blonde hair was cut short and slightly spiked up with hair gel as his blue eyes darted between them.

"Please take a seat," Adam offered politely and Blake threw himself into the armchair.

"He'll never leave now," Dracka muttered. "You have given him a chair and coffee."

Blake grinned over at Dracka as Adam looked put out, the younger vampire would soon learn that Blake was not like normal wizards. Dracka took a seat in the other armchair as Adam sat on the lounge.

"What can I help you with, Mr Calfer?" Blake asked.

Adam looked between them.

"I want my family back," Adam whispered and Dracka growled softly.

Adam looked over at him but Dracka could only see sadness in the other vampire. To Dracka he was still a teenager, just past the age of being a fledging, and probably didn't have much experience away from a Coven. He was now shoved into a world that he had heard about but didn't know and he was scared.

"Do you know why he attacked your Coven?" Blake questioned.

"No," Adam replied. "We don't know the man. He walked in and challenged my father."

Dracka sucked in a breath and the demon in him rushed to the forefront of his mind and Adam looked at him head on. By their law, Adam should have become the leader after the death of his father. Since he was the second in command, despite his young age.

"Did your father stand in?" Dracka asked.

"No," Adam replied. "He had my older brother stand in. The wizard killed him, then killed my father."

Dracka hissed, it wasn't against their law but the fight did not need to end in death. Most times a bow out was enough, then they would come to an agreement between the old leader and the new. Once the new leader was worked out the members of the Coven would be given an option to stay or leave. With the leader's death, those rules changed slightly.

"Did he bow out?" Dracka questioned.

"Yes," Adam replied. "The wizard didn't care."

"You are the Second in Command?" Blake asked and Adam flashed his fangs at him.

Dracka let it slide but gave a soft growl in warning. Adam's eyes flicked to him before focusing on Blake again as a slight red tinge came into his blue eyes.

"Yes," Adam confirmed. "I took care of the Coven's needs but my brother was the best fighter."

"What were the terms?" Dracka questioned.

"By the sword," Adam said. "No magic. First blood."

Blake sat forward in his seat, his green eyes intense.

"Only first blood?" Blake asked.

"Yes," Adam agreed.

Blake flicked his eyes over to Dracka and he flashed his fangs at him. Blake raised an eyebrow to which Dracka tilted his head slightly. Dracka looked back to Adam to see the other vampire watching them closely, picking up on their silent conversation. Adam was a born vampire and knew the language well.

"I do not have the skills to take back my Coven," Adam commented sadly. "I would have to find someone to challenge the wizard on my behalf."

"Is that why you wanted to meet?" Blake asked.

"I wanted to thank you," Adam amended. "For offering me a safe place to stay while I look."

Blake sighed and looked down at the carpet as he ran a hand over his head.

"We have already come up against your Coven," Dracka told him. "There have been deaths."

Adam covered his face with his hands as he whined softly and Dracka felt for him. A Coven needed to be strong and to be strong they needed each member to fill a roll. Scorpius had come in and taken over and dashed that order to pieces. They were bound in a way to follow him and Dracka had felt the man's dark power. He knew how hard it would be for the younger vampires to fight back against that. It made it that much harder for a smaller Coven for the members would be close and probably more family groups, then larger Covens like his.

"He has strong dark magic," Blake remarked. "Dark power, pulls dark power."

Adam's head shot up with wide red tinged eyes as he looked at the other man. Dracka shifted with a low growl and Adam tilted his head slightly but didn't look over at him. Vampires were not used to those words from a wizard.

"All I can say," Blake continued. "Is that we will try."

Adam looked away and down at the carpet and Dracka moved to his feet and stepped closer. He crouched down in front of the younger vampire and let his hand rest on the man's knee. Adam turned his head towards him and gave a slight whine. Dracka moved to sit next to him and he pulled the other man into his arms. Adam curled into his embrace as Dracka lowered his head and scrapped his fangs across the younger man's neck and he tilted it to the side. Dracka slid his fangs into the man's skin and tasted his blood on his tongue as he swallowed his blood down. The man had no magic to give as he gently sucked on his neck for a couple of seconds before pulling back and licking the wound.

He left the two small puncture marks as he held the man as he cried into his shirt for the loss of his father and brother and the other members of his Coven. He glanced over at Blake but the man was looking into his coffee cup as Dracka ran a hand down Adam's back in comfort. Dracka gently laid the other man out on the lounge when he'd run out of tears and fallen asleep. Blake moved to the bedroom and came back out with a blanket and held it out to him. Dracka spread it out over the vampire before turning to Blake.

"He's safe here," Blake said softly as he pulled a card from his pocket and placed it on the coffee table. "Scorpius may have known how to take a Coven but he doesn't know about vampires. He will muck up and they will turn on him."

Dracka looked over at him sharply but he could see the rage in the other man's eyes and relaxed. He had to remind himself that Blake knew vampire's very well, the words he had spoken had not been a slight against vampires. The wizard was looking at this from the point of view of a vampire Coven and the rules they lived by. If Scorpius did not look out for the Coven, as a whole, they would remove him but that could take years and they didn't have that kind of time. The other man gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand.

"Come on," Blake offered with a grin. "How about lunch? I'll even take you somewhere fancy."


	10. Chapter 10

Severus reached out for the connection with Blake, but it was still only a thin thread and he sighed and focused back on the potion text before him. He didn't know what to do or say to make it up to the man. He had fucked up and badly and was still shocked by Blake's reaction. He had never seen the man so angry before. Yes, he could have his moments but never like that. And all of that anger had been directed at him, he kept replaying it in his mind. He sighed again and shut the book, he was getting nowhere. At first, he thought he was doing the right thing. He knew that Blake loved Dracka and he hadn't been against the idea and yet he must have missed something. He had misjudged it. He wished he could blame it on the poison but he knew he would be wrong. Maybe it was the thought of what Blake would do after he was gone that had driven him down that path.

"Okay," Draco announced as he came through the door of the room Severus was in. "I have the potions here that you gave Blake. I've read through all the readings from his magic and the report of Blake's blood from the Department, they all look very good."

"So," Severus drawled. "Is that for me?"

"Yes," Draco confirmed. "But we'll have to wait for Blake. I want him to use the connection between you both to monitor you."

Severus looked at his watch, it was heading towards six and he hadn't seen the man all day. He hadn't seen much of Blake over the last few days, since he'd gotten back from Germany and when he had, he'd been on his phone or in a meeting.

"This isn't a time sensitive potion, Severus." Draco said gently. "It can wait. The block that Blake put into place is still stopping the poison from causing any more damage at the moment."

Severus nodded.

"Come on," Draco offered with a grin. "You could do with a break and I think I smelt dinner."

Severus and Draco moved out of the room and into the hallway. They moved towards where the kitchen was, the scent of food on the air and Severus could feel his stomach grumbling. He frowned when he picked up the sounds of multiple voices.

"Blake and Dracka must be back," Draco commented, then they heard a loud squeal. "Oh, god. Granger and Weasley must be here as well."

"Is it too late to turn back?" Severus groaned.

"Scared of the kids, Snape?"

The two Slytherins turned toward Sirius Black, grinning at them widely with a glint in his eyes.

"After teaching the Weasley twins and Teddy Lupin, I deserve a rest," Severus drawled.

Sirius barked a laugh and threw his arms over Severus and Draco's shoulders and gave them a wolfish grin. Both Slytherins glared at the man to no effect.

"So, you thought that you would leave and make me deal with them instead?" Black stated as he steered them towards the dining room.

"I thought you would have more in common with them," Severus replied with a glare. "Since you never moved past being a child."

"Oh, ouch!" Black cried with a laugh and released them as he they moved into the large room. "Best teacher Hogwarts has ever seen, Professor Black, loved by all!"

"As if!" Teddy Lupin called out.

"Oi!" Black yelled back. "Show some respect!"

The room had been taken over by red heads and other family members and Severus sighed. Ry had a baby on his hip as he spoke to Ron and Hermione as Arthur and Molly stood talking to Remus and Tonks. It looked like the call had gone out and Draco gave him a pat on the shoulder before moving over to give his mother a hug.

"Bit too much?" Blake asked softly from beside him.

Severus turned to the man, he stood there with a soft grin on his face and a tea towel over his shoulder. Severus reached out and grabbed his hand and the man looked up at him and they shared a smile. Severus could feel his heart clench at that soft smile and he tightened his hold on Blake's hand.

"Why are they here?" Severus asked.

"The call went out," Blake said in amusement. "I'm sure that the offer of free food was the draw card."

"You're going to tell them who you are?" Severus whispered, his eyes wide.

"They have a right." Blake answered as he looked around, his eyes catching on Ry. "I should have told them earlier than this."

"Severus," Narcissa called with a smile.

"Go on," Blake encouraged and released his hand.

Severus looked down at Blake with dark eyes and felt his heart clench again as he gave him a smile and a wink.

"I'll be in the kitchen like a good house elf," Blake remarked with a smirk before moving away and Severus watched him with amusement before moving towards Narcissa and Draco.

xXx

Harry carefully sliced up the chicken before adding it to the sauce and giving it a stir as the noise from the rest of the house rolled over him. It felt good to have his family around him and yet he was slightly nervous about what he was going to be telling them.

"Hey, Dad."

Harry looked over at Ry holding little Abigail Weasley, she was only one, and was a bit of a surprise for Hermione and Ron. He grinned as the little girl looked up at him with big brown eyes and frizzy brown hair. Harry could see another Hermione in the making.

"Did Ron and Hermione sneak out the back way and leave her here?" Harry asked as he held out his hand to the child.

"God, I hope not," Ry moaned. "I get stuck doing babysitting duties enough. Not that this one gives me much trouble. I'm never looking after Teddy's little terror. It was his own fault for not listening when they taught him about conceptive potions when he was at school."

Harry barked a laugh as Ry placed Abigail down and pulled out a few plastic containers and wooden spoons for the child to play with.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do?" Ry inquired.

Harry focused on his cooking for a little while before glancing over at Ry.

"Better than if they found out through the Daily Prophet," Harry replied with a sigh. "I also believe that more than a few have already worked it out, Ry."

Sirius casually walked into the kitchen with his nose in the air before grabbing Ry in a big hug and ruffling up his hair while the other man tried to break free. Harry barked a laugh as Abigail giggled and Black scooped the child up.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Sirius asked as he bounced the child on his hip and she giggled.

"Should be soon," Harry replied. "Ry, can you start taking the dishes out and send in a few others to help?"

"Okay, Dad." Ry answered with a smile and picked up a couple of plates of food.

"So, Blake." Sirius announced as he turned to Harry. "What is this all about? Do we have another Dark Lord?"

"Um, no." Harry answered as he plated up the chicken pasta. "But we might have something worse."

Sirius stilled as his pale eyes locked on Harry.

"A Malfoy," Harry replied with a straight face and Sirius barked a laugh.

"Yes!" Sirius laughed. "Definitely worse."

"Draco Malfoy's son," Harry stated mildly then added. "From the future."

"Ah," Sirius stuttered with a frown. "Was he the one that captured you?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

Both men looked over as other people filtered into the kitchen, picking up plates until Hermione moved over with a big grin.

"There you are," Hermione cooed to her daughter.

"You found me!" Black cried and kissed Hermione on the cheek and the woman gave a laugh as she plucked the child from Sirius's arms.

"And you too," Hermione smiled and looked over at Harry. "How are you, Blake?"

"Very well," Harry replied.

He flicked the tea towel, in his hand, over his shoulder and wiped his hands on it as the last of the plates made their way out to the dining table.

"Have you had a chance to look those files over yet?" Hermione asked, as her eyes looked him over.

"Not yet," Harry replied. "We only just got back from Germany a few days ago. I've been stuck in meetings since then."

"Oh," Hermione said with a frown.

"Come on," Harry suggested with a smile. "Let's have dinner first then deal with business later."

Hermione looked around the kitchen.

"Did you make all this?" Hermione asked. "Without magic."

"Yep," Harry replied as he flicked his tea towel out at Black and he yelped as he reached for a cupcake.

"Oi!" Sirius yelped.

"They are for dessert, Mr Black." Harry snapped.

Sirius gave him a grin before nicking a cupcake and bolting.

"He'll never grow up," Harry muttered and Hermione gave a laugh.

"Michael told me who you are," Hermione confessed.

"Yeah," Harry said as he looked at the woman. "I thought he might."

Hermione reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Ron and I already knew," Hermione told him with a smile.

"Yep," Harry commented with a wink. "I thought you would work it out. Smartest witch of our generation."

Hermione gave him a big grin and a side hug with little Abigail babbling on the other side.

"Sounds strange coming from you," Hermione mused. "Michael and I have sat down with your files and have everything in place, Blake."

"How much am I paying him, again?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Hermione gave a laugh that had Harry smiling widely.

"I think you have his whole firm on retainer now," Hermione told him.

Harry gave a grin and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he steered her out of the kitchen.

"So, I pay him too much?" Harry inquired as they moved into the dining room.

"Oi!" Ron called out. "My wife! Hands off!"

Harry grinned over at the red head and kissed Hermione on the cheek, making her blush and whack his arm.

"All yours, Mr Weasley." Harry called with a wink. "You can have the child as well."

Ron gave him a grin as people around the table giggled. Harry slipped into a seat between Dracka and Severus, quickly filling his plate before the Weasleys could take it all. There were a few empty seats around the table as people talked and ate and caught up. Kingsley and Miller arrived late with Robbie on their heels. Harry looked over at them with a nod and slipped from his seat to check that everything was okay in the kitchen.

"Blake?"

Harry turned to Severus as he looked at him with dark eyes. Harry moved towards his lover and stood in front of him.

"Sorry," Harry offered. "I overreacted."

"No," Severus disagreed softly. "You didn't and I should be the one apologising."

"Severus," Harry stated then looked away.

Severus grabbed his hands and pulled him forward. Harry fell into his embrace as his magic and scent wrapped around him. Severus ran his hands up and down his back. Harry pulled back and looked up at him.

"Severus," Harry whispered. "You have to understand that I can't die, while everyone else can. Even Dracka will one day."

Severus's hands tightened on his waist at those words.

"Every person that I make a connection with will leave," Harry told him. "Every person out there in that room, will die one day and I won't."

Severus paled at Harry's words.

"The thought scares me, but it is my reality." Harry explained. "I do not live in the future, I live now. I hold onto what I can, understanding that everything will change one day and I won't. One day, you will not be here or Dracka and even Ry."

Severus cupped his cheeks as his dark eyes locked with him, his face pale.

"I didn't think it through," Severus admitted softly.

"You were thinking of how I reacted when Alissa died," Harry stated.

"Yes," Severus said in agreement. "Dracka…"

"Can still die, Severus." Harry pointed out. "Maybe even before you. You can never know."

Severus sighed and lowered his head, Harry reached forward and cupped his cheeks as he tilted his head up and gave him a soft smile.

"He may be a vampire," Harry remarked with a smirk. "But he will probably piss off the wrong person one day."

Severus's lips twitched before he leaned forward and kissed him. Harry ran his hands into the man's hair as he deepened the kiss as Severus's hands slipped under his shirt. Harry pulled back and smirked at him.

"Plus," Harry added with a grin. "Now that you have started this, I'm not backing down."

Severus groaned and let his forehead rest on Harry's.

"You are stuck with him, now." Harry whispered.

Severus just took him in another kiss in answer.

xXx

Severus watched his lover carefully, to anyone else, he looked calm but Severus could pick out the slight signs that he was nervous as he stood at the head of the table and looked out at everyone. Ry moved to stand next to him and he looked the two Potters over and he was sure by the end of the night everyone else would be as well. Picking out the similarities and the differences between them.

"Okay, everyone." Blake called. "Ry and I have called you here for more than just a feed."

"As some of you already know," Ry said. "We had some trouble a few weeks back with a wizard making waves. His name is Scorpius Malfoy."

All eyes turned to Narcissa and Draco and the younger Malfoy sneered at everyone with his nose up.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Blake expanded. "Is from the future and would have been Draco's son. We are unsure at this time how he has gotten here."

"Scorpius is from my father's past," Ry stated and Severus could see a few confused looks around the table.

"Blake's past?" Sirius blurted out.

"Correct," Blake confirmed. "I am from the future. I stepped through a time gap to the night that Lily and James Potter were killed. Scorpius is from my timeline and has somehow found himself here."

The room went silent and Severus could see a few confused looks but a few others that he was sure already knew where Blake was going with this.

"My father is Harry Potter," Ry added. "He is me from the future."

"What!" Sirius yelped in shock as Remus barked a laugh.

Severus was surprised to see how many people around the room nodded their heads in agreement and he was sure that many of them already knew who Blake was. Blake gave nothing away to his feelings as Ry looked around the room.

"I have two godsons?" Sirius yelped, looking pale as he looked between the two Potters.

"Why are you telling us this now, Blake?" Remus asked and the noise dimmed.

"We believe that Scorpius will use this information to discredit me," Blake mentioned. "To turn attention away from him when he declares that he is a Malfoy. We can only guess that Lucius and him are planning something. I wanted you to know before it could be plastered over the papers."

"He is after the Deathly Hallows," Ry added. "He has already tried to get them."

The room went silent, everyone already knew that Blake held the Hallows.

"Is that possible?" Fred Weasley asked into the silence, next to his partner.

"We are unsure," Blake mused. "So far, he has failed."

"We want you to be careful," Ry warned as he looked around. "Keep a look out for people following you. We have contacted the goblins and they will be working on the wards around each of your houses."

"I'll be helping as well," Bill added with his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"This man is dangerous," Blake cautioned. "Being a Malfoy, he is sneaky and cunning as well."

Draco snorted loudly and his mother looked down her nose at her son.

"We don't get sorted into Slytherin on good looks alone, Blake." Draco sniffed.

Blake gave the man a grin.

"Back to two Harry Potters," Sirius demanded, looking at the two men.

"Yes?" Ry drawled with a smirk.

Black just stilled as his eyes flicked between them before turning to Remus, the werewolf was looking at him in amusement.

"You knew!" Black squeaked and a few people laughed.

"More had it confirmed," Remus replied mildly. "Why do you think that this Scorpius will leak this, Blake?"

"We have a history," Blake stated and Severus could see his hands clench on the seat in front of him, the only thing to give away his feelings. "He killed my son."

Molly gasped as a few people reeled back from those words. Ry placed his hand over his father's hand on the back of the chair.

"My son and Scorpius were in the same year together at Hogwarts," Blake explained softly.

"Malfoy was in Gryffindor!" Sirius yelped.

"No, Slytherin." Blake stated with a smirk.

"No Potter has been sorted into Slytherin," Sirius sneered with a snort.

"And no Black has been sorted into Gryffindor." Blake countered with a smirk and Sirius shut up, much to the Slytherins' amusement. "They were friends, until something happened and there was a falling out. Scorpius blamed me for turning my son against him. The man has found out that I hold the Hallows and there was a fight and my son was killed."

"Scorpius is now here, in this timeline." Ry picked up the story. "We don't know how he got here, however, now that he is. We have to deal with it."

Blake snorted at how much Ry sounded like him, at that moment, and his son gave him a smile.

"What?" Ry asked innocently.

Blake just shook his head and looked around the table.

"Questions?" Blake asked sweetly.

"Many," Kingsley drawled. "You might as well take a seat, Blake. Good thing you fed us first. We're going to be here for a while."

Blake gave the man a grin as a few chuckled, then the questions started.

xXx

It was close to two in the morning by the time that Harry headed to bed, feeling bone tired. Severus and Dracka were already curled up asleep when he slipped into the room and headed to the shower. He was wrung out, both physically and mentally as he let the water run over his head. Kingsley and Miller had briefed him while Harry was sprawled out in an armchair with a coffee and files were exchanged. He would be stuck in his office tomorrow, looking through everything, and the thought that the other two men would be doing the same made him feel that bit better.

He finished his shower and towelled off before heading into the other room and eyed off the two men. Dracka was curled up along Severus's back and Harry moved towards Dracka's side of the bed and slipped in with his back to the vampire. He was out quickly.

xXx

Severus woke with a start with the vampire curled along his back and frowned unsure what had woken him. He could see the light of dawn coming through the curtains as he untangled himself from Dracka and pulled himself out of bed. Blake was curled up, on his side, away from them with his arm dangling over the side of the bed and he frowned.

He didn't remember the man coming to bed and was unsure how much sleep he'd had. He moved around the other side and crouched down in front of Blake. The man was sleeping deeply for a change and snoring softly. He reached out a hand and ran it over his head and the other man didn't react. His heart clenched at the sight, Blake must be exhausted for him to sleep that deeply. He walked into the bathroom before moving back to the bed and slipping in beside Dracka, the vampire curled back up around him like a cat. Severus smiled as he ran a hand over the man's side before settling.

xXx

Harry woke early, feeling like he hadn't slept at all and moved from the bed. He glanced at Severus and Dracka before moving to the bathroom and dressing. He made his way to the lab first and was surprised to find Draco there.

"Draco," Harry greeted as he came into the room and the man looked up. "You're up early."

"Have to be at the hospital at nine and wanted to get some work done before then," Draco replied. "I have the potions ready for Severus. When you are ready."

"When I'm ready?" Harry asked with a frown.

"You haven't spoken to Severus?"

"Not yet," Harry answered. "You think the potion that you gave to me, will work for Severus?"

"Yes," Draco confirmed. "But I want you to watch it through the connection you have with him."

"We'll have to wait then," Harry remarked mildly. "I'll have to boost the connection which will require more magic."

"I spoke to Dracka last night about your fight with Scorpius," Draco mentioned as he cast a status charm on the potion that he was working on and leaned against the table to look at Harry. "Where is he getting the dark magic from?"

"My guess would be a Dark Ritual or Dark Arts," Harry pondered as he sat on one of the benches and Draco looked down his nose at him. "It is very strong Draco and he has light magic as well. The problem when you have both types of magic is whether you can use them both."

"Please, explain." Draco stated with a wave of his hand.

"Both types of magic don't mix well," Harry clarified. "It's why dark and light creatures can clash. You can come to a type of balance, like I have with my magic, but I have had time on my hands. It's hard to hold both in high levels. That's why I reach for my dark magic first. Scorpius was always a strong Light Wizard."

"He's about eighty-five?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "I would say he is close to that. He disappeared when he was in his late twenties and resurfaced over fifty years later. If he gained that dark power the first time he disappeared…"

"He's had time to find a balance," Draco finished.

"Yes," Harry confirmed in thought.

"You used wild magic against him?"

"Ah, yes," Harry answered then rubbed his head. "That probably wasn't the smartest idea."

Draco gave him a smirk, but Harry could see the amusement in the blonde's eyes. Draco reached over and snagged up a notebook off the table and held it out to Harry. He flicked it open to see Draco's messy writing inside it and groan.

"You have got to take a penmanship course," Harry commented as he looked the man's writing. "This is just undignified for the Malfoy."

Draco snorted.

"I'm sure you'll work it out."

xXx

Harry looked up as someone knocked on his office door before opening it. Kingsley walked in and held up a poster with Scorpius's face on it.

"Wanted poster?" Harry asked with a frown. "That was quick, how did you get the Minister on board?"

"Kidnapping and attempted murder of a Member of the Department of Mysteries," Kingsley replied mildly.

"Really?" Harry asked as he took the wanted poster in his hand.

"This should give us time," Kingsley stated. "He may not have known that you work for the Department."

"Never resigned," Harry remarked with a smirk. "I should hit Dylan up for long service leave. I wonder if he could back date it for the time that I did before I came to this time."

"Please call me when you do," Kingsley said with a laugh.

"To watch or to stop him from killing me?" Harry asked as he sat back in his chair.

It had been a week since Harry had held the dinner and so far, Scorpius had disappeared or was hiding behind the Malfoy wards. It had given them time to get plans into place, at least, as they got people out looking for him. If, however, he was behind Malfoy wards they could only do so much about that.

"I'm sure that you can defend yourself," Kingsley remarked mildly.

Dracka poked his head around the open door and Harry waved him in. He held up the poster of Scorpius for Dracka to see and he smirked.

"Matches yours," Dracka commented and Harry groaned.

"Oh, god." Harry moaned as Kingsley looked over at the vampire.

Dracka gave him a leer as he pulled out the paper with Harry's face on it. He held it out to Kingsley and the man snorted in amusement.

"I'm surprised this one isn't current with the name 'Blake Sun' stamped on it," Kingsley stated mildly and Harry glared over at him. "Have you shown this to Potter?"

"He's bidding his time," Harry muttered as Kingsley placed his wanted poster next to the one with Scorpius's photo. "Waiting for the right moment to spring it on him."

Dracka quickly grabbed the poster and folded it up. He placed it away as Draco knocked on the door as he stuck his head into the room and Harry groaned.

"How am I meant to get any work done?" Harry grumbled as he looked around.

Kingsley dropped a few files on his desk with a smirk and Harry just sighed.

"Time for a coffee," Harry muttered.

The three men looked at him in amusement.

"Are you ready yet, Blake?" Draco asked softly.

"Ah, yes." Harry replied as he looked over his desk before standing. "I'm sure that this can wait for a while."

"I'll call you if I know any more, Blake." Kingsley promised with a grin and walked out.

Dracka looked between Draco and Harry.

"Ready for what?" Dracka asked slowly.

"For Severus to take his potions," Draco said with a smirk. "Severus is waiting in the lab, unaware of our plans, at this stage."

"Right then," Harry stated as he ran a hand over his head. "Let's go ruin his day as well. Lead on, Mr Malfoy."

Draco gave him a sneer as he walked out of the room. Severus looked up from his cauldron when they walked into the room and tensed. He looked the three men over before Draco held out two potions to him and he paled slightly.

"Your time to get drugged," Harry commented in amusement. "We'll go to the bedroom."

"Fantastic," Severus drawled.

Harry held the door open for the group as they moved down the hall. Severus stepped towards the bed and shrugged out of his robes as Harry sat on the edge. Harry closed his eyes and picked up the link with Severus. He strengthened it until it felt like a live wire between them and he could feel an echo of Severus's emotions over the link. Sweat came to his brow as he poured on the magic over the link until he could pick up the surface thoughts of the other man. Severus moved to the bed and laid out with the potions in his hands. Harry laid his hand on his shoulder as Severus opened the link from his side. Harry lost himself to Severus's presence for a second and the other man had to sit up and grab his shoulder to pull him back.

"Blake?" Severus asked.

"Give me a minute," Harry muttered as he untangled his presence from Severus's.

He held the link softly as Severus's concern washed over him as he focused on the other man's core of magic and the poison. He could see the taint of light magic eating away at his magic slowly and the blocking spell that Harry had placed to slow it down. Harry gently pressed forward and grabbed the block and untangled it from Severus's core. He could feel the poison and felt sure that it was grabbing a hold of him as well as he worked the block lose.

He panted slightly as he lost himself to the magic and Severus around him. Once he had the block free, the poison started to work again and he could feel the echo of the pain in his chest as Severus's hand clenched on his shoulder.

_'Okay,_' Harry thought to Severus. _'Take it.'_

He felt it the moment that Severus took both potions. The burning feeling in his veins as it washed through his magic as it did Severus's blood and magic. He felt the Hallows flare as he tried to cage the poison of the light magic as the potion went to work but he could feel himself slipping. Severus grabbed a hold of him and Harry instinctively tied himself to the man's presence.

He stepped back from Severus's core slightly and he could feel Severus getting sleepy. He felt Severus's hand slip off his shoulder and another hand grabbed him. He could vaguely hear noise around him as the potion worked through Severus's system as Harry held his magic and the connection. Severus's wizard core flared and Harry was thrown from him and cried out as Dracka grabbed him. He let the link go as his head swum and Harry opened his eyes to find himself on his knees beside the bed with Dracka holding his arms and looking at him in concern. He glanced over to see Severus out with Draco beside him but his eyes kept flicking over to Harry.

Harry shrugged out of Dracka's grip and moved to the bed. He knelt beside Severus and picked up his hand before closing his eyes. He picked up the connection with the man and connected to his magic, ignoring the pain in his chest as he twisted his magic around Severus's. Binding himself to the man briefly as he took a closer looked at his magic and core. The pain increased the longer he held the connection this way, even with his light magic so low. He could feel Dracka gripping his shoulder tightly. Once he was sure that the poison had worked out of the other man and that no light magic remained, he pulled back. He untied his magic with Severus's and broke through the binding with a gasp of pain and gritted his teeth.

The link between them settled as Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco.

"Do you have one of those potions for me?" Harry asked, hoarsely.

"I'll get one," Draco replied and hurried out of the room.

Harry flopped down next to Severus and glanced over at the pale vampire.

"You bound your power with his," Dracka whispered.

"I did," Harry replied as he rubbed his chest. "It made a stronger connection than relying on the magic in the ring."

"Is that what would happen if someone forced a binding on you?" Dracka asked as he picked up his hand.

"Yes," Harry replied. "And that was with my light magic level low. Still wouldn't be able to kill me."

Harry gave the vampire a lopsided grin and Dracka growled. Draco walked back in and held out the potion and a pain potion. Harry took them both in his hand with a nod of thanks.

"Just one?" Harry asked as he took the pain potion first.

"Yes," Draco replied. "I don't think you need the other one. You could do with some sleep, Blake."

"Don't we all," Harry agreed with a grin.

Harry buried under the covers with Severus and took the potion and passed both empty vials back to Draco. The potion started to work into his system and he could feel sleep pulling at him, as he lay with his back resting against Severus's. Dracka watched him closely and Harry frowned at him at the look in the vampire's eyes.

"Wha'?" Harry asked, but he could already feel himself slipping as the potion went to work.

Dracka just gave him a leer as his eyes slipped closed and the potion took over, sending him down.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, you'll be happy to know that I've finished writing the last chapter of this story. :-) However, from this point, there is still a lot to proof read and to fill in the gaps a little. Hope you enjoy.

xXx

Severus woke wrapped around Blake and he frowned. He was still dressed and so was the other man and he couldn't recall a time that they had fallen asleep fully clothed. He tightened his arm around the other man's waist as his memories started to trickle back into his head. He pushed himself up and looked down at the man beside him and could tell that he was completely out. He could remember Blake doing something with the connection and his presence around him but not much more as he ran a hand over his head.

The afternoon light was coming through the curtains of the window as he pulled himself out of the bed with a soft groan. He stripped off his clothing and walked over to the shower and let the water wash over him before moving back to the bed and taking Blake in his arms. He snorted slightly before curling into him and Severus smiled fondly at him. He ran his hand under the man's shirt to feel the roughness of the scars on his back. Green eyes slowly blinked open and looked up at him and he bent forward and kissed him.

Blake was a little slow to return the kiss as he woke up. Severus gently pushed his shirt up and ran his hands up his sides. Blake woke up a little more as he slipped out of his shirt and Severus worked on his belt as he hardened. Severus slipped his hands into his pants and rubbed his cock through his underwear. Blake groaned softly, sending a shiver down his spine. He lifted his hips up slightly as Severus pushed his pants down with his underwear and threw them to the side as he rolled on top of the smaller man. He kissed down Blake's neck as he saddled his waist and the other man laid his hands on his thighs and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," Severus purred in his ear as he gently ran his hands down Blake's sides as he looked down at him.

Blake gave him a lopsided grin and reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. They lost themselves to the feeling of the other as Blake's hands grabbed his bum. He pulled him close as Severus licked, kissed and nibbled down his neck and nipples. Blake gave him a tug to the side and he rolled that way, to lay on his back. Blake snagged up the lube from the bedside table before moving to lay between his legs. Severus just watched him as he laid his hands on his hips.

Blake quickly slicked up his cock and pushed a finger into Severus as he bit down gently on his neck. He wiggled slightly at the feeling as he wrapped his legs around Blake's waist loosely. He grasped as Blake licked his nipples as he widened him quickly before pulling back. Severus frowned when he noticed Blake's eyes were slightly wide and glazed as they looked down at him.

"You alright?" Severus murmured.

Blake nodded sharply as he lined himself up and pushed forward. Severus gritted his teeth as Blake paused and panted slightly as Severus's magic responded but he pushed it to the side. He couldn't feel Blake's magic at all and he frowned at that. Blake looked down at him with glazed eyes as he pushed forward until he was fully seated. Severus's legs tightened around his waist, holding him in place. He reached up and pulled the other man down for a kiss. He savoured the taste of the other man as his hands slid down to his shoulders and he felt the scars under his hands. Blake rocked his hips forward slightly as Severus's magic brushed against them.

"Love you," Blake whispered in his ear.

Severus jolted at the words and pulled back to look at Blake, the man didn't say the words often. Blake gave him a small grin, his eyes shining as they looked at him. Severus pulled the man close.

"Love you too," Severus whispered and held him tightly.

Blake pulled back, with his arms bracing him, as he rocked his hips slowly. His green eyes locked on him as they moved together. Severus could just feel the man's magic tangling with his own as Blake moved slowly, drawing it out as Severus panted. He gasped as he hit his prostate and Blake grinned and hit it again, harder. Severus moved his legs up higher around his waist and Blake increased the speed. Hitting him in just the right place almost every time as pleasure rolled down Severus's back. He tightened his hands around Blake's sides, digging his fingers in slightly as he was pushed further towards the edge. He was sure he was going to leave marks as Blake panted, his eyes watching him the whole time.

Blake braced himself with one hand as he grabbed Severus cock and tugged him in time with his thrusts as he picked up the pace. Severus groaned as he felt the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach. With one last tug, Severus tipped over the edge and was coming. Blake paused slightly as Severus came down, just slightly rocking his hips. He opened his eyes to see Blake watching him and still hard and he tightened his legs around him and pulled him close. Blake gave him a grin that sent a shiver down his spine, before he was moving again.

Blake pushed into him hard and Severus unhooked his legs, Blake panted in his ear as he rocked and with two more thrusts he was coming hard. Severus held him close as he gasped in air as he came down. Their joined magic settling on their skin. Severus rolled them, as Blake panted, until they lay side by side and flicked his wrist as he cast the cleaning spell.

Blake looked at him with half lidded eyes and Severus gave him a lazy grin as he ran a hand over his head.

"Love you," Blake muttered again and Severus frowned.

He could still see the glassy look to his eyes as he held him.

"Did you take something?" Severus asked in concern.

"Draco gave me potion," Blake muttered. "Picked up the poison, through link."

Severus's hand tightened on his hip, that's why the man's magic levels were so low and why he couldn't see the magic around them. He picked up their joined magic and brushed it to the side as Blake's eyes started to close as he held him close. Severus tangled his legs with Blake's and pulled him slightly until his head was resting on his chest. He ran his hand through his hair as he drifted off to sleep. Severus just watched him sleep for a while, taking in the feeling of the man in his arms.

Severus didn't realise that he'd fallen back to sleep until the sound of the door opening woke him. Dracka stuck his head around the door with his nose lifted up slightly as his eyes darkened as he looked at them. Dracka moved into the room and towards the bed as Severus watched him carefully.

"Are you hungry?" Dracka whispered as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Did you cook?" Severus countered softly so that he didn't wake Blake.

"No," Dracka replied. "Draco and I picked up Chinese."

"Alright," Severus replied. "I'll wake him up."

Dracka nodded and moved towards the door.

"Dracka," Severus called.

The vampire turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," Severus offered and Dracka frowned.

"For what?" The vampire asked as he retook his seat on the bed.

"I may have had the wrong intention in mind when I approached Blake about a relationship between us," Severus explained and he could see Dracka tense. "We want to have a relationship with you and I don't want you to think that we don't both love you."

Dracka's eyes widened slightly as they flicked to Blake, still asleep in Severus's arms.

"You wanted the relationship?" Dracka asked softly. "You asked Blake?"

"Yes," Severus confirmed, as Dracka thought that over.

"You though the poison was going to kill you."

"Yes," Severus replied. "I didn't realise that I was going to be shot though."

"You were going to ask for this before Blake was captured?"

"Yes," Severus admitted. "We had planned to go to your Coven to talk to you before he was captured."

Blake shifted slightly in his sleep and both men paused but he just settled again without waking.

"How do you feel about this now?" Dracka asked.

"I want to see where this goes," Severus answered, his eyes intense. "With Blake, it will take time."

"Yes," Dracka confessed. "He has already told me. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Severus reached out his hand and the vampire took it.

"Besides the fact that I can be an idiot as well?" Severus asked with a smirk.

Dracka gave him a grin.

"I'll make up the coffee," Dracka offered. "While you wake him up."

Severus gave him a soft smile and tightened his grip on his hand before releasing him and Dracka got to his feet. Severus watched the man before focusing on Blake as the vampire closed the door behind him. Severus shook Blake's shoulder until green eyes peered up at him tiredly.

"Coffee?" Severus questioned and his eyes brightened.

xXx

Scorpius looked over at his grandfather and sneered. This man was a poor copy of the man that he had known as the other blonde sat in his armchair at Malfoy Manor. Even his father in this time had more back bone than this man.

"Tell me again," Scorpius drawled. "Why you can't get me into the Ministry?"

"The wards on the building stop any concealing charms or potions," Lucius explained as he sipped on his scotch. "Including Polyjuice and related potions. You have been listed as an Undesirable and a wanted man."

Scorpius hissed, Harry Potter had blocked him again, or as the man called himself Blake Sun. He sneered at the name and the thought of the man in general. There was just something about him that didn't sit right for Scorpius. There was an age and attitude about him that hadn't been there the last time that Scorpius had faced him.

The Harry Potter of this time was different as well, he had watched the man for months in puzzlement. The man looked different and yet held the skills the Harry Potter he knew did. He'd been confused when all he could feel was light magic from him and yet this Blake Sun was quick to use dark magic against him.

"I told you not to go after Blake Sun," Lucius sneered. "He holds too much power in the Ministry."

"He's a scam," Scorpius snarled. "Just a front."

"Even if he is Harry Potter, like you claim." Lucius stated. "That name holds power as well, he was the man that defeated the Dark Lord. Not to mention that Sun also killed Dark Lord Graham Simpson. He holds power, regardless of his name Scorpius. "

Scorpius frowned, that was another thing that frustrated him, the time differences. This time was so different, they had faced two Dark Lords back to back, which was something that didn't happen in his time. How could one man have made this much difference in such a short time? They looked over when one of the vampires, by the name of Ben, came to the door of the room. Scorpius looked the creature over with a sneer.

"What?" Scorpius demanded.

"The Lestrange are here," Ben stated.

Scorpius gritted his teeth, it didn't matter how many times that he'd told them to call him sir, they just wouldn't do it. He glared over at the vampire but the man just looked at him mildly with a slight red tint to his eyes.

"Let them in," Lucius ordered, as he looked down his nose at the vampire.

Ben turned and walked out of the room and Scorpius glared after him. If they weren't so good at fighting, he would have just killed them all. Lucius got to his feet as the two Death Eaters moved into the room and he gave them a grin as he stepped forward to greet them.

"Getting the old crowd together, Lucius?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked. "The ones still alive that is?"

"That's the idea," Lucius said with a sneer. "Let me introduce my grandson, Scorpius Malfoy."

Bellatrix moved forward and took a sniff of Scorpius and he sneered down at her. He flicked out with some of his dark magic and she reeled back with a mad grin and a glint in her eyes.

"Another Dark Lord?" Bellatrix cried with a chuckle.

"How can this man be your grandson?" Rodolphus asked as he ignored his wife. "Last I heard, Draco was more interested in his potions than fucking."

"He's from a future timeline," Lucius sneered. "He's going to help us take out Blake Sun and take the Ministry."

Rodolphus barked a laugh until Scorpius lashed out with his dark magic and cut the man off mid laugh. The death eater looked at him with large eyes, then a cruel smile twisted up his face as he shared a look with his wife and Lucius.

"I'll put the call out," Rodolphus said with a dark smirk. "Let's see what we can get."

xXx

Harry reviewed the memory of when Scorpius had found him at his house in Germany again. He carefully watched and listened to the words that he spoken with a frown. He coated his sight with magic, as he watched, to better see what the man was trying to do with the wards. He was sure that the man was either a master curse breaker or close to it which was a confusing thought to begin with. He watched Scorpius pick through the wards and his frown deepened. He was missing something here, between his skills with magic and his words; nothing was adding up.

He paused the memory as the man mentioned about him being an Auror and rolled it back and played it again. When he had been captured and tortured it had been all over the papers. Both when he was captured and again when they had rescued him two months later and yet Scorpius spoke as if he didn't know that and he frowned. He played the memory again from the beginning. He focused on the swirling patterns of the dark magic as it had curled around Dracka and got into the vampire's mind.

The other man had control over the power and it only touched on Dracka and himself. It hadn't strayed anywhere else but them, fully under Scorpius's control. This just confirmed his theory that Scorpius had held his dark power from the time that Al had found him which would have given the man over fifty years to work with his dark power. He frowned as he watched the memory before a tug on the link with Severus had him pulling back. He blinked his eyes open to see the man sitting in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Yes?" Harry purred and he pushed the bowl to the side with the memory still in it.

"You missed lunch," Severus remarked with a smirk. "And you are about to miss dinner."

"Oops," Harry replied, as he sat back in his seat.

"What were you looking at?" Severus asked in interest.

"When Scorpius found us," Harry answered. "Feel free to have a look."

"How about dinner first?" Severus drawled as he stapled his fingers together before him and gave him 'the look'. "If you get any skinnier, I'll have to call Molly Weasley to come here."

"You can be a cruel man," Harry purred with a grin.

He got to his feet and flicked his wand at the memory. It disappeared from the bowl as Severus lead the way to the dining room. It was just the three of them at the moment and had been for over two weeks since Severus had taken the potion to flush his system of the poison. Draco would drop by every two days and take samples from them both but so far it looked like the potion had worked. Harry was feeling a lot better as his magic levels were starting to come back up to normal, both light and dark. He could tell that Severus's magic was already back up to normal but he let the man hold his wand. It hadn't escaped his notice that Severus reached for the elder wand before his own now.

Dracka looked up from his food when the two men walked in and Severus sneered at him.

"What?" Dracka asked. "You two take too long."

Harry barked a laugh and threw himself into his chair and piled food onto his plate as Severus turned the sneer on him.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" Dracka questioned and Severus snorted.

"The Weasleys have nothing on Blake putting away food," Severus stated mildly. "You should remember that from Hogwarts."

Harry gave the man a grin as he dug in and Dracka rolled his eyes while Severus just smirked at the both of them.

"Did you get anything from the memory?" Severus asked.

"Which memory?" Dracka questioned in interest.

"When Scorpius found us," Harry replied. "I can't work it out."

"Which part?" Severus inquired as Dracka looked away.

"Scorpius asked why I wasn't an Auror anymore," Harry considered as he finished off his plate and looked around.

Severus pushed the coffee jug towards him and he grinned.

"Why is that confusing you?" Dracka asked.

"Because," Harry drew out the word. "My capture, torture and release had been in every newspaper at the time. He should have known that I wasn't an Auror anymore."

Harry sat back in his seat as he puzzled it over.

"He disappeared when he was in his late twenties and reappeared when he was in his mid eighties." Harry thought out loud. "In that time, I was retired from being an Auror and took up curse breaking."

"Could he have just not have heard?" Severus suggested.

"I find that hard to believe." Harry mused as he sipped on his coffee. "If only Al had told me what happened."

"Could time magic be at play?" Severus asked.

"In what way?" Harry sighed. "He aged the same, he couldn't have skipped forward in time or back. That would have altered his age."

"What about sideways?" Dracka asked.

Harry looked over at the vampire.

"The chance that he stepped into another timeline then stepped back is very slim," Harry considered. "Possible…but slim."

"About as slim as finding this timeline?" Severus pointed out with a smirk.

"Ah," Harry exclaimed with a smirk of his own. "This timeline has a marker for him."

"You?" Dracka stated and Harry nodded.

"Got it in one," Harry said with a smile. "And the Deathly Hallows."

"Why them?" Severus asked.

"They are from his time and I am their master," Harry explained. "But he said he went looking for Al and not me or the Hallows. Not to mention I have been in his timeline for a while now."

"Time magic?" Severus asked as he placed his elbows on the table and looked at Harry.

"Yes?" Harry said, drawing out the word. "Is strange magic."

"You have said that before," Severus drawled. "Why?"

"It is very hard to tame," Harry explained. "And even from the time that I am from, they haven't worked out much about how it works. I have only got a slight understanding of it and I have been studying it for a very long time. Not to mention the studies they have done in the Department of Mysteries."

"What about time turners," Dracka pointed out.

"Do you know how much time magic is at the heart of a time turner?" Harry asked with a smirk as he pulled the sugar jar towards him.

"No," Severus answered flatly. "Enlighten us, Mr Sun."

Harry opened the jar and pinched a small amount of sugar between his thumb and forefinger. He let it fall to the table top as the two men looked at him.

"That much," Harry said calmly. "Do you know how much it took for me to step through that time gap?"

"More than that," Severus suggested and Harry knew he was thinking of the time gap that they had seen in the greenhouse.

"Lots more than that," Harry confirmed. "Now for you to control that enough to get you to the time you want…"

"Blood," Dracka blurted out and Severus smirked at him.

"We have just eaten, Dracka." Severus drawled and Harry barked a laugh.

"No," Dracka said with a sneer. "Could having someone's blood help control where you go? He had your blood or said he had your blood."

Harry sat back in his chair in thought.

"I don't know," Harry admitted as he thought it over. "Maybe one of my books could help or if I can get my com device working…"

"Com device?" Severus asked.

"Oops," Harry muttered and gave the man a grin. "I'll tell you later."

Severus glared over at him in slight annoyance and Harry's grin widened as Dracka barked a laugh.

xXx

Ry woke with a start as his phone rang and he rolled over in his bed to grab it up. His partner muttered in her sleep from beside him as Ry slipped from the bed. He answered it quietly as he stepped into the other room.

"Potter we need you in here," Kingsley ordered. "I've already called your team."

"Right," Ry replied. "Give me ten."

"Make it five," Kingsley replied and hung up.

Ry moved back into his bedroom and the blue eyes of the woman in his bed looked up at him. She gave his naked body a look over as he moved to his cupboard.

"Sorry, Sally." Ry apologised as he started to dress in his Auror uniform. "Work called."

"You're leaving?" Sally asked with a frown as she pushed back her light brown hair. "It's after ten at night."

"Sorry," Ry repeated as he pulled on his flak vest. "I'm on call."

"What!" The woman exclaimed. "Twenty-four hours a day?"

"Yes," Ry replied as he checked his gun and placed it in his holster with his wand and sword.

The woman's eyes grew wide at the sight of the weapons. Ry was sure that tonight would be the last time that he would see her as he closed his cupboard and pulled up the ward on the door.

"I'll probably be gone the rest of the night," Ry said as he checked that he had everything.

He moved towards the bed and leaned forward to give Sally a kiss. She snaked her hand behind his head and deepened it. He pulled back and gave her a smile.

"Just close my door when you want to leave and it will lock itself." Ry told her. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"You better, Harry." The woman purred.

Ry turned away from her, so that she didn't see him grimace at his full name. Ry made his way to his front door and passed his wards before apparating. He arrived in the Auror department and looked around. The room was in organised chaos as he weaved through the crowd to Kingsley's office. The door was open and his team was already inside. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Ry," Ron called with a smile. "About time you showed up, mate."

Tom and Bayley nodded over at him as Ginny gave him a sly grin.

"Have a nice ride?" Ginny asked with a dark smirk.

Tom and Bayley snorted as Ron blushed.

"Sorry mate," Ron said. "She got it out of me."

Ry glared at his best friend as he took a seat at the table.

"Well, Ry?" Ginny asked. "I've heard what others have said about her skills. Have you got anything to add?"

"Shut it!" Ry snapped at her and she grinned wider.

"Enough!" Kingsley growled as he strolled into the room and placed a thin piece of metal on the table and Ry could feel the pulse of a portkey. "There was attack on a muggle bank, fifteen minutes ago. I need you to go there and try and trace the magic of the people that broke in. The Ministry was holding a dark item there and we need to know if it was taken and if that was the aim of the break in."

"Why was it there?" Ry asked. " And not here or at Gringotts?"

"It is a powerful dark item," Kingsley answered. "The goblins wouldn't hold it for us and we couldn't hold it here. The item in question, doesn't affect muggles. Potter, you will need to shield your team if you find it."

"Does this have anything to do with Scorpius?" Ry asked.

"We are unsure," Kingsley replied. "If it does, I want you to pull back."

"Yes, sir." Ry replied.

Kingsley held out the piece of metal and the team grabbed a hold and Kingsley activated it. Ry stumbled slightly as he went from sitting to standing. Tom fell on his ass as Bayley laughed and Ginny smirked. Ry looked over at the woman, unsure what had changed her as he stalked towards the muggle police and pulled his badge. The police office on the tape around the bank looked him over as he came closer and his hand strayed to his gun.

"Officer Harry Potter," Ry introduced as he held out his badge. "Special division."

The man looked the badge over carefully before lifting up the tape for them.

"DCI Decker is inside the bank," The man reported softly.

"Thank you," Ry offered with a nod.

His team spread out as Ron followed him inside the bank. They found DCI Decker barking orders inside and the man turned to them as they came in. He gave them a look over with his eye catching on the gun and sword on Ry's belt briefly.

"You came quick," The man said gruffly, he was a middle aged man with a receding hair line and sharp brown eyes.

"We work quick," Ry replied. "Harry Potter and this is my partner Ron Weasley. Can you tell me what happened?"

"The alarm went off at nine fifty-three," Decker reported, as they moved through to the vault of the bank. "We arrived just after that and called your Department."

Ry looked around the bank and the lack of damage and understood why they had called them, then he frowned. Everything looked untouched, except the open vault door. Decker informed him that nothing else had been opened, just the main vault door.

"Why did the alarm go off?" Ry asked.

"That's what we don't understand," Decker answered. "Every other door was locked and nothing else has been disturbed. Except that door. The alarm that sounded was the front door not this vault door."

Ry looked around then swore.

"It's a trap," Ry hissed to Ron before turning to Decker. "Pull your men back. This is a set up."

That's when a loud bang sounded and the ground suddenly rocked under their feet.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry started as his phone rang and shifted Dracka's arm out of the way as he crawled to the side of the bed. He snagged it off his table and looked at the number and paled.

"Ry?" Harry answered as he slipped out of the bed.

"Get here now!" Ry snapped then hung up.

"Severus, Dracka!" Harry hissed and moved quickly to his cupboard as Severus woke with a start. "Get dressed, Ry's in trouble."

Severus kicked the vampire and Dracka started and looked around as Severus moved to dress.

"What?' Dracka asked.

"Ry's in trouble, hurry up or we leave you behind." Harry warned.

Harry tightened his belt as he slipped his gun into its holster, next to his cherry wand. Severus was ready when he was and they turned to Dracka as the vampire struggled into his pants.

"Are they easier to get off than on, Dracka?" Severus asked in amusement.

Harry snorted loudly as Dracka flashed his fangs at Severus before moving out of the room with Severus beside him. They could hear Dracka yelling after them and the two men shared a look. Harry couldn't feel anything through the link with Ry yet, so they still had time. Harry and Severus paused at the front gate of the house for Dracka to catch up.

"Could this be a trap for us?" Severus asked.

Harry pulled his knife and flicked it up in the air as he thought.

"We'll apparate at a distance and move in from there," Harry stated. "Scope it out. If it's Scorpius, he won't know about my connection to Ry or you. I don't feel any danger from Ry yet."

Dracka finally appeared and he hurried towards them as Harry slipped his knife away. Harry grabbed the vampire and Severus and stepped over the wards and apparated. Harry pulled the two men down as they landed and they crouched down beside him. They were down a slight alley behind some bins.

Harry opened his mind to the magic around them. Dracka went to say something and Severus clamped a hand over his mouth. Harry sensed out with his magic and picked up vampires as well as wizards. He could pick up his son's signal easily as well as Ron and Ginny. Scorpius was there as well and he frowned when he felt the man's dark power and he gasped and pulled back.

"Dracka stay back," Harry ordered, turning to the vampire. "He has something that is boosting his dark power, it will pull on you. Severus move out to the right for two streets then cut across. Dracka follow him but don't move in. Severus you will find two members of Ry's team that way."

Severus gave him a nod and grabbed Dracka.

"Stay safe," Severus told him.

"Always," Harry replied. "Call Kingsley and get him to apparate in where you find Ry's team. I'll open the link for you."

Severus nodded and pulled Dracka. Harry opened up the link with Severus so that the man could piggy back on his magic sight and pick up the magical signals. This was as close to binding his power he could get with Severus as Harry moved out to circle around to where Scorpius was.

xXx

"Come out, Potter!" Scorpius shouted as Ry and Ron slinked to the front of the bank as the police retreated to the back. "We have the bank surrounded."

Ry could feel the dark magic on his shoulders as he glanced over at Ron. He grabbed the man's arm and coated his skin in light magic making him shiver and Ron gave him a nod in thanks as he pulled his gun. He pulled his own light magic and coated it along his skin and it prickled slightly as they crept towards the front doors and he crouched down.

He was sure that his father and the others would have arrived by now and he would have a plan already in place. His father worked quick. Suddenly a spell smashed into the front door next to him and covered his face as he turned and glass and debris spun around him as the dark magic increased.

"Last chance, Potter!" Scorpius yelled.

Ry shared a look with Ron as he pulled his wand and channelled his magic into it. Light magic twisted and turned as he crafted the shape he wanted and the light magic changed into the shape of a white wolf. The animal snarled as its black eyes darted around and Ry nodded over at Ron. Ry released the wolf and it bounded out the door as Ry cast his mind out with it.

The wolf bolted towards the men before it with a snarl as coloured light flashed. It nimbly stepped around them as its master told it to head towards one of the men. Other creatures pulled back from him as he rushed closer and he could feel his master pouring more power into his body as he grew in size. Loud noises sounded behind him as he bunched his body to jump, his master directed him to his target and he jumped onto one of the men. He lashed out with teeth and claws as shouting started up around him and more flashes of lights hit his body and he howled.

Something crashed into his side and he went sprawling as he lost his connection with his master and the wolf ran.

Ry gasped and pulled Ron down as dark magic flared around him. Ron groaned and Ry was glad for his father's lessons as he pushed Ron to the side as the front of the bank exploded where they had been before. He could hear gunshots from the back of the bank and knew that the police were holding from that side, glad once again that Kingsley had requested armed offices. Ry pulled up an anti apparation ward around the building and out a few metres and tied it down into the ground as he pushed Ron along. They wouldn't be able to hold the bank. The dark magic heavy on his shoulders and whispering in his mind. Ron looked over at him with large brown eyes.

"Come out, come out, little Potter!"

Ry shivered as the voice brought up memories of when Voldemort was alive as Bellatrix cackled. Suddenly the glass above them exploded and Ron yelled out as Ry covered his head. An arm reached in and Ry called his silver knife to his hand and lashed out at the arm. The person yelped as the cut released a puff of smoke and the arm disappeared.

Vampires.

"Get to the back of the bank," Ry hissed and Ron ran in a crouch.

Ry went to follow when a man suddenly jumped through the window and turned on him with red eyes. Ry grinned as he pulled his silver sword and dashed forward, slashing towards the vampire as the man jumped back. Both men turned as something small and round rolled through the open door and Ry's eyes widened, seconds before the device went off.

xXx

Harry felt a bolt across his connection from his son then nothing and he pushed himself faster. The vampires and wizards had fanned out around where his son was and he used his senses to evade them as he moved in on Scorpius. He could feel Severus getting into place as Kingsley and the Aurors closed in as well.

_'Hold in place_,' Harry thought to Severus and felt agreement over the link.

He pushed himself as he silently and quickly broke into the building behind where he could feel Scorpius's magic was coming from. He rushed through the building until he stood in a room just behind Scorpius. The man stood on the street with Bellatrix and Malfoy on either side of him. Harry cloaked his own magic so that the other man wouldn't pick up on him. Tapping into the magic of the Hallows to give his spell a boost.

His stomach dropped and he felt rage flood into him as a man staggered out of what looked like a bank with Ry's limp body over his shoulder. He pulled on his light magic sharply and threw a ball through the window before him, right at Scorpius's back. Glass shattered around him as Scorpius flared his dark magic in a barrier and the light magic threw Malfoy and Bellatrix to the side. Scorpius twirled around on the spot in surprise.

_'Now_!' Harry order over the link as he jumped through the smashed window and sent another ball of light magic at the man to push them back.

Scorpius laughed as he brought up a dark shield. The man holding Ry was still within the anti-apparation wards and Harry threw a ball of magic towards him. He dropped Ry as he scrambled back as the ball of magic hit the ground in front of him. Harry winced as his son hit the ground, limply.

He skipped to the side as Scorpius lashed out with his dark magic and brought up a light shield in front of him.

"What's your game plan?" Harry demanded, as he flared out with his light magic and the vampires fell back.

"Well," Scorpius purred as he conjured a sword of dark magic and smashed it into Harry's shield. "I had planned on kidnapping your 'son' to draw you out, but it looks like I don't have to go that far."

Harry pulled on his light magic and a sword of light appeared in his hand as he jumped forward and swung it at Scorpius's head. The man brought his sword up block him. A loud 'ping' rang out on the air as the two swords hit and Harry twisted to the side. He brought his sword back around and was blocked again.

He just had to stall, as the Aurors closed in. Scorpius aimed for his head this time and Harry ducked and called his silver sword. He kept Ry in his sights, just in case as he coated his sword with light magic. The other man's eyes widened as his sword appeared and his dark blade dripped as he poured more magic into it. Harry rushed forward and flicked his sword out. The other man brought his up but Harry dropped his as he dismissed his sword and rolled before calling it again. He jumped to his feet and slashed into the man's side, completing his dirty move.

Scorpius yelled out as the silver sword cut into his skin and magic. Harry pulled back and twisted to the side as Scorpius lashed out with a wave of magic. He brought his sword around but the man apparated and Harry jumped back as Scorpius appeared with his sword, slashing through the air where Harry had been standing.

"That won't work," Harry panted as dark magic crackled along his skin and his light magic burned along his sword's blade and Scorpius's eyes widened.

"How are you doing that?" Scorpius gasped.

Then Aurors were flooding through the bank and Scorpius's vampires were running or apparating away. Scorpius looked around with wide eyes. Harry dismissed his sword as he lunged forward while the other man was distracted. His hand closed over a pendant on a cord around the man's neck before Scorpius apparated, breaking the cord, leaving Harry holding the pendant. Harry turned and ran over to his son as the Aurors moved in to lock down the area. Severus rushed over towards him with his wand out.

"Go get Dracka," Harry ordered quickly and Severus ran off.

Harry slipped the pendent into his pocket as he rolled Ry onto his back. He gently moved him into a more comfortable position as he placed his fingers at his throat. He sighed when he felt the steady pulse under his fingers and he quickly ran his hands over the man's body. Ry's flak vest had caught the worse of it, but he had a nice lump at the back of his head, but no blood. He had a large gash in his leg and Harry quickly cut the fabric of his shirt to tie it off to stop the bleeding. He quickly worked down his body and bound what he could.

A young woman suddenly knelt beside him and Harry gave her room when he saw the medic badge on her uniform.

"Clean the gashes and cuts," She ordered quickly and held out a potion and some clean pads out to him.

Harry quickly pulled his wand, conjured a bowl and filled it with a water spell. He set to work cleaning out each wound as ordered, he worked with the medic, following her orders. He cleaned the cuts on Ry's skin as she worked on the head wound before working on the cuts and the gashes. Harry would bind them up with the bandages she gave him. He had worked this way with medics many times before. He may not be able to perform healing magic but he could help in other ways.

Harry wasn't sure how long they worked together as he put his trust in Kingsley and the Aurors to locked down the scene. He could feel Severus and Dracka close by as he focused on his son. They got him stable and the woman sat back on her heels and looked between them.

"Your bother?" She asked.

"My son," Harry stated with a smile. "Good genes."

She gave him a smile.

"He'll be fine," She offered. "He has a broken leg and a deep gash on his arm and the leg will have to be seen to at St Mungo's. It could have been worse if he hadn't been wearing that vest."

"Always invest in a vest," Harry recited as he pushed back Ry's hair and the woman's eyes widened.

"Harry Potter," She gasped.

Severus snorted as he stepped over.

"That means," The woman gasped and looked up at Harry. "You're Blake Sun."

"Ha!" Dracka barked as he stood next to Severus. "Your reputation is spreading, Blake."

Harry gave a grin and held out his hand to the woman.

"And you are?" Harry asked.

"Kelly Augustus," She introduced with a smile. "The St Mungo's team should be here soon to move him."

"Nice meeting you, Ms Augustus." Harry said with a smile. "Thank you."

The young woman smiled, she had short black hair and brown eyes with slight Asian features, in her late twenties and a slight build. Severus held out a hand and helped her to her feet and she gave him a nod before moving off. Harry looked back down at his son and only stepped back when the medic team moved in.

He watched carefully as they got him ready for transport. He pulled his phone and dialled Draco's number. The man picked up on the fifth ring.

"What?!" Draco snapped.

"Ry is on the way to St Mungo's." Harry explained.

"I'll be there," Draco replied and hung up.

Harry slipped his phone back in his pocket and pulled out the pendant that he'd grabbed.

"What is that?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied and he pulled the leather bag connected to his Gringotts vault and pulled a containment jar from it and placed the pendant inside. "I grabbed it from around Scorpius's neck. I think it was boosting his dark magic, has that feel around it."

Harry looked at it through the glass of the containment jar then held it out for Severus to take.

"Blake," Kingsley called out.

Harry walked over to the man.

"We have everything locked down," Kingsley told him. "How's Potter?"

"Broken leg and some gashes," Harry replied. "And probably a nasty concussion. He's at St Mungo's now and I've called Draco. This was a set up to get to Ry."

Kingsley frowned.

Suddenly a commotion to their right had them turning. Two Aurors were dragging a young girl, in her late teens, towards them. The girl struggled in their grip and tried to lash out but the Aurors had a tight grip on her as she cursed at them. Suddenly a man bolted out and Dracka moved quickly. He tackled the man to the ground with a growl. The Aurors pulled their wands as the man tried to get Dracka off him. The elder vampire quickly had the man pinned.

"Hold!" Harry's voice whipped out and the Aurors lowered their wands at the command.

The girl yelled out as Dracka pinned the man to the ground and before anyone could move. He ducked his head down and plunged his fangs into the man's neck and he cried out.

"Hold!" Harry yelled out again and everyone froze, even the girl.

Dracka pulled back and looked over at the girl with shining red eyes and she stopped struggling. Her blue eyes wide in her pale face, her red hair shining in the streetlights as she stood frozen to the spot

"Release the girl!" Harry barked and the Aurors let her go without thinking.

The girl ran towards Dracka and the vampire jumped to his feet and growled at her. She stopped instantly and lowered her head with it tilted to the side slightly. The man on the ground stayed where he was as he looked up at the girl. Dracka standing above him.

Harry could see the Aurors fingering their wands as they looked at Dracka and the scene before them. Dracka growled again, low in his throat and the girl fell to her knees and Dracka stood up straight. He glanced over at Harry as his eyes bled back into black.

"Yours?" Harry asked mildly.

"Yes," Dracka replied.

Dracka reached down and hauled the man to his feet, by the back of the shirt, and pushed him towards the girl. She stood with a cry and grabbed the man in a hug with tears running down her face as the man held her tightly. The Aurors looked around in confusion, unsure if they should be arresting the two.

"Vampires," Harry explained as he turned to the slightly shocked Kingsley.

"Both of them?" Kingsley whispered.

"Yes," Harry replied. "The girl is a born vampire, the man a turned one."

Both the man and the girl looked over at him before Dracka growling slightly had them focusing back on him. The man looked to be in his thirties with dark hair and brown eyes, he had a lean build as he held the girl close to him. She was only short and came up to his shoulder. They both glanced around at the Aurors in fear. Harry could see the young girl shaking as the man held her, they were both terrified.

"Dracka has them now," Harry said softly.

"Bloody hell," Kingsley swore. "And we would have cursed them."

"Maybe you need a vampire in the Aurors," Harry suggested in amusement. "An elder one that is."

Dracka had pushed the two vampires towards Severus. Harry could see the scowl on his lover's face from where he was standing and he smirked as he looked back at Kingsley. He was watching them carefully and Harry could see the calculating look in the man's eyes.

"That pendant that Dracka wears," Kingsley said slowly. "Are there more of them?"

Harry barked a laugh.

"You would have to check the Department," Harry chuckled. "That one fell through a time gap."

"Ah," Kingsley muttered. "So, they haven't been invented yet?"

"Correct," Harry answered. "And I have to charge that one up every year."

"Okay," Kingsley replied and clapped a hand to his shoulder. "Go home, Blake. I'll call you in the afternoon and you can come to the Auror Department to make a statement."

"Thanks, Kingsley." Harry said gratefully.

"Oh, Blake?" Kingsley called

Harry turned back to the other man.

"Could you pull down that apparation ward that Potter put up?" Kingsley asked with a grin.

Harry gave him a smirk as he moved to the edge of the ward. He shivered slightly as he noticed how close Ry had gotten, before he had stopped them, from passing over the ward. He reached up with his hand and grabbed the ward, he looked it over for a second before breaking it gently. He felt his son's magic wash over his hand and down his arm before the magic disappeared into the ground.

"Ry's work?"

Harry turned to see Ginny Weasley beside him, the girl had grown up and fast. She had a scar running down the side of her face and her brown eyes were hard, but they softened when they looked at him. She had her red hair tied back in a short tail at the back of her head and her eyes took in everything around her. The sight made his heart clench in his chest, this woman was a warrior.

"Yes," Harry answered. "He's at St Mungo's now."

"Ron will probably have a bed next to him then," Ginny smirk. "Vampire broke his arm."

Ginny's eyes strayed over to the two vampires with Dracka.

"The rest of the team?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked back at him with slightly cold eyes.

"Snape and Dracka found them," Ginny told him.

"Not you as well?" Harry asked. "I could pick up your magical signal and you weren't far from them."

"I moved in to help, Ron." Ginny replied as she stood up straighter.

Harry looked the woman over, being an Auror had changed her in ways that he didn't think would happen. Ron and Ry hadn't been changed much by the training and being on the job, but Ginny had. He held out his hand and Ginny looked at it for a moment before taking it. He turned her palm over and reached out with his other hand and placed it over hers, so that he had her hand sandwiched between his, palm up.

He closed his eyes briefly as Ginny watched him carefully. He focused on her and her magic and tapped into his core of light magic. Light magic pooled in his hand and he curved it into the shape he wanted as he lightly picked up the light magic he could feel under Ginny's skin. She didn't have much but it was enough.

Ginny pushed her magic towards him, once she worked out what he was doing. He smiled softly before opening his eyes and looking her in the eyes. Her brown eyes were wide as Harry removed his hand from above hers and she looked down at the small white stone shimmering in rainbows on her palm with a small hole at the top.

"Protection stone," Harry expanded and released her hand.

Ginny looked back up at him and a slight glint came into her eyes. She glanced around before pulling up a silencing charm close around them.

"What was I to you?" Ginny asked. "Partner, friend…wife?"

"All three," Harry replied with a lopsided grin.

Ginny nodded unsurprised, before stepping forward and giving him a hug. Harry held her, as memories washed over him. Ginny pulled back and looked him over before stepping back.

"You should call your mother more," Harry remarked with a smirk.

Ginny barked a laugh and Harry gave her a wink.

"You," Ginny said softly. "You…I could fall in love with."

"Ry?" Harry asked in interest.

"Not so much," Ginny stated as her smile dimmed. "He's too much like Ron."

"Ha!" Harry barked.

Ginny gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you, Harry." Ginny whispered and grabbed his hand this time.

"I hope this won't make family gatherings awkward?" Harry asked and glanced up to see Severus and Dracka both watching him. "Ah."

Ginny glanced over to where he was looking and smirked. She brought up Harry's hand and kissed the back of it. Harry looked at her in amusement as she gave him a wink.

"You don't need my help in that department, Blake." Ginny pointed out. "I better go see my brother and your son at the hospital before the rest of the red head crowd arrives to take over. Is Draco there already?"

"Yes," Harry answered as he looked at Ginny. "Put that stone on a cord around your neck, might save your life one day."

Suddenly Ginny tugged on his hand and he stumbled forward. She took advantage as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Harry pulled back and gave her a grin as she smirked back and he could feel eyes on his back. She winked and without a word turned on her heels, breaking the silencing charm, as she walked away with a swagger to her steps. Harry watched her go in amusement and fondness.

"And what." Severus purred as he moved to stand behind him. "Pray tell, was that about, Mr Sun?"

Harry turned and looked up at him innocently and gave him a big grin.

"Just being reminded why I married her," Harry remarked then squeaked as Severus grabbed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Dracka looked the two vampires over as they walked down the street towards the safe house that Adam Calfer was being held at. Severus walked silently behind him keeping an eye out and Dracka glanced at Severus before focusing on the vampires. The girl was only young for a vampire and the man wasn't much better, they were fledglings more than anything else. The girl would be about twenty and the man only just turned by a few years. The girl interested him, for the fact of her colourings. She was a born vampire and yet the red hair and blue eyes were very rare in vampires.

The man held the girl close as his eyes darted around, every now and again they would touch on Dracka and he would lower his gaze. Dracka felt his heart clench for them, they were only children to him. Both should have been kept safe in a Coven and not on the streets. They stopped outside the apartment door and Dracka pressed the buzzer as the two vampires sniffed the air slightly.

Adam answered the door then froze when he saw the two vampires, the girl cried out and ran into his arms as the man stood back with his head to the side slightly. Dracka stepped back to stand with Severus and grabbed his hand. The girl started to cry into Adam's chest as he held her tightly. The man shifted with a slight whine and Adam slung an arm around him and pulled him close. Dracka could see the makings of a leader in Adam, despite his age.

Vampires were always close, it was the demon in them that drove it. The need for blood and the closeness that called for created bonds in a Coven. Those with magic were drawn even closer as dark magic would pull on them. The demon would settle when it was surrounded by magic of the same kind. That made him think of Blake and the way that his demon and magic had always given the man comfort, when the Hallows were flaring. He guessed that Blake had his own kind of demon.

Severus tightened his hold on his hand and he looked up at the other man but he was watching the vampires. Dracka turned to see the three of them watching him. Dracka gave them a nod before tugging on Severus's hand and turning his back on them. He had done his part, it was up to them now.

They strolled over towards the lift and pressed the button. Severus turned to him as they waited. His dark eyes looking him over and Dracka met his eyes calmly.

"That's it?" Severus asked with a slight frown. "No growling or bitting?"

Dracka gave the man a smirk as the lift 'pinged' and they stepped into it.

"That's it for my part," Dracka replied. "They are Adam's and not mine. They fall under him and Adam is under my protection."

"How do you remember who fall under you and who is above you?" Severus asked in interest.

"Easy for me," Dracka said with a leer. "I'm the head of my Coven, so everyone falls under me."

Severus gave him a smirk that had him shifting. He pulled Dracka close and kissed him. Severus took his time and his kiss was soft which was unlike his normal. The taller man pulled back and looked down at him with dark eyes.

"Blake is meeting us in London," Severus mentioned as they stepped out of the lift. "He won't be in a good mood since he would have been at St Mungo's."

"He really doesn't like that place?" Dracka remarked.

"No, he doesn't." Severus agreed. "I think they kept him there after he was tortured and I don't think he was in a great mental state then."

"Do you think they had him locked up?" Dracka asked with a slight growl that had people moving away from them on the street.

"He's never said," Severus remarked softly. "But you saw what he was like when he had that flashback. He had no idea that we were there."

Dracka nodded as they walked down the alley where the apparation point was. Severus grabbed Dracka's arm but didn't apparate them. Dracka turned to the man in question and stilled at the look in Severus's dark eyes.

"I'm concerned about him," Severus admitted.

"He's strong Severus," Dracka replied mildly.

"Yes," Severus confirmed with a sigh. "It's been three years today since Albus passed away."

Dracka started at the change of conversation.

"It didn't help that Minerva passed about six months after him," Severus added. "It hit him hard."

"Yes, " Dracka agreed. "We were still at the school. He disappeared for a week and only turned up for the funeral."

"Yes," Severus stated with a nod. "Now all this with Scorpius and his capture."

"You think he isn't dealing with everything?" Dracka asked.

"I'm not sure," Severus replied. "He doesn't say anything, unless you force it out of him."

"That was another reason that you both left Hogwarts?" Dracka questioned.

"Yes," Severus conceded. "He started to see more and more children that he knew and it started to wear on him. Every year when the first years were brought in, he used to look them over and I could tell he was picking out the ones he knew and the ones that should have been there and weren't."

Dracka's heart clenched, they still didn't quite understand what it would be like coming from the future. Seeing people that had died and yet were alive now…and not seeing the ones that he would have known and loved.

"I think it started to hit him that he wouldn't see his children again," Severus added gently.

"They would have been starting at Hogwarts now?" Dracka asked.

"Yes," Severus confirmed. "Now he has been reminded of his son's death and facing his killer."

"People always want a longer life," Dracka commented softly. "I can see why Blake would think of it as a curse. At least with vampires we are surrounded by others that live as long as us."

Severus looked down at him with dark eyes.

"Our eldest," Dracka uttered and wouldn't meet his eyes. "We don't speak of it, but you can see the age in their eyes, they stop looking at the world before them, Severus. One day they will be there and the next…not. It's like the magic and age consumes them and they know that it's time to let go. Blake doesn't have that option."

Severus shivered at the vampire's words and it brought up memories of when Blake would get that look in his eyes and he knew Blake wasn't with them. That he was looking at something else in his memories and that increased his concern for him.

"We keep him here," Dracka remarked as if reading his mind. "We can only guess at his age Severus but we keep him grounded. You saw how big his family is and he came here with nothing. He draws people to him and makes connections."

Severus's lips twisted up in a smile at those words. Blake had given him that as well, a family.

xXx

Harry sat sprawled out in a bench seat at the coffee shop on a busy Saturday afternoon as he watched the people on the street. He'd been there a good hour already and he was sure that they would have told him to leave, if didn't keep ordering coffee and food. People had come and gone around him as he watched a few tourists trying to work out where they were going on the street outside.

Ry was recovering well, while Draco annoyed him on a regular basis and Ron kept him company from the next bed over. The bedside table and some of the floor was covered in chocolate frogs, lollies and flowers and Harry had made sure to grab a box of frogs on the way out. Ry would be getting released tomorrow and Harry would be picking him up and bringing him to the mansion in Blackpool to be close to him. Once Dracka and Severus arrived he would stop by Ry's apartment to pick up some clothes.

He looked around before glancing at his watch wondering where the two men had gotten to.

"Another one, sir?" A young waitress asked.

"Yes, please." Harry replied. "And two more cappuccinos."

"Three caps?" The woman asked with a frown.

"Yes, please." Harry answered as Severus and Dracka weaved through the crowd. "My friends have finally arrived."

Harry placed a fifty pound note on the table and pushed it towards the woman as her eyes widened.

"Keep the change," Harry offered with a wink.

The woman gave him a big grin as she slipped the note away before moving off. Dracka crashed into the bench seat next to Harry as Severus slid into the other side. Dracka slung an arm around his shoulders and he gave the vampire a glare. Dracka just gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling back.

"What?" Dracka questioned. "I'm French."

"Ha!" Harry barked in amusement. "You are a vampire before being a Frenchman."

Dracka gave him a leer and Harry smirked as he grabbed his leg under the table. The waitress appeared with the coffees and placed them down with a smile as Harry slipped his hand up Dracka's leg. The other man jumped slightly as Harry's hand brushed against his crotch. Dracka leaned his elbows on the table as he looked up at the woman to cover what Harry was doing.

"Anything else, sir?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Do you want food? Severus, Dracka?" Harry asked sweetly.

"We're fine," Severus replied.

Harry rubbed Dracka's leg as he crossed his leg over his knee.

"Dracka?" Harry questioned.

"I'm fine," Dracka snapped.

Harry gave the woman a smile as his hand slid up Dracka's leg.

"That's all then," Harry stated mildly.

The woman gave him a smile before she strolled off. Dracka growled at him and Harry gave him a wink. Severus looked over at them with a smirk before he leaned back in his seat. Dracka leaned in close to Harry, a slight red tint to his eyes.

"Don't start what you won't finish," Dracka hissed in his ear.

"Who says I won't finish it?" Harry purred and Dracka's eyes darkened.

Harry grabbed him through his pants and gave him a rub. Dracka shifted his arm to block anyone's view as Severus watched them. Both men looked over at him but he just smirked back and picked up his coffee. Harry cast a silent charm that the two men wouldn't notice as he rubbed Dracka through his pants until the man started to harden. The vampire glanced around before focusing on Harry and he gave the man a sly grin.

Dracka leaned forward close to him and Harry tilted his head slightly as he increased the pressure.

"Blake!" Severus warned and looked around.

Harry flicked his eyes over to him and gave him a wink, before flicking Dracka's belt open and slipping his hand inside. Dracka growled as his eyes burned red and he leaned forward and sunk his fangs into Harry's neck. Harry hissed slightly at the pain and tugged on Dracka's cock as he moved slightly to get a better angle and Dracka clamped down harder. Harry let the vampire take in a bit of his magic as he stroked his cock. Severus's dark eyes watching them, the sound of the coffee shop coming in second.

Harry brushed his magic along Dracka's cock as he pulled and the man came as he dug his fangs in deep and Harry cursed at the pain. He quickly moved his hand to clamp down on the man's leg and dug his fingers in.

"Dracka!" Severus hissed.

Dracka pulled back as Harry panted and he pulled his magic back. Dracka licked up his neck before placing his hand over the bite mark. Dracka's eyes locked with his and they widened when he noticed how pale he was. He healed the bite wound and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close as Harry panted, feeling a little light headed.

Harry felt Severus cast the cleaning charm as his eyes darted around, but Harry knew that none of the muggles would have noticed with the charm he'd cast. He let his head rest on Dracka's shoulder, feeling heavy and sleepy.

"Did you take too much," Severus hissed over the table.

"He's fine," Dracka replied softly, as he ran his hand up and down his back. "Blake, there is coffee on the table."

"Hmm," Harry mumbled and blinked his eyes open without realising he'd closed them.

"Severus has even drugged it," Dracka added in amusement.

Harry snorted as Dracka pushed him back and looked him over. Harry's eyes focused on the coffee on the table, feeling sluggish.

"He'll snap out of it soon," Dracka muttered. "Did you cast a spell, Blake?"

Harry nodded and let his head rest on the table top. He felt Dracka shift as he did up his pants and felt Severus's magic brush against him.

_'Blake_?' Severus asked across the link.

Harry sent back that he was fine but he was sure it didn't translate into words as Severus sent back amusement.

"His blood pressure must be down," Dracka commented as he rubbed his back.

"It is now," Severus replied, an edge to his words.

Harry shifted to rest his chin on his hands as he looked over at Severus. The man's eyes flicked to him and he gave him a soft smile, still feeling lethargic.

"How did you go?" Harry asked.

"Vampires all dropped off," Severus replied. "With no growling or bitting, looks like Dracka was saving it up."

Harry snorted as he pushed himself back and grabbed the coffee off the table.

"Have to stop in at Ry's apartment," Harry said after he had taken a few sips of coffee, the potion Severus had placed in it, giving it a slight after taste. "He's going to say with us, while the bone in his leg heals."

"Joy," Severus drawled.

"Well," Harry remarked. "We are staying at his house."

Severus gave him a smirk as Dracka ran his hand up and down his leg. By the time that he finished his coffee, he felt normal again and looked over at Dracka. The man gave him a leer and Harry's eyes darkened.

"Oi!" Severus hissed.

Both men looked over at him and Harry gave him an innocent smile.

"We are in public, you know." Severus snapped.

"We are wizards, you know." Harry counted then yelped as Severus kicked his leg.

xXx

Harry looked around the neighbourhood that his son's apartment was in. He wondered why, out of all the Potter properties that Ry held, he had decided to buy his own outside of London. Not that location meant much to wizards, since they could apparate but even still. Dracka sniffed as he looked around and Severus kept close to them and on edge.

Harry walked up to the block of four apartments and stepped through the door and up the stairs to the second floor with Dracka and Severus behind him. He pulled out a set of keys and Severus snorted at the little lightning bolt on the key ring and Harry gave him a smile. He opened the door as he gave the man a grin, leaving the key in the lock as he let himself in.

"Makes it easier to remember which key is which," Harry remarked in amusement then turned to see a woman with her wand pointed at his head. "Ah, hello?"

"Who are you!" The woman demanded as Harry froze in the doorway.

"Blake Sun," Harry replied with a disarming smile, ignoring the wand pointed at him. "And you are?"

"Sally Delson," The woman replied. "I'm Harry's girlfriend."

"Harry's girlfriend?" Harry repeated as he blocked the door from Severus and Dracka entering. "Ry's girlfriend?"

The woman snorted and Harry could feel the spell at the end of the woman's wand but she held it back.

"Just a silly nickname," Sally stated as she looked him over with assessing blue eyes. "He'll grow out of it."

"Grow out of it?" Harry asked in amusement. "He's had that nickname since he was four and he turns thirty-eight this year. He hasn't grown out of it yet. What are you doing here?"

"I'll ask the questions," The woman snapped. "You are breaking into an Auror's apartment."

"Ah, no." Harry uttered. "I have a key."

Harry went to get the key out of the lock.

"Don't move!" Sally snapped and Harry could feel the spell building.

Harry held his hands up and stepped into the room, leaving the door open and the woman's wand followed him the whole time.

"Ry was injured on a mission," Harry explained as he laid his hands on the top of his head. "He asked me to come and get some clothes, since he'll be staying with me."

Sally's wand dropped slightly as a disgusted look overcame her face.

"Ha!" The woman snarled. "I knew he was queer!"

Harry heard a loud snort from the doorway and the woman's eyes flicked over that way.

"You do know I'm his father, right?" Harry asked in amusement.

The woman gasped as her blue eyes widen and she looked him over.

"You said your last name was Sun," Sally accused.

"Adoptive father," Harry amended with a grin. "Blake Sun, nice to meet my son's girlfriend, by the way. Can I lower my hands?"

Sally quickly placed her wand away as she looked him over with large eyes before flicking them towards the doorway as Severus and Dracka glanced around the door. Sally's eyes flicked between all three of them.

"Oh, sorry!" The woman cried. "Harry didn't call me and I've been staying here and he gets called into work all the time and it's not a great area."

Harry grinned in amusement as the woman ran out of words.

"What was that about him being queer?" Dracka asked with a leer as he smoothly stepped into the room as Severus shut the door behind them.

"Ah, well." The woman stuttered, as her eyes darted around and Harry could see Dracka taking an interest as the woman started acting like prey. "You know, his father-ah."

Sally's blue eyes darted over to him and he gave her a leer.

"Yes?" Harry purred sweetly, drawing out the word.

"Um," Sally stuttered with wide eyes.

Harry gave her a smirk before walking towards Ry's bedroom as Dracka smoothly stepped closer to Sally. Severus leaned back against the front door, trapping her. From the wide-eyed expression, she was aware of what they were up to and the fact that she wasn't going anywhere.

"So," Dracka purred from the other room as Harry picked up Ry's bag. "Is our _Harry_ lacking in certain departments? That it makes you think he's gay?"

Harry barked a laugh as he opened Ry's cupboard as the man's wards brushed over him. He couldn't hear the woman's reply as he filled Ry's bag with some clothes for a few days. He paused when he found some photos and pulled them out. It was a photo of Ry and himself just before the final battle at Hogwarts and he smiled as he looked at Ry's grinning face. There were a few others of Ry's friends and even some of Severus and himself.

He placed the photos back where he found them, as he zipped up the bag and strolled back into the living room. Sally was seated at the dining table with Dracka leering at her. Severus gave him a smirk as Dracka looked over at him.

"Looks like your son needs lessons." Dracka drawled and Sally blushed bright red.

"Maybe just more practise?" Harry suggested and Sally blushed even deeper as she palmed her face with a groan. "I'll be sure to let him know."

"Oh, no!" Sally cried with wide eyes. "Don't tell him that!"

"Don't worry, my dear." Harry purred. "I'll be sure to make him blush as much as you are now."

"Oh, Merlin!" The woman moaned. "No wonder he didn't want me to meet you!"

All amusement fled Harry at those words as he felt a stab of hurt in his heart but the woman wasn't looking at him as she shook her head.

"Please don't tell him that I held a wand on you," Sally cried as she looked up at him. "We've only been dating a couple of weeks!"

Harry nodded sharply and turned towards Severus and the front door.

"Ry's at St Mungo's until tomorrow morning," Harry announced.

Severus stepped to the side as Harry moved closer and opened the door. Harry brushed passed him and out of the apartment. The woman's words had cut deep, his own son didn't want him to meet his girlfriend.

"Blake?" Severus whispered and grabbed his arm.

"I'll meet you back at the house," Harry stated and tugged his arm loose as he walked off down the stairs.

xXx

Harry looked down at his son sleeping, early the next morning, before glancing around the private room in St Mungo's that Ry had been staying in. He collapsed in the seat next to the bed as he nervously played with his silver knife.

He hated hospitals as he started to flip his knife to take his mind off it.

"How long have you been there?" Ry asked sleepily.

Harry looked over at his son and gave him a smile.

"Long enough to know that you talk in your sleep," Harry stated mildly as he leaned back in his seat.

"Really?" Ry asked.

"You always have," Harry observed. "Used the scare the crap out of some of your baby sitters. Except Albert, he thought it was amusing."

"You never told me that!" Ry accused as he sat up.

Harry looked the man over, he was only wearing hospital pants and his chest was bare. He could see the bruises from where his vest had taken the brunt of the explosion as well as the thin line on his arm from the healing charm. Harry picked up the cane next to him and held it out to Ry with a smile. Ry gave him a big grin as he took the cane in his hand and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not sure I like it from this side," Ry remarked with a smirk.

Harry just sat back in his chair and watched as Ry pulled himself from the bed and winced in sympathy. Ry limped towards the bathroom, his cane tapping away, giving support to his still mending leg.

"I left clothes in there for you," Harry called out.

"Found them, thanks." Ry replied, before Harry heard the shower start up.

Harry tilted his head back on the wall behind him, he hadn't slept well last night and it was starting to catch up with him.

"Are you okay?"

Harry opened his eyes to see Ry looking down at him in concern as he leaned on his cane in his left hand.

"Sure," Harry replied and stood. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be," Ry replied with a grin.

The Potters made their way out of the room and down the hallway. Ry's cane tapping along as he limped on his left leg. Suddenly Harry chuckled and looked over at his son next to him. Ry gave him a glare which just made Harry snigger.

"Shut it!" Ry snapped.

"Want to change spots?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Ry glare picked up a notch and Harry smiled at his son softly. Ry's glare softened as he reached over and ruffled Harry's short hair. Both Potters feeling like their roles had been reversed.

xXx

Kingsley looked around the table as he strolled into the dining room of the Potter mansion. Blake sat next to his son on one side of the table with Miller on the other side next to Snape and Dracka. They all looked up when he walked into the room and took a seat next to Blake.

"We're getting reports of Death Eaters gathering," Kingsley said stiffly as he placed a few files on the table.

"Just Death Eaters?" Blake asked as his sharp green eyes looked him over and Kingsley pushed the files in his direction. "Are we looking at another pureblood push?"

"Possibly," Kingsley replied.

"With Scorpius behind it?" Blake mused. "You would think heading towards ninety, he might want to look at retirement and not stirring up a blood war."

"How old are you again, Dad?" Ry asked with a smirk, the gash over his right eye and the fading bruising on his face, not dimming the light in his eyes.

"Shut it you," Blake muttered without heat. "I would be very happy to retire, if these pureblood nutcases and Dark Lords would stop causing problems."

"If I can't retire, you can't." Kingsley stated bluntly. "At least you don't have a whole Department to look after."

"I'll second that," Miller added with a grin. "Dylan is heading towards ninety and still not letting the Department go. I'm sure that he will haunt the place even after his death to spite us all."

Blake gave them a grin as he sat back in his seat and looked them over. Kingsley could see the age in that stare and he was surprised that he had never noticed it before he knew that Blake held the Deathly Hallows. There had always been something different about the man, Kingsley just hadn't known how far it ran.

"Now," Blake stated. "I have a feeling that Scorpius can't use both dark and light power. He was surprised when I could. It may have been that whatever the man did to gain dark power, may have blocked him from using his light magic."

"You can use both," Ry pointed out. "Why would he be blocked."

Blake sat back in his chair and everyone could see him working out how to explain something they may not understand. Kingsley shared a look with Miller, they knew that look well.

"You couldn't use my dark magic," Blake said to Ry.

Kingsley frowned in puzzlement and could see that Miller was confused as well. The other three men however were nodding.

"Working with both magic takes time to sit down and understand what you are handling," Blake explained. "That's why when a Dark Lord gains dark magic through a dark ritual it takes them time to work with it, even if they already held some dark power to begin with. Light and dark magic are not supposed to work together. I have had a very long time to understand the magic that I hold. Scorpius may have had over fifty years to work with the magic he gained, but may have ignored the other half."

"Do we have an idea of how he came here?" Miller asked.

"We have a working theory," Severus said softly. "That he used Blake's blood or the Hallows to focus on to get to this time. Lucius may have also helped from this side with an adapted time turner."

"We can confirm that Lucius and Scorpius are working together," Ry added.

"Yes," Kingsley confirmed. "I have a team sitting on Malfoy Manor."

"I believe that he came here looking for Al," Blake intoned. "But he found me and the Hallows instead."

"He has attempted twice to separate the Hallows from Blake," Severus remarked.

"Twice?" Miller asked with a frown.

"He tried a poison over six months ago," Blake expanded. "A poison that targets dark magic, which is what the Hallows are."

Kingsley sucked in a breath with wide eyes as he looked at Blake.

"You didn't call us," Miller stated.

"He didn't call me either," Both Dracka and Ry said at the same time and all eyes turned to Blake.

"We didn't think, at the time, that it was an attempt on the Hallows," Severus explained. "We weren't sure what it was."

"It was," Draco stated as he sauntered into the room and dropped a notebook on the table. "And it would have worked."

Kingsley watched as Blake paled and his hand shook slightly as he reached for the notebook.

"So," Blake said tonelessly, not giving anything away. "There is a way to separate me and the Hallows?"

"Yes," Draco replied as he took a seat next to Severus and across from Kingsley. "I've run your blood and magic and there is a way to separate them out. If that happens, I believe that the Hallows will revert back to their original form until another master comes along."

Kingsley watched in concern as Blake opened the notebook and wondered if the man was tempted. He glanced around the table and could see that he wasn't the only one thinking that.

"They would not give you up without a fight, Blake." Draco pointed out. "They have found a life with you, in the same way that you use their magic."

"Magic finds a way to find a life for itself," Blake uttered.

"Is that why we had trouble bringing him back to life after we found him?" Ry asked Draco.

"Yes," Draco confirmed. "The poison was still in his blood, it wasn't working as fast as it was with Severus because Blake had burned it out of his magic, but it was still working. It made the Hallows slower to react, slower to bring him back."

Kingsley's eyes flicked to Severus, but the man was watching Blake intensely.

"That is the only record, Blake." Draco informed him. "I have destroyed everything else."

"Severus?" Dracka prompted and everyone looked over at the man.

Severus pulled the elder wand from his holster and Kinsley frowned, wondering why he had Blake's wand.

"We have found another effect of the Hallows," Severus announced.

Blake looked over at him with a frown.

"What would that be?" Blake asked slowly.

"It's slowing Severus's aging down," Dracka said into the silence.

"It's what?" Blake asked in surprise and Kingsley felt better that the other man could be just as surprised as them.

Everyone looked at Severus and had to agree that the man hadn't aged as much as he should have. Blake frowned and closed his eyes and stilled making everyone pause. When he opened his eyes again, they had a slight glow about them as he looked around briefly before focusing on Severus and the wand. Kingsley always wondered what Blake saw when he would look at the magic. Everyone knew to be quiet and still as Blake worked and to only say or do something if he asked.

Blake looked at Severus and cocked his head to the side before slipping off both his rings and placing them on the table then looking at his son beside him.

"Can you take off your bracelet?" Blake requested.

Ry pulled the bracelet off his wrist and placed it on the table in front of Blake. The man pulled all the items together on the table and just looked at them. Kingsley shared a look with the others. Blake moved the other items to the side except the wand, then he placed the Hallows ring to the top of the wand and the snake ring at the bottom. Then Ry's bracelet on top of the wand, why he did that Kingsley had no idea as he watched. Blake lean back in his chair and look at them with a frown on his face.

He leaned forward and moved the two rings to either side of the wand before he pulled a piece of chalk from his pocket. He drew a circle around the outside of the items and Kingsley saw Ry wince as he watched. He gave the man a smirk as Blake marked a table that was probably hundreds of years old without a care. The small circle flashed up green before them as Blake slowly stood up and looked down at the items.

"So," Blake announced after a couple of minutes and looked around at everyone. Kingsley could see his eyes had gone back to normal. "It's not because Severus has been holding my wand, it's his connection to me and through me the Hallows."

Blake broke the circle and gave Severus back the elder wand as he slipped the two rings back onto his fingers then he looked at the bracelet on the table.

"Good news, Ry." Blake proclaimed as he grabbed up the bracelet and held it out to his son.

Ry grabbed the bracelet, but Blake didn't release it and the other man frowned.

"You also have a connection with me," Blake stated and released the bracelet.

"So," Ry said slowly as he placed the bracelet back around his wrist. "My aging will slow down as well?"

"As long as I hold the Deathly Hallows and you have a connection to me," Blake whispered and Kingsley shivered. "What that means later on down the track, I don't know."

"Stop creeping the man out," Dracka drawled with a smirk.

Blake threw a smile over at the vampire before looking back at the circle on the table, he pulled the chalk out again. He redrew the circle then a line down the middle and a triangle outside of the circle.

The symbol of the deathly hallows.

Blake sat back in his chair and they all looked down at the symbol and Kingsley could feel the shiver run down his spine.

xXx

Severus and Dracka looked at the symbol that Blake had drawn on the table the night before and the two men shared a look. Blake had gone to the Ministry of Magic early that morning, leaving them at the house. Severus picked up the notebook that Draco had left on the table.

"We always knew the possibility was there, Severus." Dracka whispered. "The incident with the Dark Lord was an example of that."

"I was so concerned with me dying and leaving him," Severus uttered quietly. "The possibility of him dying and leaving us didn't enter my mind."

"You and me both," Ry remarked as he limped into the room with his cane and Severus gave the man a smirk. "Don't you start! If you start coming on to me, we are going to have problems, Snape."

Severus barked a laugh as Ry gave him a smile as he eased himself down into one of the chairs at the table.

"You're not my type," Severus replied dryly with a smirk.

Dracka barked a laugh.

"We met your girlfriend, by the way." Dracka stated mildly.

"Girlfriend?" Ry asked and the two men stilled.

"A Sally Delson," Severus said slowly.

"Oh, her." Ry commented mildly with a wave of his hand. "More of a rebound really."

"She was at your apartment," Dracka mentioned with a smirk. "She held Blake at wand point."

"What was she still doing there?" Ry asked, with a frown.

"She said that you had been dating for a couple of weeks?" Severus expanded and Ry smirked.

"Yeah, right." Ry said with a snort. "Like I could put up with being called 'Harry' for weeks."

Severus and Dracka shared a look and Ry frowned.

"What?" Ry questioned.

"Where does she work?" Severus questioned slowly.

"The Ministry of Magic, why?" Ry asked.

"Blake," Severus and Dracka said at the same time.

xXx

"Blake!"

Harry turned at his name to see Sally hurrying towards him with a big smile on her face. She pushed her light brown hair behind her ear as she stopped in front of him.

"Sally," Harry greeted with a smile. "No holding me at wand point this time?"

"Oh, no!" The woman gushed with a slight blush. "I wanted to make it up to you, maybe a late breakfast?"

"Ah, sure." Harry stuttered and looked around the Ministry. "I skipped breakfast this morning. I could go for some coffee before I have to start on more paperwork."

"Perfect," Sally cried with a grin and took his arm through hers. "You can tell me all about Harry. I bet he was a cute child."


	14. Chapter 14

"Kingsley hasn't seen him," Ry reported as he hung up his phone. "Any luck through the ring? I can't get anything off my bracelet."

"Nothing," Severus replied. "It's been faint after what he did last night."

"Miller said he was in the Department earlier but they haven't seen him for a while," Dracka told them with his own phone in his hand. "They are searching the Ministry now."

"Can you tell us anything else about this Sally?" Severus asked Ry.

"She works in the files department of the Aurors," Ry expanded. "We only went out a couple of times-"

"Then took her back to your apartment," Dracka cut in with a leer.

"She works in files?" Severus repeated slowly, breaking into the stand-off. "She acted like she didn't know Blake."

"She would know him." Ry countered with a frown. "He would have been in some of the files, not to mention his own file in the Department, even if a lot of it is censored."

"She said that you didn't want her to meet him," Severus added.

"What!" Ry yelped. "Why would I say that! Wait, he was acting odd when he picked me up from the hospital. He thought I wouldn't want someone to meet him?"

Dracka's phone rang and he answered it.

"Okay," Dracka said into the phone. "Yes…thanks."

Dracka hung up.

"He's not at the Ministry," Dracka told them. "His phone is either off or has been corrupted."

"That's a lot harder to do now," Ry pointed out. "Since the muggles have improved the phone lines and a lot of phones don't need connection spells."

Ry's phone rang on the table and he picked it up.

"Yes?" Ry answered. "Yes, they are here…Okay, I'll send them to you." Ry hung up and turned to the other two men. "That was Kingsley, Dad had his badge on him, so we can track him. He wants you to go to the Ministry, they are calling in back up now."

"Stay here," Severus ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ry answered and held up his cane. "I'm not Dad."

The two men looked him over as Ry leaned back in his chair. Severus grabbed his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Stay safe, Ry." Severus said softly.

"Always," Ry replied with a wink.

xXx

Harry woke up feeling groggy and with his hands tied behind his back and something cold around his wrists. He lifted his head slightly to see he was in a small room with a single door and no windows. He pushed and rolled slightly until he was on his knees and looked around. He was only wearing his jeans and he could tell everything had been stripped from his pockets.

He reached out to his sword just to hit a block and he cursed silently. Scorpius had blocked him from calling any weapon that he had linked to him, which meant it also blocked any connection he held. He wiggled over to the wall and used it to get to his feet before stumbling over to the door. He tried the handle but it was locked as he looked around.

The room had a single bed with a mattress and a bucket in the corner. He paced over to the bed and slipped down to his knees and ran his hands under it until he hit on a bolt holding the bed together. He rubbed the bolt along his arm until he felt it cut his skin. He wiggled his hands and used the blood to slick up the rope holding his wrists together until he was able to wiggle his hands lose with the help from the bolt. He had luck on his side, due to the inexperience of the person that tied the rope.

He moved his hands before him and groaned when he saw the silver bracelets around his wrists. Scorpius had found magic suppressors. He looked at the runes etched into the silver looking for a weak point but the rune work was perfect. He could still feel his magic and he could still use it slightly, but that wouldn't help him much.

Harry looked up when the door opened and Scorpius stood there with cold blue eyes.

"Awake already? I was sure those drugs would keep you down for longer." Scorpius sneered. "And out of your bindings."

"This boy's got skills," Harry remarked mildly from his place on the floor, on his knees before the bed.

"That he does," Scorpius smirked as he looked over his bare torso. "Torture was on the cards, but looking at your back. Someone got there first."

"They did," Harry replied. "I'm surprised that you weren't aware of that?"

"Why would I know if you had been tortured?" Scorpius sneered. "I don't subscribe to the Harry Potter Times."

Harry frowned as Sally stepped into sight in the doorway to look as him from behind the blonde.

"Oh, Harry." Scorpius announced with a smile. "Let me introduce my daughter, Alison. I believe your son and her know each other well."

"Hello, Harry." The woman purred, as her blue eyes looked him over.

"Ah," Harry muttered. "Yeah, should have worked that one out."

"Now," Scorpius announced. "Killing you didn't work last time, so maybe we should pick up where the last person left off?"

Harry paled as his eyes widened. Scorpius smirk widened as a glint came into his eyes. He stepped to the side of the door as two men moved forward. Alison stepped back as her eyes darted between them all.

"Grab him," Scorpius ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Alison demanded but her father ignored the question.

The two men closed in on him and Harry could feel the dark curse around them. He lashed out but they quickly grabbed him in a steel grip. One of the men paused and leaned towards his neck and he tensed as the man sniffed him.

"Don't feed off him!" Scorpius barked harshly and the man pulled back sharply.

Harry glanced over at the man beside him and his eyes flashed red as his lips curled up slightly to show off his fangs. Harry then remembered that Dracka had fed off him, marking him. He'd been marked by an elder vampire and the other vampire knew it.

"Bring him," Scorpius ordered. "I know just the place that he can hang for a while."

The vampires twisted his arms behind his back as they pushed him down the hallway, their grip like steel. He could faintly hear Alison hissing at her father but his attention was caught on something else. He paled as they marched him into a large room with chains hanging from the ceiling. He struggled in the vampires' grip as Scorpius chuckled darkly. He'd been in this situation before as he struggled harder.

xXx

Miller held his hand up and the teams around him stopped. He signalled for team one and two to go to the left and teams three and four to the right. Robbie, Sarah, David, Severus and Dracka were behind him. They crept forward as the other teams got into place around Malfoy Manor, where the signal of Blake's badge was coming from.

He signalled David to stay back as the medic, just in case that he was needed. He tapped the earwig in his ear.

"On three," Miller whispered. "One, two, three. Go!"

The wards around the mansion flared before dropping as the master curse breaker with the permission from Draco and being backed by the goblins tore them down. Robbie sighted down his new toy and the front door of Malfoy manor just blew off the hinges from a distance as the teams closed in on the mansion as shouting started up.

"Team one in."

"Team two in."

Gunfire split the air as well as spells. Miller and his group crept closer but kept to the cover of the trees.

"Team three in."

"Team four?" Miller questioned.

"Team four, held up." Came through.

"Do you need back up?" Miller asked.

"No."

"Team one," Came through. "Resistance subdued. Six enemies down. Minor injuries."

"Team two, Five enemies down. No injuries."

"Team four, all subdued."

"Team two, first floor clear."

"Team three, second floor clear."

"Team one, basement secure. We have found Blake's gear."

"Blake?" Miller asked and he felt Severus and Dracka tense.

"Negative."

"Team three, third floor clear."

"All clear?" Miller asked

"All clear."

"Lock down."

Miller turned to his team and Severus and Dracka.

"Move in," Miller ordered. "All clear. Blake's not here."

xXx

Harry hung limply from the chains attached above the silver cuffs on his wrists. He panted as fire raced in lines across his back, bringing up memories of a time so long ago. The room was silent around him except for the single sound of his blood dripping to the floor as he hung his head. The Hallows just a soft burn in his blood due to the cuffs around his wrists. He had no concept of how long he'd been there as he hung limply.

He twitched slightly as a door opened quietly and someone step softly into the room. He could feel the slight pulse of the vampire as they walked closer to him. He just panted in pain, he didn't have the energy to lift his head. Bare feet came into his view before a woman crouched down in front of him and looked up into his face.

"Hello," The woman whispered. "My name is Penny."

Harry just looked at her, unable to speak.

"You have the mark of an elder vampire on you," She stated. "Yes?"

Harry nodded his head slightly and almost passed out as pain flared down his back from the movement.

"Don't pass out," Penny warned quickly, as her brown eyes darted around.

Harry could feel his vision dimming slightly as he looked at her.

"Will the elder come for you?" She demanded.

Harry nodded then groaned at the pain. The woman jumped to her feet and grabbed his face, tilting his head up and Harry vision dimmed around the edges.

"They will come?" She questioned as Harry's eyes slipped closed. "Tell me!"

"Yes," Harry whispered as the world spun around him into darkness.

xXx

Severus looked down at the neatly folded clothing with Blake's badge and wand sitting on top. He crouched down and picked up the snake ring he'd given the man, so long ago, and had to hold back the grief and rage flowing through him. Dracka kneeled down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in comfort.

"They are his," Dracka whispered as he reached forward and touched the flak vest. "Do you want me to call Ry? He might be able to get something off his bracelet."

"Something is blocking the connection," Severus uttered, hoarsely. "Like with the veela. Ry's bracelet won't be able to help us."

"Then we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way," Miller stated as he walked towards them with a hard look in his eyes. "We have nineteen prisoners to interrogate. We could do with your skills, Severus."

Severus slipped Blake's snake ring onto his own finger as he pocketed Blake's wand.

"Lead the way," Severus purred, his eyes glinting.

xXx

Harry grunted as he was dropped to the ground in a heap, his head spinning as the ground rocked under him. He had lost all sense of time as dark mists swirled around his head. Scorpius had been very careful about not killing him and had kept him on the edge before bringing his daughter in to heal him just enough before starting all over again.

"The poison didn't work. Killing you didn't work." Scorpius muttered as Harry felt dark magic brush over him as Alison worked her healing magic and he could feel himself shaking. "There must be something that will get the Hallows away from you!"

Suddenly Scorpius lashed out with his foot and Harry cried out as it connected with his stomach, flipping him onto his back as black spots appeared in his vison. Pain seared through him as he gasped and could feel liquid in his lungs, before that dark magic was washing over him again and he whimpered. The healing magic feeling almost painful as it crashed over him.

Scorpius grabbed his head and wrenched it to the side, locking eyes with him. He could feel him pushing at the barriers of his mind and he shut his eyes. Scorpius snarled and pulled back his eyelids and the pressure in his head increased until it felt like it was going to pop as the man pushed against his shields.

His eyes rolled back in his skull and Scorpius released him with a curse and another kick to the ribs. Harry rolled onto his side and curled his hands around his head as that dark magic came back. He tucked his knees against his chest. The power of the Hallows burning.

"If you keep this up," Alison said softly. "I won't be able to keep him alive."

"I don't care!" Scorpius yelled. "I want the Deathly Hallows and the immortality they hold!"

"Al," Harry whispered.

Scorpius went silent.

"What did you say?" Scorpius hissed, his voice deadly.

"Al," Harry repeated. "What did you do?"

Scorpius kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his wrist in a hold like steel and pulled it away from his head.

"We had a pact," Scorpius said. "We wanted power."

"Dark Ritual," Harry whispered.

"Al was a coward," Scorpius hissed. "He couldn't go through with it."

"You could," Harry whispered, he could already feel himself slipping.

"Of course," Scorpius drawled. "I am a Malfoy, we survive."

"Something went wrong," Harry said hoarsely.

"Yes," Scorpius confirmed. "Time magic got mixed up in it."

Harry's eyes rolled up as pain spiked through him. Scorpius grabbed his shoulder and shook him hard. Harry cried out before that dark magic was washing over him again, burning him.

"Pay attention!" Scorpius hissed.

"You jumped forward in time," Harry guessed, when he could breathe again.

"And aged every year I missed. A life in fast forward." Scorpius spat. "Imagine my surprise to find Al an old man but not you. Everyone had aged, except you!"

Suddenly Scorpius was grabbing him and hauling him to his feet as pain exploded through his body and he was slammed up against the wall. Harry's head made a sickening crack as it hit the concrete wall behind him and he went limp. Scorpius pushed his head back harshly as he stared into his eyes. Scorpius smashed his fist into his ribs with a snarl. Harry cried out as the man pushed at the barriers around his mind with a feral grin.

"You will kill him!" Alison yelped and tried to grab her father's arm but he just flung her back with magic.

Scorpius smashed his fist into Harry's ribs again. Harry could feel a slight break in the barrier around his mind and the man smiled as his eyes glinted. He pulled back and lashed out again into his stomach and Harry gasped as the man tore into his mind. Dark mists poured into his vison and everything else faded away.

xXx

"Rolf Dracka?"

Dracka paused on the street and glanced over at the woman down an alley. He'd smelt the vampire long before she had spoken but had ignored her. He focused on the woman now, taking in her short black hair and brown eyes.

"Yes?" Dracka asked, he had been on his way back from picking up some supplies.

"I know where your marked is," The woman said softly.

Dracka's eyes flashed red and the woman met his stare head on, he was dealing with another elder vampire.

"I will show you," The woman announced. "As long as you kill the wizard."

"You are part of Adam's Coven?" Dracka questioned as he looked the woman over.

"Yes," She confirmed. "He is my son. You know where he is?"

"Yes, he is safe." Dracka confirmed. "Tell me where Blake is?"

"Your marked?"

"Yes!"

"He is not in a good way," The woman warned.

Dracka nodded, it had been over a week since Blake had been taken. They had been narrowing it down but it was taking time, which they knew they couldn't afford. The woman held out a piece of paper and Dracka took it in his hand. He glanced down at it and when he looked up, the woman was gone.

xXx

_Harry stood on a beach looking out at the ocean as the waves lapped around his ankles._

_"Dad!"_

_Harry glanced over his shoulder to see James building a sand castle with his sister beside him. He smiled and walked towards them, he quickly looked around and spotted Albus playing with a ball, a little further down the beach. He kept all three kids in his sight as Ginny laid out on the sand on her stomach, sunbaking._

_He sat down on the sand and helped his son and daughter build up the castle until he noticed that Al was getting close to the water. He shot up and was across the sand, running fast, as a sudden wave crashed into shore and Al cried out. He reached the boy and dragged him out of the water as the young child cried. Harry rocked him as he walked back to his other two children._

_._

Pain spiked through his head as something pushed on him.

.

_He sat in the stands watching James flying around on his broom as the crowd yelled. Lily sat between Ginny and himself with Al on the other side of his mother. He yelled out to James as he flew around and glanced over at his other children and Ginny. He frowned when he saw tears on Al's face. He carefully got up, ignoring Ginny as she hissed at him to move, and crouched down in front of Al._

_"Hey," Harry said gently as he laid a hand on the boy's knee. "What's wrong?"_

_"I can't fly a broom," Al whispered._

_"So?" Harry said. "You can do lots of other cool things. What about transfiguration?"_

_"But James and you can fly," Al sobbed. "Even mum can."_

_Harry looked at the twelve year old boy before him._

_"James can't charm a ball to follow his brother around for two hours and every time he stopped it would shock him," Harry whispered with a grin. "Which I didn't tell your mother about by the way."_

_Al looked up at him with eyes so much like his own and gave him a small smile._

_"Get it!" Ginny yelled as she stood up next to the two Potters, ignoring them as she yelled up at her eldest son._

_._

Harry could feel something pushing him away from that memory.

.

_Dark magic crackled along his skin as fire burned in his veins as he held his silver sword in front of him. A creature made of pure dark magic roared as it crashed down onto four feet, its large triangular head swinging in his direction. Harry lashed out with his sword cutting it across the flanks as the dark magic spun around him._

_._

He felt something pause then push him past that memory.

.

_Al stood in front of him with tears running down his face and blood on his hands and clothes._

_"Al!" Harry gasped in concern, as he stood there in his Auror uniform with his sword hanging from his belt._

_"I need help," Al begged as he fell to his knees in front of his father. _

_"Oh, god." Harry cried and quickly knelt down in front of his son. "Are you injured. Do you need a medic? What happened?"_

_"He betrayed me," Al sobbed as Harry took him in his arms._

_"Sh," Harry cooed. "Sh, it's okay."_

_Harry glanced over as Alan, another member of his team, came to the door and looked down at him with a frown._

_"Who's that?" Alan asked._

_"My son," Harry replied as he rubbed Al's back as he cried. "Get the medic."_

_Alan nodded and hurried off._

_"Come on, let's get you up." Harry encouraged gently as he pulled his son to his feet and led him inside the building._

_._

_He could see the Dark Lord before him, his red eyes flashing as he stared at him and a smirk twisted up his lips._

_._

_He looked up from the baby in his arms to the red headed woman on the hospital bed. He grinned as Ginny smiled back at him tiredly._

_._

_Snape stood in front of him with rage on his face, he had looked at his memories and now he was sure that man was going to kill him._

_._

_A vampire knelt before him with blazing red eyes as he looked up the length of Harry's silver sword. The blood on his hands slowly traveling down the blade towards the man on his knees as his eyes burned with hatred._

_._

_Harry watched the eagle as his twisted and turned in the air in awe as the bird dived down towards him and he held out his arm. The creature landed with a soft cry before hopping off his arm and its form started to change into that of a dark-haired man with green eyes. He looked into the eyes of his son and grinned._

_"Well," Harry announced. "You can fly better than James and I now."_

_Al gave him a huge grin before grabbing him up in a hard hug as Harry wrapped his arms around him._

_"Thanks, Dad." Al whispered in his ear. "Please don't tell Mum."_

_._

Harry roughly pushed on the presence in his mind as he brought as much of his magic to bare. He heard a distant cry before more memories rolled over him as dark mists swirled around his head, drowning everything else out as he lost himself.

xXx

"How do we know this isn't a set up?" Miller questioned, not for the first time.

They were all seated around the dining table at the Potter mansion.

"I've already spoken to Adam," Dracka repeated. "He confirmed that it was his mother and that they will help us."

"They would turn on the leader of their Coven?" Severus asked.

"In this case, yes." Dracka explained. "Not only is he not a vampire, but he's not keeping up his duties as a Coven leader and has no second to cover the duties he's not doing. They will help us. Those that are not held under the pull of his dark magic that is."

"Ry," Kingsley stated, turning to the man. "Can you help us?"

"Yes," Ry replied with steel in his voice and hardness in his green eyes.

Severus looked over at the man in concern. He blamed himself for Blake getting captured and if his father didn't make it, he was sure Ry would never forgive himself. Blake and Ry were very close, almost like brothers than father and son and he could see the hurt in the man. Not that he was feeling much better.

Everyone around the table were hurting and yet he could also see the steel in the group. They would do everything they could to get Blake back. What state that Blake was going to be found in…haunted them all.

"We'll move tomorrow night then," Miller ordered. "Severus, Dracka and Potter. I want you as back up until we have Blake."

"Potter," Kingsley added. "We'll need your little mouse to scope it out."

"And if Scorpius picks up on that?" Severus inquired.

"We'll move in with force," Kingsley replied. "He is a dangerous, wanted man. The Minister wants him taken down…by any means."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Righty then, not sure if you're going to hate me or not for the next couple of chapters. *Slinks away*

xXx

Harry groaned as he came back to consciousness with a pounding headache. He'd been placed him on the bed in his cell and he could feel someone sitting next to him. He cracked his eyes open to see Alison looking down at him. The woman had been crying and he frowned at her red eyes. Her dark magic washed over him and he squeezed his eyes closed, he couldn't take any more. He could feel the magic burning in his bones.

"Please stop," Harry begged and the magic lifted from him.

"You don't want me to heal you?" She asked quietly.

"It's the dark magic," Harry gasped.

Suddenly wizard magic washed over him instead and he relaxed as his eyes slid shut. His hands dangling over the side of the bed as the magic worked into his injuries. They both knew that she couldn't heal them all. The cuffs on his wrists were heavy and he could feel how raw his skin was under them. The off-putting feeling of dried blood flaking on his skin making him long for a shower that he knew wouldn't be coming.

He jolted slightly as a hand was placed on his back and fingers ran over the scars there. He had no energy to move as the woman traced the thin lines. He could almost believe it was Severus or Dracka's fingers skipping over the scars as his mind drifted.

"My father is getting frustrated," Alison said suddenly, jolting Harry awake. "You have been babbling nonsense for three days and in many different languages. Calling out people's names in no order. This is the first time you have sounded lucid…He isn't going to get what he wants, is he?"

"No," Harry whispered. "He can't separate me and the Hallows."

"He broke into your mind," Alison said softly. "Something in there made him snap."

"Too many memories," Harry whispered. "Too much pain. Just too much…"

"Yes," Alison agreed, sadly. "It knocked him out for a whole day. He was not happy when he woke up. You haven't been much better."

Harry squinted his eyes open and looked up at the woman beside him. He then noticed the bruise on the side of her face and he wasn't sure if he had done that or her father. He reached out a hand towards her, but it was too heavy and he let it drop. She picked his hand up and ran her thumb over the silver bracelet as Harry's eyes started to close as more magic rolled over him.

xXx

Harry woke with a jolt as the ground shook and he tried to roll from the bed but only made it to the floor with a groan. He felt another boom as he staggered to his feet and was amazed he had that much energy. Suddenly the door flew open and Alison was there with wide eyes. She gasped when she saw him and rushed forward. Harry tried to scramble back, unsure what was going on but she just grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulders. He was given no choice but to lean into her side.

"They are attacking," She hissed. "Father is making a stand at the front of the house. We have to get out of here."

"Why?" Harry slurred as the world spun.

"The vampires have turned on us," Alison snapped. "They have gone feral."

She pulled him out of the room and he had no choice but to go with her as she half carried, half dragged him. She was very strong and it surprised him as he just tried to hold onto consciousness.

"Get these off." Harry demanded, showing her his wrists.

"You need light magic to get them off," Alison replied. "Remember?"

Harry swore. He couldn't get them off himself, he needed someone else with light magic.

The whole house shook and Harry looked around with wide eyes. It could come down on their heads if this kept up.

"Is he trying to kill us?" Harry gasped.

Alison just looked around with large eyes and kept pulling him. Harry looked over at her and noticed blood on her shirt.

"Are you injured?" Harry asked in concern.

"No," She snapped. "That's your blood."

"Oh," Harry uttered, then fell silent.

His thoughts were scattered and nothing was in order as they made it to the back of the house.

She lowered him to the ground and laid her hands on his chest and he felt her wizard magic roll over him. He tilted his head back and his eyes slid closed. A sharp jolt of dark power, had him opening his eyes again and they rolled over to the woman next to him. What were they doing again?

"Stay awake!" She hissed, looking tired. "If you fall asleep again, you will probably die. It's getting harder and harder to pull you back!"

"Pull me back?" Harry slurred as he looked around in confusion. "From where?"

He wasn't sure where he was.

"Harry!" The woman snapped as she grabbed his face in a vice like grip. "Focus! Your mind is slipping! Stay with me!"

The ground shook under him and he could feel people with magical cores all around him as shouting sounded out on the air. He tried to pull on his magic but something blocked him and he glanced down at the silver cuffs on his wrists. The woman grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulders and pulled him to his feet.

He gasped as the pain spiked through him and his vison greyed slightly as the woman cursed.

"Come on, Harry!" She snapped. "Move. The vampires will pick up on your blood!"

He couldn't feel any vampires close by as the woman pulled on his arm and they staggered out the back door and onto the porch. They used as much cover that they could as they stumbled towards the forest surrounding the house. Harry just leaned into her as he started to feel heavier and the woman swore louder at him as he stumbled.

"Stop!" A voice barked.

They stopped and Harry would have sighed in relief, if he weren't having so much trouble just getting breath into his lungs. Harry leaned heavily into the woman's side as he panted. Men and women with guns and wands surrounded them.

"We have him," A woman said into a radio. "Blake?"

Harry looked around with wide eyes as the woman held him up.

"Blake!"

His eyes flicked from one person to another, his memories scrambled. He had a feeling that he should know the people around him, he just couldn't place them.

"Lower him gently to the ground," A woman with the gun ordered sharply. "And step back. If you go for a weapon, we'll shoot you."

The woman holding him, slowly did as she was ordered. Harry slid to his knees as the woman stood back and Harry held his hands out before him on his thighs, to show them that he wasn't armed. Unsure what was going on.

Two people moved towards them and Harry watched them warily. A short heavy-set man with blonde hair and sharp eyes walked to the woman as a dark-haired man with blue eyes and a rifle slung over his back stepped towards him.

"Blake?" The man asked as he knelt down in front of him and Harry looked at him in confusion. "Did they give you something? Do you know who I am?"

The man slowly reached out and wrapped his fingers around his arm as Harry just panted slightly. The man lifted his arm up and looked at the cuff locked around his wrist. His blue eyes looking it over as he frowned. Harry could see the man's wand and gun on one side of his belt and a sword on the other. This was a man in command and Harry's eyes took that in, instinctively assessing the situation. He couldn't fight his way out of this, if it came down to that.

"Blake?" The man questioned with concern in his eyes.

Other people started to arrive and his eyes darted to each one. No one looking familiar to him until a man with black hair and green eyes arrived. His eyes locked on him.

"Albus," Harry whispered.

The man holding his arm looked over his shoulder in confusion, before looking back down at him. There was a frown on his brow as he looked at him.

"I think he's been given something," The man said. "He doesn't recognize us."

The man that looked like Albus moved closer until he was kneeling in front of him, beside the other man. They didn't seem to want to hurt him as Harry's head pounded, making it hard to think.

"Dad?" The man whispered, reaching forward to lay a hand on his other arm.

Light magic washed over him and his eyes slipped closed at the feeling. He started to shake as the burning started and he could do nothing to stop it.

"Use your wizard core," A woman's voice ordered sharply and wizard magic washed over him instead.

He opened his eyes and looked at the man before him. His eyes darted up to the thin line on the man's brow as his green eyes looked at him in concern.

"Harry?" He whispered and the man grinned at him.

"What are these?" The other man questioned, holding up his wrist.

"They are suppressing his magic," The woman behind him answered.

Suddenly the ground shook and Harry jolted. He tried to twist out of the men's grip. They clamped down on his arms, hard, to keep him in place and Harry's eyes widened as he tried to pull away.

"Settle down, Blake." The man said calmly as he held him.

Harry twisted around trying to break free as the men held him. Pain spiked through him at the effort as other hands tried to grab him and he yelled out as he struggled.

"Harry, stop!" The woman called and Harry stilled as he looked over towards Alison being held back by the blonde-haired man. "Scorpius tore into his mind. He's confused."

Harry panted as the two men held his arms and he could feel the pain bitting at him and a warm wetness dribbling down his neck and bare back. He shivered at the feeling as the Hallows burned softly in his veins, almost a comfort. Like a fire on a cold night.

"Harry?" A smooth voice called and Harry looked over with wide eyes.

A tall man with his black hair pulled back into a tail at the back of his head and intense black eyes, stepped closer. He squinted at him, he looked familiar but he couldn't place the man's name. Dark eyes, full of concern, landed on him and he got a flash of an image of those same eyes burning in hatred. He shook his head slightly as the two men holding him eased up and he struggled back to his knees, his jeans bloody and torn. His eyes darted around, where was he again?

"Harry," The man repeated, as he knelt down in front of him.

"Snape?" Harry whispered as his head pounded.

"That's right," Snape confirmed softly. "How do we get these cuffs off?"

Harry looked down at the cuffs on his wrists. Snape reached out and grabbed his hand. He could see blood slowly dribbling down his hand from his wrist but Snape didn't seem to care as the blood slowly ran over their joined hands and Harry was distracted by it. Watching as it slowly dripped to the ground.

"I don't think he knows what's going on, Severus."

"He's a mess, I've healed what I can. With his magic blocked, I can't do much else."

"Should we just give him a potion?"

"I wouldn't risk it."

A loud boom startled him and he tried to twist away but the men had a tight grip on him this time and he couldn't move. He looked up into Severus's dark eyes with wide eyes of his own.

"We should get him out of here," Severus stated.

"I agree," The other man, Miller, his mind suddenly supplied as he looked at the man.

"What about Scorpius?" Harry, no, Ry said. "He's still not down."

Harry glanced over towards the house and his eyes flicked to Alison, some clarity coming back to him as he looked at her.

"Light magic?" He whispered and the conversation around him stopped.

"Yes," She replied as…Robbie held her.

Harry turned back to Ry.

"Light magic," He uttered, looking at Ry.

"I don't know what you mean, Dad." Ry said softly, almost in a whine.

"Light magic," Harry repeated.

"Dad?" Ry questioned, and Harry could see the hurt in the man's eyes.

Harry turned his hands until his palms were facing up, one of his hands still being held by Snape.

"Light magic," He repeated, his mind too scattered to come up with any other words to explain. It was taxing him just to get these words across.

Ry turned his hands to mirror Harry's and called his light magic. The white mists swirling in his palms. Severus released him and he reached forward with a shaking hand. His head pounded as he placed his palm on his son's and light magic danced across the silver cuff on his wrist. Harry panted as he grabbed the light magic and his eyes slipped closed.

"Blake!"

He felt hands on his shoulders, holding him as Ry grabbed his hand. He heard a soft click as one of the cuffs slipped loose and dropped to the ground as he nudged it. Ry quickly grabbed his other hand but he didn't have the energy as he leaned into the person holding him up. He felt light magic flowing around his hand and opened his eyes slightly to look up at Ry.

"Key," Harry gasped. "Lock."

Ry nodded and his light magic brushed over the cuff until with a click it opened and fell to the ground. Harry gasped and almost passed out right then as magic flooded back into his body. He went limp as the power raged for a couple of minutes until he could open his eyes again and look up at Ry.

"Dad?" Ry whispered.

"Light magic," Harry muttered as he held out his hand.

Ry grabbed it in confusion and Harry pushed all his light magic across the link with Ry. The man jolted at the feeling as Harry's eyes started to slip closed.

"Finish it," Harry whispered, before everything spun away from him.

xXx

Ry looked down at the limp body of his father, feeling the light magic in him blazing like never before as Severus held his father close. Ignoring the blood and dirt covering him as he cradled Blake's head against his chest. Pain clear in the man's eyes as he looked up at him. They would protect him now.

Ry stood, feeling the magic dancing over his skin. His father's magic tangling with his own. The same and yet different, but both he could work with.

"Miller form up," Ry ordered. "We finish this."

Miller quickly barked out orders as Ry moved towards the front of the house, his father's voice echoing in his mind.

"Ry!" Dracka called. "She said they need dark magic to lock."

Ry turned to Dracka, he was holding out the silver cuffs that had been around his father's wrists. Ry took them in his hands and slipped them into his pocket as he nodded to the vampire.

"Keep him safe," Ry ordered.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Dracka said with a flash of his fangs as he dashed back to Severus and Blake.

Ry pulled his wand and with a whispered spell a roar split the air as a light magic dragon burst forth from his wand. His eyes widened as the beast swung its huge head around to stare down at him with large black eyes. The beast curled its lips back from its teeth as it shook its grey body before turning towards the front of the house. Ry sent an image of Scorpius across the link with the beast and planted the idea in the creature's mind. With a roar it took off with Miller and his team at his back.

xXx

Scorpius laughed as another Auror fell screaming to his spell as he cast out his dark magic. He held so much dark magic at his fingertips that he could see it crackling along his skin. The vampires, still by his sides, snarled and their red eyes flashed as more Aurors closed in.

"You think you can take me!" Scorpius yelled, drunk on the power flowing through him.

He could hear the whispering in the back of his mind of spells that he had never learned and yet knew how to use as he twisted his magic around and spun it out on the night air. He may not hold the Hallows but Potter's mind had held something so much better than he could have imagined. Hundreds of years of magic theory at his fingertips, of future magic that he had never seen before.

Aurors shouted trying to bring up shields to block him but he just smashed through them. They couldn't touch him as he tapped into the dark magic in the ground at his feet and laughed. The power flooding his body and mind. A sudden roar on the air made him pause and swing his head around. His eyes widened as a huge beast appeared, its grey scales shinning in the soft light from the moon as it focused on him with large black eyes. He knew only one person that could call such an animal.

"Potter," Scorpius hissed, how could the man have escape and broken the magic suppressors.

He sent a bolt of dark magic towards the creature but a green shield flew up and absorbed the magic into the earth and he screamed. The vampires around him reeled back and scattered.

"Cowards!" Scorpius yelled after them as he stood alone before the beast, then he grinned.

He pulled on the dark magic and it crackled and bit at his hands as he held his wand and waited.

"Come out, Potter!" Scorpius yelled as the beast lunged towards him and he summoned a dark magic sword and lashed out towards it.

The creature screamed as it reared back and Scorpius lashed out again. He could feel the magic sliding through his fingers and he laughed as he pushed the beast back. He called on more dark magic until it was spinning around him and the dragon retreated.

A dark-haired man walked forward calmly and Scorpius grinned.

"Come on, Harry!" Scorpius called.

"My name is Ry," The man hissed, his voice carrying on the air. "My father is Blake Sun."

"Ha!" Scorpius shouted. "That man couldn't even raise his own children! Are you saying he did a better job raising himself!"

Ry stalked closer and Scorpius could see a slight green glow to the man's eyes as he stopped before his beast.

"Yes," Ry whispered. "He raised me the way that he should have been raised."

"He is a scam!" Scorpius yelled. "Work before everything else in his life. Neglected his children! He hated Al, he was too Slytherin for the perfect Potter family and his wife! She was even worse, she would write articles about his job in the papers. Called it the 'Life of an Auror!'"

Ry paused and Scorpius could tell he'd hit a soft spot.

"Has he told you what he used to do?" Scorpius called. "The lives he has taken and the blood on his hands? Has he told you what you could have been, what he has stopped you from becoming, Harry Potter?"

Ry stepped forward, his wand in one hand and his sword in the other.

"You could have taken everything!" Scorpius laughed. "He took that from you, he took what could have been yours. Don't you understand? He takes everything he wants! The famous Harry Potter."

"What are you talking about?" Ry drawled. "You lot are all the same, you talk about power being everything."

"It is!" Scorpius shouted, his voice cracking slightly. "He stole it from you!"

Ry stepped closer with the beast backing him up.

"What did he steal?" Ry asked with a frown.

"The power that should have been yours!" Scorpius hissed. "He took it away from you! The same as he did to Albus!"

Ry snarled and a bolt of pure light magic spun towards him. Scorpius laughed as he danced to the side and spun a dark spell back at the man as the power built around them. The dragon roared as it took flight, throwing up dust as the storm of magic raged. Scorpius kept pulling on the dark magic and could feel the ground groan under his feet as a boom echoed over the grounds.

He just kept pulling at the magic.

The dragon flew down towards them and opened its jaw as light magic splashed around them. Scorpius threw up a shield as Ry stood there calmly as the magic washed over him. Scorpius's eyes widened as the man grinned, his green eyes shining and he wondered if he had been too hasty with his words. He reached out and grabbed up more dark magic, but he was starting to feel the strain, he had to reach further to find more magic in the earth. The whispering in his mind became yelling and he wondered if that voice was leading him astray. What had Potter done?

He screamed as he threw more dark magic towards the man but he just brought up a strange circle barrier around himself, its green dome shining in the night before becoming clear. He snarled and sent more magic towards the figure. He could take the other man with amount of magic at his fingertips. A sudden roar above him had him looking up just as that dragon appeared and smashed down to the earth in front of him. He yelled out as the beast swiped a clawed foot towards him and he brought up a barrier charm just as it smashed into him sending him tumbling across the ground.

He rolled as light magic smashed into the ground where he had been before and he scrambled to his feet as he stared at the man before him. How can he be throwing around so much light magic? He didn't even look tired as he stepped closer with glowing green eyes. He felt the fear in the pit of his stomach at the look in the other man's eyes.

He tried to apparate, but a ward kept him in place and the man grinned. He hadn't even felt the ward go up.

"Like my ward?" Ry asked, his voice carrying on the night air. "My father taught me that. Like my dragon? My father taught me that as well."

Ry pulled his sword from its scabbard and Scorpius laughed as he pulled his own.

"Your father teach you the sword as well, boy?" Scorpius mocked.

"No," Ry stated with a smirk. "An elder vampire did."

Ry lashed out with his sword with speed Scorpius had never seen before and he only just blocked him. The man didn't pause as he danced with the sword, pushing Scorpius back as the dragon roared. The two silver swords flashing as Ry danced and it took everything Scorpius knew to keep the man back as light magic danced along the other man's skin.

Scorpius flicked his sword up then jumped back as a silver knife suddenly appeared in Ry's hand, flashing out towards to stomach. The man had skill and youth on his side and Scorpius quickly flicked his sword around, but he was too slow and with a flick Ry sent his sword flying. Ry quickly moved in and smashed the hilt of his sword into his side and Scorpius gasped before flaring his dark magic. Ry grinned as he sliced through the magic with his knife and into his stomach, making him tumble back.

Everything froze.

"Now!" Ry ordered.

Suddenly there were small hands on him and the soft pulse of a vampire near him. He felt something cold lock around his wrists as Ry held the knife, keeping him pinned to the ground. His eyes widened as suddenly his magic was gone and he gasped. He twisted his head around to see the young vampire girl leering at him with blazing blue eyes and red hair.

"We take back what is ours," The vampire girl hissed as she bared her fangs at him.

"Miller!" Ry barked.

Ry jumped back and Scorpius snarled until four guns were pointed at his head and he stilled. He looked passed the gun to see Ry looking down at him with a lopsided grin as he leaned on his sword.

"Are you sure that my father took my power away from me?" Ry asked as he looked down at him.

"Do you think that these cuffs will hold me forever?" Scorpius sneered.

Ry knelt down until he was on eye level with Scorpius.

"Blake Sun will make sure of it," Ry said with conviction.

"Ha!" Scorpius barked. "He didn't even know who he was the last time I saw him!"

Ry flinched back and Scorpius laughed harder as he was pulled to his feet and bound up.

"He was lost to madness and talking in tongues!" Scorpius yelled over his shoulder. "And you think he will be able to make sure that I can't escape! He will probably turn on you all! A Dark Wizard and murderer to the core that one!"

Scorpius laughed louder as Ry's face paled and a shiver ran down his back. Scorpius's laughter tipped into a mad cackle as he was pulled away.

xXx

Harry woke slowly with no idea where he was but he felt warm and comfortable so he wasn't too concerned. He rolled slightly and pain flared through him but he was used to that. The dark presence next to him, he wasn't.

With a shout, he scrambled from the bed and across the floor to shouting as he crashed into the wall and slid down. The dark-haired vampire was before him and Harry tried to crawl away but a hand wrapped around his wrist and he cried out as pain shot up his arm. The vampire released him instantly and he was running. He crashed into the door and quickly had it open.

"Blake!"

He tumbled into the hallway, only dressed in jeans, as he tried to get away. Suddenly the vampire was there and grabbing his arm.

"Sh," The man muttered as all the energy left him and he slid to the floor against the wall. "Blake, calm down. It's okay."

"What happened?" Another voice questioned.

"He just panicked."

"Blake?"

Fingers on his chin, tilted his head up and he was looking into Severus's eyes and he started to calm down.

"Severus?" Harry asked, unsure.

The man smiled at him, his dark eyes soft.

"Hey," Severus whispered.

Harry's eyes darted to the vampire and he noticed how pale the other man was. Severus cupped his cheek and turned his head back towards him. Harry could feel himself slipping as the Hallows burned softly, almost like being warmed by a fire and he felt comforted by them.

Severus held a potion out towards him and he frowned, they were talking but he couldn't understand what they were saying before everything went dark around him.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry started awake when the body next to him moved and he glanced over his shoulder. Snape was asleep next to him and he carefully slipped from the bed but he wasn't careful enough as the other man turned to look over at him. The slight light coming in from the window the only light in the room, casting everything into shadows. The two men eyed each other off for a few seconds before Harry stepped further back from the bed. Crouching slightly, ready to run if he needed to, as he watched the other man warily.

"We have locked the house down," Severus said softly, without moving. "You can move anywhere in the house, we just don't want you leaving. Understand?"

Harry nodded as his eyes darted around, seeing the magic in the room and was distracted by a small dark form in one of the corners.

"Blake?" Severus questioned softly.

Harry slowly looked back at Severus, unsure how long he'd been distracted for. Time meant nothing to him.

"It's been two days since we found you," Severus informed him as he carefully sat up on the bed. "You have been in and out."

Harry looked around the room, it looked familiar and yet not. His legs gave out suddenly and he knelt on the floor as his head pounded. He started when hands gently grabbed his shoulders and he looked up into dark eyes, both familiar and yet not.

"Are you here?" Severus asked and Harry didn't know what he meant.

Harry looked down at his hands and started when he could see the blood on them, so much. Severus sighed and helped him to his feet and back to the bed and laid him down. He curled up as Severus sat beside him and ran his hands over his head until sleep claimed him again.

xXx

Severus blew out a breath when he felt that Blake had woken up over the link. He sighed and ran a hand over his limp hair as he bowed his head, they were all tired. He pulled himself out of the office chair with a soft groan and into the hallway. Ry and Bill had warded the house and the grounds but they all knew that if Blake wanted to get out, he could. Even with his magic not at its normal strength but the man didn't seem to want to escape. Well, escape the house anyway.

He came around the corner and stopped when he saw Blake standing in the hallway, in just his jeans. They had kept his pants on after they realised that he would just go walking naked, if they didn't. The man didn't seem to be concerned whether he was naked or not and that concerned Severus more than he would admit, it always had. Dracka however didn't seem to mind, bloody vampire.

Blake looked around briefly but didn't seem to see him, before he walked off down the hall with a slight limp. Severus winced when he saw the man's back in the soft light. It was littered with red marks from the whip Scorpius had used, overlapping Blake's older scars. The other man slowly made his way towards one of the living rooms with Severus following behind him.

He tensed slightly as Blake limped into the darkening room. The rising full moon could be seen through the windows and was the only source of light. Blake moved towards one of the glass doors to the gardens. Severus stopped just inside the doorway and his eyes flicked over to Dracka laid out on one of the lounges but Blake didn't seem to be aware of the two men watching him. He shivered slightly at that, since Blake always seemed to be aware of where they were and it was only on a rare occasion that they could sneak up on him.

Blake eased himself down in front of the glass doors as the moonlight bathed him in light and Severus silently stepped closer. Blake shifted until he was kneeling, with his hands on his thighs and Severus's gut clenched, it was the same position that he'd taken when they had found him.

Blake glanced over his shoulder and dull green eyes looked over at him. He shivered again before Blake looked back at the moon. Severus closed the distance between them and slowly lowered himself down to sit next to him and Blake shifted until he was sitting with his legs crossed, a more familiar position. Both men looked out at the full moon as the light washed over them until Blake reached out and placed his hand on Severus's knee, his wrists still wrapped in bandages. He looked over at the man and Blake gave him a smile. Severus sighed when his eyes locked with the other man's.

"Hey," Severus whispered as he covered Blake's hand carefully.

"Hey," Blake echoed.

Blake glanced around and his eyes lingered on Dracka before focusing back on the moon before them. It was only early, just after sunset and the moon was low and a dusty orange as it hung before them. Blake shifted until he was leaning into his side and he pulled the man close, feeling his cold skin under his hand.

Dracka carefully walked over with a blanket in his hands and when Blake didn't react. He held the blanket out to Severus as Blake stared out at the darkening sky. Severus wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, wincing at the sight of the man's ribs. Blake had always been slim, but the week and a bit of captivity and the last few days of trying and failing to get food or potions into him had taken its toll on the man's body.

Blake turned and looked up at him with a frown and Severus gave him a small smile, unsure if the man was still with them or not. Blake turned away and looked over at the vampire and Severus could see the shiver pass down Dracka's back. The vampire slowly knelt down beside them, with enough distance in case he needed to move quickly.

"You know we have chairs," Dracka remarked.

Blake snorted and Dracka relaxed.

"I like the floor," Blake replied, then paused. "Ah, maybe not the best words."

Severus smiled as Dracka gave him a leer, both men relieved at Blake's words. He was with them for the moment.

"Who else is here?" Blake asked.

"Ry and Draco," Severus replied. "With others coming and going."

"How long?" Blake asked with a frown.

"About four days," Dracka replied and Blake's eyes flicked to him.

"How long was I held for?"

"Just over a week," Severus uttered.

Blake looked down at the bruising and red lines on his skin and they weren't sure if they had lost him again.

"Don't remember," Blake whispered and Severus heart clenched. "Scorpius did something."

"He broke into your mind," Severus explained.

Rage and coldness flooded through Severus and Blake whimpered. He had to pull back on his emotions quickly. The link with Blake was still open since the man, in his state of mind, couldn't close it. Blake turned and looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked, picking up on his emotions.

"No," Severus stated and pulled him close.

Blake just nodded, even in his state, he knew words weren't needed as Severus just held him. He shared a look with Dracka as they sat on the floor with the light from the moon shining down on them as Blake relaxed into his side.

xXx

Ry watched Scorpius through the hardened glass as the man sat on the bed in the cell they had placed him into. The man was muttering to himself and would flick his head around every now and again. Whatever he'd done to his father had back fired on the blonde as Ry watched the man in interest, the glass blocking the man's view of him.

He looked over as Kingsley let himself into the room Ry was in and looked in on Scorpius. Suddenly the blonde jumped up with a yell and punched out at the wall next to him which just bent with the spells they'd placed. The biggest difference between Malfoy and his father's condition was the violence. While Blake had shown no signs of lashing out, Scorpius had had to be sedated more than a few times over the last four days. Ry was very happy for the silver cuffs around the man's wrists, otherwise he was sure they wouldn't have been able to hold him.

"How's your father?" Kingsley asked softly as Scorpius settled down again and slid to the floor muttering to himself.

"He seems to be getting better," Ry answered. "Severus says that he's talking more and is more aware of what is going on around him. I haven't seen him, while he's been awake yet or lucid."

"No violence?" Kingsley as they watched Scorpius.

"Nothing," Ry replied. "Which we are all thankful for. I have no idea how we could have stopped him if he'd started lashing out or wanted to leave the house."

Both men fell into silence, both aware how dangerous Blake could be.

"Severus says he's having more moments when he sounds more like himself," Ry commented. "Hopefully, as he recovers physically, his mental state might settle as well."

"Alison mentioned it was the Legilimens spell that Scorpius used," Kingsley mentioned.

"Yes," Ry agreed. "I've spoken to Severus since my father doesn't have Occlumency shields around his mind. He said that Dad's barriers are very strong and he was surprised that Scorpius was able to get through them. We think this is what is causing all the problems. Dad never explained what type of magic he uses to shield his mind."

"His daughter said he was able to rip into his mind, while inflicting physical pain," Kingsley said softly and Ry clenched his fists. "I've looked at her memories, they are not pleasant."

Ry looked down at his hands before looking over at the dark man beside him and they both shared a look. Remembering what Blake had been like on his knees before Miller, unaware of what was going on around him. His normally sharp eyes, dull and glazed as every inch of him was covered in either blood or dirt. Ry was sure that image would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Has he tried to kill you yet?" Scorpius hissed.

Kingsley and Ry looked up to see the man looking straight at them through the glass with clear blue eyes.

"You concern yourself with Dark Lords," Scorpius spat. "And yet have the devil beside you!"

Kingsley grabbed his shoulder as Ry glared at the man in the cell in hatred.

"I've seen his memories!" Scorpius yelled before he dashed across the room and smashed his hands on to the glass as he looked at them. "He has more blood on his hands than I could ever imagine! More power than any Dark Lord at his fingertips! And he doesn't use it!"

Ry shivered as they looked into Scorpius's blue eyes. He wished he could say that the man was just raving but his eyes were clear as he looked at them. Well aware they were there.

"Should I ask Severus to look into his mind to see how many of Blake's memories he saw?" Kingsley asked quietly, knowing that Scorpius couldn't hear them.

"No," Ry replied. "We can't risk it."

Scorpius had lost interest in staring at the glass and wondered off as his moment of clarity wore off.

"Ry?" Kingsley whispered.

Ry turned to the other man but he was looking at Scorpius.

"Your father is a good man despite the fact he is a Dark Wizard," Kingsley commented quietly. "And yet, his memories have done that to him."

Ry didn't say anything as Scorpius started to rage again as he lashed out at anything around him until four Aurors rushed into the room to subdue him.

"The Department have taken custody of him," Kingsley reported. "They are going to hold him as a security risk until we can work out how many of Blake's memories he has. His daughter is a different story. She has helped us and admitted to kidnapping Blake and will be taken to trial…Why don't you take some time off Ry?"

Ry watched as Scorpius was laid out on the bed as the potions took effect, sending him under, before nodding at his boss. The possibility that they may have had to do that to his father gave him a chill.

"Thank you, Kingsley."

xXx

Harry was laid out on his stomach on the carpet in one of the rooms in the house as he looked at the magic around him. Watching as something dark swirled along the floor and he held out his hand and the patch of dark magic danced along his fingertips. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there and he knew that both Severus and Dracka had checked on him a few times but had mostly let him be, which he was thankful for. He needed time to try and settle his mind and memories.

He glanced up when he felt dark magic and looked at the cloaked figure of the vampire in the open doorway before he pulled back on his sight.

"Are you hungry?" Dracka asked carefully.

Harry frowned as Dracka stepped into the room and Harry pushed himself up to his knees and the vampire paused. He was distracted by a mark on his leg and didn't notice the other man moving closer.

"Blake?"

Harry startled and scrambled across the room but the vampire just stayed where he was on his knee, where he'd knelt next to him. His dark eyes watching him as Harry stared back. He knew he shouldn't be reacting like this, that the vampire's dark magic was pulling on him to get closer but he couldn't. It was like two sides of himself were fighting against each other and yet his mind was settled around the vampire.

"Severus?" Harry whispered and he could see he had hurt the other man but he wasn't sure what he'd done wrong.

"He's in the kitchen," Dracka replied. "He has coffee."

Harry perked up at the word and shifted to his knees again and Dracka gave him a soft smile as he stood. Dracka walked out into the hallway and Harry followed after him with a slight limp. Severus looked up as they entered and Harry looked the man over. It was getting easier to separate this man with the memories of the man that had taught him at school. It was the eyes as they focused on him and he cocked his head to the side slightly which made Dracka growl.

Harry started and skipped a step to the side as he turned wide eyes on the vampire.

"Sorry," Dracka apologised as he stepped back. "Just a reflex."

Harry frowned and memories of another vampire flooded into his mind. Of a language of slight movements to get a message across without words. To put you in your place and he shivered slightly.

"Yes," Harry said softly in agreement as he moved towards the table in the kitchen and took a seat. Severus placed a mug and a bowl in front of him with a slice of bread. "Thank you."

Severus gave him a smile as he placed another bowl in front of Dracka and the man raised an eyebrow and Severus's smile turned into a smirk.

"Maybe you should cook tomorrow, Blake." Dracka muttered.

Harry paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth.

"Sure," Harry replied mildly as he continued to eat.

"You did a very good job of cooking for us last time," Severus said carefully and Harry frowned.

He got an image in his mind of a lot of people with children and lots of red heads. Then a thin woman with cold eyes, a fat man and a fatter boy sneering at him. The three people digging into the plates he'd cooked while he was left with whatever was left, if he was lucky.

"I always cooked," Harry uttered, still caught up in the memory.

He didn't see the two men share a look.

"When?" Severus whispered. "What are you seeing?"

Harry shook the memory loose as he kept eating and the two men turned back to their meals, believing the conversation had dropped.

"When I was a child," Harry said after a few minutes.

Both men started at his voice and looked over at him.

"When you were a child?" Severus repeated in question.

"Yes."

"Before you came to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

Severus and Dracka shared a look.

"What?" Harry asked with a frown, getting the feeling he'd said something wrong.

He looked down at the bowl and felt a little sick.

"Just eat what you can," Severus suggested as if reading his mind.

Harry nodded and pushed the bowl away, he was distracted by a patch of light magic on the floor as the two men spoke quietly and he started to feel sleepy again.

"Come on, Blake." Severus whispered as he placed his hand on his. "Back to bed."

xXx

Dracka watched as Blake looked at something they couldn't see and he shivered. He was sure that the man was looking at the magic in the room but it still gave him a shiver to see the man the way he was now. He moved slightly and Blake's eyes flicked over to him and he froze but the man just looked at him before getting distracted by something else. It reminded him of Ben Cooper and the way the man had been when he'd came to Hogwarts as Blake's eyes tracked something over the floor as he held his hand out.

"How is he?" Severus asked softly as he came to lean next to him.

"Gone," Dracka replied with a sigh.

"How long has he been in here?" Severus questioned with a frown.

Dracka glanced at his watch.

"Going on three hours," Dracka reported mildly.

Suddenly Blake yelped and both men looked over in concern but Blake was just flicking his fingers and they looked at him in amusement.

"I think the magic just shocked him," Dracka said with a smirk.

"Shut it," Blake snapped, looking right at them.

Both men shivered at the way that Blake could go from his mind not with them to looking right at them, back to normal. Sometimes it wasn't that easy to spot as Blake got to his feet and stalked towards them before pausing. His head flicked over to look at something they couldn't see. Both men looked Blake over while he was distracted, seeing the damage done to the man's body. He was healing but slowly as the man turned back to them and paced closer. Blake moved until he stood in front of the two men.

"Hey," Severus greeted softly.

"Hey," Blake replied with a small smile.

Blake's eyes focused on Dracka and he shifted slightly under his gaze as the demon took notice of the man's scent. Blake stepped closer and took a sniff of him and Dracka's lips twitched up.

"Getting me back?" Dracka inquired and Blake pulled back sharply.

"Nope," Blake replied. "You never told me why."

Dracka gave the man a leer and Blake stepped back again and the demon in him whined slightly at the move.

"It's a vampire thing," Dracka answer, automatically.

"Vampire thing," Blake muttered and Dracka felt his heart clench.

Blake turned and wandered over to the lounge and sprawled out over it as the two men watched him in both amusement and concern as they shared a look. It was hurting both of them to see Blake like this. Such a strong man…so broken.

"Kingsley stopped by and dropped off a few files," Severus remarked as Blake curled up. "They are about his capture…not pretty."

Dracka nodded, he could tell that from the marks on Blake's skin.

"Ry has spoken with a few healers at St Mungo's," Severus added. "And Kingsley has had people from there look at Scorpius and they aren't sure what happened."

"He broke through the magic," Blake stated and both men looked over to him.

"Around your mind?" Severus asked as they moved over to the lounge.

"Yes," Blake confirmed. "The Hallows flared."

Dracka and Severus shared a look as they stopped before him.

"To protect you?" Dracka asked softly and Blake snorted.

"They are a curse, Dracka." Blake said in amusement, sounding like himself as he used the vampire's name for the first time since he was rescued. "But I am their master, they protect what is theirs."

"His spell mixed with the power of the Hallows?" Severus questioned as he knelt beside the lounge.

"I don't know," Blake muttered with a frown. "Too many memories."

Dracka sighed, unsure if they had lost him again as he took a seat in one of the armchairs and looked over to the other man to see green eyes watching him.

"You are a fix point," Blake uttered. "Only one of you."

Dracka shivered at the man's words.

"Blake?" Severus whispered and the man looked back at him.

"Two of you," Blake stated.

"Two sets of memories?" Severus clarified. "Is that what you are saying?"

Blake cocked his head to the side and Dracka bit down on the growl in the back of his throat. He had to remind himself that he had to treat Blake as a wizard at the moment and not like he normally did. Blake's eyes flicked over to Dracka before he curled up further on the lounge and they could see he was getting tired. He had been tiring quickly and didn't have the energy that he normally would which wasn't surprising.

"Are you going to sleep here?" Severus drawled in amusement.

"Sure," Blake replied with a familiar grin. "Why not?"

Severus stood and held his hand out to the other man.

"A bed is for sleeping, Blake." Severus told him. "Come on."

Blake looked at his hand for a couple of seconds before grabbing it and Severus pulled him to his feet. Dracka moved to his feet and Blake started and skipped a step to the side and his heart clenched. Blake had never reacted to him like this before and he could almost hear the demon in him whine as he froze. Severus gave the man's hand a slight tug and those green eyes left him.

"Come on, back to bed." Severus suggested.

Blake nodded and Severus led Blake from the room as Dracka sat back down in the chair and held his head.

xXx

Severus looked down at the man in the bed, his eyes lingering on the bruises he could see as he reached forward and picked up the man's limp hand. It had been a week since they had found Blake and they weren't sure if he was going to mentally recover from what had happened. He had mostly healed physically except the swelling on the back of his head and the raw skin around his wrists from the silver cutting into his skin.

However, it was Scorpius breaking into Blake's mind that concerned them the most. It both surprised and concerned him that Blake's natural instinct was to run and hide since he was normally such a strong man and would stand and fight. He would have believed that fight would have been his first response until Albert pointed out that Blake was a child of abuse, conditioned to flee first and fight second. Something that would have been drilled into him at a young age and that thought alone sent a shiver down his back.

Severus pulled his thoughts away as he looked down at the man in the bed to realise that green eyes were watching him. He warily looked back at him, unsure.

"Hey," Severus uttered.

"Hey," Blake whispered back.

Severus ran his thumb over the back of the man's hand. Mindful of the bandages around his wrist.

"Dracka?" Blake whispered as his eyes flicked around.

Severus felt his heart clench at the word, this was really hurting the vampire.

"Do you want me to call him?" Severus asked.

Blake frowned and Severus wasn't sure if he was reading into his expression or his mind was slipping again. It had been a surprising the way that Blake had reacted to the vampire.

"Call?" Blake said, sounding unsure.

Severus released his hand and pulled his phone out as green eyes watched him carefully. He sent a text to the vampire before slipping the phone away.

"Severus," Blake whispered and he gave the man a small smile.

"Yes?" He replied, but Blake didn't say anything else.

Severus watched Blake carefully as Dracka opened the door and slipped into the room. Blake's eyes watched the other man, behind Severu,s as the vampire hesitantly walked closer to the bed.

"Hey," Dracka said softly as he knelt by the side of the bed, but Severus could tell the vampire was ready to move if he needed to.

Blake reached out a hand towards him and Dracka hesitantly grabbed it. Blake gave it a slight tug and both men froze, unsure.

"Come here," Blake whispered as he pulled on Dracka's hand.

Severus and Dracka shared a look, before Dracka stood and Blake released him. The vampire slipped out of his shirt and handed it to Severus before removing anything from his pockets. Blake watched him the whole time as Severus frowned.

Dracka moved back towards the bed and they shared a look before Blake wiggled over slightly and the vampire slipped into the bed with Blake. The smaller man curled up around the vampire and Dracka whined slightly before green eyes locked onto Severus.

"What are you waiting for?" Blake asked, sounding more like himself.

Severus gave him a grin and slipped out of his shirt as well and stepped to the other side of the bed. He curled along Blake's back, the fact the man was wearing pants was jarring as he wrapped an arm around his waist. He wasn't sure how long this would last. How long Blake would sleep until he woke screaming or trying to get out of the bed but for now, he would take it. Hopefully it was a step in the right direction.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry woke feeling warm with a body wrapped around him from behind and his arm tightened around the man in front of him. He still felt groggy and his mind felt blanketed in dark mists but he felt like he'd slept at least and more like himself. He could feel Dracka's magic along his skin as he lay there. He drifted slightly until Severus moving, jolted him awake.

He opened his eyes to see the man looking down at him with slightly guarded eyes.

"You slept through the night," Severus whispered. "Ry will be here in about an hour to look you over."

"Shower first?" Harry asked.

Severus gave him a slight smile and his body seemed to relax. Severus moved from the bed and slipped out of his pants and held his hand out to Harry. He grabbed the man's hand and Severus helped him from the bed. He looked around the room with a frown as Dracka slept deeply, still in the bed.

"Where are we?" Harry asked and saw Severus's eyes shut off slightly.

"The Potter mansion in Blackpool," Severus replied and Harry had a feeling that this wasn't the first time that he'd had to tell him that answer.

Harry nodded and they moved to the attached bathroom and Harry unbuckled his pants and let them fall. He'd lost weight, more skin and bone than anything as Severus carefully unwrapped the bandages around his wrists.

"We'll leave these off," Severus whispered. "Ry can rewrap them if he thinks you need them."

Harry's body was a mess of fading bruises and slight red lines from the healings. He glanced in the mirror and could see thin red lines of lash marks down his back. He was reminded of when he'd first been captured and tortured as they overlapped with other memories.

"Blake?"

Harry turned to Severus, seeing the concern in his eyes and he noticed that he was shaking slightly.

"Right there?" Severus asked softly.

"No," Harry replied.

Severus stepped forward, carefully watching him, and Harry frowned as the man took him in a hug. Harry wrapped his arms around him as Severus held him close. Harry could feel the other man shaking.

"Shh," Harry murmured. "It's okay. Sh."

Harry rubbed the man's back as they stood there naked in the bathroom as Severus held him close.

"I've got to pee," Harry whispered in Severus's ear and the man snorted and pulled back.

Harry gave him a lopsided grin as Severus cupped his face.

"Back with us?" Severus asked.

"I have a feeling I've been asked that a lot lately?" Harry asked and Severus barked a laugh that may or may not have been a sob.

Severus leaned down and gave him a soft kiss as Harry let his hands rest on his hips. When they pulled back Harry moved towards the toilet while Severus turned his back. Harry quickly used the toilet before walking to the shower and turning it on while he washed his hands. His eyes caught on the raw and red skin around his wrists. He remember the silver cuffs that had been around them.

"What happened to the cuffs?" Harry asked and glanced over at Severus watching him.

"They are on Scorpius's wrists," Severus answered with a dark look in his eyes and Harry shivered and instinctively stepped back.

Severus held his hands out to the side and didn't move towards him and Harry frowned.

"Did I hurt you?" Harry uttered, he couldn't remember much after Scorpius broke into his mind, everything was just a tangled mess.

"No," Severus replied evenly and slowly stepped towards him. "No, you didn't."

"Did I hurt anyone else?" Harry pressed, unsure about Severus's reactions.

"No," Severus whispered as he closed the gap between them. "Come on, shower."

Harry let it slide as Severus helped him into the shower. He relaxed as the water washed over his head and down his back as Severus worked the soap into the cuts and bruises on his skin. His touch was gentle as Harry leaned back on the tiles as Severus worked and he watched the man with half lidded eyes.

"Don't fall asleep," Severus purred.

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry replied and Severus paused to look up at him, his dark hair limp with water.

Severus reached up and ran his hands through his slightly longer hair and Harry's eyes slipped closed as he worked the shampoo in.

"You still have a nice lump back here," Severus commented.

"Hmm," Harry replied. "Hit a wall."

"Are you two almost done?" Dracka asked from the doorway. "I have to pee."

"God," Harry muttered. "He has timing."

Severus snorted.

"Just use the toilet," Severus growled over his shoulder.

"Ry's in the bedroom, gagging." Dracka remarked mildly. "He said; 'don't bother dressing Blake and for you to put some pants on', Severus. That line didn't work on me."

Harry snorted as Severus glared over at the vampire.

"I'm going out to get some supplies," Dracka told them as he moved towards the shower and looked them over through the glass doors. "With all these people coming and going, we are going through food fast. Right there, Blake?"

Harry just looked at the vampire and he gave him a leer, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll be back in an hour or so," Dracka carried on, when Harry didn't say anything. "Your son should be finished torturing you by then."

"Dracka!" Severus snapped and the vampire paled at his poor choice of words.

Harry's lips twitched up in a smile as Severus glared at the other man. The situation felt familiar to him and he grabbed a hold of that.

"Sorry," Dracka muttered. "I meant, healing you without invoking pain besides with his sharp tongue."

Harry barked a laugh and both men turned to him as he gave them a grin and they relaxed.

"Coffee?" Harry asked softly.

"Oh!" Dracka cried. "We've stock piled that but I'll pick you up one of those fancy ones that you like."

Harry gave him a grin and Dracka's eyes softened.

"You better get out of there before you start to wrinkle up," Dracka remarked with a wink.

"Get out!" Severus snapped and the vampire gave them a leer and a once over.

"Severus is already wrinkling up."

Dracka strolled out of the bathroom and Harry could hear his son shouting after him as he let his head rest back against the tiles and chuckled.

"Something funny, Mr Sun?" Severus purred in his ear and he shivered.

Harry just leaned up on his toes and kissed his neck and Severus pulled back sharply. Harry gave him a grin and Severus leaned forward to kiss him.

"Are you done yet?" Ry shouted from the bedroom.

Severus and Harry looked over to the open doorway and Harry pushed Severus back gently so that he could step out of the shower. He wasn't completely stable on his feet but he hadn't fallen on his ass yet so he counted that as a win. He towelled himself off and wrapped it around his thin waist. Severus did the same before pulling on a pair of pants that Dracka had left for him. Harry stepped into the bedroom and looked at the man seated on the bed.

And froze.

The man looked up at him with a smile, which slowly started to slip as Harry stared at him. Images overlapping themselves on the man's features and Harry wasn't sure who he was looking at as he tried to focus on the green eyes.

"Blake?" Severus whispered.

Harry jolted when he realised that he'd braced himself and his hands had curled into fists. He looked back at Ry and his eyes were drawn to the thin line of the lightning bolt. Ry slowly got to his feet with his hands out to his sides. Harry frowned at the gesture.

"Dad?"

Harry rushed forward and grabbed his son in a hug and the man wrapped his arms around him tightly. One of Ry's hands held the back of his head gently as Harry buried his face into his son's chest.

"Sh," Ry said softly as he held him and looked over at Severus. "How's he been?"

"He seems more like himself this morning," Severus whispered. "Has his moments but otherwise I think his memories are coming back."

"Scrambled," Harry muttered.

Ry pushed him back slightly to look him in the eyes.

"What was that?" Ry questioned.

"They are scrambled," Harry explained. "Like someone gabbed a box of all my memories shook it up and tipped them out, scrambled."

Ry looked over to Severus and he sighed, Ry turned him and gently made him to sit on the side of the bed. Harry watched as Ry knelt in front of him and adjusted the towel slightly before looking up at him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ry asked, as Severus sat beside him.

Harry frowned, he remembered pain and reaching out for Severus and Ry but he had been blocked. He looked down at his wrists and Ry grabbed his hands, pulling him back.

"Do you remember us finding you?" Ry asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"How you were captured?"

"Vaguely," Harry uttered. "Alison?"

"Yes," Ry confirmed. "She used me to get to you."

Harry tilted his head to the side as he looked at Ry and could see the anger and guilt in the man and it made him wonder why.

"We have her memories of your capture," Severus explained. "She gave them up willingly, as well as her father's plans. She says that she's from your time but we have no evidence that that is true."

"I didn't know her," Harry countered. "I don't think I did."

"She seems to know you," Severus remarked. "She called you Harry and you followed her orders."

"I don't remember," Harry muttered as he grabbed his head as frustration ran through him.

"Sh," Severus cooed and carefully grabbed his arms and pulled his hands away from his head.

"You might remember more once the swelling goes down," Ry remarked. "You hit your head at some point and it's taking time to heal. We didn't want to risk healing magic there while your memories were unstable."

Harry looked down at his son and tried to focus.

"Scorpius broke into your mind, Blake." Severus explained and Harry was sure it wasn't the first time. "We don't know what he got out of your memories."

"I remember him breaking through my barriers then it gets blurry from there…" Harry trailed off.

He caught snatching of memories and he flicked his eyes to the side as faces and events flickered into his mind, too quick to grab. Like a tape on fast forward.

"Blake."

He caught memories of him fighting, children, lovers and events. Two sets of memories of the same person and felt a pain spike across his head and he winced.

"Dad!"

Harry started and looked down into green eyes, so much like his own.

"Sorry," Harry muttered and Ry gave him a smile.

"Severus," Ry suggested. "How about you get some food for Dad, while I look him over?"

Severus nodded and moved to his feet, still holding his hands. Harry looked up at him and Severus gave him a small smile.

"Coffee?" Severus whispered.

"Coffee," Harry agreed and pushed other images of Severus to the side and focused just on the man in front of him.

Severus left the Potters alone and Harry focused back on his son. Ry stood and slowly pulled out his wand.

"Can you stand up?" Ry requested and Harry got to his feet, holding the towel. "Just let it drop and I'll look you over."

Harry's eyes darted to the side as something caught his attention, but nothing was there.

"Are you seeing something?" Ry asked and he focused back on the man. "Were you given something? A potion?"

"I don't know," Harry replied as he let the towel drop.

Ry ran his wand down his body and Harry shivered slightly at the feeling. The man would pause at certain spots to go deeper into the healing or would place his hand on an area as he worked.

"I'll ask Draco to take some blood and magic samples, just in case," Ry told him as he focused on the left side of his stomach. "What we took when we found you, we couldn't use due to the amount of healing magic that had been used on you."

Harry nodded and tried to focus on the wall across from him but memories kept trying to push forward. He needed time to sit down and just try and put them back into order.

"Dad?"

Harry's eyes flicked back to Ry and noticed that he was standing there holding out a pair of jeans.

"You can dress now," Ry offered, as he watched him with concern in his green eyes.

"Thank you," Harry replied as he pulled the pants on.

"You need more sleep," Ry suggested. "Severus mentioned that you haven't been sleeping more than a couple of hours before waking up. I want to give you some sleeping potions."

"No," Harry snapped and Ry stepped back.

"Just for a night or two," Ry amended.

"No," Harry stated, more firmly.

"Okay," Ry conceded. "Come on, let's get some coffee into you."

xXx

Severus watched Blake carefully as he sat next to Dracka at the dining table, a couple of nights later. They had worked out that Blake could focus better with the vampire in the room and Severus had a feeling it was the simple reason that Blake had only one set of memories for the man. He would still zone out and stare off into nowhere but they were able to bring him back with a touch or to call his name. Severus was still concerned but it was still early days.

Severus looked over when the door opened and Kingsley walked in and his eyes flicked back to Blake but the man hadn't noticed him. That behaviour concerned him the most, Blake was always hyperaware of people around him. Kingsley walked towards Severus with a couple of files and a phone in his hand. Blake looked over without any expression and Severus shivered at that.

"Hey, Blake." Kingsley greeted with a smile. "Your phone."

Kingsley placed the device on the table and slid it over towards him. Blake placed his hand over it as he looked at Kinsley and the man shifted slightly under his stare.

"Thank you," Blake intoned.

"I don't think Scorpius got into it," Kingsley remarked as he took a seat at the table and placed the files down. "Not sure if there was anything in there for him to find?"

Blake pressed the home screen button and the phone lit up with the passcode screen. The man just looked at it and the table seemed to hold its breath before Blake entered the code, opening the phone and pushed it towards Dracka. The vampire picked it up and Severus was reminded of other times that Blake and Dracka would work closely together.

"Doesn't look like it," Dracka replied to Kingsley's question as he looked through the phone and history. "Pretty tame really, you could have looked up some interesting internet pages at least, Blake."

"Not everyone's internet history needs to be eased every day, Dracka." Blake snapped back and Severus could feel Kingsley relaxing slightly next to him.

Kingsley slid the files towards Severus.

"More files from the battle and what we have found," Kingsley explained. "Also, Alison Malfoy's statement."

Severus took the files and flicked the first one open, to see a close-up photo of the silver cuffs on Blake's wrists and a photo of the runes on them.

"We're still working them out," Kingsley mentioned as his eyes flicked up.

Severus looked up to see Blake watching them.

"The silver cuffs," Severus told him and slid the two photos over the table towards him.

Blake picked up the photos and looked them over.

"Do you have a pen?" Blake requested and Dracka pulled one out. "They are magic suppressors."

"Do they block his magic completely?" Kingsley questioned.

"No," Blake answered as he started to write on the back of one of the photos. "In most witches or wizards, they do, but more powerful magic users can still use a small amount of magic."

"They are on Scorpius's wrists, now." Kingsley added.

"They will not completely block his power," Blake replied distractingly as he filled the back of one of the photos with writing and flipped the other over. "These ones are a key and lock style. Locked with dark magic and opened with light. It's a fail-safe. These are an early type, basic really."

Blake ran out of space and looked around. Kingsley pulled out his notebook and slid it across the table.

"Thank you," Blake said, focused on writing. "They need to be set to one person, to stop anyone that has light magic from taking them off his wrists. If you boost them up, it should stop him from using any magic without a wand. I've written the instructions out here and the runes that need to be added into them."

Blake finished writing and looked up at the three men looking at him.

"What?" Blake uttered and looked around, his eyes unsure.

"Nothing, love." Severus purred.

"Um, Blake." Dracka muttered into the silence.

"What?" Blake asked, looking at the vampire who was holding up the photo that he'd written on the back of.

"Were you aiming for English?" Dracka inquired.

Blake looked at his writing with a frown.

"For fuck sake," Blake swore. "Get Ry to translate it. I'm going to bed."

Blake flicked the notebook over to Kingsley as he got to his feet with Dracka a step behind him. Severus reached out and snagged up the photo as Blake strolled out of the room, leaving the other two alone at the table. Severus looked down at the swirls and curves of the writing and smirked.

"What is it?" Kingsley asked as he stared at the writing.

"Parseltongue," Severus replied in amusement.

"How's he doing, Severus?" Kingsley inquired.

"He's getting better," Severus replied with a sigh. "His memory is a little hit and miss. He gets distracted and zones out. The head wound is still healing, Ry believes that once the swelling goes down completely that it might make the difference. Then he has moments like before where he acts like normal, well, his normal."

Kingsley placed his hand on the file on the table.

"I'm surprised he's doing as well as he is," Kingsley sighed. "That report is not pleasant reading. I've also seen what it did to Scorpius. He may not have been held for long but Scorpius made use of the time."

"He's strong, Kingsley." Severus stated as he picked up his coffee.

"Alison Malfoy wants to see him."

"Why?"

"She just made the request," Kingsley replied. "We have her at the Death Eater Prison. She goes on trial next month. Closed court, of course."

"I'll talk to him about it," Severus conceded, reluctantly. "Next week, we'll give him time to recover first. Something doesn't add up with that woman."

"Yes," Kingsley said in agreement. "I agree completely."

xXx

Harry woke with a start without knowing what had woken him. He glanced over to find the Vampire curled up around his lover and he frowned, unsure how that had come about. He pulled himself from the bed without waking them and looked down at the two men. They both faced away from him and he shifted until he could see Severus's sleeping face.

An image of the man's face twisted in rage as he threw a spell at him flashed into his mind and he flinched back. He ran a shaking hand through his hair before turning away from the bed and heading towards the door. He walked out into the hallway and just kept walking, unsure about where he was going. It just felt good to move.

The mansion looked both familiar and yet strange to him as he wandered. The shadows creating shapes as the moonlight flittering through the windows. He would start every now and again, thinking he would see something but when he turned. Nothing was there and he knew it was his magic sight playing games with him.

"Blake?"

Harry started at the voice and spun around to see a blonde-haired man standing there in tailor made black pants and a dark blue dress shirt with black robes over the top. He could see two sets of memories fighting over the man's features and his hand came up to his head ached.

"Blake?" The man asked again as he stepped closer.

"Malfoy," Harry chocked out as the memories tried to settle, but he knew they weren't in order and may not be about the man before him.

"Draco," The man amended with a smile. "Malfoy is only for when you catch me drugging your coffee."

Harry shook his head slightly as the pain eased off.

"What are you doing up so late?" Draco asked after a few seconds. "I was working in the lab and was just going to get some food, are you hungry?"

Harry looked back at the blonde as his memories started to sort themselves out and Draco waited him out.

"You wanted blood and magic samples?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco said with a soft smile. "In case they gave you a potion. I'm not sure I'll find much, after all this time, since it has been almost three weeks since you were captured."

"You want to take it now?" Harry added.

"If you want." Draco replied, with an odd look in his eyes. "The lab is just back this way."

Draco led the way and Harry followed him as he looked the blonde over. Draco held the door open for him.

"Take a seat," Draco offered.

"Draco," Harry stated and the blonde looked back at him. "Tell me your story?"

"Story?" Draco echoed as he picked up what he needed.

"How do I know you?" Harry inquired.

"You don't remember me?" Draco questioned and Harry could see concern in his pale eyes.

"I know two Draco Malfoys," Harry confessed as he sprawled out in the chair, making Draco's lips twitch in a smile.

"Well," Draco started as he moved over to Harry. "Your son and I started school together…"

Harry closed his eyes as Draco told him his story as he took his blood and magic samples. While the man spoke, he picked out the memories that he wanted of this man, placing them in order and looking for other memories connected to them. Like wards, memories were linked in his mind and he just had to work out how they were connected and bring them back into order. He pushed the other ones not related to Draco's stories to the side, he would deal with them later. He smiled softly as Draco spoke about living with them at Hogwarts while he did his apprenticeship and how much trouble Harry would get into with Albus and the rest of the staff.

How the Department of Mysteries would give him toys to bring back to the school and how he had taught classes in magic that even adult witches and wizards hadn't seen before. He slitted his eyes open and watched the blonde as he spoke about his work and the hospital and how Ry owed him for his last batch of potions.

The door of the lab opening, sometime later, startled both of them. They looked up to see Severus standing there in just his pants and with his dress shirt open. His eyes locked on Harry sprawled out in the chair and he sighed in relief.

"Severus," Draco greeted with a smirk. "Join us."

Severus stalked into the room and closed the door behind him just as a loud bang and swearing sounded from the other side.

"And the vampire as well," Draco conceded with a smirk. "You two are starting to become a tag team."

Severus glared at Draco before he pulled the door open and Dracka stumbled into the room with a glare at Severus. The man just gave him a smirk while Harry watched them.

"I was just telling Blake about the time that he accidently changed the wards on the school, which made everyone that was an Animagus get stuck in their forms until he could work out what he'd done wrong," Draco commented lightly.

Dracka barked a laugh.

"Oh, god." Severus moaned. "Minerva gave us the 'professor look' for a month. I don't know how I also got the blame for that."

"By association," Dracka stated with a grin.

"How did you not get blamed then?" Severus snapped.

"Fast talking," Dracka replied. "Very fast talking and possibly some cat nip from Blake's supply."

The three men looked over at him and Harry got the feeling that he should say something but didn't know what. Severus's eyes flicked to the glass vials full of blood and he shared a look with Draco.

"Right there?" Dracka asked, looking at Harry.

"Me?" Harry uttered as he sat sprawled out in his chair.

"Yes," Dracka replied as he stepped smoothly towards him.

"Think so," Harry replied, but he got the feeling he didn't say the right thing as the others watched him. "Why?"

Dracka crouched down beside him and reached out a hand.

Suddenly Harry got an image in his head of blood on his hands and the feeling of a sword's hilt. Of dark magic swirling around him, angry red eyes blazing in the night and bodies laid out around him. His chair crashed to the ground as he bolted out of it and stumbled back.

"Blake!"

He froze, standing there, panting as he looked at his clean hands. He glanced over to see Dracka standing very still as Severus and Draco watched him carefully.

"I…" Harry started to say as he looked at Dracka.

Other images crowded around in his head, before he could focus back on the vampire.

"Blake?" Dracka whispered.

"I killed your brother." Harry whispered hoarsely. "I killed him."

Severus took a step closer but Dracka held up his hand.

Harry fell to his knees as he looked at his hands as the night replayed in his head. Overlapped by the images of the man he had known, a man he had killed and also a man that had been his friend in another time. He started slightly as Dracka knelt next to him, he looked over at the vampire with large eyes and whined softly.

Dracka grabbed him gently and pulled him close. Harry tucked his head into his chest as Dracka ran his hands up and down his back as he tried to sort out the memories. He felt the man sniff his neck and he tilted his head to the side, but Dracka didn't bite down and he whimpered.

"You have just given blood," Dracka whispered in his ear. "I can't take any more while you are recovering."

Harry went limp in the vampire's hold as the other man held him. He started to feel sleepy as Dracka's skin warmed up.

"Is he out?" Draco asked softly.

"Almost."

"I'll run these tomorrow," Draco replied. "Hopefully there is nothing there and we can rule out any poisons or potions, once and for all."

The room fell into silence as Harry slipped into exhausted sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Dracka woke slowly to the feeling of someone kissing his side and he rolled onto his back. The kissing and licking continued as a body settled between his legs as he started to wake up as he brought his hands up to the person's shoulders. He gasped and moaned as he person bit down on the soft skin on his hip before moving to his hardening cock.

He slitted his eyes open to see dark messy hair as his cock was surrounded by a warm heat. His head fell back on the bed as he grabbed Blake's shoulders tighter. He moaned as the man swallowed him down until pulling back and swirling his tongue around the head of his cock before sucking slightly. The man had skill as he worked to get him rock hard and Dracka was panting slightly.

Blake pulled back, kissed his thighs and Dracka moved them further to the side. The man licked and nibbled up the inside of his thighs and Dracka growled slightly. Blake also knew a vampire's soft spots as he bit down gently on the inside of his thigh before licking it. He worked his way up his body with licks and soft bites until his green eyes locked with Dracka.

The vampire sucked in a breath at the raw look in Blake's eyes.

"Blake?" Dracka whispered.

The man didn't answer as he dipped down and licked up the side of his neck. The demon pushed forward in his mind at the scent of the other man. He grabbed Blake around his sides and the man hissed slightly.

"Look at me," Dracka snapped.

Blake started and looked up at him.

"What?" Blake asked.

Dracka moved his hands to cup the man's face as he looked into his eyes, forcing him to make eye contact.

"Dracka?" Blake purred, making his cock twitch and Blake gave him a grin.

Dracka pulled him close for a kiss and Blake quickly took control of it as he ran his hand down his side before curling around him and giving him stroke. They broke apart just long enough for Blake to grab some lube before slicking up their cocks. Dracka rolled them with a growl until Blake was laid out under him.

He looked down at the man, his hair was longer than normal and he could still see the faded outline of the bruises, the light red marks over his skin and just about every rib showing but he was still beautiful as he settled between his legs. Blake had a presence around him that had always made his demon take notice even when hatred had overruled the love he would come to feel for him.

Dracka dipped forward and took a sniff of his neck as his scent rolled over him. Blake wrapped his legs around his waist and rocked his hips into him and he gasped slightly at the sensation. He pulled back and looked down at Blake and the man gave him a smile that went straight through him.

Dracka growled slightly as he reached between them and grabbed their cocks, one slightly different to the other and gave them a pull. Blake groaned as his head tilted back exposing his neck but Dracka didn't bite down. He held the demon back as he licked up the man's neck, tasting him as he increased the pressure until Blake was panting and rock hard.

Dracka licked up the man's throat one more time before gently biting down, not breaking skin and Blake came with a soft grunt and he followed shortly after. Dracka rolled to the side as he panted. He could faintly feel the man's magic under his hand as he lay curled along his side as Blake tried to catch his breath. He wasn't sure what had brought the encounter on but he would take it.

He ran his hand down the man's ribs in concern, he'd lost so much weight since he'd been captured but trying to get the man to eat and keep it down had been a problem. Getting potions into him had been the same. Blake curled into his side like a cat and Dracka held him close, the other man's breathing still slightly ragged. Dracka flicked his wrist and cast the cleaning charm and Blake jolted slightly at the use of magic. He pulled back to look up at the vampire.

"Where's Severus?" Blake asked quietly.

"He went to the Ministry with Draco this morning," Dracka replied. "They are going to use the lab down in the Department to look at your blood and magic samples. They didn't want to run the risk of running them at St Mungo's."

"From last night?" Blake asked.

"That's right," Dracka confirmed, watching the man carefully.

"Coffee," Blake exclaimed suddenly and wiggled until he could get out of Dracka's arms and the bed as the vampire watched him in amusement. "Can we go out?"

Dracka frowned at the question, the man had been getting better and he was more himself as Blake had shown him. He was concerned about how he would be in public, where he wouldn't be able to contain him as much, if he panicked.

"If you want to," Dracka replied. "I'll just call Severus to tell him and we'll have to get Ry to open the wards as well."

Blake threw a familiar grin over his shoulder before heading to the shower. Dracka snagged up his phone from the bedside table and called Severus.

"Yes?" Severus purred down the phone.

"Blake wants to go out," Dracka said softly.

"Where?"

"All he said was 'coffee'," Dracka drawled with a grin and heard Severus snort.

"Just keep an eye on him," Severus cautioned. "How is he?"

"Better than good," Dracka purred and he was sure that Severus could hear the leer in his voice.

"Oh, god." Severus muttered.

"How are you going there?"

"Nothing so far, doesn't look like he was given anything." Severus stated as Blake walked back into the room and towards the cupboard to dress. "Ry translated Blake's writing and they have a team looking it over now to try and boost the cuffs. From reports, Scorpius doesn't seem to be recovering like Blake is. They can't get much sense out of him, seems to be in his own mind more than not and the violence hasn't eased off."

Blake finished dressing and wandered over to the bed and sat down beside Dracka.

"Do you want to talk to Severus?" Dracka offered and held the phone out.

Blake took it in his hand.

"Hey," Blake greeted softly and Dracka smiled fondly at the familiar sight.

"Hey," Severus replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Like coffee," Blake stated with a smile. "We'll go to that coffee shop in London, you know the one?"

"I do, I can meet you in about an hour," Severus told him. "I'll have Draco with me?"

"No problem," Blake accepted and Dracka noticed him rub his head slightly. "I'm going to nick a couple of your potions."

Dracka could hear Severus chuckle.

"Take what you want," Severus offered in amusement. "I'm sure that Draco will have a few more for you."

"And add it to my tab?" Blake whined and Severus chuckled.

Dracka relaxed at the light banter as he leaned back and watched the other man. He wasn't sure after last night how he was going to be this morning. But, it looked like whatever Blake and Draco had spoken about and the revelation about Dracka's brother. It had settled his mind and as he spoke to Severus on the phone, he sounded more like himself.

He got up and dressed as he kept an ear out on the conversation between the two men. Dracka kept Blake in his sights but he was just calmly sitting there as he spoke on the phone, like so many times before. All he needed was a pen and a file before him. Dracka hadn't realised how much they relied on the man and his memory until both had been comprised.

"Okay, Severus." Blake stated. "We'll see you later, love you."

Dracka started at the words and he looked over to Blake sharply. From the slight pause before Severus replied, he'd been thrown by the words as well. Blake ended the call and looked up at Dracka and held it out. Dracka took it from his hand.

"Well," Blake announced with a grin. "Time to raid Severus's supply."

xXx

Harry sat back in his seat and watched the people on the street and the coffee shop around them. He didn't know any of them and he didn't have to fight with his memories as the sounds around him, helped to calm him. Ry had headed to the Ministry when they arrived to check in with Kingsley in the Auror department and to find Severus.

Dracka was crashed out in the seat next to him and Harry could tell that the vampire was hungry as he watched a woman at the next table over. Harry himself was full, between the food that he'd eaten and the potions he'd stolen from Severus, he wasn't going to be moving anywhere fast. He sprawled out further in the seat and glanced over at the vampire.

"Well," He drawled and Dracka glanced over at him. "What are you waiting for?"

Dracka lifted an eyebrow in question and Harry just waved his hand towards the woman.

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry said with a smirk. "I ate too much."

Dracka gave him a leer and a once over before moving over to the table where the woman was sitting. Harry watched them from the corner of his eye as Dracka had the woman transfixed in no time. He slipped into his magic sight slightly to have a look but Dracka was using very little magic as he spoke to her.

Harry pulled back and looked around the café. They had missed the lunch rush and there were more than a few empty tables as he reached for his coffee. His eyes skipped over the people around him, from the workers behind the counter having a chat to the two men in business suits with laptops out, to the mother and a child in a pram and he remembered what Ry was like as a child. It calmed his mind that only that single memory came up and it wasn't crowded by other ones.

Severus's pain potion helped as well as he watched Dracka and the woman get to their feet and the vampire glanced over at him but Harry just gave him a wink. Dracka gave him a nod and leer before guiding the woman from the café with a smile. He was sure Dracka would be back once he'd taken his fill and he wasn't going anywhere. He would have been hard pressed to even move from the chair at this point.

The owner of the café glanced over at him, but they had ordered enough and there were plenty of empty tables that she just gave him a smile. Harry wiggled his cup for a another one and she gave him a nod and a smile. Harry wasn't sure how long he sat there just enjoying the sound and people before Severus, Ry and Draco arrived. His lover's sharp eyes picked him out easily and he glanced around with a frown.

_'He went out for take away_,' Harry thought over the link and watched as Severus started slightly.

Ry jolted as well then nudged Severus's shoulder and the two men shared a look. The taller man looking down at Ry and Harry gave them a fond smile. Draco just gave them a smirk before strolling up to the counter and gave the woman a sly smile as he ordered. Ry sat down in the seat across from Harry and gave him a big grin as Severus sat next to him at the large table.

"Can you move?" Ry asked, looking him over.

"Not quickly," Harry replied with a smirk. "I ate too much."

Severus snorted as Harry looked over to Draco, the man looked odd in dark jeans and a blue shirt, since he was so used to seeing him in robes. The muggle look suited the blonde as he flirted with the waitress and he smiled softly. He turned when dark magic caught his attention and looked over as Dracka walked back in with a grin on his face.

Harry gave him a smirk as the man weaved through the tables and took a seat between Ry and Severus.

"Have fun?" Severus drawled.

Dracka's smile widened to show off his slightly pointed fangs.

"Yes," Dracka purred and leaned towards Severus and gave his neck a sniff.

Ry gagged beside him as Draco took the seat next to Harry, with an empty seat between him and Ry. Severus glared over at the vampire but the man just gave him a leer. Harry sprawled further back in his seat as he watched them all. Feeling content, his mind settled for now.

"You might want to stop in at Diagon Alley before we leave London," Dracka suggested.

Severus looked over at Harry and he gave the man an innocent smile as Severus sighed.

"Just charge it to my account," Harry remarked with a smirk.

Draco pulled a small box out of his pocket and placed it in front of Harry.

"I'll be sure to charge your account as well," Draco added with a smirk of his own.

"Great," Harry deadpanned as he slipped the little box away in his pocket. "How is it that I have a lover and a friend as Potion Masters and I still get charged for potions?"

"You get mates rates," Draco replied simply, with his nose up slightly.

"You do know I can make my own," Harry pointed out.

"We do," Draco and Severus said at the same time and the two Slytherins shared a smirk.

"Fantastic," Harry drawled in sarcasm.

A witch walked into the café and Harry glanced over as her dark magic touched on his senses. She was a lean woman with flowing blonde hair in a short skirt and a tight red shirt and high heels. She walked smoothly up to the counter with confidence and made her order before glancing around. Her green eyes touched on him lightly before moving on. Her eyes lingered on Dracka and Harry knew why the woman had come into the café. Picking up on a vampire during the day would have drawn her interest. More so, if she'd seen him walking in the sun.

"Blake?" Severus prompted.

"Call Kingsley," Harry ordered. "I need him to come here, I need him to keep tabs on someone."

Severus glanced around before turning back to Harry with a frown as everyone at the table tensed.

"Dad?" Ry asked as he pulled his phone and dialled Kingsley's number.

Harry pulled himself to his feet with a slight groan as his hand reached out for a cane that he didn't need. Ry gave him a smirk, well aware what the automatic movement meant.

"Right there, old man?" Severus asked with a smirk of his own.

Harry gave him a lopsided grin before pulling out his wallet and slipping out one of his business cards. He grasped Severus's shoulder on the way past him as he walked towards the woman's table with a slight limp. He released his grip on his magic slightly and the woman glanced up with guarded green eyes.

"Hello," Harry greeted with a smile, and knew he still looked a sight with the fading bruises on his face and rough hair but at least he was wearing a long sleeve shirt. "My name is Blake Sun. Can I take a seat?"

Harry placed his card on the table and the young woman reached out with perfect manicured nails and picked it up. She was in her early to mid twenties and was wearing the latest fashion as she looked the card over. She gave him a ruby smile, her make up perfect and not a hair out of place.

"Please," The woman offered with a slight French accent to her words. "I've heard your name mentioned before."

"Hard not to, in our work." Harry commented with a grin as he slipped easily into French.

"Please sit," The woman offered again also in French. "My name is Melissa Sharman."

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied as he took a seat. "What brings you to London?"

xXx

"How does he do it?" Dracka grumbled as he looked over at Blake and the woman talking. "He doesn't use magic and he isn't a vampire."

"He's Blake Sun," Severus replied mildly. "Try not to work it out."

"Kingsley is on his way," Ry reported as he hung up his phone. "He's not happy about being ordered around."

"You would think that he would be used to it by now," Dracka muttered.

"Well," Ry said with a smirk. "Dad has been kind of semi-retired the last two years or so."

"Never stops him," Severus muttered, then added. "They don't stop ringing him either."

Kingsley and Miller appeared in the doorway of the café and wandered over to the group at the table. Both men glancing over at Blake and the woman at the other table before taking their seats.

"Blake back to his normal tricks?" Miller asked.

"Looks like it," Kingsley muttered. "We were quiet for a couple of hours."

Severus smirked but he could pick up the relief on the other men's faces. It always amazed him the way Blake could move forward but at the same time he also knew the nightmares the man suffered from. Blake had reminded them all lately how close to the edge of madness that he sat on and also how he could be tipped over that edge. Severus didn't fool himself into thinking that Blake was recovered, he wasn't, he was just very good at hiding it.

The woman looked up and glanced over at their table and her green eyes settled on him briefly and he felt a shiver run down his back before she looked at Dracka. He had a feeling that he had seen the woman's face before but couldn't place it. Her eyes locked on the vampire before turning to Blake with a smile. Blake glanced over at them and gave them a smile before going back to his conversation with the woman.

"Dark Wizard," Dracka muttered. "She probably picked up on my magic…while I was distracted."

"You know that's confusing," Ry grumbled as he leaned back in his chair. "You don't call them a Dark Witch or a Dark Lady. It's all Lord this or Wizard that."

"Take that up with your father," Severus drawled then winced as he remembered the lecture that he'd gotten. "If you have time."

Blake and the woman rose to their feet and stepped around the table. She gave him a hug and a kiss on both cheeks before giving him a smile and walking from the café with a swing to her hips. Blake watched her before turning back to their table. He snagged up a chair from the table next to theirs and Severus shuffled over to give him room between Dracka and himself.

"Less than twenty minutes," Dracka complained.

"What?" Blake asked as he took a seat and looked at the vampire.

"You get her number, a hug and a kiss," Dracka said with a slight growl. "In less than twenty minutes."

Blake gave the vampire a lopsided grin, one they were all familiar with.

"I'm out of practise," Blake replied and Ry gagged.

"Who is she?" Kingsley asked in interest.

"Her name is Melissa Sharman," Blake told them with a glint in his eyes that had everyone on edge. "She can either do great things or destroy us."

"What do you mean, Blake?" Kingsley asked softly.

Blake glanced over at the door and when he looked back they could tell he was somewhere else. Severus sighed and grabbed the man's hand.

"That's all I know," Blake uttered as he ran a hand over his messy hair. "Sorry."

"Give it time, Dad." Ry offered.

They could all see that it was frustrating Blake as much as it was them, maybe even more.

"Come on," Ry encouraged with a smile. "Let's get back to the house."


	19. Chapter 19

"What's he doing?"

Severus glanced over at the vampire beside him before looking back outside at Blake. He stood in the pouring rain on the front lawn of the Potter mansion in just his jeans. The sky dark as an afternoon storm started to roll in.

"You think I would know?" Severus drawled with a sigh.

It had been a month since Blake had put them on high alert about the woman Melissa Sharman from the café. Also, more than two months since he had been captured and tortured which had led to Scorpius Malfoy ripping into his mind and compromising his memories. Blake had been able to piece back most of his memories before that time with help but his memories, the couple of weeks after Scorpius ripped through his mind, were just fragments. Memories from his own timeline were still scattered and would give him trouble now and again but he was getting better which they were all happy with.

Severus had been amazed with the way that Blake had organised his mind and from the stand point of a Legilimens master himself; he was astounded. He could understand why the way Blake worked with his mind wasn't like any magic he had seen before and it was linked to magic. Since it was all linked with the Deathly Hallows, the dark magic fuelled Blake's ability to retain information that others wouldn't have been able to.

They had always joked about Blake's memory as a sieve but they couldn't have been further from the truth. Yes, some things would fall through the gaps but for a man that had lived as long as Blake had, it was amazing that he was able to recall as much as he could. It still didn't stop him from doing odd things as he turned his attention back to his lover standing in the pouring rain with a frown. The first rumbles of thunder came to them as lightning flashed.

"I can't tell if he's doing magic?" Dracka asked Severus.

Blake had not done any magic since he'd pushed all his light magic over to Ry after they had found him, which the man still couldn't remember doing. Ry had told them that his levels were back up to normal and that both his light and dark power were there, beside his wizard core but Blake had not used it, as far as they knew.

"I can't feel anything over the link," Severus replied.

"If he gets sick," Ry commented as he entered the room with Kingsley. "I'm not healing him."

They all looked out at Blake, just standing there.

"I always thought his odd behaviour was due to him coming from the future," Ry muttered and Dracka snorted. "That he was doing something to alter the timeline…"

"Just Blake being, Blake." Dracka remarked.

Blake slowly knelt down on the grass and tilted his head back as the rain washed over him. The men watched him with interest but he was doing nothing else except kneeling there in the rain with his hands on either side on him on the ground. Severus thought he would be used to Blake's odd behaviour but as he looked out at his lover, the man still had a way of surprising him.

"What brings you here, Kingsley?" Severus asked turning to the Auror.

"I have some papers for Blake to sign," Kingsley said. "One needs his magical signature."

"Has he used any magic, Severus?" Ry asked softly.

"Not that we are aware of," Severus replied.

A loud rumbled had the four men turning to Blake, but it was just the thunder in the distance.

"I'll get a towel and some clothes for him," Ry said with a sigh as he turned away.

"I'll get him," Dracka announced as he slipped out the door and into the rain after casting an umbrella spell.

"Severus," Kingsley broached and Severus focused on him. "Scorpius was able to perform magic."

Severus swore.

"Even with Blake's instructions?" Severus demanded.

"Yes," Kingsley replied. "We may need Blake to come to the prison."

Severus didn't reply as he looked out at Dracka trying to get Blake to come inside but the man was still on his knees on the grass and Severus smirked. Suddenly and without warning Blake lunged and tackled the vampire to the ground. Severus and Kingsley were running without thinking as they bolted out into the rain as the two men struggled on the ground.

Blake had the upper hand until Dracka twisted and tried to pin the other man down. Blake suddenly lashed out and Dracka yelped and flinched to the side but it was enough for the smaller man to grab the vampire and roll them to the side. Severus grabbed Kingsley's arm when he saw the grin on Blake's face and pulled the Auror to a stop. His heart still in his throat and his eyes too wide as he looked at the two men as they tangled on the ground.

"It's okay," Severus puffed, as rain ran down his back.

Severus cast a shielding charm over the top of all of them and Blake paused. Dracka took advantage and grabbed the man's wrists and pinned him down as he straddled his waist.

"Oi!" Blake yelped and Dracka released him quickly as they panted on the ground.

Kingsley's eyes flicked between the three men before turning on his heel.

"I don't want to know," Kingsley muttered as he walked back towards the house.

The three men watched him before Severus turned to Dracka and Blake covered in mud. Blake gave him a lopsided grin that he knew well.

"Use the hose before coming into the house," Severus drawled, before he turned on his heels.

xXx

Harry watched Severus in amusement as Dracka still straddled his waist. The rain started coming down again as Severus walked away and Dracka groaned.

"Thanks," Dracka muttered as he looked down at the mud covering his clothes. "He could have kept the charm in place at least."

Harry grinned up at the vampire in amusement as the rain washed the mud off his face. He let his hands rest on Dracka's thighs as he looked up at him. His eyes caught on the daylight pendant that had slipped from his shirt and he could see the slight glow of light magic around it.

"I think you scared them," Dracka muttered as he looked over his shoulder towards the house.

"Why?" Harry asked with a frown.

Dracka started and looked down at him and Harry could see the guarded look in his eyes.

"Why?" Harry repeated.

"Scorpius," Dracka replied and Harry's frown deepened.

"Yes?" Harry drawled. "Please continue."

Dracka blew out a breath before pulling himself to his feet and holding his hand out to Harry. A rumbled had them turning slightly as Harry got to his feet and he could feel the wild magic around them in the air and he grinned. He looked over towards where the storm was coming from before focusing back on Dracka and seeing the vampire frowning at him.

"Why are you standing out here?" Dracka inquired

"You are trying to distract me," Harry stated as he poked the vampire's chest with a finger. "Tell me about Scorpius."

"See, that would have worked a couple of days ago," Dracka replied with a smirk.

"Today, is not a couple of days ago, Mr Dracka." Harry deadpanned, he resisted the next wave of wild magic before thunder rumbled over them again.

"He has fits of rage," Dracka told him with a sigh. "Whatever he saw in your memories, sends him into a rage and he seems mad most of the time."

Harry stared at Dracka with wide eyes, no one had said anything. Dracka shifted under his glaze.

"My memories sent him mad?" Harry uttered slowly, the rain cooling his skin. "Do we know how many memories he saw?"

"Yes and no." Dracka replied and reached out to Harry but he stepped back.

"Why has no one said anything?" Harry asked, then flicked his head over to see the lightning and the rumble of thunder as the wild magic flared with the storm so close.

"That is why," Dracka said after the thunder had faded away. "You are still recovering and we didn't want it to cause a setback."

Harry looked back at the vampire to see the concern in his eyes. He had been getting better at focusing on the now and most of his memories of this time had settled. However, the memories of before he came to this time were still scattered in a jumbled mess.

"We should get inside," Dracka suggested as another flash of lightning lit up the afternoon sky.

"Dracka?" Harry asked softly.

Dracka looked down at him with dark eyes and Harry watched as water ran down his handsome face. His dark hair plastered to his head and dripped off the short hair on his face.

"Did I hurt someone?" Harry questioned.

"No," Dracka replied with a frown. "Why do you ask?"

"They thought that I had attack you?" Harry said as he looked up towards the house.

"Blake," Dracka whispered, drawing out his name. "You were not in your right mind."

"And now?" Harry questioned.

"Well," Dracka drawled with a leer. "I always wondered about your sanity, with some of the plans you hatched."

"Dracka," Harry growled and stepped towards the vampire.

"You still have your moments," Dracka replied honestly. "Like standing out here in the middle of a lightning storm."

Harry grinned widely and looked around before stalking closer to the vampire. Dracka gave him a guarded look and stood up taller. Harry moved until there were no space between them and Dracka wrapped his arms around him loosely.

"So, you think I'm mad?" Harry purred.

"I've always thought that," Dracka laughed.

Harry slipped his foot behind the vampire's as he leaned in close before giving him a hard push as he snapped his arms out to the side. With a yelp Dracka tumbled to the ground on his back and looked up at Harry with wide eyes.

"Hey!" Dracka yelped and tried to grab his foot but Harry stepped back quickly before strolling up to the house.

Harry stepped up to the glass doors where Ry stood with a towel. He grabbed the towel with a grin as his son looked over his shoulder.

"He'll get you back for that," Ry pointed out.

"Probably," Harry replied as he ran the towel over his head, spiking up his hair.

Harry was distracted by a flare of wild magic and didn't see Dracka come up until the man grabbed his arm. He pulled him around before pushing him back into the wall. Harry hit the wall with a grunt and everyone froze. Harry looked down to see his silver sword in his hand and he frowned, he hadn't realised he'd called it. He looked up and locked eyes with Dracka, lucky he'd called the weapon pointed down and not up.

"Blake?" Dracka whispered as he stepped back.

Harry looked down at the sword and broke the connection, he had with the weapon, before holding it out to Ry.

"Sorry," Harry said as Ry took the hilt of the sword with a frown.

"What did you do?" Ry asked.

"Broke the connection," Harry answered.

"Why?"

Harry just turned and walked into the house, dropping his pants as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Where are you going?" Severus drawled as he went to walk into the living room.

Harry started at the man's voice, unaware he was there. He looked over to the taller man leaning in the doorway.

"Ry left you clothes near the door," Severus told him as he stepped closer to him, his eyes darting over his chest.

"Oh," Harry muttered and looked back towards the door.

Dracka and Ry were still outside talking as Ry held his sword. His eyes caught on the image as Ry slipped his sword onto his belt as the men spoke. At that moment, Ry reminded him of himself and he found himself distracted.

"Blake?" Severus broke into his thoughts. "Is that your sword?"

"Ah, yes." Harry replied as he moved towards the pile of clothes.

He slipped into the pants and shirt before looking around for somewhere to hang the towel but Severus took it from his hands.

"Kingsley is waiting in your office with some papers," Severus stated.

"Right," Harry replied and went to walk away but Severus's hand wrapped around his arm, stopping him.

"He wants your magical signature," Severus expanded and Harry frowned at the intense look in Severus's eyes.

"Okay," Harry agreed mildly and Severus released him. "What is it?"

"Have you used magic?" Severus questioned.

"Have I used magic?" Harry repeated slowly. "When would you be talking about? You know, between you and Dracka, I have no idea what you two are talking about today."

Severus pulled himself up to his full height and looked down his nose at Harry and he shifted as two images of Severus overlapped slightly. He ignored it as he looked at the man before him mildly.

"Are you comparing me to the vampire?" Severus drawled.

Harry gave the man a wink before turning and walking out of the room with Severus's dark eyes watching him the whole time. Harry moved towards the room he'd been using as an office.

"Hey Blake," Kingsley greeted with a smile.

"I hope you are going to make more sense than Severus and Dracka," Harry muttered as he settled into the chair on the other side of the desk. "What do you have for me?"

"I need your magical signature on this form for the goblins to release Ms Sharman's file," Kingsley requested as he placed a file down. "Mr Boulder needs you to sign off on a few things and also to sign your statement of your capture for Alison Malfoy's legal case."

"Have you been saving these up?" Harry asked as he grabbed up the files. "When did I make a statement of my capture?"

"We complied a statement from Ms Malfoy's memories," Kingsley explained softly.

"We can't use this," Harry stated and flicked it back to Kingsley, without a signature.

"Can you write a statement?" Kingsley asked, watching him carefully.

Harry leaned back in his seat in thought.

"Before Scorpius broke into my mind, probably." Harry answered, images of pain coming to his mind but he pushed them to the side. "After, I can try but I don't think so."

"Ms Malfoy still wants to talk to you," Kingsley added.

Harry looked through and signed the papers for Michael Boulder, his lawyer, before picking up the goblin file and flicking it open, he read it through before pausing.

"I'm not signing this," Harry stated and flicked the file back to Kingsley. "I will have to go to Gringotts to talk to them. The wording is wrong."

Kingsley looked him over as he gathered up the files and papers.

"Scorpius was able to use magic," Kingsley told him and Harry froze then swore.

"Do you need me to look at the cuffs?" Harry asked, feeling a coldness in his stomach. "It would be easier that way."

"We could sedate him," Kingsley offered. "Does he need to be awake for you to work on the cuffs?"

"Dracka mentioned that he's been violent?" Harry countered.

"Yes," Kingsley confirmed. "Very violent. He has not recovered as you have."

Harry sat back in his seat and looked the other man over as he picked up and pen and twirled it through his fingers.

"Very well, I'll see him." Harry agreed. "What time would be best?"

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Kingsley requested. "About two?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll see you then," Harry replied calmly.

"Thank you, Blake." Kingsley said with a smile. "I'll see you then."

"Bye, Kingsley." Harry said and the other man gave him a nod before leaving.

Harry tapped his pen on his desk in thought for a while after Kingsley left.

xXx

Harry looked at Scorpius laid out on the bed in his cell and could feel Severus and Dracka beside him in the hallway. His eyes were only on the drugged blonde man before him. He stepped into the room and his eyes darted around before focusing again on the man. Memories crowded his mind and he had to really focus to stop them overtaking his thoughts as he moved closer to the bed and knelt down. He kept one eye on the drugged man as he picked up his wrist and looked at the cuff. An image of him looking at the cuff on his own wrist flashed through his mind and he flinched slightly.

He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to centre himself before opening his eyes.

Blue eyes were looking at him and he scrambled back across the floor but when he looked back at the bed the man was still out. Severus stepped into the room and knelt down beside him. He laid a hand on his leg and looked at him in concern.

"Blake?" Severus whispered.

Harry's eyes darted to him before he gritted his teeth and pulled himself back to his feet and across the room. He knelt before the bed with Severus standing behind him and shut his eyes. He calmed his heart back down before opening his eyes again and reaching out for the two cuffs. He placed them together and looked over the runes etched into them carefully. Looking for a fault in the writing or magic.

"Who are they keyed too?" Harry asked.

"To Kingsley." Severus replied. "Do you need him?"

"I don't know yet," Harry stated.

He focused on the silver cuffs as he opened his mind to the magic. The cuffs were working and they had been boosted and keyed to a single person correctly. Scorpius shouldn't be able to use his magic. Harry then looked around the room and paled. Severus grabbed his shoulder, jolting him back.

"We need to move him," Harry announced. "He isn't using his own magic."

"What is he using?"

"Wild magic."

"He knows how to pick that up?"

Harry looked up at Severus and could tell when the man worked it out, for he paled as well.

"He got it from your memoires," Severus intoned.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "This just got very dangerous."

Kingsley stepped past Dracka and into the small room and Harry shifted nervously with having so many people in a small space. Severus must have picked up on his feelings for he moved further back towards the door and the Auror.

"We need to move him," Harry said to Kingsley.

"Where to?" Kingsley asked. "This is the most secure place we have available."

Harry sat back on his heels as he knelt on the floor and noticed both men shift slightly. He glanced over at them but neither said anything. They needed to move Scorpius somewhere that he wouldn't be able to pick up wild magic and yet with his episodes of rage, he still needed to be contained.

"Maybe I could write something into the cuffs," Harry said, instead. "A blocker instead of a suppressor."

"Always thinking, Harry."

Harry looked over at Kingsley but the man was frozen, both men were. Harry turned back to the bed and a shiver ran down his spine. Scorpius was looking at him with a glint in his eyes. Harry was rooted to the spot as his eyes locked with the other man and he release his wrists as if he'd been burnt.

"Always planning and manipulating the people around you," Scorpius said with a smile. "Do they realise?"

"What have you done?" Harry demanded.

"You don't know?" Scorpius smirked.

Harry's eyes darted over to the other men but they were unaware of the conversation.

"They can't help you," Scorpius hissed as he sat up on the side of the bed before him. "It's just you and I."

"Is that so?" Harry asked. "And why would you need to have private conversation with me?"

"The magic you wield," Scorpius replied. "This wild magic has rules."

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "And limitations, like all magic. It also has a very high price."

Scorpius snorted, "I've seen what you have done with this magic. The power, right there under our feet. They don't understand but we do."

Harry shivered as he looked at the man, Scorpius had no concept of the dangers of using wild magic. The way that it could only be tame, while it wanted to be. One mistake with it and it would take your life and more.

"You have no idea what you would be playing with," Harry hissed. "Everything has a price to pay!"

"Ah, Harry." Scorpius said, almost fondly. "I have seen inside your head."

"And it has sent you mad," Harry added mildly.

Scorpius's face twisted up as Harry stared at him. Softly pushing to work out what the man had done. It would have been something he himself had done at some point, for it was magic that Harry was sure wasn't of this time or the point of time that Scorpius had come from.

"Oh, Harry." Scorpius tutted and shook his head. "And you do still think of yourself as 'Harry Potter', even after all this time and all the names you have held."

"My name is Blake Sun," Harry replied, his eyes flashing as his temper was stroked.

Scorpius touched his temple and smirked.

"Not up here," The man said. "You're not."

"Ah," Harry said softly in understanding. "That's what you have done. Mind link. Probably delayed until physical touch or eye contact."

Scorpius paused and Harry smirked wider.

"You may have some of my memories, Scorpius." Harry hissed, his voice deadly. "But I am the man that lived them."

Harry glanced over and noticed the slight transparency to Kingsley's form, but Severus was solid and Harry grimaced. It looked like that he wasn't going to be the only one to pay the price, at least the vampire was far enough away in the hallway. Harry looked back at Scorpius as he clenched his jaw as he came to a decision.

"If you do this," Scorpius warned. "You will have a cell next to mine. They will not trust you again."

Harry's eyes hardened as he looked at the blonde. He gave him a cold smile as he grabbed a hold of his magic.

"A connection once formed, can be broken." Harry replied softly.

"Even in your own mind?" Scorpius whispered. "Without shattering it?"

"You forget," Harry said with a hissed. "My connection to Dark Lord Voldemort was a mind link."

Scorpius paled and Harry grinned and flared out with his magic, breaking all the connections to his mind.

xXx

Dracka dropped to the floor as the loud boom echoed in the hallway outside of Scorpius's cell. He covered his head as Blake's magic flared out and he cursed. Alarms started going off and the ringing took over his hearing as he crawled towards the room.

"Hold the hallway!" Kingsley barked

Dracka glanced over to Kingsley and the Aurors as they flooded in as he crept towards the open door. His heart sunk when he saw the damage in the room and he scrambled towards Severus slumped against the wall. The man was breathing but was out cold but otherwise wasn't in too bad a shape and he turned to the rest of the room.

His eyes widened at the damage, then his eyes fell on the limp form of Blake and his stomach dropped. He rushed across the floor to the man, he was sprawled out on his side and his skin was paper white.

"Dracka!"

Dracka looked up to Kingsley in the doorway as he let his hand rest on Blake's neck, feeling his heartbeat pulsing under his fingers and his ragged breathing. The rest of the room looked like a small bomb had gone off and he was surprised that Severus hadn't sustained worse. He could just see the blonde hair of Scorpius amongst the ruins of the bed before him.

"Medic," Dracka ordered. "See to Severus first. Get Scorpius out of here."

Kingsley nodded and started barking orders. Dracka looked back down at Blake, he could still taste the man's magic on the air. He had done this, he had flared his magic and let it explode. Knowing Severus was in the room and the thought chilled him. Doubts swum into his head as he glanced over to Severus being seen to by a medic.

Had they believed him recovered enough from what he'd gone through and he wasn't? He looked back down at the man and pushed his longer hair back from his eyes then paused. His hand froze as his eyes locked on the slight red mark on Blake's forehead and his frown deepened. He pushed the man's hair right back as he leaned close then paled. He could see a thin line of a lightning bolt on the man's forehead. He sucked in a breath as the blood drained from his face.

Coldness settled in his stomach and he snatched his hand back. It was only a faint line on his pale skin, but it was there. He glanced around quickly before pushing Blake's hair down as much as he could, made easier by the fact he hadn't been cut it for a while.

"Is he okay?" Kingsley asked softly as he knelt beside him, looking pale. "Ry collapsed in the lunch room. Did we push him too far with meeting Scorpius?"

Dracka didn't know what to say and he noticed that his hand was shaking.

"Dracka?" Kingsley whispered.

"Severus?" Dracka uttered, his eyes still locked on Blake.

"The medic said he'll be fine," Kingsley responded. "It looks like he collapsed the same as Ry and it wasn't the magic explosion."

"He must have tried to protect him," Dracka muttered, and felt better at the Auror's words.

"It looks that way," Kingsley replied. "Scorpius is a different story. His magic levels have been completely wiped, combined with a concussion, he should be out for a while."

Both men looked down at Blake as the medic hurried over. The man knelt down on the other side and Dracka growled and bared his fangs at the man and he froze with wide eyes.

"Leave him," Dracka snapped, the demon at the front of his mind and the man paled.

"Sir?" The medic stuttered.

"Leave him," Kingsley ordered.

The man nodded and rushed away and Kingsley looked over at him in question.

"Leave him here," Dracka whispered. "Get everyone out, quickly."

Kingsley nodded and moved towards his teams to hurry them along. Dracka watched as Severus and then Scorpius were stretchered out of the room until it was just Kingsley, Dracka and Blake. The Auror cast a spell in the doorway to give them privacy before stepping back to the vampire.

Dracka pushed Blake's hair off his forehead again and noticed that the red mark had faded slightly, but could still be seen. Kingsley knelt next to him with a frown. He leaned forward as he squinted before pulling back sharply with wide eyes.

"What the hell?!" Kingsley cursed.

Dracka gently ran a hand over the other man's head checking for any lumps but he was just out cold.

"My thoughts exactly," Dracka muttered. "It seems to be fading at least."

"The day that he stops shocking me is the day I'll be concerned," Kingsley muttered as he leaned close and looked the mark over. "It's the same."

"They are the same person," Dracka replied in amusement.

Kingsley just stared at the mark, which was already fading to a thin red line. More like a scratch than a scar.

"This is different," Kingsley uttered.

"Having it confirmed," Dracka replied, feeling a little faint himself.

"Yes," Kingsley agreed, as he reached forward and touched the mark. "Feels raised."

Kingsley then sat back and looked around the room as Dracka ran his thumb over the mark.

"What do we do now?" Kingsley asked.

"Kingsley?" Ry called from the other side of the man's spell

Both men looked over to the doorway and Dracka pushed Blake's hair down before Kingsley dropped the spell. It was just Ry standing there, looking pale and a little shaky. His eyes widened when he saw his father and he quickly stepped into the room as Kingsley threw up the spell behind him. Ry pulled his wand as he knelt down.

"Ry," Dracka said softly and the man looked at him with his wand half raised.

"What happened?" Ry asked, then his eyes widened as Dracka pushed Blake's hair back and he could see the thin line of the curse scar. "He severed the link with me, and from the look of Severus, he did the same with him. I would say that he broke through every link he had. So, it's a good thing he gave me his sword."

Both men stared at Ry as the man focused back on his father.

"Ry?" Dracka whispered.

"What?" Ry snapped as he turned to the vampire.

"Nothing," Dracka replied with a smirk. "I was just reminded of your father."

"Don't start," Ry grumbled with a groan.

Dracka gave the other man a leer, which Ry just raised his eyebrow at before turning back to his father. The red mark slowly faded away as Ry worked, until it was hard to pick up on his brow as colour came back to the man's face.

"Do you know why it showed up?" Kingsley asked, breaking the silence.

"It's a weak point," Ry replied evenly. "Whatever happened, Dad was attacked mentally."

"Scorpius was drugged," Kingsley pointed out.

"And all Blake did was kneel down in front of him then his magic flared out in an explosion," Dracka added. "He was only in here for a few minutes."

"To you," Ry stated as he worked. "If it was a mental connection, it could have been a lot longer."

"How do you know that?" Kingsley questioned in interest.

"When we were fighting Voldemort," Ry explained. "We went to the place in between and time stopped. It was a metal connection between Dad, a part of Voldemort's soul and myself. Like a time bubble. Time moved forward for us but froze outside of it."

"You think this was the same?" Dracka questioned.

"From his magic levels, yes." Ry answered. "He'll be out for a while."

Ry leaned forward and looked closely at his father's forehead.

"Looks like it's faded away enough," Ry remarked and ran his hand over Blake's head, messing up his hair. "We can move him now. Dracka you might want to be with Severus when he wakes up, he might panic when he doesn't feel the link with Dad."

Ry then looked around the room and whistled as he took in the damage.

"Gee," Ry said with a slight grin. "He did a number on this room. Good thing the wards are strong."

Dracka snorted and Ry gave him a grin that reminded the vampire of Blake. Kingsley just dropped the spell on the doorway with a sigh.

"And I can't get angry with him," Kingsley muttered. "Since he was the one to set this whole place up and place the wards."

Dracka and Ry gave the man matching grins and he groaned as he cast a spell to conjure a stretcher and they carefully lifted Blake onto it.

"He's still feels light," Ry said in concern. "Has he been eating?"

"When you can get him to," Dracka muttered. "He tends to forget when his mind gets focused on something."

Dracka and Ry shared a look, well aware of what Blake was like.

"Do you think Scorpius had been planning this?" Kingsley mused.

"Probably," Ry answered. "Which also makes me wonder, if he was playing up the madness to make us let our guard down. His use of magic was probably to draw Dad out."

The three men fell silent at that as they looked down at Blake. The realisation dawned on them at the same time; that they may have just walked the other man into a trap without realising it. The thought chilled Dracka to the core.


	20. Chapter 20

Severus woke slowly with a smashing headache and no idea what had happened. He groaned softly as his head pounded and he had a feeling that he was forgetting something as he blinked his eyes open.

"Back with us?"

Severus rolled his eyes towards the voice to see Dracka grinning down at him and he groaned.

"What happened?" Severus whispered.

"Blake knocked you out," Dracka said with a wide grin.

"Blake knocked me out," Severus repeated slowly as his head pounded. "Did he have a good reason for doing that?"

"Yep," Dracka replied as he leaned back in his seat. "Knocked you out cold for two days."

Severus groaned again and grabbed his head.

"Draco left some pain potions here for you," Dracka added. "As well as some other ones, you'll have to work out which is which. It would help if he labelled the bloody things! This is how potion accidents happen."

Severus cracked his eyes open to glare up at the vampire but the man just grinned. Severus then frowned, he couldn't feel the link to Blake.

"He broke through the link," Dracka said quickly. "He's fine, still out, but fine."

"What did he do?" Severus groaned.

He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and looked the potions over on the bedside table. He looked around for Blake but he wasn't there and he frowned even more. He looked at Dracka, when he didn't answer his question.

"Where is he?" Severus asked as he picked up the right potions.

"He's still at the prison," Dracka replied, watching him carefully.

"Prison?" Severus inquired with a frown as he took one of the potions. "What is he doing there?"

Dracka stilled and Severus glanced over at him.

"What do you remember?"

"Kingsley had come around with some papers for Blake to sign and he was standing out in the storm," Severus recalled with a frown.

"That was three days ago," Dracka informed him as he leaned forward. "We went with Blake to the prison to see Scorpius. He had used magic, Blake was going to look at the cuffs. It didn't go to plan."

Severus frowned as his headache eased and the memories started to filter back into his mind and he nodded slowly.

"Remember now?" Dracka asked softly.

"Yes," Severus whispered. "Did Blake flare his magic?"

"Yes," Dracka confirmed then smirked. "You should see the room."

"Why is he still at the prison and not here?" Severus stated as he picked up another potion.

"Ry likes this house," Dracka replied mildly but Severus could see the concern in the other man's eyes. "He's with him now."

"What really happened?" Severus inquired as he fiddled with the empty glass vial.

"It was a set up," Dracka told him as he leaned forward in the chair beside the bed. "We walked him into a trap, Severus."

Severus paled as he looked at the other man.

"Explain," Severus hissed, his tone deadly.

Dracka gave him a soft smile before doing just that.

xXx

Harry woke with a jolt and was out of the bed quickly. The world around him in monochromes of black and white as the dark magic raged in his blood. He could only just hold on it as he stopped it from flaring out. He was pissed and the magic of the Deathly Hallows agreed with him.

"Dad!"

His eyes flicked over to Ry and the man scrambled quickly away from him with wide eyes. So, Harry knew his eyes weren't green as the dark magic of the Hallows howled and burnt in his blood. It pushed on his thoughts and took over his sight. He stalked across the room and smashed the door open with Ry behind him. He set off every alarm in the building and Aurors poured out towards him but they stopped dead, when they saw him. He didn't care, he had only one thought in his mind.

"Let him through!" Ry barked and Aurors scrambled out of his way.

He stalked down the hallway, he knew who he was looking for and where he was. He could hear Ry talking quickly behind him but he ignored it, knowing the man was calling Dracka and Severus. He could feel the dark magic crackling along his skin as a live thing and he welcomed it. The dark magic a comforting fire in his veins as he closed in on his prey.

"Keep the vampire away," Harry ordered, turning to Ry and the man flinched back.

"Blake?"

Harry turned back around to face Kingsley and the man pulled back sharply with wide eyes.

"Out of the way," Harry whispered and the man stepped to the side.

Harry stalked down the hallway until he came to Scorpius's cell.

"Open it," Harry ordered.

"Blake," Kingsley pleaded with him as he held his hands out. "Just calm down."

Harry turned to the man and the Auror held his ground but his expression gave him away.

"Open it," Harry repeated. "Or I will."

Kingsley paused for just a second before pulling the door open. Harry stalked into the room and towards the bed. He grabbed Scorpius's arm and jolted him awake with the dark magic crackling along his skin. The man woke with a gasp and Harry pulled him roughly from the bed, his magic giving him added strength. He half dragged/half marched the man down the hallways as Aurors scrambled out of his way, his vision still in grey tones.

He hauled the man out into the courtyard at the back of the building and flung him out onto the grass. The light rain fell in a soft mist around them as Harry followed the man out. Scorpius landed hard and quickly scrambled to his knees as he looked up at him with wide eyes as Harry stood over him.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" Scorpius scoffed. "In front of all these Aurors? Going to hang for killing a Malfoy in cold blood!"

Harry crouched down and let the dark magic at his fingertips touch the ground. As the magic hit the ground, it burnt into the grass under him and Scorpius paled.

"Did you think that your plan would work?" Harry asked softly, feeling the magical signals of the people behind him and Kingsley barking orders. "That I would let what you did go unpunished? The last person that tortured me, I killed him…twice."

Harry lips twisted up in a parody of a smile and Scorpius scrambled back across the ground, Harry let him. Watching him as the rain ran down his back and face, plastering his hair to his forehead, his vision in shadows. The dark magic at his fingertips hissing slightly as it hit the ground and brushed his skin. A fire burning at the core of him, spurring him on.

"So, you would kill me!" Scorpius shouted as his eyes flicked around, but no one stepped forward to help him.

"In front of all these Aurors?" Harry questioned.

"Yes!"

"Without a second thought," Harry replied mildly, ignoring the whispers behind him.

He paced slowly towards Scorpius and called his elder wand to his hand. The blonde's eyes widened at the act and he started to tremble slightly. Harry's memories were nothing in comparison to the man before him. From those glimpses Scorpius should know what he was capable of, what he was willing to do.

"Would any of them stop me?" Harry continued, his voice just above a whisper and yet heard by everyone. "No, they wouldn't."

Scorpius jumped to his feet and stood up with his arms out to the side, with a slight mad glint in his eyes. Harry smirked as fear entered the man's eyes as he stalked closer. Scorpius had nowhere to go with the brick wall of the neighbouring property, caging him in.

"Then do it, Harry!" Scorpius yelled. "Kill an unarmed man on a Ministry property! Prove to everyone that you are a Dark Wizard with the power of a Dark Lord!"

"No one in the wizarding world is in doubt that I am a Dark Wizard, Scorpius." Harry said softly as the man looked at him with wide eyes. "No one doubts that I am capable of murder, I did kill a Dark Lord after all. Shot him right in the head. He was not the first Dark Lord that I have killed, nor do I think that he will be the last."

Harry took another step closer.

"Dad!" Ry yelled from behind him but no one moved forward to stop him.

Harry kept moving until he stood within arm's length of the other man and looked him in the eyes. Colour started coming back to his sight and Scorpius paled. The dark magic still dancing across his skin as the rain washed over him and dribbled down his face. His lips twisted up into a goading smile.

"Do it!" Scorpius hissed. "You don't have the guts, Harry Potter! To kill in cold blood."

"My son is Harry Potter, Scorpius, and a better man than I am." Harry stated softly but his voice carried. "I am Blake Sun, a man you should fear more than Harry Potter. Do you know what Blake Sun is capable of? You hold some of those memories…"

Harry moved quicker than any eye could follow as he grabbed Scorpius's wrist and with a pull and twist had the man pinned to the ground. He planted his knee into Scorpius's back and pushed the other man's face into the ground. He twisted both of the man's wrists behind his back and Scorpius cried out in pain. Harry grabbed the silver cuffs as dark magic crackled in the air. He glanced up to see the Aurors being held back by Kingsley, Ry and Severus.

The group were quiet as they looked at him as the rain ran down his back and he gave them a grin that had them shifting. Harry taped into his light magic and it mixed with the dark magic already sliding across his skin.

"Kingsley," Harry called out and the man took a step forward but no more. "Are you keyed to his cuffs?"

"Yes," Kingsley replied, his voice thin.

"Come here," Harry ordered.

Kingsley hesitated slightly before Ry gave him a push forward. The man glared over his shoulder at Ry before moving to stand next to Harry. Harry rocked back and between him and Kingsley they got Scorpius to his feet.

"Try to escape and I will kill you," Harry hissed in Scorpius's ear. "Kingsley hold his wrists over the cuffs."

Kingsley followed his orders as Harry stepped in front of the man. He looked Scorpius in the eyes and broke into the man's mind roughly, making him cry out. He would have fallen if Kingsley hadn't had a grip on his wrists. Harry roughly built up a block with his wizard power around the man's core to stop him from pulling on any dark or light power. It wouldn't stop him from accessing his wizard core but that's what the cuffs were for.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius snarled.

Harry grinned, making the blonde shiver. He finished the block and moved to the man's side and placed a hand on the silver cuffs and pulled his elder wand. He taped into his dark magic and the Hallows burned as his sight dropped back into black and white before tapping into his light magic. He groaned softly at the burning in his veins, each type of magic fighting the other before he could find a balance between them.

"Blake?" Kingsley whispered.

Harry ignored him as he poured magic into the cuffs both dark and light, tangling them together. He picked up Kingsley's magical signature, tying it all together as he wrote out the runes in the air with his wand as he worked. Scorpius started yelling and struggling and Ry and Severus rushed forward to help hold him. Harry tuned him out as he continued to work but he couldn't block the man's words completely.

"You know that he will kill you all!"

"He's just as much a dark creature as that vampire he fucks!"

"That dark magic has twisted his mind and he will snap!"

Harry finished up and pulled back to look the blonde in the eyes as he yelled abuse at him.

"Anything else you want to say?" Harry asked calmly and colour came back to his sight as he let his magic go.

"Plenty," Scorpius hissed. "How would the people around you react if they knew what you have done?"

"Who's to say I haven't told them?" Harry said blandly as he looked at the blonde. "I don't hide who I am."

"Ha!" Scorpius barked. "They don't even call you by your real name, _Harry_!"

"And you do?" Harry countered as his eyes flicked to the three men holding Scorpius.

"Yes!"

"Does it really matter what they call me?" Harry asked as he cocked his head to the side. "Or is a person's name everything?"

"Yes!" Scorpius yelled.

"Let him go," Harry ordered.

"Blake?" Severus whispered.

"Let him go," Harry repeated.

The three men released Scorpius and the man rubbed his arms as his eyes darted around.

"Please try to escape," Harry offered with a smile. "I need an excuse."

Scorpius sneered.

"Brave with your minions backing you up," Scorpius snarled.

Harry sighed and turned his back on the man and started to walk back towards the prison's door.

"Harry!" Scorpius yelled behind him.

Harry kept walking.

"Potter!"

Harry shivered as rain ran down his back.

"He made one hell of a mess when he killed your lover!" Scorpius yelled and Harry paused. "And your children! The blood from one side of the room to the other! He torn them apart!"

Harry turned slowly to face the blonde. Kingsley stood to the man's right while Ry was being held back by Severus to his left.

"I wasn't aware you had a death wish." Harry hissed, his eyes flashing. "I see that you missed out on your father's intelligence."

"I bet she screamed as he ripped into her!" Scorpius yelled, with a mad glint to his eyes. "She probably died calling out your name and you weren't there! You were never there for anyone but yourself!"

Harry felt rage flood through him and it seemed like everyone held their breath around him.

"What was her name again?" Scorpius asked. "That's right…Alissa."

Harry's eyes narrowed on the blonde.

"Do you think that they won't find your lovers now?" Scorpius asked. "That they won't be killed in the same way? Just meat and rivers of blood!"

Severus paled as he held Ry, who looked ready to kill the blonde himself.

"Don't you remember, Harry?" Scorpius hissed with a sneer. "Don't you remember what took you to the edge of madness? What you walked away from?"

"No," Harry replied. "No, I don't."

Scorpius tapped his temple, "I do."

Harry stepped forward until he was even with Severus and grabbed his hand.

"Kingsley," Harry said roughly. "He's all yours."

Harry tugged on Severus's hand and his dark eyes locked with him. Harry gave him a small smile before looking over at Ry. The man was focused on the blonde and his eyes were blazing green.

"Harry!" Harry snapped and his son started and looked at him. "Let's go."

Ry must have seen something in him for he hurried towards him and slung his arm over his shoulders as they turned away.

"Potter!"

Harry ignored the man as Ry shifted his hand to rest on his back. Severus falling into step behind them. Harry trusted Kingsley to have their backs as they walked back towards the prison and the Aurors.

"I bet she screamed as he took her!" Scorpius yelled and Harry tensed but Ry kept them moving. "Harry! You're a coward, walking away from all your problems!"

Severus laid a hand on his back as the Aurors parted before him as Scorpius continued to yell after him. They turned back when they heard a thud to see Scorpius sprawled out on the grass and Kingsley flicking his hand. It looked like the man's patience had run out as a few Aurors rushed forward to help him. The three men strolled into the prison as Harry started to feel light headed as the adrenaline wore off.

"Are you going to pass out?" Ry uttered.

"Haven't made my mind up yet," Harry replied.

Severus snorted, Harry stopped them in the hallway and looked the taller man over. He was pale but his dark eyes glinted as he watched him back.

"Sorry," Harry apologised. "I tried to block it as much as I could."

"Still knocked him out for two days," Ry remarked from beside him. "He can yell at you later. You need to get out of here."

"I'll get our wands," Severus offered and hurried off down the hallway without a word and Harry sighed.

Ry lead them through the hallways and out into the main reception area of the prison, Harry could feel himself slipping. Both mentally and physically from the amount of magic that he'd used and the memories pushing at him. Ry grunted as Harry stumbled into his side.

"Dad?" Ry whispered.

"Slipping," Harry muttered.

"Severus!"

Harry shook his head as the Hallows raged in his blood. The colours faded around him as he felt someone else get under his other arm as his head dropped.

"He said he's slipping," Ry hissed.

"In what way?" Severus asked

"I don't know," Ry replied. "Let's get him home."

Suddenly a darkness came over his vision and he went limp. He could hear cursing as his mind slipped. He'd pushed too far, now he would pay the price. For there was always a price to pay.

xXx

Dracka paced back and forth at the front of the house in frustration. It took everything in him not to apparate to the prison, when he'd heard the fear in Ry's voice. The only thing keeping him at the house was Blake's order. If the man didn't want him there, then there had to be a very good reason. His head whipped up when Ry and Severus apparated with Blake slung between them. He dashed down the lawn then pulled up sharply at the smell of magic around them as the demon pushed forward roughly. He scrambled back from them, almost slipping on the grass, as Severus looked over at him with a frown.

"You sink!" Dracka snapped as he kept his distance.

"Dad's magic," Ry explained.

"Are you sure?" Dracka asked, keeping his distance.

"Yes," Ry answered. "His mixed magic."

"Ah," Dracka stuttered. "Is he out?"

Dracka looked at Severus for an answer.

"I don't know," Severus uttered. "The link isn't there."

"Nothing?" Ry questioned with a frown.

"Nothing," Severus repeated and Dracka could see the pain in the man's eyes.

They towed Blake through to the bedroom and laid him out on the bed. His eyes were closed and he looked pale. Dracka stepped closer as the demon growled softly in his mind. The man didn't smell right and it was putting him on edge as the urge to feed off him to confirm it was Blake pushed at his mind.

"His eyes turned black?" Ry half said, half asked as he looked at Severus.

"Yes," Severus confirmed then shivered.

Dracka crept closer to Blake, the smell of the man's mixed magic on the air. He wasn't sure what he thought of that as his demon started to settle. He was so used to Blake's dark magic that this more equal mix was different and felt wrong to him. Severus watched him carefully as Dracka eased himself down on the side of the bed and reached out to touch Blake's hand.

Ry had pulled his wand and was slowly run it down Blake's body, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"He isn't out," Ry reported. "More zoned out, similar to magic shock. It's probably best we just let him rest and recover in his own time."

"What did he do?" Dracka asked softly.

Ry and Severus shared a look, this was going to take a while to explain to the vampire.

xXx

Harry woke slowly with a pounding headache and a burning in his blood. He slowly blinked his eyes open and couldn't feel anyone with him in the bed as his eyes caught on his hands before him. He groaned softly as he rolled onto his back as what he'd done and what Scorpius had tried to do came back to him.

He slowly slipped out of the bed and looked around the bedroom that he was in before stumbling towards the bathroom. He laid his forehead on the cool tiles as the water ran over his back, loosening the tight muscles. He knew he had used too much magic, too quickly and his pounding head was telling him how much of an idiot he'd been.

"Blake?" Severus called from the doorway.

Harry looked at him through the glass before straightening up. He let his hand rest on the tiles to keep himself standing. Severus cursed as he rushed forward. The man opened the glass door and turned the taps off as he looked him over.

"Can you move?" Severus asked.

"Slowly," Harry slurred as Severus grabbed a towel.

Severus quickly towelled him down before getting under his arm and helping him back to the bed. Harry just focused on his steps, feeling the burning in his veins as a soft heat, like a fire on a cold night. Severus sat him down on the bed.

"I'll get Ry," Severus announced before leaving the room.

Harry gently flopped back on the bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist and closed his eyes. Harry started awake and grabbed the wrist belonging to the hand on his shoulder before recognising Ry and releasing him quickly.

"Gee," Ry grumbled with a slight grin as he rubbed his wrist. "You have a tight grip."

Dracka barked a laugh and gave the man a leer and Ry blushed.

"Sorry," Harry said softly. "Fell asleep."

"You could sleep anywhere," Ry muttered in amusement as he looked at him with his legs still over the side of the bed and the man held his hand out to him.

Harry took his hand and the man pulled slightly to help him sit up and his head pounded. He grabbed his head and Severus held a potion out to him. He squeezed his eyes closed as his grip tightened on his head as he waited the pain out. When he opened his eyes again, it was to Severus's dark eyes looking up at him as the man crouched before him with his hands on his knees and Dracka's dark power at his back.

"Back with us?" Severus whispered.

"For now," Harry replied and Severus gave him a soft smile.

Severus picked up the potion and held it out. Harry took it and passed the empty vial back as the potion worked slowly to ease off the headache. He looked up at Ry to see his son looking at him with an odd look in his eyes.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Your eyes turned black," Ry said, nervously.

"Yes," Harry agreed.

Ry sighed a breath and Harry could see the tension ease out of him.

"Why?" Severus questioned as he sat down next to him on the bed. "I've never seen them turn black before."

"The dark magic took over," Harry told them and Dracka sucked in a breath. "It was pissed and so was I."

Ry snorted but his eyes were still intense.

"You are due at the Ministry, the day after tomorrow at four," Ry remarked. "I was under orders to call Kingsley when you woke up and Dogwood has set up the meeting down in the Department."

Harry sighed and grabbed his head as Severus rubbed his back and shoulders. He knew he would pay a price for what he did. It looked like his magic wasn't the only thing taking a piece of him.

"Sorry, Dad." Ry apologised. "I was under orders or in Dogwood's words under threat of castration."

"Not your fault," Harry replied as he looked up at Ry. "Can't blame you for my stupidity."

"After everything that you have been through, Blake." Severus said. "No one could blame you, even if you had killed the bastard."

Harry just sighed and said nothing as Severus rubbed his back.

"I think I'll go back to sleep," Harry whispered. "I'm not feeling well."

Severus's hand paused on his back.

"Do you want anything?" Severus asked.

"No…thank you."

"Dad?" Ry uttered and Harry looked up at his son.

Ry just looked at him and Harry was sure that the man was having trouble finding the right words. Harry saved him from finding them.

"I'm tired," Harry stated. "Can you wake me for dinner?"

"Sure," Ry said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Ry grabbed his shoulder before leaving the room.

"Blake?" Severus questioned.

Harry turned to him and dark eyes locked with his.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked in concern.

"I'm tired," Harry uttered.

Severus nodded and stood up as Dracka moved so that Harry could wiggle under the covers. Severus grabbed up the towel as Harry curled up in the bed and turned away from the two men. He started slightly as a cool body slipped under the covers with him and wrapped an arm around his waist and he relaxed back into Dracka. He closed his eyes as the potion helped pull him down into sleep.

When he woke two hours later screaming, Dracka didn't say anything, he just held him as he shook.

xXx

Severus looked over at Blake in concern that night. The man had barely said two words since he'd woken up. Dracka had reported that he hadn't slept long before nightmares had woken him and he was concerned. He wasn't zoning out or anything like that. He was just quiet and he was concerned with the words that Scorpius had hurled at the other man, had hit him hard. Not to mention that they didn't know what had gone on when Scorpius had had a mind link with Blake.

"Coffee?" Severus asked.

Blake looked over at him with hollow eyes.

"No, thank you." Blake replied and Severus's gut clenched.

Dracka paused with his fork halfway to his mouth at Blake's words. Severus couldn't even use the connection with him, due to the fact that Blake hadn't picked it up, and that concerned him even more. His eyes caught on the ring on Blake's finger as the man played with his food more than ate it. Dracka and Severus spoke quietly as they ate but both their thoughts were on the silent man beside them.

"Hey," Draco greeted as he wandered into the kitchen with a box in his hands, which he placed to the side of the table. "Potter wanted me to drop these off here. The Aurors are now taking it as a challenge to get through my charms to get into the box."

Blake picked up a pen on the table and pulled the box close. The other three men watched him as he started to write a few runes on the cardboard.

"Place your hand there, Draco." Blake ordered.

Draco placed his hand where Blake indicated.

"State your name," Blake told him.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco stated with a frown and Blake added another rune next to his hand.

"And who the box is for," Blake whispered.

"Harry Potter."

"Done," Blake announced as he laid the pen on the table. "Give them that for a challenge."

Blake got up from his seat and walked out of the room without a word. The three men looked between the box and where Blake had gone. Draco removed his hand to look over the runes that Blake had drawn and frowned.

"These are not as neat as he normally writes," Draco pointed out as he turned the box for the other two to see.

Severus had to agree, Blake was normally very careful with how straight and how far apart each rune would be placed. The characters on the box were just roughly placed there and some were even overlapping slightly. Dracka reached forward to touch the box but his hand stopped an inch before it.

Severus frowned and reached out but seemed to hit a barrier just before his hand could touch it. It felt like there was a glass dome over the box as he slid his hand down the side and tried to push it but it wouldn't budge.

"Interesting," Severus muttered. "He always seems to have some kind of trick up his sleeve."

Draco just picked up the box without a problem before placing it back down and taking a couple of potions out and passing them to Severus.

"He won't take them," Severus told him as he looked at the sleeping potions that Draco had given him.

"He needs the sleep," Draco replied mildly.

"We know he needs the sleep," Dracka snapped in frustration.

"Blake even knows he needs the sleep," Severus added. "He won't take them."

"There is always slipping it into his coffee," Draco smirked.

"He didn't want one when I offered," Severus uttered and Draco started.

"Because he didn't want one?" Draco questioned. "Or because he thinks that we had drug it?"

Severus just waved his hand, either was a possibility.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So yeah, I was a little iffy about this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

xXx

Miller watched Blake as the man sat at the table while they waited for Dogwood to arrive. Kingsley sat next to him with a few files spread out across the table and was reading through one. Miller's eyes as drawn back to Blake again, the man wasn't doing anything except sitting there but he knew him well and could see the tiredness in him. Blake looked up and caught his eye and he gave the man a soft smile, but Blake just looked away. He was concerned about him and what he had been through. The mess with Scorpius at the prison wasn't helping and it was also the reason they were here today.

The men looked up when Dylan Dogwood, Head of the Department of Mysteries, entered the room with a paper in his hand and slammed it down in front of Blake. The man tensed slightly before glancing at the headline. He gave a sigh before pulling his left leg up onto the edge of the seat and wrapped his arm around it. Blake looked small and harmless as he sat there but everyone in the room knew different. Miller reached out and snagged up the paper as Dylan took a seat at the table and looked Blake over.

_'Blake Sun, Harry Potter's father or a future Harry Potter?_

_Blake Sun, the holder of the Deathly Hallows and Harry Potter's father or is he just a liar? A concerned wizard has contacted this paper with information that Blake Sun is a future self of Harry Potter…'_

"We are unsure where the leak has come from," Dylan announced as he looked at Blake but the man wasn't looking at them. "We believe that it may have come from the Auror Department."

"Not from my Department," Kingsley defended. "And the prison has a spell on it to stop anyone from speaking about what happens there to anyone without authority."

"They don't bring up Scorpius's name in here," Miller commented as he looked over the article. "Not really much of any real facts, in fact. I would say that someone is trying to make a connection."

"That is not the reason we are here," Dylan growled. "We are here about what happened at the prison."

Miller looked over at Blake but the man was still just sitting there with his arms wrapped around his leg. He wasn't used to the man being so quiet.

"What the fuck were you thinking!" Dylan suddenly shouted, standing up.

Blake slipped his foot off the chair as he pulled back slightly, but Dylan wasn't shouting at him. He was focused completely on Kingsley.

"You are the Head of the Auror Department and the Death Eater Prison falls under your command!" Dylan yelled. "You let one of my men walk in there and be assaulted! You didn't even think to call me!"

"Blake agreed to come," Kingsley bit back as he stood as well. "We had Scorpius subdued, we had no idea that he had a mind link with Blake."

"Is your memory so short, Shacklebolt!" Dylan roared, his eyes flashing. "Or did you forget the fact that that man had tortured Blake!"

Miller glanced over at Blake and could see the man had turned his head away and was staring down at the floor. Dylan knew how to hit the mark and he felt concern for Blake even if Dylan's anger wasn't directed at him.

"Blake is a member of the Department of Mysteries, Shacklebolt!" Dylan snapped. "He is not an Auror!"

"I am aware of that, Dylan!" Kingsley barked. "We had everything in place. I asked Blake to come to the prison to boost the cuffs. We believed that we had all the bases covered."

"I've read the report, Kingsley." Dylan stated, calming down and his eyes flicked over to Blake. "You should have killed the son of a bitch!"

Blake didn't look up as the three men turned to him.

"Blake?" Miller prompted softly and the man looked up with empty green eyes.

"It's done now," Blake retorted. "He can't do it again."

"He'll fucking rot!" Dylan hissed. "I've asked the Minister to give him the death penalty. You could have saved us the trouble."

"And confirm what they are saying?" Blake uttered.

"What!" Dylan spat and snatched the paper off the table and gave it a shake. "That the man that helped bring down Voldemort and killed a Dark Lord, may have a different name? A man that has done more for this Department and Ministry than any other person before him? A man that has stood up for everyone's rights regardless of blood? That holds Dark Magic and uses it to protect and not destroy!"

Dylan slapped the paper back down onto the table as he stared at Blake. The other man just looked away and the three men shared a look. They could tell that Blake still hadn't recovered. This quiet man concerned them all and he had withdrawn even more since the incident at the prison.

"It probably would have happened anyway." Blake said into the silence, and the three men weren't sure what he was referring to.

"And this Mellissa Sharman?" Kingsley questioned. "There is nothing in her file to send up red flags, but you still have to talk to the goblins to get her file released there."

"It's on my 'to do list'," Blake drawled.

"Push it forward," Dylan ordered. "We need to know more about her."

"I'll do that," Blake replied and Dylan sighed.

"Blake," Dylan barked and the man looked up. "You also need to recover."

"Recover what?" Blake uttered, his green eyes hollow. "My memories, my health or my sanity?"

The three men stilled as they stared at Blake as he looked at each one of them. The man looked beaten down, an age to his eyes. In some ways, they would forget, just how old Blake was until moments like this.

"I don't think you had much sanity to begin with," Dylan growled into the silence. "Not with the plans you have come up with and that fuck up with Miller's team that time. Once someone starts throwing dark magic around and taking over department teams, while just being a curse breaker, their sanity does come into question. I'm just glad you didn't want to take over the whole Department. I like telling people what to do…or where to go."

Blake's lips twitched up at those words and a familiar glint came into his eyes.

"He wouldn't do that," Miller remarked with a smirk. "Too much paperwork."

Dylan barked a laugh as Kingsley smirked.

"Now, Shacklebolt," Dylan stated, turning to the man. "The Minister is writing a statement to the papers as we speak. I need to you lock down Scorpius and get this mess sorted with his daughter. Miller, I want you working with Kingsley to get this sorted as quickly as possible. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Miller said.

"You do remember that I don't fall under your command, Dogwood." Kingsley reminded him mildly.

"You do, when it involves Blake," Dylan growled and Miller noticed that Blake had looked away again. "Blake, I want you to go home until you can bite back again. I feel like I'm kicking a puppy every time I go to yell at you!"

Miller smirked but Blake just nodded.

"Right," Blake said quietly. "I'll be sure to inform the Puppy Kicking Department that you won't be needing them for a while."

"Get out, Sun!" Dylan barked. "Miller, take him back up."

Miller got to his feet as Blake stood. The man could easily disappear into a crowd as he stood there in his black jeans, blue shirt and jacket. Blake glanced over at him before moving to the door to the room with a slight limp. It was still odd to see the man walk without his cane but it didn't seem to matter to Blake. They walked out into the main room of the Department. A few people looked up and gave them a nod but Miller was more focused on watching Blake. He reached out and grabbed the man's arm and Blake turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" Blake asked.

"We have stood by you through everything so far, Blake." Miller whispered. "We'll stand by you in this as well."

Blake sighed and rubbed a hand over his head before focusing back on Miller, a little more life to his green eyes.

"Thank you, Bob." Blake offered with a small smile.

Miller then smirked.

"Puppy Kicking Department?" Miller questioned.

"I won't tell the RSPCA," Blake said with a smirk.

Miller gave the man a grin and Blake returned it as Miller felt the tension in his shoulders ease.

"Hey and if you weren't around," Miller mused. "I would be the puppy he would be kicking."

Blake huffed a laugh and clapped a hand on the shoulder.

"Can't have that," Blake replied and they turned back toward the lifts to take them back up to the foyer.

xXx

Harry sprawled out in the armchair over-looking the garden as Severus and Dracka watched something on the television behind him. They spoke quietly and he let the noise roll over him as he closed his eyes. It could have gone so much worse at the Ministry and he was lucky to have such good people on his side.

The mess at the prison could have ripped down everything that he'd built but instead it had pulled them closer together. His mind kept coming back to Alison Malfoy and the puzzle of her birth. He let his mind wander as he brought up memories of what Scorpius had told him and their links. He placed them into order in his mind and something still didn't add up.

He was sure that time magic had something to do with it just not in what way. He opened his eyes and pulled out a notebook and a pen and started writing as he pulled up conversations in his mind. He shifted through memories over time in no order until he paused.

"Aged every year," Harry muttered as he tapped his pen on the notebook. "He aged every year and everyone had grown old."

Harry looked over to Severus and Dracka and noticed Severus's hand on the vampire's knee as they watched tv.

"How old would you say Alison Malfoy would be?" Harry asked the two men.

Twin dark eyes looked over at him.

"Thirties," Dracka replied.

"Late thirties," Severus guessed.

"Scorpius said that time magic got mixed up in the Dark Ritual and he jumped forward in time but aged every year," Harry recited and the two men started. "But that doesn't add up because of his daughter. He didn't have a daughter before the ritual and if he jumped forward in time than why would he say that everyone aged around him except me?"

Both men just looked at him and Harry frowned.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"You just remembered this?" Severus asked carefully.

"Yes," Harry replied as his frown deepened.

"I think you need some sleep, Blake." Severus suggested.

Harry stilled as he looked at the two men, he could see concern but also doubt and it hurt. He could see where they are coming from as he rubbed a hand over his head and nodded. He also knew that Severus's words were true, he needed sleep to allow his mind to recover.

"Yeah, okay." Harry uttered.

He pulled himself to his feet and walked out of the room, leaving the two men behind.

xXx

"Did you understand any of that?" Dracka asked.

Severus just sighed and rubbed Dracka's leg.

"I think the memories just come to him," Severus replied with a sigh. "But without context, it's hard to work out what he means."

Dracka shifted around until he was straddling the other man's thighs and Severus grabbed his hips.

"He just needs more time," Severus whispered.

Dracka cupped his face before leaning forward and kissed him. Severus grabbed the other man's ass and pulled him close as he deepened the kiss.

xXx

Harry had just made it back to the bedroom they shared before he remembered the notebook that he'd been writing in. He walked back to the room that he'd been in on the other side of the house. He stilled as he hear a soft growl before he crept forward and glanced into the room. Dracka was sprawled out on the rug with Severus between his legs. He could feel the slight magic in the air as he crouched down at the side of the door.

Severus still had his dress shirt on as Dracka had his legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed into the vampire. Both men focused on each other as Dracka growled slightly and Harry felt his own reaction to the sound as he watched the two. The magic around them taking more notice but he could see Dracka pushing it to the side as Severus roughly pushed into the man below him.

Suddenly Dracka looked over and their eyes locked as Severus bit down on the vampire's neck. The man cried out as he came, tipping Severus over the edge. Harry stayed where he was, frozen to the spot. Dracka opened his eyes and nudged Severus. Severus looked over as he panted. Harry looked down and noticed that his hands were shaking slightly.

"Blake?" Severus whispered as he untangled himself from Dracka.

Harry bolted.

He didn't know why, he just had to get away. He skittered through the house, slipping on the wooden floors slightly, out the back door and onto the slightly wet grass. He slipped and he tried to get his feet under him but he wasn't fast enough. Arms like steel wrapped around him from behind and a naked body was pressed against his side. All the energy left him and he went limp in the vampire's grip as a hand ran over his head. He was gently lowered down as Dracka whispered to him as he held him.

"Blake?" Severus gasped.

He felt a hand on his back as Dracka held him, the vampire tilted his chin up to look down at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" Dracka questioned. "What happened? Did you forget?"

Harry just shook his head, unable to speak. Unsure of his own reaction, he was just so tired. Dracka looked up at Severus as he knelt down beside them.

"Come on, Blake." Severus encouraged. "Let's get you to bed."

Dracka pulled him to his feet then let him stand on his own as both men looked at him. He turned away and started to walk back towards the house.

"Blake?" Severus called after him.

He kept going, he felt like a child as he walked into the house and towards one of the bedrooms. A hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him.

"Blake?" Severus whispered and gave his wrist a slight tug.

Harry turned back to him, the man stood there in just his open shirt with Dracka behind him. Both men looking at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked softly. "Was it Dracka and I?"

Harry tugged on his wrist but Severus didn't let go and he felt the whisper of hands grabbing him.

"Did you forget?" Severus questioned.

"No," Harry whispered as he tugged on his wrist again but Severus just tightened his hold.

"Then talk to us?" Severus implored. "Did you panic? Was it the mixed magic? You have to talk to us, Blake."

Harry tried to pull on his wrist but Severus just grabbed his other wrist, holding him in place. Dracka stepped up beside the taller man and looked at him with dark eyes. The feeling of hands increasing as Severus held his wrists in place, stopping him from stepping back.

"Blake?" Dracka whispered. "We've had sex before and you haven't reacted like this."

Harry pulled back but Severus wasn't letting go. He could feel their mixed magic running over his arms and he shivered slightly at the feeling. He looked down at the man's hands wrapped around his wrists.

"Blake!" Severus snapped.

Harry slipped to his knees before them and Severus released his wrists like he'd been burnt. Harry looked down to see the slight red rings around his wrists, over the scaring he knew was there. He flinched when he heard Severus swear as the other man dropped to his knees in front of him and gently picked up his hands.

"Fuck," Severus swore. "Sorry, Blake?"

He felt hands on his shoulders and hands cupping his face and tilting it up to look into Severus's dark eyes. He felt a slight brush against his mind and his eyes widened as Severus looked at him. He wasn't sure if the other man knew he'd done that or not. He was just so tired. He could feel Dracka at his back and with a sigh he let his barriers down and stepped back in his mind. The world sliding away from him as Severus sucked in a breath.

xXx

Severus's hands shook slightly as he looked into the dull eyes of his lover. Unsure if the man had let his guard down intentionally or not. He shifted slightly to a more comfortable position and glanced over at Dracka, holding Blake up.

"What?" Dracka uttered, looking pale. "What is it?"

"He dropped the barriers around his mind," Severus whispered before turning back to the man in front of him. "Blake?"

The man didn't react and Severus grew concerned, he slipped his hands down to the man's shoulders and shook him.

"Blake!" Severus snapped, but the man still didn't respond. "Get him up."

They got him up and he was completely limp and unresponsive between them. His mind gone, even if he was still physically with them.

"I'll call Ry," Dracka whispered.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket as he held Blake's arm over his shoulder. Between them, they got Blake to the bed and laid him out. Glazed over green eyes watched them as Dracka spoke on the phone and Severus knelt on the bed with the other man and looked down at him.

"Ry can't get here until tomorrow morning," Dracka reported.

Severus nodded and brushed his mind against Blake's, but it was like the man had just left his mind open and stepped back. He carefully looked into his green eyes. Why would he just step back? He reached forward with his mind and touched on Blake's. Confusion was what he felt first and he pulled back sharply.

"What are you doing?" Dracka hissed.

"He must have dropped his barriers for a reason?" Severus muttered. "Something made him do it."

Severus gently touched on the man's mind again, seeing flashes of memories. He frowned at the slight lines and connections around him. It was unlike the last time he'd entered Blake's mind after Simpson had been killed. This was something different. He touched on one of the links and memories spread out before him, linked together by common threads. He gasped as he viewed what Blake had been doing. He touched on a memory of them at Hogwarts and could see other ones crowding around, some connected and other not and he frowned. It was like looking at an incomplete puzzle, some pieces made up the picture while others still needed to be slotted into place.

Then he grinned, he knew how he could help the other man.

He tapped into his own memories and picked them up, doubling them over the ones that Blake had linked. He felt Blake take an interest in what he was doing and he sent the man love and trust. He brought forward his memories and strengthened the ones of this time. Why had they not thought of this before? Why had they let Blake struggle under the weight of his own memories?

Blake wrapped around him and he smiled slightly at the feeling. They dived into the memories together. Blake building up the connections as Severus overlapped them with his own, knowing which memories were of him and which weren't. He could understand why Blake had gotten so confused as other memories of him would flash up and he cast them to the side. It was no wonder his talk with Draco had helped him so much, it had given him a foundation to work off.

Neither man knew how long they worked like that until they came to the memory of Severus and Dracka that had set Blake off and he paused. He hadn't realised how much Blake had been a one only person until he picked up on the memories of the three of together and the confusion that Blake had felt. He hadn't thought it through since Blake had been happy with the relationship before his capture and after but as he put that out there. He noticed other linked memories and he frowned. It was never the three of them together. Yes, the three of them were there in some of the memories but it was always just the two of them when they would engage in sex or similar.

He pulled back from that for now and looked back to see so many other memories behind him. He gasped as he saw the time stretched out and could understand why Blake would say that he focused on the now. The shear amount of memories and lives that Blake had lived was staggering. He looked at that bundle of time and started to get an understanding of just how old Blake was. They had always believed that he had lived close to two hundred years. However, as he looked back, that estimate might had been on the light side and he felt amusement from the other man.

_'They will fall back into place in time_,' Blake whispered. _'They are not important at the moment. They are my history but not the life I live now.'_

Severus pulled back from the man's mind and looked down at the shining green eyes of the man on the bed. He glanced over to see Dracka watching them carefully from where he was sprawled out on his stomach on the bed, still naked.

"He didn't know how this had come about," Severus explained. "He was confused."

"That's one way to put it," Blake replied and rubbed his head.

"That was three hours ago," Dracka remarked. "Do you need me to call Ry again."

"Might be a good idea," Blake answered as he sat up and Severus handed him a pain potion. "It's all good now. We don't want him worrying, if he is on a mission."

"Dracka," Severus ordered. "Go get dressed and grab two of Blake's steel swords."

Dracka frowned before leaving and Blake looked over at him with a frown.

"You need to move," Severus told him as he cupped his cheeks and looked into those clear green eyes. "Come on, we'll use the dining room."

Severus eased off the bed and held out his hand to the shorter man. Blake gave him a once over and Severus gave him a leer.

"I feel overdressed," Blake quipped with a grin and Severus pulled him close.

"Better?" Severus murmured in his ear.

"Yes," Blake sighed. "Thank you."

They looked over when Dracka came to the door and Severus gave Blake a push towards the vampire.

"Play nice," Severus drawled.

Blake gave him a lopsided grin as he followed after the vampire, leaving Severus alone in the room. Severus could feel the connection between them strongly and he sighed. He brushed the mixed magic off his skin before heading back to their rooms to dress and watch the show.

xXx

Dracka fondly looked down at Blake sprawled out across the bed, dead to the world. Severus hadn't been wrong when he'd said that Blake had needed to move. He hadn't seen the man hit back so hard before. He rubbed his ribs as they mended and looked up when Severus slipped into the room.

"I don't think we'll be moving him," Severus muttered as they both looked down at Blake. "How's the ribs?"

"Like a mad man went crazy with a sword and fists," Dracka replied, dryly. "Head isn't too great either and I think he was still holding back."

"You'll live," Severus remarked with a smirk. "As Blake always curses; vampire healing. I'm sure you'll be feeling better than he will tomorrow."

Dracka gave Severus a leer and the other man just raised an eyebrow and gave him a slight nod. Dracka flashed his fangs at him and knew that he would be receiving more than just sex tonight. It wasn't often that Severus shared his blood with him. He focused back on Blake.

"What really happened?" Dracka inquired as he took a seat on the bed stiffly and ran a hand over Blake's head.

"He had linked up all the memories in his head," Severus explained. "He just needed help with the connections and to confirm which ones were from this time. I think he would have got it all in order in time but there was a lot of confusion and frustration there."

"Is it all worked out?"

"He still needs time, Dracka." Severus replied. "Scorpius ripped through, not just his mind, but all the connections he'd built up to keep everything in order. I can understand why he would say it's hard to see people he knew before coming here. Like ghosts in his mind."

Dracka shivered at the other man's words as Blake rolled over in his sleep and curled up on his side.

"His age…" Severus trailed off and Dracka looked up at him. "I can understand why Blake calls the Hallows a curse, they give him a long life and the ability to remember it. Scorpius came up against the Hallows and his mind magic."

"So that's what drove him mad?"

"Between the dark magic of the Hallows and some of Blake's memories," Severus answered then winced slightly. "We both know what Blake is capable of."

"Seeing us?" Dracka inquired.

"Was a tipping point," Severus intoned. "He knew the three of us are in a relationship but didn't know how that had come about. From his memories, Dracka…"

"Yes?"

"He ties himself to one person only," Severus stated. "Our relationship is hard for him and I didn't realise it until then."

Dracka laid his hand on Severus's knee.

"Should we stop this then?" Dracka broached and Severus could see the pain in the other man's eyes.

"No," Severus said with a smile. "He loves you."

"Like a lover or a friend?" Dracka stated.

Severus didn't know how to answer that and Dracka looked up at him with dark eyes.

"Blake would have to answer that."

xXx

Harry woke stiffly the next morning and slowly crawled out of the bed to the floor. Severus and Dracka were still asleep and curled up together. He was relieved that he didn't feel the conflicting emotions that had plagued him for the last few of months as he made his way to the shower. His mind finally settled and he felt a weight off his shoulders as the water rained down on his head.

He left the two men sleeping as he headed to the kitchen to start breakfast and make coffee. He was well into making up some pancakes when Ry walked in and he gave his son a smile.

"What do you feel like?" Harry asked as Ry looked around. "Pancakes are almost done."

Harry gave him a wink as Ry looked him over with assessing green eyes. He was still dressed from the mission that he'd been on last night as he took a seat at the table.

"Pancakes will do and bacon," Ry replied mildly but his eyes were intense.

Harry opened the fridge and pulled out the bacon before heating up a pan on the stovetop.

"After the panic call last night, I wasn't sure what I was going to walk into." Ry admitted. "How are you feeling?"

Harry threw the bacon into the pan before looking at Ry.

"Better," Harry replied.

"More like yourself?"

"More like myself."

"I'll warn Kingsley then," Ry stated with a grin.

Harry barked a laugh and stepped back to the pan.

"The Minister is calling a press meeting this afternoon," Ry told him as he dug into the food already on the bench.

"About?"

"You," Ry remarked and Harry glanced over his shoulder.

"I hope they have booked the whole afternoon then," Harry mused with a lopsided grin.

Ry gave a laugh and gave him a big grin.

"He's sticking by you in this," Ry expanded. "He has already chewed out the Auror Department, especially the ones that were on duty at the prison. Even Kingsley has been surprised by the man's reaction."

Harry leaned back on the kitchen bench as he picked up his coffee.

"I saved his life," Harry announced mildly and Ry started.

"You what?"

"I saved his life." Harry repeated. "He would have been tortured and killed if he'd kept going the way he had been. I worked very hard to not let that happen, including telling him and showing him memories of my time. Once he started to act like an Auror instead of a politician. He was the man we needed when Dark Lord Voldemort was on the rise. The fact that he is still in office proves that the magical world agrees."

Ry stared at him with large eyes and Harry gave him a grin.

"Can't say the man really likes me," Harry added. "We came to an agreement, once he worked out that I didn't want to take his position."

"You never thought about it?" Ry inquired in interest.

"Minister for Magic?" Harry asked with a crooked grin. "God, no."

Ry barked a laugh as he looked his father over.

"It's good to have you back," Ry whispered.

"Worried about your old man?"

"Yes," Ry said seriously and Harry paused. "Very worried but in as manly way."

Harry barked a laugh and reached over and ruffled his hair and Ry gave him a grin. Severus and Dracka strolled into the kitchen, the vampire with his nose up slightly. Both Potters looked over at them with matching grins and they paused.

"Blake's back," Dracka muttered. "Where's the bacon?"


	22. Chapter 22

Harry leaned back in his chair as he looked around the room. Most of the offices in Gringotts looked the same with a large wooden desk and leather bound chair but Goldsmith's office was done in more black and dark wood tones since he was the senior goblin at the bank. He flicked open the file that Kingsley had given him about getting Melissa's information released and looked it over again as he waited.

Roughly fifteen minutes later the door behind him opened and Goldsmith stalked into the room.

"Mr Sun," The goblin sneered as he settled behind the desk and looked down his long-hooked nose at Harry. "You requested a meeting?"

Harry held up the file before leaning forward and placing it on the desk. The goblin flicked it open with a long finger nail before looking up at him with a glint in his eyes and a smirk twisting his lips.

"Ah, yes." Goldsmith growled. "Melissa Sharman. You requested her employee file."

"And you wrote in a clause for me to teach her," Harry said mildly. "In exchange for her file."

"A fair exchange." The goblin sneered.

"Hardly, but beside the point. You believe her skilled enough for a Master Curse Breaker to take her on as an apprentice?"

"She could be one of the best." Goldsmith replied. "Maybe even as talented as a goblin."

Harry looked the other man over, that was high praise coming from a him.

"She could be even better if you took her on," Goldsmith stated. "You have sent many wizards and witches to us over the years and most have worked out."

"Bill Weasley has moved onto being a Master Curse Breaker," Harry pointed out.

"She shows more talent than that," Goldsmith countered. "She could outstrip him."

Harry sat back in his seat, it had been a long time since he'd had an apprentice in curse breaking and the fact he was considering it was scaring him. He knew that Melissa would play a part in the future, but due to his memories still being tangled up, he wasn't sure what role he had played in her life before and whether he was following the same path. Something in him was screaming but he didn't know in which way. The thought of the woman just put him on edge.

"You have met her?" Goldsmith asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "At a café, she is strong. Both magically and willed."

Goldsmith sneered and Harry sighed.

"You offered her a job here," Harry carried on.

"Yes," Goldsmith smirked. "She has agreed to a twelve-month contract to study what we do here and how we work wards."

"Wizard or goblin?" Harry questioned.

"Wizard. We have the Weasley showing her."

"The French branch didn't offer her that?"

"She didn't want to stay in France," Goldsmith commented.

"Is she running from something…or someone?" Harry asked with a frown.

"We didn't ask," Goldsmith answered with a sneer. "We don't need to know wizard problems."

Harry barked a laugh. "'Wizard problems' is why this bank is running."

Goldsmith gave him a smirk that could have been a smile.

"I want to see how she works," Harry offered as he looked at the man.

"You will consider it?" Goldsmith inquired as he sat forward in his seat.

"Let me see how she works first," Harry countered with a smirk. "Then I'll think about it."

"Deal."

xXx

Harry looked up when Alison Malfoy was led into the interview room, her blue eyes widened when they saw him. The Auror pushed her down into the seat on the other side of the table from Harry. He locked the chain on her cuffs to the ring on the table before walking back to the door and leaving them alone in the room. Not that Harry was alone, since Ry, Severus, Dracka and Kingsley were in the next room watching them through the one-way glass. More an illusion of being alone.

"Harry," Alison greeted as her eyes looked him over.

"Blake," Harry amended. "My name is Blake Sun. The question that I want to know is who are you?"

Alison pulled back in her seat and the cuffs around her wrists tightened, keeping her in place.

"Alison Malfoy," Alison answered.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Harry said. "What is your relationship to him?"

"He's my father," Alison replied and Harry frowned.

"I find that hard to believe," Harry drawled. "I've had a few conversations with your father and you do not fit in with what he has told me."

The woman frowned as she looked at him and Harry stared back calmly.

"Nothing is adding up between you and your father," Harry commented blandly. "I know your father is from my past. That is a fact. You are not. You do not fit into that puzzle."

"You don't know me?" Alison asked.

"I do not know you," Harry stated. "Scorpius Malfoy did not age past the time that I saw him last in my time."

"Correct," Alison said with a soft smile.

"You do not bring up memories," Harry continued. "I did not know you from before I came here."

"Correct," Alison agreed as her lips twitched up in a smile. "But I know you."

Harry sat back with a frown as his mind ran through possibilities as the woman looked at him.

"If you knew a version of me," Harry mused. "He is not me."

Alison leaned forward in her chair and looked at him with soft blue eyes.

"You are the same," Alison stated. "Beaten down with time and pain and a darkness at your core."

Harry gave the woman a lopsided grin with a glint in his eyes.

"Possibly at some points in my life," Harry conceded. "So, you are from a different timeline to this one and Scorpius's timeline?"

Alison sat back in her seat as much as she could with her hands cuffed to the table

"I find it hard to believe that three timelines have crossed," Harry stated. "The fact that the timeline I came from and this one has crossed without a touching point…Lucius Malfoy."

Alison gave him a smile.

"Always thinking," Alison purred. "Always planning and working everything out. Same old Harry Potter."

Harry looked the woman over as her blue eyes locked with his and she gave him a smile.

"So," Harry said, drawing the word out. "You do not know me but a different Harry Potter?"

Alison's smile widened as a glint came to her eyes.

"The fact that you call me Harry Potter means that I haven't changed my name yet," Harry stated, thinking out loud more than anything else.

"You never did," Alison answered.

"Then you don't know me," Harry remarked in amusement.

"I know you very well," Alison countered with a smirk. "Would you like me to say in what way?"

"I'm good," Harry replied with a grin. "I get told my faults on a regular basis, I don't think I need you pointing out my more intimate ones."

Alison gave a laugh and gave him a fond look that spoke louder than her words.

"So," Harry said again. "Scorpius Malfoy, the one we have in the cells of our prison, is not your father?"

Alison gave him a smile.

"Lucius Malfoy has been busy," Harry drawled. "Draco will be pleased that he also has a granddaughter."

Alison gave a laugh.

"Poor boy," Alison purred with a smirk.

"He'll be even happier to know of our connection," Harry smirked. "So, I must have held the Hallows in your time as well for this to have come about, unless you like them very old."

Alison just gave him a look that had him shifting slightly.

"Right," Harry muttered, he'd walked into that one. "Was he as happy about it as I am?"

"Thrilled," Alison replied, with sarcasm.

Harry gave the woman a grin.

"I am confused though," Harry admitted. "Why did you go along with Scorpius's plan?"

Alison looked away for the first time and Harry watched her carefully.

"To kidnap me," Harry expanded softly into the silence. "To torture me."

"Harry would give anything to give up the curse of the Deathly Hallows," Alison whispered. "If he could, he would have."

Alison looked over at him with a raw look in her eyes.

"And you believe that I would be the same?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes!"

Harry leaned further back in his seat and looked at her, steadily.

"You wouldn't!" Alison cried. "He just kept going and you wouldn't give them up!"

"They are mine," Harry confessed. "…And I am there's."

Alison's eyes widened as they looked at him.

"You were tortured before," Alison whispered. "I saw the scars."

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "I can assume that the Harry you know wasn't?"

"No," Alison whispered and Harry cocked his head to the side. "No, he wasn't. He does not have the scars you do."

"Back to the problem at hand then," Harry announced after a brief pause. "Lucius Malfoy, he planned this?"

"He brought us here," Alison agreed. "Pulled me from my time."

"With what plan in mind?"

"To start a blood war and take the Deathly Hallows," Alison told him. "To take the Ministry."

Harry looked the woman over as she spoke those words.

"And Scorpius?"

"The same goal," Alison said and looked down.

"And your goal?" Harry asked.

Alison went quiet and still as she sat in her chair. Harry knew that Kingsley would be barking orders and getting Malfoy Manor locked down as well as contacting the goblins and Draco.

"I'm still not sure," Alison admitted. "I thought if Scorpius could remove the Hallows from you that Harry would have a chance to be rid of his."

"So," Harry stated as he sat forward in his chair. "You thought I would be a guinea pig?"

"You are older than he is," Alison mentioned as she looked into his eyes. "I can see the age in your eyes even if you look the same age physically."

"Whatever age you believe me to be," Harry stated mildly. "You would be incorrect."

Alison shivered at his words and looked away as they fell into silence. Harry waited her out, he knew she had more to say.

"Harry," Alison broached as she looked back up at him. "I didn't know he was going to do that to you."

"You thought he would have a polite conversation with me and that we would come to an agreement about me handing over the Hallows?" Harry asked coldly.

"My Harry would have been happy to do that," Alison whispered.

"I am not that man," Harry replied.

"No," Alison uttered with wide eyes. "You are not."

Harry got to his feet and paced towards the door.

"Blake," Alison called out and he turned towards her. "You are stronger."

Harry gave her a sharp nod as he stepped out of the room and into the room next door. The three men looked him over as he entered the small room. Ry grabbed his shoulder in silent support as Alison was removed from the interview room.

"Well," Harry said into the silence. "That answered some questions."

Kingsley entered the room and looked around.

"Ready?" Kingsley asked.

"Lead the way," Harry offered.

xXx

Draco stood waiting for them at the front gates of Malfoy Manor and gave them a smirk as they apparated in.

"About bloody time you arrived!" Draco greeted. "I've been here half an hour. I have more important work to be doing than waiting around here-"

"If I knew you were waiting-" Harry went to say.

"Shut it," Draco snapped before Harry could finish.

Harry gave the man a grin and Draco grabbed him in a hard hug.

"I've missed you," Draco whispered in his ear.

Harry's grin widened as Draco pulled back.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," Draco said with a grin. "Don't make a mess…well anymore of a mess than when you first stormed in here."

Harry gave the man a wink as he walked through the open gate and shivered slightly as the wards brushed against him. He strolled towards the mansion with Draco by his side and Ry with his team at his back. Severus and Dracka stayed back with the rest of the Aurors. Lucius Malfoy had already been arrested at the Ministry so they didn't have to worry about him being home.

Harry paused on the front porch and the others took point as he closed his eyes and opened his mind to the magic around him. He knew that he would have a smashing headache by the time he was done and Severus had made sure to have the potions ready. He took his time to centre himself as the others around him stilled, allowing him to work. He slipped out of his shoes and socks to feel the rough stones under his feet to help ground him. He slowed his breathing as he slowly opened his eyes to the magic swirling around him. The real world overlapped by the world of magic.

He carefully stepped forward with Draco by his side, the others waiting at the front door. His eyes ran over the shadows of magic and he glanced over to Draco. The man's dark magic strong as it twisted around him and Harry focused back in front of him. He was looking for one type of magic as he turned his attention on the pulses of magic around him. More dark than light.

They started on the first floor and Draco stayed close to his shoulder. He would nudge him slightly when he would have tripped as his magic sight overtook the images of the real world. He stopped briefly in one room before moving on. He lost track of time as they made their way through the house room by room. Level by level until he felt that they had moved underground and guessed he was in a basement.

Harry paused as he picked up on something and paced to the right until Draco grabbed his arm stopping him. He frowned and turned to the man in question.

"There's a wall there," Draco explained.

Harry reached out until his hand touched the wall. He could feel wards brushing his hand. He carefully picked them up and closed his eyes as he looked through them.

"Can you touch the wall?" Harry whispered, holding the wards.

Draco laid his hand on the wall and Harry picked up his magic.

"Please say I have permission," Harry said.

"I give permission to Blake Sun," Draco intoned.

Harry carefully tied in the permission to the wards that he held and with a soft click the wall vanished from in front of them.

"That fucker!" Draco snarled.

Snapping Harry out of the magic sight and he looked into the room and paled. Harry picked up the walkie on his belt.

"We found it," Harry said into the walkie. "You're not going to like it."

Draco and Harry stood outside the large room, looking at the man spread out on the stone alter. Cut from pelvis to throat with his chest cracked open and sitting wide. What Malfoy had done had taken a sacrifice and the young man on the stone had paid in his blood and life as the dark magic sat idle in the room.

Harry turned as Ry cursed behind him, with Ron and Ginny at his back.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed as he looked at the man with wide eyes.

"Is it safe?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Not yet," Harry replied. "He could have set a trap."

Harry crouched down and opened his mind slightly to the magic of the room and felt the soft pulse of the dark magic along the floor and the beat of the magic of the people around him.

"Just move back," Harry requested and the others quickly give him room.

Harry took in a slow breath and focused on the rough stones at his feet before carefully reaching out. He let the dark magic run over his fingertips. The magic nipped at his hands and he hissed slightly. Dark arts had been done here and the flow of the dark magic was corrupted. He crept forward a step, then froze. He could feel time magic.

He pulled back from his magic sight and looked around the room. Taking in the details of the man and the items still around the room. Lucius had left it the way it was after he completed the ritual. Harry glanced over his shoulder at the group behind him.

"I don't know what he has done," Harry informed them.

Ry stepped forward with a frown.

"Dad?" Ry asked softly.

"The magic is corrupted," Harry explained. "Dark magic, dark arts and time magic all mixed up together. It's a mess and I'm not sure what he has done to cause that."

The group shivered at his words.

"I'm going to need time to sort it all out," Harry stated.

Harry pushed himself to his feet and pulled his phone from his pocket. He looked at Draco and the blonde raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you have in mind?" Draco asked. "I know that look."

Harry glanced into the room and his eyes caught on the dried blood on the man's skin before turning back to the blonde.

"Pay back," Harry intoned with a glint to his eyes.

Draco nodded sharply.

xXx

_Lucius Malfoy Arrested on Dark Arts allegations._

_Aurors raided the Malfoy Manor yesterday afternoon after a tip off of dark arts and misuse of dark magic, both of which were found at the property. A young man was found to have been used in a dark ritual with an unknown outcome. The man, Brad Carlson, a half blood that went missing last year and leaves behind a wife and two children. _

_This is the second time that Lucius Malfoy has been arrested over the last three months. He was originally arrested in relation to the torture and attempted murder of a member of the Department of Mysteries and has blood links to Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy, whom was arrested two months ago, and is awaiting trial with his daughter Alison Malfoy after being charged with a string of offenses._

_Draco Malfoy made a statement today with his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, at his side as well as Harry Potter and Blake Sun. _

'I wish to state that my father, Lucius Malfoy.' _Draco Malfoy announced, prominent Potion Master at St Mungo's hospital._ 'In no way reflects the Malfoy name. I have handed over the Malfoy Manor to the Aurors while they conduct their investigations and both my mother and myself will be on hand to help in anyway with the investigation.'

_Blake Sun also made a statement to the paper. The first he has made since speculations were made about both his name and origins of being Harry Potter from a future timeline._

'My son and I stand with both Draco and Narcissa Malfoy in this matter,' _Blake Sun stated_. 'They have no connection to what we have found at the Malfoy Manor or the charges laid against Lucius, Scorpius or Alison. This is a hard time for all of us and I ask for privacy in this matter. Thank you.'

xXx

Harry sat just outside the doorway to the room with Severus at his back. Dracka refused to walk down the stairs and was sprawled out in one of the living rooms, annoying the Aurors. Harry had three large stones in front of him just before the doorway as he watched the magic swirling around. It was contained to the threshold of the room, which Harry was thankful for.

"Paper just got released," Ry announced as he skipped down the stairs and both men looked over. "Not too bad."

Ry held up the paper and Harry could see the photo of Ry, Draco, Narcissa and himself on the front while Draco and himself had made a statement.

"They do go into details of Scorpius's case as well as our story and I swear that even Voldemort's name is mentioned," Ry recited as he flicked the paper open. "Four pages, not including the front page."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Harry muttered. "Vultures the lot of them."

"They seem to be on your side for a change," Ry replied and Harry snorted.

"They have a new target, Lucius." Harry pointed out as he leaned back on his hands on the floor as both men looked down at him in amusement. "Give it a few more days and the story might start to change."

"Any luck here?" Ry asked as he glanced into the room. "Why does the body look like it has only just been cut open?"

"It's the time magic," Harry explained. "It's like a status charm on the room, it looks the same as when Lucius stepped out and sealed it up."

"And when you break the magic?" Severus questioned in interest.

"Yeah," Harry said with a grimace. "That's not going to be pretty."

"And the stones?" Ry inquired as he knelt next to Harry, after giving Severus the paper.

"I'm thinking that I can key them to the magic to help draw the different magic in the room off," Harry said with a frown. "I'm just trying to work out how to key them in. The dark magic is easy…"

Harry trailed off as he looked at the magic in the room.

"And?" Ry prompted.

"Well," Harry stated with a sigh. "I'm not sure if it will all just collapse, once I start drawing off the magic, and flare back."

"Would this help?" Miller announced as he walked down the stairs and held up a time turner.

Harry eyed off the time turner as Miller gave him a smile and held it out. Harry took it in his hand and felt the captured time magic in the device.

"Try not to break it," Miller warned with a wince. "Or Dylan will not be happy."

"Did you sign for it?" Harry asked in amusement.

"Reluctantly," Miller replied. "Callum should be down soon with some other items for you as well that might help."

"Right," Harry said as he looked at the swirling magic in the time turner.

Harry glanced up as dark magic touched on him and Callum gave him a big grin with a box in his hands.

"Hey ya, Blake." Callum greeted and shook the box in his hands slightly. "I come bearing gifts."

Harry smiled at the man as he looked into the room with wide blue eyes, seeing the magic swirling around.

"Wow," Callum gasped as he stepped closer. "That's one hell of a mess."

"That's one way of saying it," Ry muttered with a dark look. "A murder scene is another."

"Oh, that too." Callum agreed with a smirk as he turned to Ry. "But that's straight forward and boring."

Ry sneered at the shorter man and Harry sighed.

"The box, Callum." Harry prompted.

Callum turned his blue eyes onto him and gave him a once over which had Ry standing straighter. Callum brushed his magic against him and Harry shivered.

"Oi!" Harry snapped. "Box, Mr Genger."

Callum gave him a smirk and crouched down with the box. His dark magic touching him lightly and Harry sighed. He could have told the man to pull it back but he'd given up telling the other Dark Wizard to do that. He also knew that one day it would get the man into trouble, though his mouth did a good job of that. He opened the box and looked through it, the wisp of time magic on it, as he looked through the lost and found items.

"Are you okay?" Callum whispered.

"Sure," Harry replied as he picked out a few items and placed them next to the stones.

"Then why are you holding your magic so tight?" Callum pressed.

"Because I don't broadcast my magic like you," Harry snapped.

Callum gave him a sneer with a glint in his blue eyes.

"We are Dark Wizards, Blake." Callum drawled with a wink.

"I am aware of that," Harry replied mildly.

"Anything in there that can help you?" Callum asked in interest. "Dogwood would only let me take this one box out of the Department."

"There are a couple of containment stones in here but I think the ones I have will do," Harry said as he shifted through the objects in the box. "Since you are here, you can give me a hand."

"I am not a Dark Wizard on call, Blake." Callum said with a sniff.

"No, but I am your boss, Mr Genger." Harry countered mildly.

"I'm the one that gets to sort out your office," Callum retorted dryly.

"Well," Harry announced as he looked over at the other man. "Now, you get to sort out this room as well. Think of it as expanding your horizons."

Callum barked a laugh and took a seat next to him on the ground. Harry looked over to Severus, Ry and Miller and the men just looked back at them in amusement. Harry gave them a smile.

"I know that look," Miller muttered. "Come on Potter, let's walk out the front door…while there's still one."

Harry looked at the other man in amusement as Ry barked a laugh.

"Bye, Dad." Ry said with a smile. "Severus have fun. Genger try not to kill my father."

Callum just glared over at Ry and gave him the finger, while Ry gave him a sneer before moving up the stairs and out of the basement. Harry ignored Callum as he cursed under his breath.

"Do you need me down here?" Severus asked.

"I could use you as an anchor?" Harry told him. "If you feel up to it?"

Severus sighed and conjured a chair with Harry's dark wand. Callum looked over at Severus in interest before looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story," Harry muttered as he picked up the link with Severus. "Okay, I'm going to pick up the magic in the room and filter it out. Callum, I'll pass you the dark magic to ground while I work with the other magic."

Callum sighed, "I'm going to have a headache by the end of this."

Severus snorted from behind them and Callum threw a smile over to the Slytherin. Harry just focused on the ground under him and closed his eyes. He focused on the magic before him and the stones and other items scattered around him. Once he was centred he opened his eyes and looked at the soft gold glow of the time magic in the time turner. He could feel Callum's dark magic brushing his shoulder beside him.

He strengthened the connection with Severus until it was a live wire between them. He could feel Severus's presence like a hand on his back, even if the man was seated at the back of the room they were in. He reached out and touched on Callum's magic and the man reached out as well as Harry made a slight connection with him.

He turned his attention back to the room, seeing the swirl of black and gold before him. He slowly reached out and picked up the magic. He carefully picked his way through the magic, time meaning nothing to him as he worked with care. The dark strands of dark magic, he palmed off to Callum as he filtered out the time magic to the time turner. The corrupted dark magic went to the containment stones. He could feel the magic burning his hands and he had to keep a tight grip on his dark magic as he worked.

Severus would give him a slight nudge now and again if his attention wavered as something caught his attention. He built up the time magic until he couldn't fill the time turner any longer and his hand reached out blindly for another vessel as the magic built. Severus and Callum waited him out but he could feel the concern from Severus. His hand brushed something and he grabbed it blindly and poured in the time magic that he'd captured into it.

The last of the dark magic left him and he felt Callum pull back but he didn't break the connection. He filtered out the last of the corrupted dark magic into the stones before him. He pulled on the time magic in the room and siphoned it off into the item in his hand until the item glowed gold to him. With one last tug, he pulled back and opened his eyes and looked down.

He froze when he saw the item in his hand.

"Ah," Harry muttered softly as he let go of the connection with Severus. "That's not good."

Callum jumped to his feet and skipped back from him. Harry gave him a look of amusement as he slipped the item into his pocket with a wink.

"Bastard," Callum snapped.

Harry gave the other man grin before turning back to the room and getting to his feet. Leaving everything where it was as he stepped over the threshold. He carefully made his way closer to the man's body spread out over the stone. He sighed in relief when everything was where it was meant to be before glancing around. He pulled his phone and dialled Kingsley.

"Shacklebolt," Kingsley answered.

"Hey," Harry said softly. "You can move on the room now."

"Great," Kingsley said with sarcasm in his voice. "I'll have a team move in. Is Potter still there?"

"I'm not sure," Harry answered. "He was before but he left with Miller. You might need to call him."

"Thanks, Blake." Kingsley offered.

"No problems," Harry replied as he hung up.

He looked around the room and sighed, he was going to be trapped here for a while.

"Coffee?" Severus asked and Harry gave the man a big grin.

"Knew I loved you for a good reason," Harry told him as Callum gagged from the doorway.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry was sprawled out in the armchair in front of the fire as he watched the flames before he slipped the silver item out of his pocket. He looked at it, feeling the time magic under his fingers. He felt the slightly raised edges of the runes on the small bar of silver and smiled. It was a ticket and it was ready to go with time magic.

"What is it?" Severus asked softly and Harry looked up to see the man peering down at him.

"A ticket," Harry replied.

"To where?" Severus asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Harry countered with a smirk. "Any time you want."

Severus paled as he looked down at him.

"You could go back to your time?" Severus questioned as he stepped around the chair.

"Sure," Harry replied. "Any time that I could focus my mind on or someone else could or just hit random."

Harry held out the piece of silver to the other man. Severus took it in his hand and looked it over. Harry strengthened the link with Severus to show him what it would look like with magic sight and the man's eyes widened.

"It's gold?" Severus questioned.

"Time magic," Harry explained.

"Would you use it?" Severus inquired.

"Why would I use it?" Harry asked with a frown.

Harry looked up at Severus but couldn't read anything in the man.

"You could go back to your time," Severus said softly.

Harry pulled himself to his feet to stand in front of the man and covered his hand over the silver bar.

"There is nothing to go back to, Severus." Harry told him. "I have everything I want, right here."

Harry slipped the silver out of Severus's hand and slipped it away as he looked up at the taller man.

"I have a better idea in mind for this ticket," Harry stated with a smirk and Severus groaned.

"I know that look," Severus muttered.

Harry's smirk widened into a grin, before his eyes flicked over to Dracka when the vampire entered the room. Dracka moved over to stand next to Severus and Harry frowned as both sets of dark eyes fell on him.

"What?" Harry uttered and took a step back.

Severus and Dracka shared a look before turning back to him and Harry took another step back.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked softly.

Dracka stepped forward and Harry watched him carefully as the vampire grabbed his hand and gave it a slight tug. Harry stumbled forward and Dracka grabbed him up in a hug. Harry tilted his head back as Dracka captured his lips in a kiss as the man's hands held his hips. He started slightly as Severus slipped behind him and kissed his neck. He pulled back from Dracka.

Severus wrapped his arms around him from behind and rubbed him through his pants as he kissed his neck and Harry locked eyes with the vampire before him. He wasn't sure what to do as he looked at the man before him until Severus hit a spot on his neck. He tilted his head slightly as Severus bit down and he groaned. Both men pulled back and Dracka gave him a leer.

"Blake?" Dracka questioned.

"Your choice, Blake?" Severus whispered in his ear and Harry shivered.

Harry nodded and Dracka gave a grin as Severus stepped back. Dracka wrapped his hand around his and Harry followed the vampire. He glanced over at Severus and the man gave him a smirk. Dracka led them to the bedroom that they'd been using before pulling Harry close and grabbing his hips. He kissed his neck as Severus moved behind the vampire and Harry locked eyes with the taller man.

Severus's hands wandered under Dracka's shirt as the vampire leaned forward and took Harry in another kiss as his hands pulled him close. Harry pulled back to slip his shirt over his head as Severus bit down on Dracka's neck and the man moaned. Severus grabbed him through his pants and Harry's eyes darkened at the sight. His hands paused on his belt as Dracka slipped out of his shirt and stalked towards him as Severus watched them.

Harry's eyes flicked to Severus before the vampire pushed his hands to the side and he flicked his belt open as his eyes caught on Severus as the man undressed. Dracka growled slightly and Harry's eyes flicked back to him as he stepped out of his pants. Dracka pulled him close for a kiss before turning him and giving him a push.

Harry lost his balance and fell back onto the bed. Severus and Dracka looked down at him in amusement. Dracka knelt down and grabbed his legs and pushed them further apart. Severus crept up onto the bed and Harry's eyes flicked between them before Severus kissed him deeply. Dracka then took his cock in his mouth and Harry moaned at the duel sense. Severus pulled back to smirk down at him.

"Right there?" Severus purred.

"Yeah," Harry moaned as Dracka worked on him and Severus smirk widened.

Dracka pulled on his hips slightly and Harry shifted until he was on the edge of the bed. The vampire took him back in his mouth as Harry reached for Severus's cock and gave it a tug. Severus shifted closer and looked down at him as Dracka breached him with his fingers and he tensed slightly.

"It's okay," Severus murmured as he ran a hand down his side and Harry let this head fall back.

Severus kissed down his neck as Harry's hand worked on his cock. Dracka pulled back as he added a third finger as he widened him and Harry looked down at the vampire and he man grinned up at him. Dracka knelt on the bed as Harry wiggled further up until he was laid out. He looked between the two men and waited to see what they would do.

Severus settled between his legs and kissed him deeply as he pushed forward. Their magic responded and brushed over them as Dracka laid out beside them. Harry grabbed the vampire's cock as he wrapped his legs around Severus's waist as the man slowly rocked forward, watching him carefully as he pushed their magic to the side. Harry could feel the pleasure rolling through him as he locked eyes with Dracka. The vampire had a glint in his eyes and he could just see his fangs slightly.

Dracka tilted his head to the side before he took him in a kiss. Severus shifted over slightly to give them room but didn't break contact with him. Harry could feel the pleasure building in his stomach and pulled back. Dracka gave him a smile before leaning forward and licking up his neck and Harry tiled his head to the side as the vampire gently bit down. He moaned as he came while Dracka sucked on his neck.

Severus paused slightly before increasing his speed. Harry groaned and pulled on Dracka's cock and the vampire pulled back from his neck as he panted. Harry gave him one last tug as he tipped over the edge as he came. He opened dark eyes before leaning forward and lapping up the blood on his collarbone and Severus gave a hard thrust before stilling.

Severus rolled to the side and laid out on his back as he panted. Dracka moved to straddle Harry's waist. He licked at the blood and Harry could feel himself hardening at the feeling. Dracka pulled back and placed his hand on the mark and healed it. He kissed down his body before licking up his cock and taking in his taste as Severus and Harry watched him and Harry's cock twitched at the sight.

Dracka settled between his legs and looked up at Harry with dark eyes and a hard cock. Harry gave him a nod and Dracka grinned as he crawled forward and lined himself up. Dracka braced himself as he looked down at him. Harry glanced over at Severus and the man gave him a grin.

Harry moaned as Dracka pushed into him and his magic ran down his back. The vampire grabbed a hold of it roughly and pushed it to the side as he thrust into him. Harry gasped at the feeling and brought his legs up on either side of the vampire as Severus worked on his cock. Dracka leaned forward and bit down on his neck as he fed. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to hold on long as the pleasure ran up his back. He wrapped his legs around the vampire's waist and pulled him in hard as he came, tipping Dracka over the edge.

The vampire bite down hard, making Harry curse and Dracka pulled back quickly.

"Sorry," Dracka muttered as he curled up along his side as he healed the mark and Severus cast the cleaning spell as Harry panted.

Harry lay there between the two men completely spent. He tried to catch his breath with Severus sprawled out beside him and he let his hand rest on the man's stomach. Harry could feel the mixed magic of both Dracka and Severus on his skin. He lay boneless between them as Dracka laid an arm over his chest and Severus rested a hand on his hip.

"Okay?" Dracka whispered in his ear.

Harry nodded sleepily and didn't even start when Severus cast a spell and a blanket fell over them.

xXx

Dracka glanced over at Severus as Blake's breathing even out, feeling their combined magic on his skin. Severus rolled onto his side and looked over at him, they both knew that Blake had already fallen asleep.

"That was surprising," Severus whispered as he ran a hand down Blake's side.

"The sex?" Dracka asked.

"Yes," Severus answered.

"I'm a lot older than you, Severus." Dracka reminded him. "Being a dark creature, we learn how to control our magic when we are very young. I can hold it back for him, so it isn't as much of a problem as it was between you two."

Severus nodded in understanding as Blake turned in his sleep and curled up on his side towards Severus and Dracka curled along his back.

"What were you talking about before I came in?" Dracka asked.

"That time device that he has," Severus replied with his hand resting on Blake's hip. "It could take him back to his time."

Dracka lifted himself up slightly to lock eyes with him.

"He said he wouldn't go back," Severus answered Dracka's silent question. "He has something in mind for it."

Dracka settled himself back down with his arm around the smaller man. Severus rolled over and wiggled back, Blake slipped an arm over him in his sleep to curl up along his back. Severus wanted to take that ticket off Blake but knew the man wouldn't be happy if he did that but just the thought that the man had a device that could take him away from them, left a coldness in his stomach. Dracka let his hand rest on his side and he knew that he wasn't the only one that was concerned by that possibility.

xXx

Harry flicked the piece of silver through his fingers, watching the light catch on the silver. The wisp of time magic, a golden glow, as he twisted it around. He stood in the courtyard of the Death Eater prison with Severus beside him. He could feel the man's dark eyes on him as the fiddled with the small piece of silver.

They both looked over as Alison Malfoy was led into the yard with her hands cuffed in front of her. Kingsley and another Auror stood on either side of her. Harry stepped forward as the piece of silver disappeared into his pocket. The two Aurors stopped in front of him.

"Alison Malfoy," Kingsley stated officially. "We are passing you over to Blake Sun of the Department of Mysteries."

Alison's eyes widened at those words and her blue eyes flicked between them before focusing on Harry.

"Thank you, Auror Shacklebolt." Harry said simply as he reached forward and grabbed her cuffed hands and the two Aurors stepped back. "I want you to bring forward an image of a place that you want to go back to in your time."

"What?" Alison stuttered with wide eyes.

"I am sending you back to your own time," Harry told her and could feel Severus tense next to him. "I need a place to work off."

Alison just looked at him with wide eyes and Harry brushed his mind against hers and the barriers that he could feel there. That startled her and she went to pull back but Harry had a tight hold on her handcuffs. Harry waited her out as he held the cuffs in his hand. Alison slowly relaxed and met his eyes. An image was pushed forward in the woman's mind and he nodded, he knew the place.

"Very well," Harry consented and let her handcuffs go. "Follow me."

Harry walked towards the building knowing that Severus would make sure the woman followed. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Alison was following behind with Severus watching him with dark eyes. He nodded to Kingsley as he walked past the man. They made their way back through the prison, Alison between Severus and himself.

He stopped and grabbed the woman's arm at the check point. Severus picked up their wands and placed them away in his jacket pocket. Harry pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the woman's cuffs.

"Don't bother trying to escape," Harry told her with a hard look. "It will not work."

Alison nodded sharply as she looked around. Harry grabbed her wrist and they walked into the main part of the building's reception area. He grabbed Severus's hand in his other and as they stepped past the threshold of the prison. He apparated them to the location from Alison's memory.

Harry looked up at one of the Potter houses with a slight smile. It was the house that Ginny and himself had lived at and he had raised his family in. He let go of both Alison and Severus's hands. Alison looked up at the house with a smile and went to step forward but the wards kept her back and she turned to him.

"I don't own this house," Harry remarked. "Ry does."

"Why?" Alison said with a frown.

"He is the Head of House for the Potter family," Harry told her.

Alison just stared at him with her mouth gaping. Harry smirked as he stepped back to Severus and slipped the silver ticket out of his pocket and held it out to him.

"Can you add a marker to this please?" Harry requested, his eyes never leaving Alison as she looked up at the house.

"What are you going to do?" Severus demanded, as he did as Harry asked.

"I'm taking her back to her time," Harry replied and Severus grabbed his arm.

"What does that entail?" Severus hissed.

Harry gave him a soft smile as he slipped the ticket out of his hand and added his own marker to the silver.

"We both have to step through the time rip," Harry explained and Severus's hand tightened. "That is why I need a marker, so I can get back to this time."

"And if something goes wrong?" Severus broached, his grip so hard on his arm that Harry was sure it was going to leave a mark.

"I may be a little longer in coming back," Harry replied mildly. "Nothing to worry about, Severus."

Severus's dark eyes burned into him, while Harry kept Alison within his sights.

_'We have a strong enough connection, Severus._' Harry thought over the link. _'I will be able to find my way back.'_

_'Why do you have to step through the time gap?_' Severus questioned over the link.

_'If I want to keep the ticket away from Alison_,' Harry explained. _'I have to step over with her, there is enough time magic for a few trips. If I let her have the ticket, she could make another time rip. I can't let that happen.'_

Severus pulled him close and kissed him deeply before releasing him. Harry turned to a shocked Alison looking at them. Harry gave her a lopsided grin as he stepped away from Severus.

"I didn't believe it," Alison stuttered with wide eyes.

"That I'm queer?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"But your son…" Alison stated and Severus snorted. "And my Harry?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Harry responded with a smirk. "I can only speak for myself. We may have been born the same person but what happens after that shapes who we are."

Alison's eyes flicked between the two men before focusing on Harry.

"You can send me home?" Alison said. "Back to my time?"

"I can," Harry agreed with a smile. "Right back to the time you left, give or take maybe an hour or so."

The woman looked him over before throwing her arms around him and Harry stumbled back a step.

"After what I did?" Alison whispered in his ear.

"I would feel safer with you gone," Harry whispered back and Alison jumped back from him. "I am not doing this for you."

Alison's face closed off and her eyes glinted slightly, looking very much like the Malfoy she is.

"Ready?" Harry asked and the woman nodded sharply.

Harry locked eyes with Severus.

_'Love you_,' Harry whispered across the link.

_'If you don't come back, I'll go there and drag you back_.' Severus threatened.

Harry gave him a wink before he stepped forward and grabbed Alison's hand. The woman sneered down at him. Harry just palmed the ticket as he focused his mind. He looked the woman in the eyes.

"Focus on the point in time that you left," Harry ordered. "Push that image to the forefront of your mind, it needs to be in the same location as we are now. Think about the time of day and the date if you can. Every detail makes it easier to get to the right time, I am not doing this again. Understand?"

"Perfectly," Alison replied as she looked down her nose at him.

Harry picked up the image that Alison pushed to the front of her mind and overlapped it with the place they were standing in. He tapped into the ticket and the time magic in his hand. He could feel the marker that Severus had placed and he smiled slightly.

Harry grabbed both of Alison's hands in his with the ticket between his palm and hers. He took one step back and gave a tug on Alison's hands. He felt the time magic run over his body as he stepped through the time rip behind him, pulling Alison back with him. His eyes flicked over to Severus before his mind focused completely on where they were going. He couldn't let anything else distract him.

xXx

Severus felt his stomach drop as Blake stepped back through the time rip behind him pulling Alison forward. He took a quick step forward but it was too late as the rip closed behind the two and he felt faint. All the blood drained from his face as he stared at the spot his lover had disappeared. He reached out to the link they had but nothing was there, not even a faint thread.

He started when Ry apparated next to him with wide eyes as the man looked around before focusing on him.

"What the fuck happened?" Ry demanded. "Where's Dad?"

xXx

Harry stumbled as Alison fell into him. She pulled herself out of his arms quickly and looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. Harry went to turn before he felt a sword blade touch his left shoulder near his throat. He froze completely and held his hands out to his sides.

"Do not move," A familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"I'm just the taxi driver," Harry replied calmly as he held the ticket in his hand tightly, feeling Severus's magic in his palm.

"Harry," Alison whispered. "Meet Blake Sun."

The blade moved away from his throat and Harry turned slightly to look at the man behind him. Green eyes, behind wire rim glasses looked him over, with a silver sword in his hand and messy black hair. The man stood in dark jeans and a light blue shirt with his arms bare. Harry's eyes caught on the fact that the man had no scars that he could see. They stood at roughly the same height and age as Harry turned around completely. Alison went to stand next to the other man and his eyes flicked to her.

"You are me," The other Harry uttered as he looked him over.

"I am," Harry replied with a grin. "Mind blown?"

"You could say that," Potter agreed. "Why are you here? Will this cause a ripple?"

"Not yet and as long as we don't touch. It should be okay for now." Harry said. "I have something for you."

Potter waved his hand, his sword still in his other one. Harry slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the notebook that Draco had given him, resized it and held it out. Potter reached out and carefully took the book from him with guarded eyes. Harry could see himself in this man and knew that life for the other man had been very similar to his own, except those scars. This was a man that had never known Graham Simpson.

"End of the line," Harry explained as the man looked at the notebook in his hand in question. "If you can decipher Draco's writing."

"You are from the future?" Potter asked softly.

"Correct," Harry replied.

"The scars?" Potter asked.

Harry pushed the sleeves of his shirt up and the other man's eyes widened. He turned slightly and pulled his shirt up for the man to see his back. Potter took a step forward before catching himself and stepping back.

"You are past the time that this happened," Harry clarified. "My timeline is different to this one."

"You still haven't learnt to wear a jacket," Potter remarked with a lopsided grin.

Harry barked a laugh as he looked the other man over, picking up on the differences in him. He could see the age and sadness in the man's green eyes. He could tell that he was a lot younger than him and hadn't been as beaten down by time and the curse of Deathly Hallows.

"I guess it's a common thing between us," Harry remarked.

Harry shared a look with Alison and the woman looked away. Potter's eyes flicked between them before focusing on Alison, he placed his sword on his belt before wrapping his arm around the woman's waist. Potter's eyes looked back at him as he held the woman close and Harry frowned. He couldn't understand why Alison had done what she'd done when he could see that Potter loved her. Not to mention the fact that she had slept with Ry.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Alison offered.

"What do you mean?" Potter demanded, looking between the two.

Harry's lips twitched up in a smile.

"Time magic," Harry stated and Potter's head tilted to the side in question. "I have to go."

Alison untangled herself from Potter and stepped towards Harry. He stood his ground as the woman came to stand in front of him.

"Thank you," Alison whispered.

"You have some explaining to do," Harry countered as his eyes flicked to the other Potter. "I still don't know why you did it."

Alison leaned forward and kissed his cheek before pulling back.

"I was stupid," Alison said simply as Potter stepped forward, his green eyes intense. "I fell into his trap. I am so sorry."

Harry nodded and stepped back from the woman. He focused on the ticket in his hand and the marker Severus had placed on it. He closed his eyes and focused on the time he was after and the man and place that he had just stepped away from. He could feel the time magic on his back as he took one step back and felt the time magic ripple over him.

xXx

Severus jumped forward and grabbed Blake in a hard hug when the man appeared from the golden time rip. The glowing gap collapsed before him and cut off the view of the time that Blake had come from.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Ry yelled at the two of them but Severus could only focus on Blake in his arms, he breathed in the scent of the man and felt his magic brush his back.

Severus slipped his hand into Blake's hand and removed the time device. Blake pulled back and gave him a grin that went through him. Ry pulled Blake away from him and wrapped his arms around his father. Severus looked down at the ticket before slipping it into his pocket and watched in amusement as Blake ruffled Ry's hair.

"How long was I gone?" Blake asked, looking around.

"About two hours," Severus replied.

"Ha!" Blake cried with a grin. "I got it right."

Severus groaned and looked at the man fondly as Ry grabbed his father in a head lock and rubbed his head as Blake struggled to get loose.

"Oi!" Blake yelped.

xXx

Severus and Dracka looked down at Blake sprawled out asleep across the lounge in amusement. The man looked very comfortable on his back with one arm wrapped around his middle while the other one hung off the side of the lounge as he snored softly.

"So," Dracka stated as he looked down at the man. "He stepped through a time rip with Alison Malfoy then stepped back two hours later?"

"Yes," Severus agreed, drawing out the word.

"Then spent the next four hours at the Department of Mysteries because he set off all the alarms there?" Dracka said calmly. "You took that time device off him, right?"

"Yes," Severus repeated.

"Good," Dracka replied.

Blake snorted slightly and rolled over in his sleep to curl up on the lounge.

"Why is he sleeping out here?" Dracka asked.

Severus snorted as he knelt down next to the lounge and ran a hand over the man's head. Blake didn't wake up, he was that deeply under. Neither man really wanted to wake him up since he was sleeping. Something that he was still having problems with.

"I don't know," Severus answered. "But I don't think he'll be moving any time soon. He does this sometimes. He probably had a headache and this is where he ended up."

Both men looked up when Ry walked into the room and he paused.

"Is he asleep?" Ry asked quietly.

"Yes," Severus said with a smirk in Dracka's direction and the vampire flashed his fangs at him.

"I'm sure that I heard Dogwood shouting at him from the Auror department," Ry remarked with a smirk. "Don't know why he was yelling, sending Alison Malfoy back to where she came from solved one problem, even if he did set off those alarms. Just have to deal with Scorpius now."

The three men looked down at Blake as the man shifted in his sleep. Even if he was deeply asleep he was still restless.

"What are they planning on doing with Scorpius?" Dracka asked.

"They want to push him through the Veil of Death," Ry announced with a glint in his eyes. "Would serve the bastard right."

"They haven't done that in over fifty years," Severus pointed out.

"It would solve the problem," Dracka commented mildly with a shrug.

"Dad has his lawyer looking into it," Ry said as he took a seat in the armchair. "Hermione has already been annoying me about it."

"In what way?" Dracka asked.

"She says it's 'inhumane'," Ry muttered as he rolled his eyes. "She would rather that he rot in jail. How that is more humane? I have no idea."

Dracka started when his phone went off and he pulled it out and frowned.

"Bradon?" Dracka answered and Severus and Ry tensed. "What's wrong?"

"Did Blake send someone to work on the wards?" Bradon asked and Dracka frowned.

"I don't think so," Dracka replied. "He's been the only one to work on the wards since he put them in place."

"There is a woman here," Bradon reported. "One of the villagers spotted her picking up the wards. She says she knows Blake."

Dracka frowned as Severus and Ry looked at him.

"Are you holding her there?" Dracka asked.

"She said that she is happy to wait for Blake to arrive," Bradon answered and Dracka could feel his demon taking notice at the tone of the vampire's voice.

"What's her name?"

"Melissa Sharman."


	24. Chapter 24

Harry eyed off the hellhounds as they paced up and down the fence line as they watched him with red eyes. He glanced over at Dracka but the vampire just gave him a smirk as he pushed the front gate to his home open. The hounds bounded forward and Harry braced his feet as one snapped at his fingers and he yelped.

"Oi!" Dracka barked but the beast had already run off.

"Bloody creatures," Harry cursed and one turned to snarl at him before Dracka had it moving again.

Severus looked after the beasts in interest.

"Did you have trouble with them before?" Dracka asked in interest.

Harry frowned as he tried to think while he looked up at the mansion before him. He could pick out the memories of the place and could tell which were from this time due to Dracka being in them. He tried to pick up the other memories but they were just glimpses of memories without context or order.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied.

Dracka gave him a nod as Severus grasped his shoulder. They let that go as they made their way towards the mansion and Harry looked around in interest. He shifted through a couple of memories until they sat right in his mind as he glanced over at Dracka. The vampire was on edge and Harry could see the tension in his body. He reached out and grabbed his hand and Dracka started slightly at the touch before he gave him a smile.

The three men looked up at Bradon waiting for him on the front porch and Dracka let his hand go as he moved forward. Severus and Harry dropped back to give the two vampires some space. The two men embraced briefly and Harry could pick up the body language between the Coven leader and his second. Reading the subtle signs between the two men.

Harry shifted slightly and turned away from the two to see Severus watching the vampires in interest.

"Did Dracka explain everything?" Harry asked.

"As much as he could before he got frustrated and walked out," Severus drawled with a smirk.

Harry returned the smirk before turning back as Bradon and Dracka walked towards them.

"Blake," Bradon greeted. "Severus, how are you two?"

"Well, thank you." Severus replied as he shook the vampire's hand.

Bradon shook Harry's hand and gave him a once over.

"I hear you have an uninvited guest?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Bradon answered, showing his fangs slightly. "She seems to be making herself at home too."

Harry frowned.

"I already looked at the wards and she didn't change anything," Harry informed him. "Does she know how to deal with vampires?"

Bradon grinned showing fangs in answer, that would be a no.

"Right," Harry drawled. "Lead the way, Mr Bradon."

Bradon gave him a grin and Dracka fell into step with the other man as they started talking quietly in French. Severus and Harry walked behind them into the mansion. It was still too early for many vampires to be up since the sun was still up but as they walked into the dining hall. Harry noticed more than the normal amount of vampires spread out around the hall until his eyes were drawn to the blonde-haired woman sitting at one of the tables. Alice Carter sat next to Melissa Sharman as well as a young vampire.

They all looked over as they made their way into the hall. Harry noticed the younger vampire lower his head slightly as he stared at him and he frowned. He didn't know the man but he noticed Dracka tense at the movement. The blonde woman rose to her feet with a smile as her green eyes locked with his.

"You're a hard man to get a hold of, Mr Sun." Melissa purred as she strolled around the table to meet them, her high heels clicking slightly on the stones.

"I've been very busy of late," Harry stated with a disarming smile. "Though, it seems like you know how to get my attention."

The woman gave a slight laugh as she held out her hand and Harry took it in his and kissed the back.

"Mr Goldsmith mentioned that you wanted to see what I was capable of," Melissa explained with a ruby smile. "I didn't realise that your vampires would pick up on me so quickly."

Dracka growled and stepped forward slightly, his eyes red.

"This is Mr Rolf Dracka," Harry introduced calmly as other vampires took notice. "He is the leader of this Coven. I hold no power over any of the people here."

Melissa's eyes roamed over him and Harry could feel her dark magic brush against him as the vampires slinked closer. Using dark magic in this place was not a very wise idea but before he could say as much, the magic pulled back sharply. He was sure that the woman had picked up on that as she noticed the red glint to the vampires' eyes.

"My apologies then," Melissa back tracked. "I picked up on your magic on the wards around the village and this mansion."

"Yes," Harry replied. "And many other buildings."

"These wards are different," Melissa stated. "The protection and blood wards are very strong."

Dracka tensed even more as his eyes narrowed.

"What are you after, Ms Sharman?" Harry asked softly.

"A job interview," Melissa replied, ignoring Dracka which was not a smart move.

"A job interview?" Harry repeated slowly.

Melissa gave him a smile.

"You are a Master Curse Breaker, Mr Sun." Melissa purred and flicked her eyes over to Dracka when he growled low in his throat. "Yes, Mr Dracka?"

"You are in my house," Dracka said, a deadly tone to his voice. "You are a Dark Wizard and are not covered under the terms of a safe passage. You do not know how to act surrounded by vampires and if you are a threat. We will see you off and I don't mean from the property."

Melissa gave a wide smile as she shifted slightly to give off the body language that she wasn't a threat. Harry knew that it wasn't enough for vampires. Dracka's eyes burned red and Melissa's smile dimmed. She was starting to realise that she had walked into something that she didn't know. Her young age and inexperience would only go so far.

"I bring no harm to your Coven, Mr Dracka." Melissa said softly.

Dracka stepped in front of Harry and he took a step back, clearing stating that Dracka ruled here. The vampire's took notice of his move of letting the Coven leader take control.

"Or anyone else here," Melissa added. "I just wished to talk to Mr Sun. He must be having problems with his phone, since I have left messages on it."

Bradon stepped forward to stand next to Dracka as Harry stepped further back until he stood next to Severus. The woman's eyes flicked to him before focusing on the two vampires before her calmly but Harry could pick up the tension. It looked like she had just realised the danger that she was in and that Harry wasn't helping her.

"Alice will show you to a room," Bradon informed her. "I'm sure if Blake wishes to talk to you that he will find you. Alice will inform you of when dinner served otherwise I would advise that you stay there."

Melissa's eyes flicked over to him before giving a smile to the vampires before her.

"Thank you," Melissa said smartly as Alice weaved through the vampires and the two women left.

Bradon turned to Harry and lowered his head an inch as he shifted his feet and tilted his head slightly and Harry tensed. Dracka growled slightly but Bradon didn't change his stance and Harry locked eyes with a vampire before looking away. Dracka's growled a little louder but Harry kept his eyes to the side. He was happy to sit under Dracka and his second.

He flicked his eyes back to Bradon and the man gave him a nod before turning on his heels and walking off as the vampire around them broke up. Dracka was watching him with dark eyes and a slight frown.

"You didn't need to do that, Blake." Dracka stated as he stepped closer.

"Do what?" Severus asked as he looked between them. "Did I miss something?"

"Blake just decided to place himself under my second," Dracka replied mildly.

Severus groaned before looking over to Harry and he grinned at the other man.

"I'm happy with that," Harry announced.

"That is not where you should be," Dracka growled. "That is not your place!"

Harry stood up straighter and looked Dracka in the eyes and tilted his head slightly and Dracka groaned.

"Bloody stubborn wizard," Dracka cursed. "You know where my rooms are. I'll see you two later tonight."

Dracka turned on his heels and stalked off while Harry looked after him in amusement.

"Can't take you anywhere," Severus muttered and turned on his heels and walked away.

Harry looked after him in amusement as he looked around the hall. His eyes caught on the young vampire again and the man gave him a leer, showing fangs slightly and he frowned. The man stood smoothly and made his way towards him. Harry stood up straighter, the vampire settled in front of him and gave him a look over. He stood an inch or so taller than Harry with striking blue eyes and slim build. His skin had a slight brown tint and his brown hair was pulled back in a tail.

"Blake Sun?" The vampire questioned with a heavy French accent.

"_Oui_," Harry replied.

"I am Liam," The vampire said in French. "I was Dracka's lover."

Harry froze as he looked at the man, his body language was closed off and Harry tensed slightly. Vampires were clear with their body language. Liam was intentionally being closed off so that Harry didn't know what he was thinking or implying.

"Are you staking a claim?" Harry asked softly in French.

"_Non_," Liam replied. "Dracka has made his point clear in this matter."

Harry's eyes flicked over the young vampire, he could feel from the man's curse that he hadn't been turned for long, maybe less than thirty years and looked to be in his late twenties. He also had no magic around him, since the curse hadn't had time to soak in yet. Liam's blue eyes looked him over and Harry got the feeling that he wasn't living up to his expectations.

"I can smell your magic on the other wizard?" Liam stated more than questioned.

"Correct," Harry confirmed and Liam took a step forward and Harry held his ground.

He noticed a few other vampires taking an interest in them.

"Is he not enough, Dark Wizard?" Liam questioned, his head lowered slightly.

"For Dracka?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Liam reeled back slightly at the words and flashed his fangs at him. Harry let it slid but tensed as Liam stepped close and took a sniff of him and Harry growled slightly in the back of his throat. Liam just gave him a leer as one of the older vampires took an interest and strolled over.

"Is there a problem here?" Calvin asked softly, his brown eyes looking them over. "Blake Sun and Severus Snape have safe passage, Liam."

Liam turned to the older vampire and tilted his head to the side as he stepped back. Calvin was an elder vampire and held power in the Coven, he stood above the younger vampire.

"_Non_," Liam replied evenly. "No problem."

Calvin stepped forward and bared his fangs at Liam. The younger vampire stepped back sharply and looked to the side slightly. Calvin gave the man a curt nod.

"They need help in the kitchen," Calvin suggested.

Liam nodded and walked off without looking over his shoulder. Harry gave Calvin a smile and shook the man's hand, feeling the man's curse brushing over his skin.

"Nice to see you again, Blake." Calvin offered. "Sorry about Liam, he's still young. He was a stray that turned up at our doorstep, whom had already been turned before he arrived here. He has a couple of odd ticks."

"He was just informing me of his connection to Dracka," Harry said mildly and Calvin tensed.

"He wouldn't be stupid enough to stake a claim?" Calvin asked as his eyes flashed red.

"No," Harry replied. "But he's young. I just hope he doesn't think he could take on Severus."

Calvin snorted, giving him a fond look as he stepped closer and Harry sighed as the man gave him a sniff. Calvin gave a chuckle and a wink before he stepped back.

xXx

"This woman is a concern, Rolf." Bradon commented to Dracka as they sat in his office. "Her power is dark enough to pull on the younger vampires here and they have been moved to the other side of the mansion."

"She's putting Blake on edge," Dracka admitted. "He knows her from before but is having problems remembering details due to what Scorpius did to him. It's frustrating him since the goblins are putting pressure on him to take her on as an apprentice."

Bradon bared his fangs at those words.

"Something drew her attention here," Bradon pointed out. "She said blood wards?"

Dracka nodded.

"My brother died while Blake was working with the wards the first time," Dracka softly reminded the other man and Bradon reeled back. "His blood and the other three people that my brother killed that night are tied up in the wards."

Bradon hissed a breath, his eyes wide.

"I didn't know that," Bradon whispered.

"Makes the wards very strong," Dracka remarked as he looked at the floor.

"What is he going to do?" Bradon asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't think he knows," Dracka commented.

Both men looked over when a knock sounded at his office door.

"Come in," Bradon called and Calvin walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"We may have a problem with Liam and Blake," Calvin told them and Dracka growled slightly.

"In what way?" Bradon demanded, his own eyes red.

"Liam made Blake aware of his connection to you, Dracka." Calvin recounted as he took a seat. "It wasn't a claim, but Liam is still young."

"He has Alice," Dracka pointed out with a frown. "Yes?"

"Yes," Calvin confirmed. "And a couple of other vampires."

"Then what is his problem?" Dracka snapped as he sat back in his seat.

"We don't know much of his history, Dracka." Calvin reminded him. "Blake is a Dark Wizard, not that he feels that way most of the time. However, that is what he is."

Dracka frowned and shared a look with Bradon.

"I'm sure Blake can look after himself," Dracka said mildly. "If he tries anything with Severus, he'll learn very quickly not to mess with that man."

Bradon barked a laugh as Dracka gave him a smirk.

xXx

Melissa Sharman looked around the hall with interest. She had worked with the goblins and other magical creatures since she'd left school and started working with wards but hadn't worked with vampires. Unlike other creatures, she could feel their dark magic brushing her skin. She knew that they had a hierarchy within a Coven. She could see the way that younger vampires would take their orders from the older vampires and with the way that they would sit at the tables around the hall as food was being served for dinner.

She could feel and see the dark power around her. It had taken her breath away the first time that she'd met one of the elder vampires at the edge of Sun's wards. Her eyes roamed over to the man. He wasn't much to look at as he sat next to the tall potion master, she could slightly pick up his power. She frowned, wondering why the goblins were trying to get him to teach her. Yes, the man was a Master Curse Breaker but so was Bill Weasley and the man was happy to take her on as an apprentice but the goblins insisted on Sun.

She had felt the wards that Sun had placed and they were strong and well done but she had felt stronger and that just confused her. The man's green eyes passed over her and she frowned, she could see age in those eyes that didn't relate to how old he looked even if she knew the man held the Deathly Hallows. Yet, as he sat at the table sprawled out in his chair, he looked just like any other low-level wizard even if he did hold both light and dark magic. Not to mention the rumours she'd heard about him. So far, the man hadn't lived up to her expectations and she wasn't sure if the effort that she was putting in to convince him to take her on was worth it.

"So," Alice commented from beside her at the table. "You are a curse breaker?"

"I am studying to be a curse breaker," Melissa replied with a smile and Alice's eyes flicked over to Sun.

"You are trying to get Blake to teach you?" Alice asked. "He was a teacher for over twenty years at Hogwarts."

"Ah, yes." Melissa answered. "I didn't go to Hogwarts, I went to Beauxbatons here in France. Has Mr Sun taught a curse breaker before?"

"I don't know," Alice admitted as she glanced over at the man. "Just ask him. Getting him to talk isn't hard, it's trying to get him to stop."

The women shared a chuckle before Melissa looked closer at the woman beside her. She could feel the dark curse from the mark on her arm and that just confused her even more. What was a Death Eater doing here? The vampires around them had taken the woman in as the young vampire beside her gave her a smile with his hand on her leg.

She glanced around again, surprised by how normal it was around the hall as vampires and other creatures talked quietly as they ate dinner and she frowned. The fact that the Coven was surrounded by a village was odd to her as well. Most of the Covens in England were more isolated and didn't take well to visitors. Some here in France were similar to that as well or there would be a village within walking distance. The fact that the village and the Coven here, lived and worked side by side was different.

"Are there children here?" Melissa asked in interest.

She noticed a few vampires tensing around her as Alice gave her a smile.

"Yes," Alice replied. "They are being looked after elsewhere."

Melissa frowned but it must be a culture thing as she turned back to her meal. A loud squeal had her looking up as a young child of three ran into the hall with a black beast behind him. Melissa tensed but no one else around her reacted as the beast grabbed a hold of the back of the child's shirt and the boy yelped.

"One got loose," Alice said in amusement. "He's good at slipping away."

The boy kicked out at the beast but it just puffed into mist and the boy bolted. Just for Blake Sun to step forward and grab the child and he squealed loudly. Blake swung the child up and he giggled as the beast growled as them as he spun the child around.

"Oh, shut it you." Blake snapped at the beast as the hellhound snarled at him. "Come on, little one. You know you shouldn't run away from your minders."

Blake set the child back on his feet with a firm grip on his hand. The boy giggled and reached out for the hellhound. Placing a small hand on the beast's fur and it settled with its red eyes still focused on the wizard.

"How about some magic?" Blake asked the child.

"Magic!" The child squealed and a few vampires winced at the sound.

"He has a way with them," Alice mentioned.

"Is the child a vampire?" Melissa inquired.

"Liam?" Alice asked the vampire next to her.

"Yes," Liam answered. "Born vampire."

"Vampires can be born?" Melissa asked in interest.

Alice gave a laugh.

"I'm half vampire," Alice revealed with a smile. "My father was a vampire and my mother a witch."

Melissa sat back in her seat as she looked at the other woman in surprise. Then looked around and realised that there was a lot she had to learn.

xXx

"Is Blake still with the children?" Dracka asked as he walked into his rooms to see Severus sprawled out on the lounge in front of the fire.

"Last I saw, he was casting firework spells and was getting requests from both the children and adults," Severus drawled with a smirk. "Did Alice learn anything?"

"Oh, yes." Dracka replied as he wandered towards the seated man and sat down next to him.

Severus gave him a smirk and placed his book to the side as Dracka's demon took notice of the man's scent and magic. Dracka leaned forward and captured the wizard's lips in a hard kiss as Severus pulled him until he was laying between his legs. He pulled Severus's shirt over his head as the man grabbed his sides and pulled him close.

Dracka licked up the man's neck, tasting him on his tongue as his demon purred. Severus tilted his head to the side and Dracka paused before pulling back slightly. Severus gave him an amused look and Dracka grinned. He quickly slipped off the lounge and slipped out of his pants as Severus watched him. His eyes roaming over his body and Dracka slinked forward before kneeling down between the man's legs. He unbuckled his pants while Severus watched him before taking his half hard cock into his mouth.

Severus moaned as his hands tangled in his hair and Dracka grabbed his hips as he worked on his cock until it was rock hard.

"Going to," Severus whispered and released his head but Dracka kept going. "Dracka!"

Severus growled a warning as he grabbed his shoulders and the vampire swallowed him down as he came. The demon in the back of his mind purred at the taste of the wizard as Severus panted and Dracka licked up his softening cock before pulling back and straddling the man's waist. Severus looked at him with guarded eyes and Dracka gave him a grin before dipping forward and licking up his neck. Severus grabbed his cock in one hand as the other held his hip.

Severus tilted his head to the side and Dracka didn't pause this time. He scrapped his fangs across his skin and let his blood leak out slowly. He lapped away at the scratches as Severus moaned at the feeling. This was the first time that Dracka had fed off Severus this way as he closed his mouth over the scrape and sucked slightly and Severus's grip tightened on his cock.

Dracka moaned as Severus picked up the speed on his shaft. He rocked his hips forward as he lapped at the man's blood until he tipped over the edge with a grunt as he placed his hand over the mark on the man's throat. He panted slightly as he came down and healed the mark as Severus cast the cleaning spell.

Severus shifted them around until they were sprawled out on the lounge with Dracka laying between his legs with his head resting on his chest and he listened to the man's heartbeat. Severus ran his hand through his hair and Dracka relaxed into him. Severus normally liked it hard and fast so this was different than normal and yet he was different with Blake, softer.

Dracka tilted his head back to look up at him. Severus looked down at him with soft eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Right there?" Severus whispered as one hand stroked his hair while the other rested on his bum.

"Yes," Dracka purred.

Both men looked up when Blake walked in and paused as he turned after shutting the door. Green eyes looked them over as Severus's hand paused.

"Right," Blake muttered. "I'm going for a shower. Last time I start a one-person firework display and you were no help, Severus."

Both men watched in amusement as he stripped out of his shirt. He walked across the room and flicked his belt open and let his pants fall as he spoke. Dracka ran his eyes over the man's back and winced slightly at how skinny he still looked as he stepped out of his underwear. Severus gave his bum a sharp smack and Blake glanced over as Dracka yelped.

"Right there?" Blake purred with dark eyes and half hard and Dracka leered, he didn't need to be told twice.

Severus gave him a push anyway and Dracka scrambled forward. Blake watched him in amusement and gave Severus a wink. Dracka stalked towards Blake and the man waited for him with a smirk. He grabbed him and pulled him tight as he leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Blake wrapped his arms around him and grabbed his ass and pulled him close.

Blake turned them and pushed Dracka into the wall behind him with a slight growl. Dracka tilted his head to the side and Blake bit down sharply as he pulled on his thighs, making him wrap them around his waist. Blake shifted him higher before placing a finger at his opening and pushing it into him. Dracka gasped as Blake bit down on his neck again, drawing blood and Dracka tensed.

Blake pulled back as he added a second finger and gave him a grin before leaning forward and licking up the blood on his neck. Dracka could feel the man's magic touching him and he moaned loudly.

"Ready?" Blake whispered in his ear and Dracka nodded sharply.

Blake grabbed his hips and pulled him into place against the wall before lining himself up and pushing forward. He kissed him deeply and cut his tongue against Dracka's fangs and blood filled his mouth drowning out the slight pain. Blake's hands grabbed his hips and he pushed forward as he pushed down. Their magic swirling around them and Dracka leaned his head back against the wall.

Blake grabbed their magic and cast it to the side as he pushed into him. He grabbed the back of Dracka's head gently and pulled him forward as he tilted his head to the side. Dracka bite down on his neck sharply and Blake gasped. Dracka opened his eyes and he locked eyes with Severus while he watched them as he played with himself and he moaned at the sight.

Blake thrust into him a few more times, panting slightly and Dracka could feel his hold on the magic around them loosening. He grabbed it this time and pushed it away. Blake gasped as he tipped him over the edge as he pushed into him hard. He quickly braced himself as he came with their magic running down both their backs sending Dracka over the edge as he pulled back from Blake's neck. He watched as blood slowly leaked out of the puncture wounds on his neck as the man panted, with his arms braced as he pushed him into the wall to keep them up.

Dracka eased his feet back to the floor as he grabbed Blake's bum and pulled him close. He licked up the blood that had made its way down his collar bone. Blake moaned as he slid his fangs back into the man's neck and he held him tightly as he fed.

"That's enough," Blake gasped.

Dracka pulled back and healed the mark, feeling their magic on his skin before taking him in a kiss. He healed the cut there before pulling back and cupping the man's face and looking into his slightly glazed over green eyes from taking his blood. Blake gave him a lopsided grin as he leaned into him. Dracka's arms the only thing keeping him up now as the after effect of his feeding sunk in.

Severus closed the distance to them and placed his hand on Blake's back.

"Is he okay?" Severus asked with a frown. "He feels like he's drunk across the link."

"It's the feeding," Dracka explained. "He took in some of my blood which increases the drugged effect."

Blake shifted and got his feet under him better and Dracka gave him a leer. His green eyes looked sharper as he placed a hand over the mark on Dracka's neck and healed it. Dracka shivered as Blake's magic touched him and the man grinned.

"Now, I need a shower." Blake muttered.

He untangled himself from Dracka and the vampire watched him in amusement as he stumbled slightly and Severus grabbed his shoulder. Blake shook him off before making his way to the bathroom on slightly unsteady legs. He left the door open and they could see him turn the water on in the shower before stepping in. Severus watched him carefully as the man stood under the water.

"Is it safe for him to consume your blood?" Severus asked, keeping an eye on Blake as the man used a hand on the shower wall to stay standing.

"For him?" Dracka remarked as he leaned into the wall. "Sure, his magic will burn off anything. That's why he recovers so quickly, anyone else and they would be like jelly on the floor."

"And me?" Severus questioned, his eyes dark as they looked at him.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Dracka said with a smirk. "Not yet anyway. You will understand more after a full feeding."

Severus pulled himself up to his full height and looked down his nose at him and Dracka gave him a leer.

"Unless you like the feeling of being drunk," Dracka offered with a smirk. "Then I can help you out with that."

Severus grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Oi!" Blake called out. "I hope you two are planning on a shower before you head to bed."

Severus chuckled as Dracka smirked.

"Yes, dear." Severus called back and Dracka barked a laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry woke with a start with just the feeling of fear a reminder of the nightmare that he'd been having as he gasped slightly with wide eyes. Feeling the sweat on his brow as his breathing slowed.

"Okay?" Severus whispered as he ran a hand down his side.

Harry just rubbed his face, feeling the sweat there.

"Yeah," Harry said softly as he rolled onto his back and Severus looked down at him with dark eyes.

He couldn't remember any details of the nightmare now but had a feeling that he'd been running but he didn't know if he had been running towards or away from something. Severus ran his hand over his head and he closed his eyes as the man curled into his side while Dracka slept on his other side, turned away from them.

"You were mumbling something in your sleep," Severus told him.

"Was I? I don't remember," Harry mumbled as he opened his eyes. "Felt like I was running."

Severus frowned and Harry looked him over.

"What?" Harry asked softly.

"This Melissa Sharman," Severus broached. "She looks familiar but I can't place her."

Harry froze.

"From looking into my mind?" Harry asked.

"No," Severus answered then frowned. "Wait."

Severus's eyes then widened.

"You showed us a memory," Severus reminded him as his eyes locked with Harry. "Dark power, pulls dark power."

Harry shivered at the statement.

"Show me," Harry demanded and Severus locked eyes with him.

Harry opened his mind and felt the connection between them. He looked at the image that Severus had pushed to the front of his mind.

.

_Harry Potter stood there in a flak vest on a battlefield with a dragon in the distance and a mansion up on a hill. A blonde-haired woman in her late sixties but still beautiful stood dressed in a red dress with high heels. She had a werewolf next to her as she looked Harry over with bright green eyes._

_._

Harry pulled back from the image so quickly that he fell from the bed. He looked up with wide eyes as other memoires rolled over him and he groaned as his head pounded. He felt hands on his shoulders and the link with Severus flared as the man tried to ground him. He let the memories roll over him and didn't try to grab anything. Memories of the woman flooded his mind in no order.

He wasn't sure how long he knelt there with Severus grasping his shoulder as Dracka's arms wrapped around him from behind. He leaned back in the vampire's embrace as his dark magic washed over him. He let the memories settle in his mind and could understand why he hadn't made the connection between the two women and yet had known that she would play a role in his life as his head pounded. The age between the two women had made it harder to understand that they were the same person.

He took the potion Severus held out and passed the empty vial back. He tilted his head back on Dracka's shoulder, baring his throat but Dracka just tightened his hold around his stomach.

"She was a Dark Lord," Harry uttered, the potion doing nothing to ease the pain in his head. "In France."

Harry cupped his head in his hands as pain spiked across his temples.

"Did that potion not work?" Severus questioned in concern as he pulled another and held it out.

Harry took it in his hand but didn't take it as he tried to sort out the memories pushing at him.

"I had left the Aurors and had started my apprenticeship with a curse breaker," Harry recounted with his eyes closed as the pain started to build as he tried to grab a hold of the memories.

"Blake," Severus whispered. "Just let the memories settle."

Harry panted slightly from the pain as he held the potion vial in his hand and Dracka's arms around his waist kept him grounded. He let the memories roll over him, without trying to grab any of them until they started to settle. He squinted his eyes open to look at Severus. The man gave him a soft smile.

"I met her when we went to work at the French branch of Gringotts," Harry recalled then gasped as pain flared across his head and Severus cupped his face. "I thought her power was very dark then."

"Stop." Severus hissed, his eyes locked with his. "Let them settle, stop pushing it."

Harry let the memories go and the pain eased off slightly as Severus slipped the potion out of his hand.

"Just let them settle, Blake." Severus cautioned again.

Harry closed his eyes and could see flashes of memories in no order that he could work out then one memory pushed forward. Taking over his mind.

.

_Harry stood in front of the blonde-haired woman with an old man beside him. The woman looked at him with a fond look in her eyes and her lips curled up in a smile. She said something but he couldn't hear the words, then the smile seemed to slide off the woman's face and her eyes widened. _

_Suddenly she slipped to her knees as Harry stood above her. He knew that she was screaming but there was no sound as her green eyes locked with his in pain. Then dark misty forms of people were all around them and he could feel them pushing on him. He lost sight of the woman but he was sure that she was still screaming even if he couldn't hear anything._

_Then as suddenly as it all started, everything disappeared around them and Harry looked down into the staring green eyes of the woman before him. Her make up was a mess and her hair spread out around her head like a demented halo of gold strands. Her bright red dress was torn and bloody and her feet bare. Harry knelt down before her and reached out a hand to touch her throat, knowing he wouldn't find a pulse but having to check anyway._

_Harry bowed his head as he closed the dead woman's green eyes, as the old man's hand rested on his shoulder. Both grief and relief flooded through him, it was finally over._

_._

Harry started as Severus shook him hard and his eyes focused on his black ones. Severus slipped the potion into his hand and Harry looked down at it blankly, feeling drugged already.

"Take it," Severus whispered.

Harry looked at the potion in his hand before taking it and passing the empty vial back to Severus. He relaxed back into Dracka as the potion took hold and the headache started to ease off.

"Better?" Severus asked.

Harry felt sluggish and his mind was a little confused.

"What were we talking about?" Harry slurred.

"Blake?" Severus questioned grabbing his cheeks and locked eyes with him. "Do you know where you are?"

"Dracka's mansion," Harry replied, feeling heavy.

Severus relaxed and gave him a small smile.

"That's right," Severus cooed. "That was the third potion that I've had to give you. How's your head?"

"Floaty," Harry remarked and Severus smirked as he felt a rumble of laughter behind him.

"I'm not surprised," Severus intoned. "Have the memories settled?"

Harry frowned and focused on the memories, they had settled but not in order.

"Melissa Sharman?" Harry asked, the name bringing up an image of the woman in his mind but he knew that it wasn't the right one.

"That's right," Severus answered. "You said you met her in France?"

"Yes," Harry recounted. "My Master and I had gone there to help with a case with Gringotts. She was a Master Curse Breaker and my Master thought I could learn something from watching her work. Her power was very dark, I thought it was strange."

"How?" Severus asked.

Harry's eyes rolled up slightly and Severus shook him, startling him back. His eyes locked with Severus's eyes, filled with concern.

"Right there?" Severus asked.

"Is he slipping?" Dracka questioned.

"More tripping on pain potions," Severus replied. "Blake?"

"Hmm," Harry hummed

"Still with us?"

"Think so," Harry muttered as the potions ran in his system.

"Should we get him up?" Dracka asked, his voice rumbling through Harry.

"I'm not sure if he's going to throw up from the potions or not," Severus warned. "Do you feel sick, Blake?"

"No," Harry said, as another memory pushed forward.

The room disappeared around him.

.

_He looked down into the green eyes of the woman below him as he pushed forward and she gasped as her legs wrapped around him tightly. He gave her a grin as he slowly moved, just slightly rocking his hips and the woman grabbed his sides and dug her nails into his skin drawing blood and he gasped._

_"Faster, harder." The woman hissed. _

_He grinned as he braced himself and complied until the woman under him was moaning loudly and had lost all control as their magic whipped around them. Harry moaned at the feeling as he tried to push it to the side so that it wouldn't bond with him. _

_The woman suddenly rolled them and was above him, riding him hard and Harry groaned at the sight. She would pull almost off him before impaling herself hard as her hands locked around his wrists, the cock ring holding him back from coming as she rode him. Both pleasure and pain running through him as he was held back as she came again and again. He was painfully hard and loving every minute as the pleasure rolled through him._

_He didn't beg, he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere as the woman looked down at him with bright green eyes and a blush to her cheeks. She came again and he moaned at the feeling. She pulled back and looked down at his still hard cock with a sly smile. She grabbed his cock and pulled it as his eyes rolled back. _

_"Harry?" Melissa purred and Harry focused on her._

_She laid out on her back and Harry eagerly settled between her legs and she pulled the cock ring off. He pushed forward into her and with two hard thrusts was coming hard with a grunt as he braced his arms. His hips thrusting forward a couple of times as he came down, panting hard. The woman pushed him to the side and he sprawled out completely spent as their magic settled around them._

_Melissa looked down at him as their dark magic swirled around them and Harry knew that she was seeing the magic around them as her eyes widened._

_"Is this what you see, Harry?" Melissa questioned softly._

_Harry nodded as he untangled her magic and his as he felt a slight pain in his chest._

_._

"Blake!"

Harry started as pain flared across his head. He was sprawled out on his side with Dracka behind him and Severus shaking his shoulder. He felt heavy and slightly sick as the pain in his head spiked. A migraine had nothing on how he was feeling.

"I can't give you anymore," Severus whispered.

Harry could feel that from the churning in his stomach and the heaviness in his limbs as the ground rocked.

"Are you going to be sick?" Severus asked as he laid a cold hand on his forehead. "You feel hot."

He felt Dracka sniff his neck and rolled his eyes slightly to look at the man but his dark eyes were filled with concern.

"Wha' 'appened?" Harry slurred.

"You blanked out," Severus informed him. "I would say you got lost in a memory. Do you remember it?"

"Yes," Harry uttered.

"Was it a good one?" Dracka asked and Harry could hear a leer in his voice.

Harry looked down at his naked body but he wasn't hard or had come and he couldn't feel the magic of a cleaning charm.

"Did I have a hard on?" Harry questioned with a frown.

"No," Severus replied, with a glare at the vampire.

"Should you have had one?" Dracka leered. "You smell slightly of pleasure but also pain."

"Good memory," Harry muttered and closed his eyes as pain flared across his head.

"Sh," Severus cooed as he ran a hand over his head. "Just relax."

Harry rode out the pain as he curled up on his side and Severus ran his hand over his head. He could feel memories pushing against him as the pain increased despite the drugs in his system.

"Sleeping potion?" Harry requested.

He tried to push the memories to the side, without much luck. He felt like he was drowning, that they were pulling him down. He didn't know what was going to crack first; his head or sanity.

"Here," Severus offered and Harry squinted.

He grabbed the potion and swallowed it down, his eyes rolled up as the memories rolled him. He could almost feel the edge of sanity before him.

xXx

Severus looked down at Blake in concern as the man twitched slightly and his eyes flicked under his eyelids. The potion should have knocked him out completely. He pulled out another sleeping potion.

"Help him up," Severus ordered and Dracka lifted him up slightly.

Severus forced the second sleeping potion into Blake and the man went completely limp. Dracka lowered him down to the floor as Severus placed the empty vial next to the other four. That many would have been an overdose in anyone else but Severus knew Blake's resistance to potions.

"Can we expect this when he meets other people from before he came here?" Dracka asked softly.

"I don't know," Severus uttered, his heart still beating hard. "His mind is still recovering. I think Blake and this woman had a strong connection."

"What set him off?" Dracka asked.

"I remembered where I had seen the woman before," Severus replied. "He showed us a memory of her after Graham Simpson became a Dark Lord. I showed him a mental image from that memory."

Dracka's eyes widened as he remembered.

"That's right!" Dracka exclaimed. "The woman with the werewolf."

"Yes," Severus agreed as he touched his fingers to Blake's throat and counted out his heartbeats as he looked at his watch. "He's fully under now. He won't be happy when he wakes up."

Dracka leaned forward and gave Severus a sniff then leered.

"Need a hand there?" Dracka asked.

"No," Severus snapped. "It bled across the link from Blake. I think we can confirm that he had a sexual relationship with this woman."

"There was pain there as well," Dracka pointed out softly. "Should we move him to the bed?"

Severus frowned down at Blake and grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head before grabbing a blanket and conjuring a bucket. He placed a slight marker on it for Blake.

"Probably best that we leave him there," Severus commented. "With that many potions in his system, he'll probably wake up feeling sick."

Severus and Dracka settled back in the bed and were woken to Blake throwing up a few hours later. Severus quickly slipped from the bed and laid a hand on the man's back as he threw up again. He glanced over to Dracka, still on the bed, with his nose wrinkled up. Blake threw up a couple more times before collapsing to the side and Severus laid a hand on his forehead.

"Is he out?" Dracka asked, dispelling the vomit.

"Yes," Severus confirmed as he held his fingers to the man's throat.

Once Severus was happy that Blake was okay he settled him into a comfortable position before slipped back under the covers. Dracka wrapped himself around him and he sighed.

xXx

Harry sat sprawled in his chair out in the hall the next morning with a slight headache. He watched a few vampires still awake as a group of children ran around the hall with a couple of hellhounds watching them. They were a mix of werewolf children, since the vampires had moved all the fledglings to the other side of the mansion or into the village. One of the vampires was strumming away on a guitar as the children danced and Harry watched them with an amused smile.

"Mr Sun?"

Harry tilted his head to the side to see Melissa Sharman looking at him.

"Take a seat," Harry offered.

"You don't look well?" The woman remarked with a frown. "Have you been sick?"

"A few times," Harry replied in amusement. "Must have been something I ate."

Harry chuckled as one of the older werewolf children tackled a hellhound and the beast yelped.

"Are they vampires?" Melissa asked as she filled her plate with food.

"Ah, no." Harry answered. "Werewolves mostly with a few half breeds and one fully human."

"Why are they here?" Melissa asked.

"They don't have anywhere else to go," Harry stated. "Dracka takes them in and the vampires or the people from the village protect them."

"They are orphans?" Melissa questioned in interest.

"Some are," Harry said sadly. "Some are dropped off here after they are bitten."

"What about when the full moon comes?"

"That's what the Wolfsbane potion and the hellhounds are for."

"I've seen the work you have done on the Wolfsbane," Melissa commented. "A man of many talents. I suppose holding the Deathly Hallows has helped with that."

"Time and lots of it," Harry drawled as he glanced over at the woman. "What do you want, Ms Sharman?"

"The goblins mentioned that you might be interested in taking me on as an apprentice?" Melissa answered, looking unsure for the first time. "Bill has nothing but good things to say about you and the way you work with magic."

"You have a contract with Gringotts for twelve months," Harry pointed out.

"After that," Melissa said with a smile.

"Is that why you came here?" Harry asked as he sipped on his coffee.

"I thought it might get your attention," Melissa conceded. "You didn't reply to my phone calls or messages. I knew you had a connection to the Coven leader here."

"I've been busy," Harry remarked with a smile.

They both fell into silence as they watched the children playing until Dracka walked in with Severus beside him. They both looked over at him and he gave them a grin as he held up his coffee cup and Severus smirked. They moved over to the table at the front of the room and Harry noticed the other vampires watching them carefully. Severus didn't have a standing in the Coven yet, he was Dracka's lover and had a connection to him but he hadn't been placed in the hierarchy of the Coven.

Dracka would have to do that and as the vampires looked them over, he wasn't sure if Severus would like that much. Severus being a wizard did put him a little out of the hierarchy and with the Treaty Harry held, which defaulted on Severus that might be enough. Harry glanced at Melissa to see the woman looking at both Dracka and Severus in interest.

"My lovers," Harry admitted and the woman looked at him in surprise. "Severus Snape and Rolf Dracka."

"I knew about Mr Snape," Melissa said carefully.

"New development," Harry added in amusement.

The woman gave him a nod and didn't say anything on the matter, even if Harry could see she wanted to.

"Now," Harry announced as he sat up in his chair and reached for the coffee mug to refill his cup. "I want to see how you work with wards until I make any decision on whether I take you on as an apprentice or just a student. I already said that to the goblins."

"Does that mean you want to teach me?"

"I was a teacher for over twenty years, Ms Sharman." Harry commented in amusement. "What is one more student."

Melissa gave him a true smile.

"Thank you," She said softly.

"I called Bill yesterday," Harry added with a smirk. "And informed him that you didn't just disappear on him."

Melissa blushed, making her look her young age and Harry gave her a smile.

"I did leave him a message," Melissa muttered.

"Yes," Harry replied in amusement. "He did mention that as well. Luckily, he's used to working with me. He wants you back at the London branch at eight in the morning the day after next, which is Thursday."

"Yes, sir."

"My name is Blake," Harry told her as he held out his hand. "Get used to yelling it at me when I do something stupid."

Melissa gave a laugh that reached her green eyes and Harry smiled.

"I'm not joking," Harry remarked. "Just ask those two up there. I know I'm in real trouble when they start using my last name."

Melissa's eyes glanced up at Dracka and Severus and the vampire flashed his fangs at her and she shivered.

"And you'll get used to those two as well."

xXx

Severus watched Blake as he spoke to Melissa and shared a look with Dracka.

"You wouldn't think that he'd taken, three pain potions, two sleeping potions and had been up most of the night being sick, looking at him now," Dracka complained. "And he talks about vampire healing. That is a Sun miracle, like drinking enough alcohol to knock out a football team and still be standing."

Severus snorted and looked at the vampire in amusement.

"I thought that you would be used to it by now," Severus drawled as he filled his plate. "You two have spent enough nights out on the drink for him to wake up without a hangover and with the energy of a five-year-old on sugar."

"The day he stops surprising me is the day that I've lived too long," Dracka muttered and Severus snorted. "I'll have the hellhounds take the children away."

Severus watched in interest as the hellhounds looked up and over to Dracka before nudging the children and getting them moving. A few vampires wandered over and picked up the younger children and they all filed out of the hall. A few people drifted through the room, clearing up the plates and Blake stood up to help them.

"He always does that," Dracka muttered. "Ever since he came here, he always helps wash up."

"I know he worked on the wards…" Severus let the sentence hang.

"Yes," Dracka replied. "He would come into the mansion with some of the other vampires and sit at the lowest table."

Severus looked over at him and Dracka sighed.

"I didn't like it much," Dracka admitted. "But he interested me, even then. He would come back every couple of months or longer to work on the wards. He interested a few vampires, they let him into the mansion. I made accommodations for him due to the work he did on the wards. It was good for the younger vampires to have a little contact with a wizard as well, especially the born vampires that had never been around one before."

"Like when Ry and I came here the first time?" Severus reminded him. "You weren't happy to see him."

"That was a long time ago," Dracka said as he leaned back in his chair. "My demon was always interested in him, it was my other side that wasn't."

Severus started at that and looked over at him.

"Which was confusing since he did kill my brother," Dracka admitted. "He could have taken this Coven that day, Severus. He just finished the wards and walked away, it then fell to me. I wasn't really happy with that either."

Severus reeled back from that and looked at Dracka in shock.

"Good to know I can still shock you as well," Dracka remarked with a leer.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry ducked and rolled to the side as the woman's sword passed through the air where he'd been. He kept going as he picked up his sword and jumped to his feet. He brought his sword around to block as yelling sounded out around the hall. He grinned at the young vampire as she pushed forward and Harry met her blow for blow as sweat ran down his bare back.

He could see the woman getting frustrated and the slight red tint to her eyes. He grinned and stepped back sharply as she swung and she unbalanced slightly. He darted forward as he dropped his sword and grabbed her wrist and twisted. Her sword clattered to the floor then he quickly jumped back as the woman lashed out with her foot. Harry had experience on his side but the young vampire had strength and speed.

He fell into stance with his fists up and the woman moved quickly. Harry met her as he blocked while he coated his skin in a slight shield. He blocked when he could as he kept moving. He blocked the woman's fist and quickly lashed out but she pushed it to the side as she stepped forward and tackled him. Harry yelped as he went down hard and quickly tapped his hand to the floor.

The woman paused and looked down at him with red tinted brown eyes and gave him a leer. She barred her fangs at him but he just grinned back.

"Yield," Harry panted.

The woman leaned forward and gave him a sniff.

"Oi!" Harry yelped and she laughed as she pushed herself to her feet.

She held her hand out to him and pulled him to his feet easily.

"Until next time," She purred softly in French.

Harry rubbed his head.

"_Merci_," Harry muttered.

The woman gave him a grin, showing off fangs, before patting his shoulder. She walked over to the other vampires as Harry looked around. He strolled towards Dracka and Severus, picking up his shirt on the way. He could feel eyes on him and locked eyes with Melissa sitting next to Alice before focusing on Dracka.

"How're you feeling old man?" Dracka asked with a leer.

"My age," Harry grumbled with a wince as he rubbed his head.

Dracka barked a laugh as two more vampires settled into stance. Harry took a seat on the stone floor in front of the table that the other two men sat at and leaned back against the bench seat. The coldness of the stone cooling him as a few vampires looked over at him in amusement. Bradon came to sit down next to him on the bench seat and looked down at him.

"Do you want to give them a magic show as well?" Bradon asked in amusement.

"Would it save me from getting my ass kicked?" Harry asked as he looked up at the vampire.

"Maybe," Bradon replied mildly.

"Do I have to get up?"

Bradon gave him a laugh and let his hand rest on his shoulder as he pulled out a wand with his other hand. Harry pulled his cherry wand and they waited for the other vampires to finish before Harry pulled himself to his feet with a slight groan. Bradon gave him a leer and Harry bared his teeth at the other man which just made the man flash his fangs at him. They had gained the attention of the Coven with that display.

Bradon patted his shoulder before stalking forward while Harry looked over to Severus. The man nodded, stood and pulled a piece of chalk from his pocket. Harry grinned at him as he spoke quietly with one of the children and the young boy ran around the hall in a vague circle and Harry grinned. Severus closed the protection barrier around them and Harry turned to Bradon on the other side of the circle while a few vampires crept closer. Not all vampires held magic and he could see the children crowding around in interest.

Bradon sent the first spell and Harry cast it to the side, easily. He brought his magic forward and let it dance along his skin in a mix of dark and light. He skipped to the side for the next spell and tapped into his dark magic and a form of a large cat started to appear. Harry paced to the right and Bradon paused. The vampire cast a barrier charm as the cat fully formed then started to lick its paws and a few people laughed. Harry kept pacing around with Bradon looking between him and the cat.

Harry tapped into his magic and brought a shimmering blade of magic to his hand and Bradon frowned. He looked between him and the cat cleaning itself. Harry stepped closer and Bradon brought his wand up. The vampire cast a silent spell at him and Harry deflected it to the side with a grin.

"What are you planning?" Bradon asked softly.

"Well," Harry intoned as he skipped out of the way of another spell. "I'm going to bring down your shield first."

Harry moved quickly and swung his blade of magic around. Bradon flared his shield and Harry's sword collided with it with a loud ringing. Harry dropped into a roll as the magic flared. He rolled to the right and quickly sent a spell towards Bradon's right. The man brought up another shield as he skipped to the left.

"While I'm doing that," Harry commented as he rolled out of the way of the next spell and it splashed over the shield coating his skin and Harry kept moving. "My cat would be getting into place."

Bradon started and swirled around but the cat as still licking itself. Bradon flicked around but it was too late as Harry touched his silver knife to the man's throat and he froze.

"Then I move with haste into place," Harry said evenly with a grin. "Bypassing your shields while your distracted by a misdirection."

Bradon flashed his fangs at him but didn't yield. Harry shifted slightly with the knife at the man's throat and he made sure that it didn't touch his skin. He locked eyes with the vampire.

"Bradon?" Harry pressed, not moving the knife and keeping himself ready just in case.

"Louis," Bradon whispered. "Louis Bradon."

Harry's eyes widened and Bradon took advantage. He moved quickly as he ducked to the side and grabbed his wrist and twisted it and the knife clattered to the ground. Harry yelped as Bradon pulled on his arm and he landed hard on his back. He grunted as the air was knocked out of him as he laid there.

"Sneaky fucking bastard," Harry swore as he coughed.

Bradon barked a laugh then squeaked as the cat landed on his back and he tried to grab the beast.

"Sun!" Bradon yelped as the cat dug its claws into his back as he tried to shake it off.

Harry waved his hand and the cat puffed away into mist and Bradon shivered as the dark magic washed over him and across the floor. Bradon stepped over to him and held out a hand and Harry eyed him off. Bradon grinned, showing fangs and Harry grabbed his hand. The vampire pulled him to his feet and embraced him briefly before letting him go.

Harry hunched over slightly as he held his side.

"Bloody vampires," Harry muttered.

Bradon barked a laugh as Severus dropped the barrier charm and looked him over. The vampire swung an arm over his shoulders and leaned in close to him.

"And yet, you like us." Bradon said softly in his ear.

"Not if you keep throwing me onto hard stone floors," Harry snapped. "Next time, I'm casting a cushioning charm. I'm too old to be thrown about."

Dracka stood up from behind the table and walked towards them casually. The hall quieted and Harry looked up at the other vampire. Dark eyes landed on him and Bradon tightened his hold around his shoulders. Harry tensed as Bradon leaned close and sniffed his neck. He had been here before and he frowned. He had stood in another Coven and had stood there as a different vampire had challenged where he stood in the Coven.

Dracka paused as his eyes locked with Harry's and a frown creased his brow. Bradon froze as well, the man had given him his full name had told him where he stood and yet Harry had acknowledged that he was below him. He should tilt his head slightly to confirm that. Harry stood up straighter as the hall quieted as Harry turned to Bradon and bared his teeth at him.

Bradon gave him a leer as he stepped back and Dracka glided forward until he stood in front of the two men. He growled softly and Harry looked at him, standing straight. Harry stepped forward away from Bradon until he was within arms distance of Dracka.

"Blake?" Dracka pressed.

Harry lowered his head slightly, keeping eye contact with Dracka. The vampire hissed a breath and his eyes flicked around the hall before focusing on him.

"Blake!" Dracka hissed.

Harry kept his eyes locked with Dracka then tilted his head to the side and bared his throat to the vampire. Dracka's eyes widened as they looked at him as he closed the distance. Dracka and Harry eyes locked briefly before the vampire leaned forward and sunk his fangs into his throat. Dracka wrapped an arm around him and Harry didn't hold back his magic. Dracka moaned softly at the taste and clamped down harder.

Harry let his hands rest on Dracka's hips as the man pulled back and placed a hand the mark and healed it. Harry stepped back and locked eyes with his lover as whispers started up around the hall.

"I'm not doing that with Severus," Dracka whispered. "You forced me to do that."

Harry nodded sharply, as his eyes looked the other man over.

"I remembered," Harry stated, then frowned.

Dracka's eyes flashed red as he licked his lips and Harry gave him a grin.

"Like that, did you?" Harry remarked in amusement.

"Wished you did that more often," Dracka admitted. "Now, should we move so others can play?"

Harry barked a laugh and they walked back to the table. He had stated to the whole Coven where he stood, beside Dracka as an equal and below no other vampire in the Coven. It was a place that he should have held from the moment that he killed Dracka's brother but hadn't realised or wanted, until now.

xXx

Dracka looked down at Bake sprawled out across the bed fondly. He ran a hand over his head and neck and could feel his mark under his hand. He could still feel the man's blood and magic in his stomach and his demon was still purring at the feeling. That marking had been different and he was very satisfied that Blake had pushed his hand.

"What did he do?" Severus asked.

Dracka looked up at the wizard as Severus looked down at Blake.

"Made his point on where he stood with the Coven." Dracka explained. "Bradon pushed him into it. He told me that he spent ten years at a Coven but he knows us better than that."

Severus just sighed and started to undress and Dracka took notice and gave him a leer which Severus just glared at.

"Sleep, Dracka." Severus snapped. "How did you survive at Hogwarts?"

"Lots of trips away," Dracka said with a laugh. "When we were in lock down was the hardest, but Blake was happy to take me out."

Severus snorted.

"Blood, sex and everything in between," Severus muttered. "That's what Blake said about vampires."

"Ha!" Dracka laughed as he undressed as well.

Severus slipped into the bed and nudged Blake until the man rolled over and Severus wrapped himself along his back. Dracka looked down at the two men fondly as his demon felt content. He slipped into the bed beside Blake and the man woke briefly. He wrapped his arm around him and kissed the back of his neck before falling back to sleep. Dracka wiggled back and felt both Blake and Severus's arms around him.

xXx

Severus frowned when he woke up wrapped around Dracka but Blake was gone. He reached out to the link and felt Blake amusement back. The man was in Dracka's office doing something and he frowned. He untangled himself from the vampire and pulled on his pants and a shirt with a jacket over the top. He walked through into Dracka's office.

"Dracka won't be happy that you've taken over his office," Severus remarked as he looked at the papers scattered over the surface of the desk from one end to the other. "How long have you been up?"

"A while," Blake replied vaguely as he leaned back in the chair.

Severus glanced at his watch, it was only nine in the morning and going off the amount of paper scattered around Blake. He'd been working for more than just 'a while'. He raised his eyebrow at the man but Blake gave him a lopsided grin as he rubbed his head. Severus picked up one of the papers and looked it over, Blake's neat writing on both sides.

"Melissa Sharman?" Severus inquired.

"Yes," Blake said with a slight frown. "She's determined to become my apprentice. I've been trying to map out my memories and making the connections in my mind."

"This helps?" Severus asked, holding up the paper.

"Sometimes," Blake admitted and rubbed his head again.

Severus reached across the link and could feel the slight pain. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his potion pouch and slipped a pain potion out. He held it out to the other man but Blake just waved it away.

"I think I've had enough," Blake confessed.

"Did you take one of these before?" Severus asked as he slipped the potion away and looked at the rest in the pouch but they were all accounted for.

"No," Blake replied. "Stomach is still rough from the other night."

"It wouldn't help that two vampires smashed you into the floor," Severus added with a smirk and gathered up a few more pages.

"Thanks for reminding me," Blake drawled. "I don't know what to do, Severus."

Severus looked up sharply and his eyes locked with Blake's green ones but he couldn't read anything in the man's expression. He could have strengthened the link and felt out what he was feeling but he knew that Blake would explain.

"This woman became a Dark Lord," Blake expanded. "She murdered a lot of people in a Dark Ritual to gain more dark power. She murdered many more to get what she wanted. She won, Severus. I remember what her dark power felt like, the taste of it."

Blake looked away.

"You have a relationship with her," Severus stated and Blake's eyes flicked back to him.

"Yes," Blake agreed and Severus could see the man tense. "She used me to get what she wanted."

Severus tensed at those words.

"But I was just as bad," Blake added. "We both used the other to get what we wanted. We were happy with that arrangement."

"How old were you?"

Blake frowned and ran a hand over his head and Severus could feel the pain over the link.

"After I was retired from being an Auror," Blake said slowly in thought. "Then became a curse breaker. Somewhere between then and when Al was killed. I think."

"Between seventy and a hundred?" Severus guessed.

Blake cocked his head to the side and Severus could see that he was somewhere in his memories and he tensed. He reached across the link and gave him a soft nudge and Blake's lips twitched as he focused on him.

"Something like that," Blake answered. "Ben Cooper."

Severus started at the name, then groaned and Blake gave him a grin.

"Please don't tell me that we need to call that man," Severus uttered with a groan. "It was bad enough when you and Mr Genger work together."

"As if you and Draco aren't the same," Blake pointed out and Severus gave him a smile.

"She took over the French Ministry, Severus." Blake stated as he picked up a few pieces of paper and Severus noticed the French on the paper. "I was called back by the Department of Mysteries, I had been working as a curse breaker in Germany."

"After your relationship with her?" Severus asked softly.

Blake frowned as his eyes darted over the pages.

"Yes," Blake confirmed, but he sounded unsure. "The timeline is still a little mixed up in my head, Severus."

Severus moved to stand behind him and slowly massaged his shoulders, the muscles tense under his hands. Blake leaned forward to rest his head on the table and Severus worked on the muscles in his back, feeling the knots. Blake hissed slightly and he shifted away from that spot.

"If I take her on as an apprentice," Blake mused. "Would she still crave more power to become a Dark Lord? Or would the knowledge I have make a powerful Dark Wizard even more so, if she decides to reach for that darker power?"

Severus had no answer for the man as he massaged his shoulders. Was this how the man had felt when his son was at school and they were fighting Voldemort? Unsure what his actions would do to change the timeline.

xXx

Melissa looked around the hall as she ate breakfast before she had to go back to London. She could almost forget that the people around her were vampires as they talked quietly and a few children ran around. She hadn't seen any vampire children except the young boy the first night that Blake had arrived and she was sure they were keeping them away from her for some reason.

That thought brought up the image of Rolf Dracka feeding off Blake and she shifted slightly as she sipped on her coffee. That image had stuck with her, the way the man had stood there calmly as a vampire fed off him. She had seen the magic that Blake had wielded so easily and knew he had the power to take the Coven if he wanted to and yet had stood there as Dracka had sunk his fangs into his neck.

She shivered at the image and glanced around, she understood how dangerous these people were. How much they prized fighters after watching them for the last three nights. Sparing was a nightly entertainment for the vampires as well as dancing and music and it surprised her how much they worked together. Each vampire knowing where they stood and how to work with each other and the lack of violence. Besides the sparing there was very little anger or fighting.

She had seen more fighting at the school she had attended then here. She had a feeling that the vampires would settle anything in a spar than in all out fight. She glanced up when Dracka entered the room and the other vampires looked up at him before going back to their meals. The vampire glanced over at her before making his way towards her and Melissa tensed.

"Blake has a Portkey waiting for you at the International Portkey Platform in Paris," Dracka announced as he took a seat next to her. "It's under his name."

"Thank you for letting me stay," Melissa offered with a smile.

"I hope we have kept you entertained," Dracka said, showing his fangs slightly.

"It has been interesting," Melissa replied as Blake entered with a hellhound on his heels and Dracka looked over and smirked.

Blake yelped when the hellhound snapped its jaws right behind him. He spun on the beast as he pulled his wand and the hound puffed away to smoke. Melissa's lips curled up in a smile at the sight, feeling a little lighter. Blake cast a bubble charm around the puff of smoke and the hellhound reformed with a bark as Blake floated it off the floor.

"Oi!" Dracka yelled out and Blake looked over with a grin.

"He started it," Blake called back.

"Blake," Dracka warned, mildly.

Blake gave him a grin and popped the bubble and the beast fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs and snarling. Before jumping to its feet and swinging its head towards them and Melissa shivered as those red eyes locked on the vampire. It lowered its head before bounding off.

"Doesn't matter how many times I warn them," Dracka muttered. "They always have to have a go at him."

"They don't like him?" Melissa questioned.

"Nope," Dracka replied, looking back at her in amusement. "Playing with fire there."

Melissa looked the man over, if she had met him on the street. She wouldn't have picked him for a vampire, if it weren't for the dark curse she could feel. This man was dangerous and she could see the age in his eyes when he looked at her. She could see the same age in Blake Sun and she wondered about the last man of the trio. The one man she hadn't met yet.

"I'm sure that you would have heard of the trouble we've had recently," Dracka told her, his eyes intense as they looked at her. "Blake is considering your proposal but you need to give him time and not push."

"Why are you telling me this?" Melissa asked with a sniff.

Dracka bared his fangs at her and Melissa felt a bolt of fear as the vampire reminded her that he wasn't as human as he looked.

"Blake is too polite sometimes," Dracka remarked.

"And kind," Severus Snape purred and Melissa shivered at the tone in his voice as the man came to stand behind Dracka. "Severus Snape."

Severus held his hand out and Melissa took it in hers. She shivered at the calculating look in the man's eyes and knew this was a man that would hide his knife before it was needed. Blake may look harmless but Severus had a darkness around him. He was a man that you would be concerned with if you found yourself down a dark alley alone with him.

"Please, call me Melissa," she offered politely with a smile. "Now, please excuse me but I have to be going. Thank you again for your hospitality, Mr Dracka."

"I'll have a hellhound see you out," Dracka stated as she pushed herself to her feet and one of the beasts appeared near them.

She shivered as its red eyes locked on her and she could feel the animal's dark power.

"Nice meting you, Mr Snape," Melissa said with a smile and a nod before turning.

She could feel her shoulder blades itching as she turned away from the two dangerous men. She looked around the hall, her eye caught on Blake Sun as he spoke with a vampire and laughed at something the man had said. If you weren't aware that he was a wizard you would think that he was just another vampire and she felt a shiver run down her back at the thought. She wasn't sure if she was biting off more than she could chew, then Blake looked up. He locked eyes with her and gave her a smile and a wink.

She felt her heart clench at the sight and she flicked her eyes over to Severus and Dracka to see the two men watching her with dark eyes. She shivered as she walked out of the hall with the hellhound at her heels.


	27. Chapter 27

Bill Weasley gave Melissa Sharman a grin as he held the door open for her. She breezed past him with a smile of her own. They had been working together for just over six months and she had taken everything that he had to teach her without a problem. He could understand why the goblins wanted her to learn off Blake. They progressed further into the London branch of Gringotts bank and to the staff section to pick up their next job.

"Weasley," Goldsmith called out and Bill turned to the man with Melissa beside him.

"Yes, sir?" Bill asked.

The goblin held out a file with a sneer on his lips and the wizard took it in his hand.

"Sun will meet you at noon," Goldsmith said roughly, his eyes flicking to Melissa. "You are his until this is done, clear?"

Bill frowned and flicked the file in his hand open before his eyes widened.

"Yes, sir." Bill replied, faintly.

"Sirius Black has been informed," Goldsmith growled. "And Narcissa Malfoy."

"And Andromeda Tonks?" Bill asked softly as he looked down at the goblin.

"Yes, yes." The goblin replied with a wave of his hand. "Not that there is a blood connection there. Sun has already started the paperwork."

Bill gave a smirk to the creature and the goblin sneered back.

"Get it done, Weasley." Goldsmith ordered before turning on his heels.

Bill turned to Melissa in amusement and held out the file.

"We get to break into a dark family mansion," Bill announced with a grin. "Blake will be happy."

xXx

Harry was not happy as he sat in his seat at the café in London with Ry and Sirius across the table from him. Ry or Sirius would glance over at him every now and again and give him a smirk. Harry would glare back at them. He had gotten enough looks when he'd walked into the café with a black eye and the bruising on the side of his face. It hadn't helped when Ry took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"How are the renovations going?" Sirius asked with a snicker.

"Shut it," Harry snapped.

"I've heard they can be murder," Ry smirked.

"Shut it," Harry repeated.

"Yeah," Sirius added. "Worse when they are in a real, beaten up condition."

"One more word, Black." Harry warned. "And you will find yourself trapped in your Animagus form for a month."

Sirius barked a laugh as he shared a look with his godson.

"How did the roof even fall in?" Ry asked and Harry glared at him.

"One bloody spell," Harry muttered. "Only one fucking spell was holding it all up. All it took was me to touch it and it just fell apart."

"Much like the roof," Ry cried

Ry and Sirius dissolved into laughter as Bill and Melissa walked into the café and made their way over. Bill's eyes widened when they saw him and Melissa paused.

"What happened to you?" Bill blurted out, setting off Ry and Sirius into fits of giggles.

Harry slipped lower in his seat as he rubbed the side of his face with a groan, wincing slightly when he touched on the bruising.

"Dad came off second best to a house," Ry remarked with a laugh.

"And they have been teasing me since," Harry muttered. "I'm feeling ganged up on here."

Bill gave him a grin as he took a seat at the table. Melissa looked around at them all, looking put out.

"Melissa," Bill said, looking over at the woman. "This is Sirius Black and Harry Potter. Ry and Sirius this is Melissa Sharman."

Sirius jumped to his feet and held a chair out for her with a big grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you," Sirius purred and Ry gagged.

Sirius flicked his hand out and Ry pulled back with a grin. Melissa took the offered seat with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Melissa replied with a smile. "Nice to meet you again, Blake and Mr Potter."

"Ry," Ry amended with a grin. "Now, I must be off. I'm due back at the Auror department."

Ry stood smoothly and adjusted his jacket. Harry gave the man a soft smile, knowing he was checking everything was sitting right on his belt and holsters. Ry glanced over at him and smirked.

"I hope this house behaves better than your own, Dad." Ry offered with a smirk.

"Get out of here before I call Kingsley," Harry growled. "I'm sure he's still looking for the person that broke into his potion's cabinet."

"Damn Draco," Ry grumbled. "He gets pissy and I have to start finding my potions somewhere else."

Harry gave his son a wink and Ry just grinned back before he walked out of the café. He focused back on Black, talking quietly to Melissa and the slight blush on her cheeks. He shared a look with Bill as the man placed a file on the table and Harry picked it up.

"I'm not looking forward to this," Harry admitted.

"Have they set off the curse?" Bill asked. "I thought this would be your kind of case."

"Not yet," Harry answered. "We're going to have to break through the warding, which is going to be a pain, for we don't have a blood relative to the Lestrange family, only Sirius."

The man looked over at his name and gave them a grin.

"The one and only," Sirius announced. "That's all you need."

Harry groaned and could feel a headache coming on already as Black gave him a lopsided grin.

"The goblins aren't paying me enough," Harry muttered.

Bill and Sirius barked a laugh as Melissa looked between the three men. Harry gave her a slight grin and passed the file over to her.

"The Lestrange family home," Harry declared. "Sirius is the closest magical connection due to being the Head of the Black family, through Bellatrix. I'm sure if we look hard enough we will probably find some blood connections to the Lestrange family due to the nature of purebloods and inbreeding-oi!"

Harry rubbed his leg from where Sirius had kicked him and gave the man a lopsided grin.

"Watch it, Sun!" Sirius growled.

"I'm just putting it out there," Harry said, mildly.

"You are pureblood on one side of the family too," Sirius reminded him with a smirk.

"At least my father looked outside the pureblood pool," Harry bit back.

"Oi!" Bill yelped. "I'm pureblood!"

"How is Fleur?" Harry asked mildly and casually shifted his leg to the side as Sirius tried to kick him again.

"Her sister's baby is due soon," Bill muttered, then shivered. "I feel for her husband."

Harry snorted as he pulled himself up in his seat and looked around. He held his hand out for the file in Melissa's hand. The woman passed it over with a smile.

"So," Sirius said with a sly smile in Melissa's direction.

"Black," Harry warned.

"I was just going to mention that I work at Hogwarts," Sirius stated with a sniff. "As a real Professor, not just a fly in like you were."

"Severus was a professor," Harry reminded him as he looked the file over. "And Dracka had your position before you, so really, they didn't have high standards for that post."

"They still talk about Snape in hush tones to the first years," Sirius mentioned with a grin. "If you don't follow the rules, the dungeon bat will get you."

"I think Severus wore it as a badge of honour that he was more feared than a vampire," Harry replied in amusement and the other men laughed as Melissa watched them with a soft smile. "Should we get going?"

xXx

"How's she going?" Harry asked Bill as they stood out the front of the Lestrange Family home.

Melissa and Sirius were looking at the gates while the two curse breakers watched them carefully.

"Very well," Bill replied. "She's a very smart woman. You rarely have to show her what to do twice. Very by the book and has problems looking outside the box. She's talented but isn't intuitive when it comes with trying something different. Once she finds a way that works she doesn't try another way."

"Can she work with her dark magic?" Harry asked.

"It still slips away from her."

"She's still young," Harry remarked. "It takes time for that magic to settle."

"Twenty-one," Bill replied. "She had her birthday last week."

"Family?" Harry asked in interest.

"I think it's just her," Bill answered. "She doesn't talk about any family or friends…or her past in general."

Harry's eye caught on Callum Genger as he apparated in and watched in interest as Melissa spotted the Dark Wizard. She stepped back from Sirius while her hand slipped down to her wand. Callum looked her over with a sneer on his face. Bill moaned when he spotted the man.

"Did you have to call him?" Bill groaned.

"I needed those stones," Harry replied in amusement. "Ah, fuck."

Harry jumped forward quickly as Callum drew even with Melissa. Harry could see the woman standing there with her wand out and pointed at the other man while Callum just sneered. Sirius just stood back, for once, showing sense as he watched the two Dark Wizards eyeing each other off.

"Oi!" Harry shouted out and flared a light magic barrier between the two.

Both Dark Wizards jumped back with a yelp as Sirius barked a laugh.

"Ha!" Sirius barked. "Serves you right, Genger!"

Callum sent a glare at Sirius and Harry could feel his dark magic brushing against his shield. He drew even with the Callum and smacked him on the back of the head. The man yelped and ducked his head before he turned on him with a glare, then froze when he saw him.

"Blake?" Callum uttered and turned his back on everyone to focus on him.

"What's going on here?" Harry demanded.

Callum's eyes flicked to Melissa before focusing back on him.

"Nothing," Callum replied with a smirk, but his eyes were focused on the bruise on his face. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Harry echoed with a wink.

"Blake," Callum growled and flared his dark magic.

Harry grabbed a hold of it mildly and cast it to the side as he flared the light magic in his barrier. Callum pulled his magic back sharply and wrapped it around himself as he looked at Harry warily.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Melissa asked from the other side of the barrier and Callum and Harry looked over at her. "What's a Dark Wizard doing here?"

"He works for me," Harry explained with a grin. "Callum Genger meet Melissa Sharman."

Callum and Melissa eyed each other off before Callum stepped forward and held out a hand and Harry dropped the barrier.

"Nice to meet you," Callum offered and Sirius snorted.

"Genger doesn't like to play with others," Sirius said mildly while he stepped forward, took the man's hand and pulled him in for a hug before stepping back.

"Black is too friendly with everyone he meets," Genger drawled. "How he doesn't have little Blacks running around, I have no idea."

Sirius gave the man a sly grin.

"There's a spell for that-" Sirius went to say.

"You work for Blake?" Melissa cut across Sirius as she shook Callum's hand.

"I keep his office in order so that his boss doesn't yell at him," Callum said, mildly.

"Doesn't stop him," Harry muttered.

Callum gave him a smirk, his blue eyes shining but they kept straying back to the bruise. He reached out and touched his fingers gently to Harry's face.

"Right there?" Callum asked in concern.

"Sure," Harry answered with a grin.

"House fell on him," Sirius commented with a grin and threw his arm over Harry's shoulders and he winced. "Bit of a mishap with…what was it, Blake, one spell?"

Harry casually brought his elbow back and caught the man in the ribs. Sirius yelped and released him as Bill strolled over to the group. The curse breaker looked them all over in amusement.

"You know," Bill stated mildly. "It's too quiet when you're not around Blake."

"You mean boring," Harry amended with a smirk. "I could get Callum to help you out, he gets in even more trouble than I do."

Callum gave him a smile and Harry grinned back while he brushed his magic softly against the man. Harry looked over at Melissa and could see that the woman was a little put out by everything.

"So," Harry announced. "Back to business then?"

Bill gave a laugh as Harry strolled up to the wards alone. He slipped out of his shoes, socks and jacket. Standing in just his jeans and black shirt as he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing down. The three men and Melissa were quiet behind him as he grounded himself before opening his mind to the magic.

He frowned at the magic he saw, he could clearly see the blood wards and some darker wards but nothing like what he was expecting. He stepped closer as he brought his hand up and touched on spell work, like a spider web before him. He let the magic slide through his fingers before closing his eyes and picking up the wards.

He could feel the dark magic brushing against him gently. He carefully looked through all the wards that had been laid and there were many that had been laid over the centuries. Someone hadn't looked through the wards for a while and he could feel a few brittle links and wards that needed renewing. He softly broke through what he could, that wouldn't cause too many problems, and channelled the magic down into the ground. He worked away for a while getting rid of what he could, before pulling back.

He blinked his eyes open, still seeing the magic and glanced over at the group behind him, then looked back. Dark magic is what he could see first, which wasn't surprising with two Dark Wizards standing there. He could pick up Sirius's slight dark magic and Bill's light magic but Harry's eye was drawn to Callum and Melissa. How close in power they were and he felt a coldness in his stomach.

"You're creeping us out, Blake." Sirius remarked.

Harry gave him a grin then dived deeper into the magic sight until the world around him disappeared into the shadow world and Sirius cursed at him. He tilted his head slightly as he watched the magic play around Callum's form and the man flared it out slightly, making Harry grin. The other man then pulled it back so that he could focus and he looked over at Melissa. He watched the way that the dark magic played along her skin, close to her form and he frowned slightly. It was completely under her control and yet Bill had told him that it would slip from her.

"Done?" Callum asked. "Or would you like me to cast a dark creature for you to look at? I'm getting quite good at a shadow cat."

Harry pulled back from the magic and rubbed his eyes slightly then winced at the pain in his right eye.

"You shouldn't do that," Callum remarked. "Makes it worse."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I remember."

The two men shared a look before Callum pulled out a small trunk from his pocket and placed it on the ground. He resized it before opening the lid as the others crowded around. Callum pulled out a large stone as he crouched before the trunk.

"One stone charged with corrupted dark magic," Callum announced as he stood with a grin.

Melissa pulled back from the stone sharply.

"Death magic," Melissa whispered.

"Dark Arts," Harry amended.

"Your work?" Melissa asked and Harry looked up sharply but she was looking at Callum.

The man glared at her and Harry could feel the dark magic building. That was the problem when two Dark Wizards would come together. Much like dark and light creatures they would clash.

"My work," Harry declared and Melissa started and looked at him. "The stones."

Callum barked a laugh and the dark magic around them disappeared as the man clapped a hand to Harry's shoulder in amusement.

"I drew off the corrupted magic into those stones," Harry clarified as he picked up another stone and stood. "From a Dark Ritual, fun days."

"From Malfoy manor?" Sirius asked as he looked at the stone and Harry passed it over.

"That's the one," Harry confirmed. "Okay this is going to take a while. You lot might as well have lunch or whatever."

Harry took the stone from Sirius and walked back towards the gate. He settled on the ground and crossed his legs as he placed the stone near the gate. He opened his mind and focused on the magic before him. He forged a link with the stone and wards and set to work. Everything else falling away behind him as he focused his mind on what he had to do.

xXx

Melissa frowned as she looked over at Blake while she sipped on her coffee and tried to work out what he was doing. She could feel the magic around the man but couldn't see what he was doing and it both fascinated and frustrated her. She had never seen someone work like he did as he sat there in the cold in just his shirt and pants.

"Interesting?" Bill commented and she jumped. "Sorry."

"Yes," Melissa replied to his question. "What's he doing?"

"He's linking the wards that he can pick up to the corrupted magic of the stone and draining off the magic," Bill answered. "He can relink the magic back through the stones to make it easier for us to pass over the threshold."

Melissa snapped her mouth closed when she realised that she had been gaping. She flicked a piece of hair behind her ear to cover up her reaction as Bill gave her a grin.

"You'll get used to him doing magic you've never seen before," Bill commented. "Then he will do something new and shock you all over again."

Melissa looked back at Blake and frowned. Struck again by how normal the man looked just sitting there. If it weren't for the pulse of magic that she could feel. She wouldn't have thought much of him.

"How's he going?"

Melissa and Bill started and looked over to Severus standing behind them and he smirked at them.

"Still talking to the wards?" Severus added with a fond look in his eyes as he glanced at Blake.

"For the last four hours," Sirius added in. "Are we sure he hasn't just fallen asleep?"

"I dare you to go check," Severus offered silkily and Melissa shivered at the tone in his voice.

Sirius bark a laugh before bitting into an apple.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked while he chewed and Severus sneered.

"Basic manners wouldn't go amiss, Black." Severus drawled.

Sirius gave the man the finger before striding back to the table set out with the food.

"Did Blake call you?" Bill asked.

Severus gave Bill a smirk.

"I thought it would be prudent to check up on what he was doing," Severus replied and Melissa shivered as the man's dark eyes fell on her. "Ms Sharman, how are you?"

"Well, thank you." Melissa answered, standing up as tall as she could.

She felt small beside the tall man and wondered how Blake felt since he was a similar height to her. She relaxed slightly as the man's eye landed on Blake again.

"The vampire's not with you?" Bill asked.

"He has a hellhound problem to work out," Severus remarked.

"Ah," Bill stuttered. "Blake?"

Severus smirked in reply and gave Bill a wink before moving over to the food table. The two curse breakers turned their attention back to Blake but he was still just sitting there.

xXx

Harry pulled back from the magic, once he had everything tied in correctly and the stones were glowing softly in the afternoon sun. He stretched his back while he leaned back on his hands. A mug suddenly appeared in front of him and he followed it up to Severus's dark eyes.

"Ah, my love." Harry muttered and grabbed the mug.

"I won't take offense that you were talking to the coffee," Severus drawled with a smirk.

Harry gave him a big grin.

"You know I love you too," Harry replied with a wink.

"Am I first or second in line?"

"To coffee?" Harry questioned innocently and Severus barked a laugh and held out his hand.

Harry took the man's hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"You're cold," Severus pointed out.

"Am I?" Harry mused then shivered and Severus gave him a fond look. "Did you come to check up on me?"

Severus just gave him a look he knew well and Harry grinned then looked around.

"Five hours," Severus answered his silent question. "Black has wondered off somewhere. I'm sure we'll be able to find him by the yell of outrage as he gets in trouble with someone."

Harry slipped his phone out of his pocket and sent the man a text to meet back here tomorrow morning. He didn't bother to read the text that came back. He knew it would involve swear words.

"Took longer than I thought to get everything into place. No one has looked at these wards in a very long time," Harry remarked and rubbed his temple. "Are Bill and Melissa still around?"

"They have set up a few tents," Severus told him. "Are we camping here?"

"If you want," Harry suggested. "Would probably be easier."

Severus just sighed and Harry gave him a grin. The younger man knew what his kind of world involved by now. Camping was just one side of it. Harry looked back at the mansion in interest and could feel the unease in his stomach. Walking into any dark house, was dangerous, but the Lestrange were not known for their sanity. Harry was sure that this house could reflect that personality even if the Lestrange line was now dead. The mansion before him was still very much alive from the magic layered there over the centuries.


	28. Chapter 28

Bill glanced over to Blake and Severus, sitting close together on the ground, near the fire. They could have sat in the chairs around them but he knew that Blake like to feel the ground under him. He looked both men over and was relieved to see they were both healing from what had happened with Malfoy. He would still see that haunted look in Blake's eyes now and again but it was nothing compared to how it had been.

The two men may seem like an odd couple, to outsiders, and had raised a more than a few eyebrows when it began but Bill knew that it worked well for them. They could be complete opposites to the other and yet Bill knew that they would support the other. He wasn't sure how Blake would be without Severus and visa versa. The third partner in their relationship is what threw him.

Bill smirked as he walked back towards his tent and picked up his guitar before making his way back to the fire. Blake glanced over at him and he held it up while Severus frowned. A few other people around the camp started to drift over while he started to strum away on the guitar. He noticed Melissa sitting a little further away from the others, closer to Blake.

"Blake?" Bill asked when he paused. "Have any requests?"

Blake gave him a lopsided grin; the man could sing but it was hard to get him to. From the look that Severus was giving him, he was sure that man hadn't sung for him. Blake stood and came over to stand beside him and Bill started a song that he knew the man had sung before. Blake joined in, his voice coming out perfect and they soon had the camp around the fire and joining in. Bill felt eyes on him and glanced over to see Severus watching them with a smile and Bill gave the man a wink. Severus gave him a grin and a nod. Blake needed moments like this.

xXx

Severus looked down at the sprawled out form of Blake fondly, the man always found a way to surprise him. He'd had no idea that the man could sing so well, he had heard him every now and again but it was mostly under his breath. He'd heard Ry sing, but to hear Blake was a different story.

"How's it been going here?" Dracka asked as he stepped into the tent.

"Quiet so far," Severus whispered back. "How did you go with the hellhounds?"

Dracka groaned and sat down on the other bed in the large tent.

"I don't think they will be annoying Blake for a while," Dracka commented. "They are just lucky that his spell wore off and they could reform into their hound form."

Severus quirked a lip up in amusement as he looked down at the other man sleeping.

"He's sleeping deeply?" Dracka asked in concern.

"He spent all day yesterday linking in the wards with those stones he used to draw off the dark magic at the Malfoy manor," Severus explained. "You should have seen the shocked look on Sharman's face."

Dracka frowned at the mention of the woman's name.

"Has he worked out what he's going to do with her?" Dracka asked as Severus sat down next to him on the bed.

"When he first saw her work," Severus remarked. "He said she wasn't advanced enough for him to work with her. This will give him a better understanding of her skills."

"And what she may become?" Dracka pressed

"Is still to be written," Blake muttered, sleepily from the other bed as he sat up with the blanket around his waist with a yawn. "Her dark power is a concern. It's on par with Callum's level of power."

Dracka and Severus tensed at those words. They both knew how dark Callum's power was since the man didn't hide it.

"Callum Genger," Severus said slowly. "Can you remember him from before?"

Blake frowned and they could see his eyes get distance.

"I don't think I knew him," Blake answered. "Knowing his history…anything could have happened."

Severus cringed at those words, Callum could be an ass but he was a good man and he respected those that gained his trust and would stand up for them. Blake had made a large impact in his life when he'd taken him on after he'd confided in him about the child abuse that he had suffered under his father. Callum had also made his mark on the Ministry as a Dark Wizard working for Blake in the Department. More than a few people had found out about the man's temper when they had said the wrong word to him.

"Are you hoping to have the same impact on Melissa?" Severus inquired. "Is that why you are considering this?"

"Those are the questions," Blake replied as he rubbed his face in thought then winced when he touched on the bruise.

xXx

Harry found himself at the front gates of the Lestrange house, two days later, as he picked up the wards again. He had tied in the permission to enter from Sirius Black but it hadn't given them as much leeway as Harry was hoping for. Since, Sirius was only linked via marriage and not blood. He'd been hoping, since Bellatrix died after her husband, that the wards would have recognised the Black family as the next in line and since Sirius was the Head of House of Black family. It had given him more than anyone else would have but it still wasn't enough to pass over the wards.

"Could you just tear them down?" Bill asked as he crouched down beside him.

"I would rather not," Harry replied. "These dark homes are tricky. The whole house could just collapse if I break through the wards."

"Like your house did?" Ry pointed out as he walked over.

Harry glared over at his son and the man gave him a grin as he stood there in his Auror uniform.

"Are you heading out on a mission?" Harry questioned as he looked him over.

"How could you guess?" Ry asked with his hands wide.

Harry got to his feet and took the man in a hug, feeling the flak vest under his uniform. He pulled back and looked the taller man over with a grin.

"Good luck," Harry offered and Ry gave him a lopsided grin.

"I could say the same to you," Ry returned with a laugh and looked over the items scattered around the front gate and the house in the background. "Making yourself at home?"

"He likes to take over," Bill remarked, dryly.

"He works to his talents," Ry observed with a grin, then looked around.

"They went home," Harry replied to Ry's silent question. "Severus has been teaching some advanced potions students and Dracka has been working with Hermione and Michael with the vampire laws."

"Good to see you have them working," Ry said with a smirk.

"Keeps the vampire out of trouble here," Bill remarked and Harry barked a laugh.

"Dracka got Bill a good one the other night," Harry expanded and Bill shivered.

"It's the glowing red eyes in the dark," Bill muttered. "Bloody vampire. Silent bastard, didn't see him until he was right behind me."

Harry and Ry gave a laugh, well aware what the vampire could get up to.

"He got me once at Hogwarts," Ry admitted. "He thought I was Dad and scared the shit out of me."

Harry barked a laugh and clapped a hand to Ry's shoulder.

"I should get going," Ry said softly. "Good luck with the house, I should be back in about a week to see what kind of mess you have gotten into."

Harry gave his son a grin and a last hug before the man walked away before they looked back at the house.

"I think I should be able to bend the wards out of the way," Harry said to Bill. "How does tomorrow morning sound? We should bring in enough supplies for a few days, just in case."

"Do you think that the wards will close behind us?" Bill asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure," Harry admitted. "There are a couple of wards that are tied in with the rest that I'm unsure what they do. I've worked around them so far, since I don't want to break through them."

"Show me," Bill requested.

Harry gave the man a grin and they settled before the front gate for Harry to show the red head what he'd been working on.

xXx

Melissa looked the two men over as they sat next to each other at the front gate of the mansion. She walked over to them until she was close enough to feel the magic they were working with. She still hadn't learnt how to look into the magic as Bill and other curse breakers could. Unless the man linked his magic with hers as she looked them over, while they were distracted. She could work out what type of magic and faintly see it but not to the degree of others. Bill had told her that it took time to learn but she was frustrated with how long it was taking.

Blake suddenly glanced over at her and she shivered at the slight glow to his green eyes and knew he was seeing the magic.

"Come here and I'll show you what we have been working on," Blake requested and patted the ground next to him.

Melissa cringed at the thought that she would get her black pants dirty as she settled down next to him and went to pull her wand out.

"Don't bother with that," Blake said with a slight grin. "You won't need it."

She started at the words with a frown before releasing the wand. Blake pulled out a silver knife and she tensed.

"I haven't shown her that yet," Bill said quickly on the other side of Blake.

"What?" Blake exclaimed as he looked at the other man. "Idiot."

Bill didn't take offense and just gave the man a grin and Blake sighed.

"Fine," Blake snapped. "We'll do this the hard way then."

"What were you going to do?" Melissa questioned as she got comfortable on the ground, wishing she could conjure a pillow but knew it would muck up with the magic around them.

"He was going to open your mind to the magic," Bill replied for him. "That can be a little overwhelming the first time. Better to do that in a place that doesn't have a lot of magic around you."

"And since Bill hasn't gotten to that part of your education," Blake drawled with a glare in Bill's direction. "We'll do it a different way."

"Not everyone does magic your way, Blake." Bill countered, mildly.

Melissa tensed, waiting for the fight, but Blake just grinned over at the other man before he held his hand out to her. She hesitant briefly before she grasped his hand and could feel the roughness under her palm. That gave her an idea of the fact that Blake worked with his hands enough to leave calluses.

"Reach out with your magic but don't grab mine," Blake ordered. "Close your eyes and focus on the magic you can feel. Don't grab anything unless I pass it to you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Melissa replied.

She reached out with her magic and felt Blake's magic beside her. She closed her eyes and focused on the wards before them. She gasped as Blake grabbed a hold of her magic and formed a link and magic bust to life before her. She started so badly that her eyes flew open and Blake gave a chuckle at her reaction. He pulled back on the link until it was just a thin thread between them and the magic disappeared from her sight.

She looked over at Blake and he slowly strengthened the link until the magic came back into focus again. Similar to how Bill would work with her and yet different. She closed her eyes to better see the magic and had a look at what he had done and gasped again. She could understand why this man was held in such high regard. She looked at the wards and the links and connections that he had made. It was a work of art.

Bill had talent and the skills of a Master Curse Breaker but that was nothing on what Blake had done. She could understand why the goblins had asked the man to work on this house.

"Okay," Blake announced and she started, Bill normally waited until after completing the work before talking her through what they'd done. "These are the wards of the house."

Melissa watched as Blake casually picked up a bundle of wards and she could feel the magic. He gently pulled them closer to her, then just started picking through them and separating them out for her to see. She had never seen anything like it before as each strand of magic was pulled slightly until they were laid out for her. Like threads of a rope. Each strand a different ward as they twisted together. The way that Blake held them spoke of familiarity and years of knowing how far he could push and pull each ward. He gently teased each one until they lay on his palms.

"If you want, I can run through every one of them," Blake told her. "But I can't really be bothered. Let's just say that these wards are keeping the house standing and don't really matter as long as they don't break."

He let those go, once she had looked them over, then picked up a couple of dark wards that he'd tied into the stone. Tapping his fingers along them with care as he eased them out into separate strings.

"The more dangerous dark wards," Blake clarified. "Some of these are really old and were a bit tricky to connect to the stone. Since, the last of the Lestrange line are now dead, it made it a little easier. Would have taken weeks, if not months, if that magical line was still alive."

He picked up a couple of other strands and held them carefully in his hands. He had to let her hand go to do that and she was surprised that he was able to keep the connection with her while holding the wards and talking. He did it so casually, while she knew how difficult doing that would be.

"These ones," Blake pointed out. "I have no idea what they are but they are very old. I've bent them away for now and we'll just work around them. Since, I haven't set anything off, I wouldn't be too concerned with them. From their age, they are probably dormant and were placed when the first stones of the house were laid."

He let them go and picked up another set of wards.

"These are the ones we are going to work on now," Blake announced. "Watch carefully what I do. If we get this right, we should be able to pass through without a problem."

She watched in interest as he held the wards and carefully separated them out. The way that he worked, interested her. While most curse breakers would work with their more potent magic of Dark or Light power, Blake was different. The ward depended what magic he used and how much he should twist together of both wizard, dark or light magic. He wasn't selective as he picked up a dark ward and twisted it slightly with another ward and used his magic to curve it to the side. Tapping into what he needed for each one and she took careful note of what he was doing. She could tell that he was working on an instinctive level of someone that had worked with this kind of magic for a very long time.

He worked his way through the wards until she could start to see what looked like an archway before the main gates. He used two of the corrupted dark magic stones on either side of the arch and she focused on them.

"I've just used them as grounding stones to keep the magic alive," Blake explained, while he paused in what he was doing to show her. "I've used them to link in with the dark magic and curve it. Since there is no living relative, the magic in the house is free floating. It would have unravelled in time but we can't sit around for that to happen."

"And if you didn't have those stones?" She asked before she could stop herself, knowing that she shouldn't say anything while someone was working with wards.

"You can make your own," Blake answered, not the least bit concerned with her question. "It's easier if you have some on hand. These stones work better for this kind of work due to the corrupted nature of the dark arts magic. Any other questions?"

"Why is death magic better?" Melissa asked.

"Magic gained via a Dark Ritual is corrupted," Blake explained as he held the wards that he had been working on idlily. "Tainted. The magic in these stones are helping to corrupt the wards that I have tied them into. It will make it easier for when we have to rewrite the wards and cut through these ones, for it will place them in a fragile state. At the moment they are just holding the magic in place, softening them, you could say."

"And if they were just charged with dark or light power?"

"Or wizard power," Blake added in amusement. "It would just be used as a grounder. Were they all your questions for now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Perfect," Blake replied.

She watched as he went back to work and took careful note of each move he made. She could feel Bill watching on the other side of Blake. She noticed that her teacher would nudge Blake every now and again or take a strand of magic when Blake held it out. Both men had worked like this many times before and she hadn't thought of that before. She forgot sometimes that being a curse breaker was easier when there was more than one. That working with a group was better than working alone. A lone curse break could lose themselves to the magic that they were working with or be overwhelmed by it.

Blake suddenly held a ward out to her and she picked it up in her hand on instinct. She could feel the magic pulsing through the line of power. She wasn't sure what it was as she held it and focused on the magic. She felt a nudge from Blake and pulled back from the link without letting it go.

"Just hold that for me," Blake said calmly as his magic brushed against her.

She shivered at the feeling but it wasn't the same as another Dark Wizard brushing against her. It didn't grate against her skin but seemed to slide over her. Her attention was drawn back when Blake picked up the ward she held and she let it go. She looked back at the magic and could see a perfect arch of magic before her except for the one strand of magic that Blake held.

The man let that link go and it reminded her of a ribbon before a doorway before an opening ceremony. Blake let go of the link with Melissa and she lost the magic sight, she blinked open her eyes. She could still feel the magic and if she focused she could pick through each one but she didn't have the full magic sight yet. Bill had told her that it would come with time.

Melissa looked Blake over as the man finished up. Her eyes was drawn to the fading bruise on his face and the reaction that the other Dark Wizard, Callum, had had to it. She looked away when Blake glanced over at her and noticed the late hour. They had been working for a while and the tiredness caught up with her as she sat on the ground. That was another reason that curse breakers didn't work alone, it was easy to forget how tired or how much magic and energy you were using until you pulled back from what you were doing. She could feel that fatigue now.

"Right then," Blake announced. "Time for coffee."

The man made his way to his feet and Melissa noticed the slight favouring of his right leg but when he wandered off, he didn't have a limp.

"Did you enjoy your first lesson?" Bill asked in amusement.

"Umm," She stuttered then snapped her mouth shut.

Bill gave a laugh and she smiled, she wished in a way that she had found the people around her earlier in her life as she looked at Bill.

"He has that effect on people," Bill remarked with a smile.

"Can you do that?" Melissa asked in interest.

"What Blake does?" Bill questioned.

"Yes."

"I am a child to him, Melissa." Bill stated with a serious look. "I have yet to see another person with the skills that he has, it is not his power levels, you have to understand. It is the way that he works with what he has. That instinctive knowledge."

"He holds the Deathly Hallows?" Melissa questioned with a frown.

"He does," Bill confirmed with a hard look in his eyes and Melissa pulled back slightly. "He would be just as powerful without them."

Melissa started at those words.

"But he does get power from them?" Melissa insisted.

"Only the not dying part," Blake answered from behind them. Melissa started and flicked her head around, she hadn't heard him coming back. "It's a curse, not a power."

"That's not…um." She stuttered then stopped when she saw the grin on his face.

"Power is not everything," Blake told her as he looked down at them with a coffee cup in his hand. "I could have sat there and done the same thing that I just did with less than a quarter of the power I hold. It is the skills you learn that gives you power, in learning and taking your time to work out each line of magic and what you can do with it. More power doesn't solve your problems, in fact, it can cause more problems. Like your reaction with Callum. Too much dark magic to complicate things."

Melissa's eyes grew wide at those words, it had been drilled into her from a young age that power was the answer to every problem.

"Do not fall into that trap," Blake warned as if reading her mind and she shivered. "Learn your limitations and work within them. If you over reach, it could mean your death or the death of someone else. Always remember that there can be a high price to pay for both magic and knowledge."

Melissa glanced at Bill and she could tell that the other man had shocked him as well with his words.

"Now," Blake announced with a disarming smile as held up his cup. "Time for food and coffee."

xXx

Harry started badly as arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He grabbed for his magic until he felt Dracka's dark magic brush him. Harry cursed as Dracka kissed the back of his neck.

"You're jumpy tonight," Dracka purred and kissed his neck again as his hands slipped lower.

"I was thinking," Harry drawled as he turned in Dracka's arms. "Maybe you should try it, unless you like to be cursed."

Dracka gave him a fond look and just held him. They could hear the sounds of the camp further to their right and Harry had been enjoying the darkness around him.

"Not often that I get to sneak up on you," Dracka purred. "I couldn't resist the temptation."

Harry quirked a smile and looked the man over and how relaxed he was. He stepped back and Dracka let him.

"We'll be passing over the wards tomorrow," Harry told him.

"Yes," Dracka said as he looked at him.

Harry's lips curled up as he took in the glint in Dracka's eyes.

"Is Severus working late?" Harry asked, sweetly.

"Yes," Dracka repeated and closed the distance between them.

Harry tilted his head to the side as Dracka took him back into his arms and sniffed his neck. Harry shivered as Dracka licked up his neck as his hands curled around his ass. Harry let his arms circle around the vampire and just held him as Dracka slowly licked his skin. He wasn't sure why vampires did that but he let him. He started slightly as Dracka scrapped his fangs over his skin then moaned as the other man slowly lapped up his blood.

He could feel himself hardening at the feeling as Dracka took his time and Harry panted. Harry didn't hold back on his magic and Dracka groaned as he held him close but didn't bite down completely. He was taking his time as Harry's hands slipped under his shirt and felt his skin. Dracka kissed down his neck before moving back up and lapping at his blood.

"Right there?" Dracka whispered and Harry shivered as his breath ghosted across his neck.

"Yeah," Harry panted and bucked his hips slightly.

Dracka growled and it went right through him. The vampire pulled back slightly and looked at him with dark eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. He held the hilt of it out to Harry in offer. Harry's eyes darkened as he took the hilt and Dracka tilted his head to the side. He nicked his skin and passed the knife back.

Harry leaned forward and closed his mouth over the cut. The slight coopery taste of blood touched his tongue. He moaned at the taste of Dracka's blood and magic as it washed over him. It was like a drug to the system or twenty coffees in one. He had to be careful as he gently took in the vampire's blood and felt his own dark magic responding to it. Like any drug, he could overdose if he wasn't careful.

He came down from the high with Dracka holding him close with his hands curled around his ass as he sagged into the vampire. Dracka took his weight easily as he licked his neck and Harry rocked his hips. He dipped his head forward and licked up the blood that had dripped down Dracka's collarbone and the vampire growled and bit down sharply on his neck.

Harry gasped as he arched his back and pushed himself into Dracka, his hold around the vampire tight. Dracka flicked his belt open and slipped his hand into his pants and Harry groaned as his hand wrapped around him. He bucked up into Dracka's hand and came hard as Dracka sucked on his neck. He could feel his head spinning from the combination of sensations as Dracka held him.

"Dracka," Harry gasped and the vampire pulled back.

Harry healed the cut on Dracka's neck before shifting as the vampire cast the cleaning spell. He could feel Dracka's interest between them as the vampire lapped up his blood. Harry groaned at the feeling and Dracka shifted again before pulling back and healing the bite mark and pulled him close. He would have liked to have helped Dracka with his little problem but at the moment. He was having trouble just keeping his feet under him with Dracka's arms the only thing keeping him up.

"Okay?" Dracka rumbled.

"Hmm," Harry replied, feeling heavy.

"Severus was asking about tasting my blood," Dracka remarked.

"Did he?" Harry muttered. "It would probably knock him out."

Dracka chuckled as Harry felt the vampire's blood in his system as the Hallows burned, responding to Dracka's dark curse.

"He would get used to it," Dracka remarked. "Or hate it."

Harry snorted before he cupped Dracka through his pants and rubbed his hard on and Dracka moaned. Harry pulled back enough to undo the man's pants and slip his hand around him.

"Blake," Dracka whispered and Harry looked up into his dark eyes.

Harry stepped the man back to a tree before slipping down to his knees. Dracka started at the move. Harry quirked a smile before tugging his pants down and taking his cock into his mouth. Dracka moaned as he leaned back into the tree behind him as Harry held his hips.

"Anyone could come along," Dracka hissed before moaning as Harry flicked his tongue over the top of his cock.

Harry held his hips as he worked on Dracka until he was hard and panting. Harry looked up to see those slightly red tinted eyes watching him. He licked up the underside of his cock before swallowing him down and Dracka moaned.

"Oh, god." Dracka groaned and Harry snorted.

He pulled back and stood as he took Dracka in a deep kiss. He wrapped his hand around Dracka's cock and stroked him. He quickened the speed as Dracka's head fell back on the tree behind him. Harry gave a smirk before kissing down the vampire's neck and Dracka tilted his head to the side. Harry then bit down sharply on Dracka's neck as he came with a groan.

Dracka suddenly growled and Harry found himself with his back to the tree. Dracka grabbed him tightly as he pushed him into the tree. Harry gasped in both pain and pleasure as Dracka plunged his fangs into his neck and held him in place. Harry's hands dug into Dracka's back and he was sure he was going to leave marks. All that fled his mind as Dracka sucked hard and he gasped. His head fell back into the tree behind him as his eyes rolled up in pleasure.

"Dracka!" Harry moaned

"Sorry," Dracka whispered when he pulled back.

Dracka licked up his neck and healed the bite mark as he cast a cleaning charm. Harry stepped back and pulled his pants up as Dracka did the same. They shared a look before they wandered over to a fallen log and took a seat. They sat close together and took in the quiet of the night. Both relaxed and satisfied while Harry still felt the high of Dracka's blood in his system.

"You've tasted Severus's blood," Harry remarked after a few minutes of silence. "Did you taste any creature-"

"No," Dracka cut in and Harry sighed. "I know where your thinking is going Blake."

"Just a thought," Harry reasoned.

"You know that turning someone can change them," Dracka replied. "For it to work there needs to be a death."

"Yes," Harry agreed with a nod as he looked at the forest around them.

"The Hallows will give him a longer life," Dracka stated as he placed a hand on his knee. "Not to mention that he is a wizard and they can live well over a hundred. You are thinking of Lucas?"

"Yes," Harry admitted. "The turning changed him and he had vampire blood in his veins."

Dracka looked at him with dark eyes and Harry could see the answer there. Dracka wouldn't turn Severus, even if the other option would be to lose him. Harry sighed and looked away and Dracka rubbed his leg. Mortally was always hard to deal with when he lived an immortal life.

"You have a strong connection to him," Dracka stated more than questioned.

"Yes," Harry consented. "Stronger than anyone before. The link between us proves that."

Harry covered Dracka's hand and looked into his eyes and gave him a soft smile. Harry could see that he wasn't the only one that loved Severus.

"You think that he might ask?" Dracka pressed and Harry sighed.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "We were faced with the possibility of his death with the poison and I'm not sure that it crossed his mind."

"And why he wanted to start this relationship," Dracka added.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

They fell into silence, each with their own thoughts.

"You could give up the Hallows," Dracka uttered softly.

Harry tensed and said nothing.

"A Dark Lord isn't born with dark magic but gains his potent magic from a Dark Ritual," Harry recited. "I wasn't born with dark magic but gained it from the Deathly Hallows."

Harry looked at the vampire sitting next to him.

"What does that make me?" Harry questioned.

"Who you are," Dracka replied easily.

"And what is that?"

Dracka looked at him with for a while and Harry returned his stare. Dracka reached out and cupped his face and gave him a soft smile.

"Who you are," Dracka repeated and Harry snorted. "You are a Light and Dark Wizard, Blake. A man that has lived a long life and yet still wants to help anyone that needs it. I can only guess how many Dark Lords that you have come up against. Did any of them want to help the magical communities? Use their power to aid anyone but themselves?"

Harry paused at the question, they had wanted power. Wanted control over people, magic or create whole communities in their image.

"I suppose not," Harry replied.

"What do you want to do with your power?" Dracka asked. "Why are you here now?"

Harry milled over that for a while before smiling and Dracka returned the grin.

"I believe that Severus would be closer to a Dark Lord than you are," Dracka pointed out in amusement. "I'm sure there were more than a few potion students that he would have liked to have disappeared without a trace."

Harry barked a laugh at that before pulling the vampire into a deep kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry placed his silver sword on his belt before looking over his bag while Severus watched him with dark eyes.

"Are you expecting trouble?" Severus asked softly.

"In the Lestrange family manor?" Harry asked with a quirk to his lips. "I'll be disappointed if we don't get into trouble."

Severus tensed as his eyes hardened.

"I don't like this," Severus admitted.

"I know," Harry replied. "But I need you on this side of the wards."

"And Dracka?" Severus counted.

"Is a dark creature, Severus." Harry stated simply. "It will only be Melissa, Bill, Callum and I stepping over the wards."

"That's three Dark Wizards, Blake." Severus pointed out.

"Yeah," Harry agreed and ran a hand down his face. "I trust Callum and Bill to have my back."

"And Melissa?"

"As I said, I'll have Bill and Callum watching my back." Harry repeated in amusement. "This will be a good test for her."

Severus's eyes bore into him and Harry stepped closer. He let his hands rest on the other man's hips.

"And if you pay the price?" Severus asked as he cupped his face and ran his thumb over the fading bruise.

"You worry too much," Harry said with a grin.

"You don't worry enough!" Severus snapped before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a kiss as he grabbed his sides and felt the flak vest under his shirt. "Glad to see you are learning at least."

Harry barked a laugh as he pulled the man close and wrapped his arms around him, taking in the scent and heat of him. Severus kissed his neck and he tilted his head to the side.

"The vampire has been here," Severus whispered in his ear and Harry shivered.

"He stopped by last night," Harry commented as Severus pulled back to look at him. "Can you pick up his magic?"

"Faintly," Severus replied. "Did he feed off you?"

"A little," Harry answered. "You must be picking up on the marker of his magic."

"I thought he was in a good mood when he got home," Severus said with a smirk. "Good to know it wasn't some random person on the street."

Harry barked a laugh.

"Hey, Blake?" Bill called from outside the tent. "Are you ready to go?"

"Almost," Harry called back.

"How did Bellatrix die anyway?" Severus asked.

"Heart attack," Harry remarked. "After how many times did we try to kill that woman and it was a heart attack in the end. I think the death of her husband when Malfoy's manor was raided may have tipped her over the edge…well more than she already was."

The two men shared a look at that.

"Good luck, Blake." Severus whispered and pulled him into a kiss.

There was more heat to the kiss this time as Harry's hands wandered up his sides, feeling his soft skin before they pulled apart.

"You make it sound like I'm going on a death mission," Harry said with a grin. "I'm just walking into a house."

Severus snorted.

"It's never that simple with you, Blake."

xXx

Harry looked at the archway of magic that he'd made and the last ward in place. Callum stood to his right with Melissa and Bill to his left. They each had a bag of food and supplies as well as a walkie, in case they were broken up. They had phones as well, but they'd found that walkies worked better if magic played up. Harry sighed and opened his mind to the magic around him. He pulled out his silver knife and sliced into his palm. He opened his mind further and reached out with his bloody hand and grabbed the last ward.

"Blake Sun, representing Gringotts bank," Harry announced clearly and felt the line burn in his hand. "The last of the Lestrange bloodline is dead, I have permission from the Head of the Black family by marriage to pass."

Harry held the ward in his hand and could feel the dark magic swirling around him, as if waiting for something and Harry frowned. He reached out with his dark magic and ran it across the strand of magic in his hand but that didn't work. He didn't want to cut through the ward but it looked like he might have to do that.

"What about the Potter line?" Bill asked.

"Ry is the Head of the Potter family," Harry reminded him as he looked over to Bill.

"The Genger family is a distant relative," Callum added. "But that's going back a while."

Harry looked at the man with a frown as his mind worked through the problem. The magic still burning in his hand. Severus strolled forward until he stood next to Harry as Callum stepped to the side to give him room.

"There is another type of connection that that family had," Severus pointed out.

"You don't have that connection anymore," Harry replied then paused. "Ah, okay. Cast the spell and I'll tie it in. It might be enough to tip the scale."

Harry strengthened the link with Severus as the man gave him a smirk.

_'Are you going to warn them?_' Severus asked across the link.

Harry just sent back amusement as Severus pulled the elder wand.

"_Morsmordre_," Severus intoned and the Dark Mark rushed out of his wand and into the sky.

Bill and Melissa hissed and pulled back as gasps sounded around them. Harry ignored them as he picked up the dark spell. Severus's magic brushed over him as he tied it into the ward and something seemed to click. The ward in his hand disappeared, leaving the archway free. Harry looked up at the Dark Mark and still felt a shiver go down his spine as the snake twisted around the skull. It didn't seem to matter how much time had passed, the sight still sent bolt of fear through him. Severus clasped a hand to his shoulder before moving back to where he'd been before, leaving the spell in place.

"Right then," Harry announced with a grin. "Shall we?"

Callum barked a laugh as Bill and Melissa looked at him, both looking pale.

"You do know, that will bring the Aurors in a panic," Callum remarked.

"Kingsley hasn't yelled at me for a while. It's about time I gave him a reason to," Harry retorted in amusement as he stepped through the open gate with Callum a step behind him.

"Are you just going to leave that there?" Bill questioned in concern. "Severus won't get into trouble for casting that spell, will he?"

"Wouldn't have been the first time that he's cast that spell," Harry said mildly with a smirk over his shoulder and he could see the shiver go down Bill's back.

"Bloody Death Eaters," Bill cursed.

"He's a converted one at least," Harry pointed out and watched in interest as the blood drained from Melissa's face. "Though if Dracka ruins another one of his potion books, he may just fall back on bad habits."

Bill and Callum gave a laugh as Harry focused back on the path in front of them as the front porch came closer. He looked around the grounds but couldn't pick up on much magic around them as they carefully walked up to the front door. Harry placed his hand on the door.

"Blake Sun," Harry announced. "On behalf of Gringotts bank."

The door creaked open under his palm. Melissa went to say something then stopped and he turned to her. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"You talk to the wards like they are a real thing," Melissa said softly.

"Of course," Harry said with a grin. "Magic finds a way of making a life for itself. Remember that."

Melissa frowned at his words and Bill grasped her shoulder.

"You'll understand that better in time," Bill offered.

Harry turned back to the open doorway and stepped forward over the threshold.

xXx

Severus started as the metal gate suddenly swung shut in front of him with a loud clang. He then started again as Kingsley apparated near him and looked up at the Dark Mark hovering in the sky before focusing on him. Severus pulled out the elder wand and held it out to him, hilt first.

"Did you have to?" Kingsley snapped as he took the wand. "Do you know how much paperwork this involves!"

"Yes," Severus replied but his eyes were on the house and his link with Blake.

Kingsley looked over to where he was looking. He used Blake's wand to dismiss the Dark Mark and handed the wand back to Severus.

"What has he gotten himself into this time?" Kingsley asked as he looked over at the house.

"That is yet to be seen."

xXx

Harry started as he felt something jolt through the wards as he stepped over the threshold but he couldn't see anything different. Callum then Bill and Melissa followed him in and they looked around. They were in a big reception area and Harry could feel the dark magic on the air as he glanced around. Everything was neat around him, even with the layer of dust, but he got the unsettling feeling of something watching him. He could pick up the dark spells around the room and the unsettling feeling could have been a spell.

"Kind of creepy," Callum remarked with a frown. "They like to point out they were a dark family."

"You should have seen the Black family home before I cleared it out," Harry said mildly as he made his way further into the house. "The goblins have moved Sirius's vault even further underground due to the dark artefacts in it."

Harry placed his hand on the closest wall and felt something slide under his palm. He snatched his hand back quickly with a shiver.

"That's unsettling," Harry muttered. "The walls are almost alive with dark magic. Try not to use any dark magic. Callum, I would suggest pulling your magic closer."

He felt Callum pull his dark magic close to his skin. Harry walked over to stand in front of him. He grabbed the man's hand and ran his light magic over his skin to cover over his dark magic and felt him shiver at the feeling. The man's eyes locked with his and Harry gave him a smile. Harry stepped away from him and towards Melissa and she gave him a guarded look as he stopped in front of her. He held his hand out and Melissa frowned down at it.

"I need to hide your dark magic," Harry explained. "It will give you a layer of protection against the dark magic in this house."

Melissa hesitated slightly before holding out her hand and Harry grabbed it in his own.

"Pull your dark magic close to your skin," Harry ordered.

He felt the woman pull her magic close and he coated her skin in light magic. She gasped as her eyes widened as the magic settled on her. Harry let her hand go as he moved away and towards the hallway, the others behind him. He opened his mind even more to the magic until he could see the magic overlapping everything in the house. He steered away from the really dark rooms as they made their way through the first floor.

"Blake?" Bill called and he stopped and turned to the man. "Didn't we just pass this room?"

Harry looked around but to him and his sight it looked different than the other parts of the hallway that they'd been walking down.

"No," Harry replied. "It might be the magic, open your mind a bit more."

Callum snorted at his words and Harry gave him a smirk.

"Not as open as Callum's mind." Harry added.

"Says the man that has a vampire as a lover," Callum snapped.

"Not to mention Severus," Bill added.

A rumble had them all falling silent as Harry whipped his head around. He could faintly hear whispers around them as something seemed to brush against his arm. He looked further into the magic but he couldn't see anything and he frowned. Harry pulled his sword and swiped it through the air gently and heard a slight hiss.

"Blake?" Callum inquired.

"Sh," Harry whispered and took a step down the hallway with his sword out.

He kept his sword in front of him as the whispers kicked up and a slight mist drifted around. He used the sword to cut into it as he stepped forward. Something dark appeared to his left and he flicked the sword out, cutting into it. He broke the magic and felt a chill go down his back as something screamed. He cringed at the sound then paused as he stepped into a large dance hall.

A tall thin figure stood with their back to them as it looked into an empty fireplace. It had long, limp black hair down its back and wore a long back coat and pants. Harry could feel the magic around the figure as it stood there. He was sure it was a magical construct but not what kind.

"Hello?" Harry called as he stepped forward.

"Blake, there's nothing there," Callum whispered.

Harry felt a shiver pass down his back as the figure stood there completely still with its face turned towards the empty fireplace and he took a step closer. The person didn't move and Harry tightened his hand on his sword. The figure was unsettling to say the least.

"My name is Blake Sun," Harry announced. "I am here representing-"

"I know who you are," a man's voice hissed and Harry shivered at the dry sound.

Harry stopped moving and held his hand out to the others behind him. He held his sword in front of him but not up.

"Then you know that the last of the Lestrange bloodline is dead," Harry mentioned.

The person turned slightly to show pale skin with sunken cheek bones, just skin over bones. The features were clearly male with short rough hair over his face. The man looked more skeleton than human as it stood there with unnatural stillness. Most of his face still cast into shadows.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

"Since no blood relatives are alive," Harry replied, calmly. "Relatives by marriage wish to claim this house and all assets."

"No," the man disputed as he turned his head, ice blue eyes locked with him and Harry winced as pain spiked across his head.

"Blake!" Callum hissed. "You are talking in parseltongue."

The man's lips curled up showing off yellowed teeth, the skin stretching further over his cheek bones.

"Move back," Harry ordered the others with a wave of his hand. "Get back to the hallway."

He felt them move back as the man watched him with icy blue eyes and an eerie sneer. The man stepped forward and Harry held his ground. He felt magic pushing on him and the whispers in the back of his mind. He brought his sword up and braced himself.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

The man stepped closer and Harry's eyes narrowed, seeing the magic. The man brought up his hand, the skin stretched thin over the bones. A sword of bone appeared in the man's fingers and Harry stared at it in fascination. He'd never seen anything like it before.

"Are you the house guardian?" Harry pressed as the man stepped closer.

The man paused and fell into a fighting stance and Harry frowned at the move.

"Callum," Harry called. "You said there is nothing there?"

"There is nothing there," Callum confirmed.

The man sneered as his piecing blue eyes were locked with him.

"Bill, can you see anything?" Harry asked.

"I can see dark magic but nothing else," Bill replied.

"You trust those men?" The man rumbled. "Over what you can see with your own eyes?"

"They haven't steered me wrong before," Harry retorted and stepped forward.

The man smirked, pulling at the skin over his cheek bones, and swung his sword. Harry held his sword up in both hands. The man blurred and suddenly he was in close quarters with him. Harry quickly brought his sword up between them as the bone sword came at his head. The man's sword smashed into his and Harry cursed as his sword jolted in his hands.

"Blake!" Callum yelped. "A barrier has come up."

Harry slipped to the side quickly as the man swung his sword back around with power and smashed it into his again. He felt a jolt down his arm as the sword rang out and he heard cursing behind him. He tuned it out as he focused on the man before him.

The man attacked with both skill and power as each time that bone sword hit, he felt it in his own bones. The man moved with inhuman speed and Harry was having trouble keeping up with him as he danced with his sword. He could feel the strain as he blocked, then ducked under the man's swing. He could feel sweat on his brow and flicked is head as he skipped to the side. He brought his sword around, then suddenly the man was gone.

He dropped down in a crouch just as that bone sword cut through the air above him. He rushed up and stabbed his silver sword through the man's stomach. Those icy blue eyes locked with him as the man bared yellow teeth at him before he disappeared. Harry unbalanced with a yelp and went sprawling, his own sword cutting his arm as he fell.

Harry cursed and he grabbed his arm as his blood splatter across the floor. Callum rushed forward and crouched down in front of him and quickly pulled a bandage from his pocket to stop the bleeding. Callum looked pale as he grabbed his arm. Harry slipped his bag off his back and shrugged out of his jacket.

"What did you see?" Callum demanded as Harry pulled out the potion pouch that Severus had given him.

"A man with a bone sword," Harry answered then hissed as Callum poured a potion over the cut. "I was hitting something, whether it was magic or not. I'm not sure."

Callum bound up the cut then looked at his blood on the floor.

"That can't be a good thing," Callum muttered.

Harry looked down at the blood and could see the floorboards flexing slightly as the blood soaked in. Bill hurried over, looking pale, as he watched the blood drain away into the floorboards.

"That's creepy," Bill remarked.

Harry's head flicked up and he looked around.

"Where's Melissa?" Harry snapped.

Bill spun around.

"She was right behind me," Bill said. "Melissa!"

The woman didn't respond and Harry stood once Callum was done tying off the bandage. Harry picked up his sword and placed it back on his belt. He focused on the light magic that he'd placed on Melissa's skin.

"She's still in the house," Harry replied. "This way."

Harry shrugged his jacket back on before picking up his bag and slinging it over his left shoulder. They headed towards one of the doors but the room was quiet around them. Harry kept his magic sight at the front of his mind, just in case.

Suddenly and without warning, something grabbed a hold of his magic and pulled sharply. Harry fell to one knee with a cry as he grabbed his chest. His bag slid off his shoulder with a thud.

"Blake!" Callum yelped and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Harry groan at the pain as he grabbed a hold of his magic and roughly pulled it as close to him as he could. The pain eased off as his magic sight disappeared. He looked up into Callum's eyes and the man gave him a slight grin.

"Right there?" Callum asked, then looked around and tensed. "Where's Bill?"

Harry started, then cursed.

"This damn house is splitting us up," Harry swore.

Harry opened his bag and pulled out a thin cord. He tied a knot in one end and looped it around his left wrist then another knot at the other end and flicked it around Callum's wrist.

"Can you tap that with your wand," Harry whispered as he rubbed his chest.

"What really happened with your black eye?" Callum asked softly as he taped the cord and it tightened around his wrist before settling and disappearing.

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired with a frown as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Your bruise and black eye?" Callum clarified. "How did you get it?"

"I was working on an old house that I had just brought off an old witch." Harry explained as they made their way out of the room. "I was looking through the wards, deciding if I wanted to knock it down or keep it standing and the house decided that it didn't want to be standing anymore."

"Severus and Dracka?" Callum pressed.

"Had decided on the smarter idea of staying outside," Harry replied. "I touched on one of the wards and the bloody roof collapsed."

Callum stopped which pulled Harry to a stop. The cord keeping them within a certain distance of each other and he turned to the man in question.

"Severus and Dracka got to play rescue party," Harry said with a slight grin.

Callum reached out and touch on a spot on his neck and Harry frowned. He was sure that the other man would be picking up on where Dracka had bitten him. The marker of the vampire's magic.

"What is this really about, Callum?" Harry prompted. "Have you had problems lately?"

Callum looked away.

"It brought back memories, didn't it?" Harry broached gently as he laid a hand on the man's arm.

"You would think that I would be used to it," Callum agreed. "You get into scraps a lot, but with everything with Malfoy…"

"I will not kid you and say that I am fine and that I have recovered completely, Callum." Harry told him, honestly. "I haven't and having a house fall on my head, didn't help me much either, even if the others found it amusing."

Callum quirked a smile before pulling him in for a hug. They may not be apprentice and master anymore but the bond was still there. They had worked very close together for many years and that left a mark on them.

"Come on, let's try to find the others." Harry suggested. "Can you open your mind to the magic? Just look for any light magic."

Callum nodded and took the lead until they came to a door at the end of the hallway. Harry stepped to one side of the doorway and pulled his sword. Callum covered the other side and called a silver blade to his hand. Harry crouched down and carefully grabbed the door handle and twisted it before holding up his hand with three fingers up.

Callum nodded and set himself ready. Harry counted it down before pushing the door open. High pitched squeals greeted them and Harry cringed at the sound. He peeked around the door and cursed. Bill stood in the middle of the room with a blade of light magic and was getting over run by small black creatures.

Callum and Harry jumped forward, mindful of how far apart they could move with the cord in place as they brought their swords to bare. Harry lunged, slicing through the first creature and the squealing increased. The two men worked seamlessly as a team as they pushed through the creatures towards Bill.

Callum and Harry had worked like this many times before over the years. They knew how to hold and push for ground as Harry kept both Callum and Bill in his sights. Harry ducked as a small beast jumped towards him and Callum cut it down. Harry rolled to the side and pulled on his magic and threw out a fire spell. It burned forward in a rush and screaming.

Harry cut the spell quickly as something grabbed his spell. He stumbled as he rolled to his feet. His vision greyed suddenly and he lost his footing. He crashed to the floor hard, his sword clattering across the floor as pain spiked in his chest. He pulled his silver knife and swiped out at the creatures that had tried to move in. He rolled quickly into a crouch with his blade out before him.

Callum had slipped in close to him and was pushing the creatures back as he kept an eye on him. Harry took a second to glance at Bill and the distance to the man. His fire spell had worked to clear some space around them but more of the creatures were closing in. What they lacked in size they made up for in numbers. He wouldn't be able to use his magic without the house grabbing it.

"Blake?" Callum hissed.

"I can't pull on my magic," Harry gasped.

Harry staggered to his feet and called his sword to his hand. He pushed forward with the knife in one hand and sword in the other, driving the small creatures back.

"Down!"

Harry dropped flat to the ground on his stomach before fire raced over him. He cupped his hands to his head from the heat swirling around him. He closed his eyes as the heat rolled over him.

"Enough, Callum!" Bill yelled.

Callum cut off the magic and Harry looked over to Bill sprawled out much like him before he picked up the silver knife that he'd dropped. He sat up to look at a grinning Callum and the blackened walls of the room.

"That worked!" Callum cried with a wild look in his eyes as he looked around.

"Fucking mad," Harry muttered.

The room was empty, not even a hint of the dark creatures that they'd been fighting remained as Bill made his way over. He had a few scratches down his arms but otherwise looked okay.

"Don't let your blood hit the ground," Harry said quickly and Callum pulled a cloth and potion from his pocket.

Bill held his arms out to the other man as Harry just sat on the floor. Bill looked around before focusing on the man in front of him and Callum gave him a grin that had a shiver running down his back.

"Bloody Dark Wizards," Bill cursed.

Callum barked a laugh as he finished cleaning the scratches and gently placed the tip of his wand to the lines and whispered a basic healing charm. The cuts sealed up but would need a healer to close them correctly. They just didn't want them to bleed.

"Can you call your magic?" Harry asked. "Just be ready to cut it off if something grabs it."

Bill did as he was ordered and a ball of light appeared in his palm, when nothing happened he stopped the spell.

"What's going on?" Bill asked.

"My blood must have formed a link with the house," Harry explained. "Whenever I use magic, it grabs a hold of it."

"Can you cut through the link?" Callum asked.

"It's a blood link, Callum." Harry stated and Bill hissed. "We need to get this house to surrender."

"What did you see before?" Bill asked while Harry pulled out another cord from his bag.

He looped one end over the same wrist that he had placed the other one before tying a knot at the other end and held it out to Bill. The man held his wrist out and Harry looped the cord around his wrist and Callum tapped the cord and it disappeared.

"A man in a long black jacket," Harry replied. "More skeleton than human."

"You were talking in parseltongue," Bill told him. "Except when you were talking to us."

"Must have been the language the man knows," Harry remarked as he got to his feet. "A common language you could say. That man, and I use that term loosely, could be from the founding of this house."

Both men shivered at that thought.

"Is he the guardian of the house?" Bill asked.

"Possibly," Harry replied. "We have to find Melissa now, then the source of the house's power."

Callum gave a smirk and they walked out of the room. Harry rubbed his chest and Bill gave him a sharp look.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked softly.

"Sure," Harry replied and Callum gave him a smirk over his shoulder.

Callum lead them to the third floor of the house, then to a narrow set of stairs. Harry stopped him and paced forward first.

"This must lead to the roof," Harry said softly.

The other two men nodded and fell back slightly. Harry tightened his hold of the sword in his hand as he climbed up the stairs until a hatch stopped him. Harry pushed open the hatch in front of him and poked his head up carefully before moving onto the flat roof.

Melissa stood near the edge of the roof with a young man standing a few feet away from her talking softly. The woman turned when he appeared on the roof and Harry could see that she'd been crying. The young man near her turned as well and Harry was struck by the similarities between them.

Harry placed his sword away on his belt and slipped his bag off his shoulders. He carefully walked forward with Callum and Bill at his back.

"That is close enough," the man ordered in French, his green eyes lighter in colour than Melissa's. "Who are you?"

"My name is Blake Sun," Harry answered in French as he held his hands out to his sides. "And Melissa Sharman falls under my protection."

The man snorted before his lips twisted up into a smirk.

"Is that so?" The man asked as he turned to him. "You do not have the power to protect her."

"Blake," Melissa sobbed.

The sound went right through Harry and he was sure that he was looking at Melissa's brother.

"Shut up!" The man shouted at Melissa and she pulled back sharply.

Harry stepped forward and the man flicked his head back to him, disgust twisting his features.

"You think you can save her, muggle!" The man yelled at Harry. "Even with your wizard buddies."

Harry gave a lopsided grin.

"I think you need to look closer," Harry replied as he took a step closer and to the side.

"Stop moving!" The man snapped as he held up his hand and a ball of magic came to his fingertips.

"_Non!_" Melissa cried out.

Harry signalled for Callum to get to Melissa as he stepped to the side. The young man yelled and threw the ball of magic and Harry called his sword to his hand. He cut through the magic and the man froze with his hand outstretched with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry snapped.

"You're not a muggle," the man said at the same time.

"He's my brother," Melissa whispered. "Roman."

Roman twisted his lips up with a cold look in his green eyes. He flicked his blonde hair to the side and pulled a pale wand from his pocket.

"He's dead," Melissa added and Harry felt a chill. "He was executed by the Ministry."

Roman threw another spell and Harry skipped to the side as it passed him. He could feel the darkness to the magic.

"Another Dark Wizard," Callum remarked. "We seem to becoming common place."

Roman's eyes flicked over to him and he smirked. Callum staggered back as dark magic rushed over him and Bill threw up a light barrier.

"Dark power, pulls dark power!" Roman shouted as Melissa grabbed Callum's arm as the man panted.

"And it takes a better person to rise above that," Harry spat.

The man yelled and threw out his dark power and Harry pushed it to the side. The whispers in the back of his mind started shouting. Bring up every doubt that he had until it focused on his memories of Melissa.

_'She will kill everyone you love.'_

_'Give her time and she will destroy you.'_

_'Kill her now and end it before she gains more dark power.'_

Harry pushed those thoughts to the side. Roman laughed as dark magic swirled around them. He glanced over and could see Callum and Melissa struggling under the power while Bill held his light magic around them giving them as much protection as he could. Harry was left to battle it alone outside of the barrier.

Harry stepped forward with his sword up and hard eyes. Roman took notice and he stopped laughing and increased the dark magic around them. He could hear cursing behind him and the pounding in his own head. He pushed what he could to the side as he panted slightly from the effort. He had dealt with this before, when he'd had to face a Dark Lord and the house and grounds had had thousands of years to soak in dark magic.

"Roman stop!" Melissa yelled.

"Can't you taste it!" Roman yelled. "Such power!"

"Blake!" Callum yelled. "Hurry the fuck up!"

"Working on it," Harry called back then gritted his teeth as the dark magic focused on him.

"You don't have the power!" Roman snarled.

Harry skipped to the side as a bolt of dark magic passed him, then quickly brought his sword up to block another. Silver ringing out on the air as the magic touched the blade and his felt the vibration in his bones. He pushed forward. One step at a time.

The man yelled as he called a dark blade and swung it towards him. Harry blocked as the dark magic rolled over him and he could taste it in the back of his throat. He flicked his sword around and the man blocked him with a mad grin. He wasn't a skilled swordsman but he had power on his side.

"You would die for her!" Roman snarled. "You don't even know her!"

"She is under my protection," Harry panted and skipped back a little too slow and the dark magic touched his skin and he hissed as a line of fire blazed across his stomach.

He skipped further back and pushed the pain to the side before dashing back in swinging and the man stumbled back. Harry slipped to the side and he could feel his magic rising as he pushed forward with his sword, looking for an opening. The man was a little too slow to block and Harry smashed his sword into him, throwing him off balance and the dark blade puffed away in smoke as they tumbled to the ground.

Roman threw out a fist and Harry grunted as it landed on his side. He felt dark magic flare as he rolled with the punch. He tried to roll to his feet but the man was on him quickly and each punch was backed up with magic. Harry flared his light magic on instinct and he heard a scream but he wasn't sure if it was his own or not as his vision greyed out. He had just enough time to pull his magic tight before he passed out.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Right, so I sat on these last few chapters for a while. I wasn't sure if this was the best place to leave this series after so long. But every story has to have an end and this is it. Thank you for everyone that has read, reviewed and liked this series and I hope you have enjoyed the ride.

xXx

Callum cursed as Blake went down.

"Lower the shield!" Callum barked and Bill quickly did as the man ordered.

Callum rushed forward with a blade of dark magic of his own. He swung it at the man crouched over Blake's form. Roman scrambled back and threw up a shield as Callum smashed his blade down on him with rage burning in his eyes. He pushed the man back, the dark magic pushing on him to kill. One glance at Blake silenced that voice. He was here to protect and not kill as he swung the blade back around.

Roman's eyes widened and he shouted something in French but Callum just keep pushing forward as he threw up a shield around Blake. Roman's eyes darted around before with a puff of dark magic he disappeared. Callum stumbled forward slightly before catching his balance with his sword out as his eyes darted around.

He stepped back towards Blake and could still feel the man's light magic on the air. He'd tried to do something with his light magic before he'd collapsed. He crouched down as Bill and Melissa hurried forward to cover him. He dismissed the blade and gently grabbed Blake's shoulder and gave it a pull. The man rolled limply onto his back, completely out. He touched his fingers to his neck and his pulse was strong under his fingertips.

"Did the dark magic touch him?" Bill whispered with wide eyes.

"Yes," Callum replied as he pushed the man's shirt up to reveal the vest under it.

Callum pulled the Velcro loose on the sides, then winced at the red line running across the man's skin.

"Give me a hand," Callum ordered and Melissa helped him remove Blake's shirt and vest.

Callum noticed Melissa's eyes catching on the man's scars over his back. He laid his hand on the red line and pulled at the dark magic burning into the other man's skin. Sweat came to his brow as he drew off the magic and cast it to the side. The red line started to fade from sight.

"He was tortured," Melissa said softly. "But these are old scars. Whip marks."

Callum looked up at her sharply.

"Yes," Callum replied shortly.

Melissa started and looked him in the eyes before giving him a hand to redress the man. Blake groaned and blinked his eyes open just as Callum laid him back down.

"Back with us?" Callum asked as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"For now," Blake croaked and Bill held out a water bottle. "Any coffee?"

Callum gave the man a fond smile. Only Blake could take an attack like that and the first thing he asks for is coffee. Blake gave him a grin, but Callum could see the pain in his eyes. They were both good at hiding how they felt.

xXx

Harry laid his head back against the shield, that Bill had cast around them, once they'd made their way back down to the dance hall that they'd started in. He could feel the magic under him in the floor boards but it was fainter than last time. It had put a lot of magic in the image of Roman and the magic that the man had pulled on.

Harry looked over to Bill and Callum as they spoke quietly before he picked up the flask of coffee that Bill had had in his pack and kicked himself for not thinking of the same thing. Melissa stood off to the side and was picking at the invisible cord around her wrist that was connected to Bill. Her eyes darted over to him and he gave her a small smile but she just looked away.

The other two men strolled over to him and looked down at him.

"Yes?" Harry asked, drawing out the word.

"You are the senior here," Callum said with a smirk.

"Why thanks," Harry remarked in amusement. "Was there a point to that statement?"

"What would you suggest as our next move, boss?" Callum smirked.

"Nothing," Harry replied. "It's getting late. I think we should sleep in turns and we'll try again in the morning. The magic has settled for now."

"We're not leaving?" Melissa whispered, coming closer.

"No," Harry answered with a frown. "Why would we?"

"But the dark magic and you can't draw on your magic and…" She trailed off and looked at the other two men for help.

"Power and magic are not everything," Harry told her. "The house is thinking about its next move as well. If we leave, it could close the door behind us and everything in here could be lost."

"It's not alive," Melissa scoffed and Harry could tell she was frustrated.

"Isn't it?" Harry asked instead and Callum groaned.

"It's a house!" Melissa exclaimed.

Harry leaned his head back against the shield and looked the woman over.

"Are you a pureblood?" Harry asked and the two other men sucked in a breath.

"Yes," Melissa confirmed with a sniff.

"Then you grew up in a house like this?" Harry pressed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Melissa asked with a smirk.

"When you were a child," Harry continued. "And you got into trouble, how did the house feel? Did it comfort you or help you out of trouble?"

Melissa went to say something then stopped.

"Did it call your parents to help you or defend you against your brother?" Harry prompted. "Did it protect you and give you comfort. Did it greet you when you came home from school?"

"They were just the wards," Melissa sneered.

Harry gave a lopsided grin as he looked at the woman mildly.

"Did it feel alive?" Harry suggested.

"No!" Melissa exclaimed but Harry could see that woman wasn't sure.

"What about your school?" Harry asked her.

Melissa snapped her mouth closed on her words.

"You have drawn on your dark magic," Harry pointed out. "Did it feel like it had a mind of its own? Like it's alive?"

"Of course not!" Melissa scoffed and Bill groaned.

She looked over at him before focusing on Harry and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Then you do not understand the magic that you hold," Harry said simply.

Melissa reeled back from his words.

"You are still young and learning," Harry stated then looked over at Bill. "And in need of more lessons."

"But you don't look much older than Bill!" Melissa cried in frustration.

Bill and Callum both groaned this time.

"Looks are deceiving," Harry replied. "How old do you think Rolf Dracka is?"

"He's a vampire," Melissa countered. "He could be any age."

Harry gave the woman a smile as her eyes locked with his.

"And I hold the Deathly Hallows," Harry reminded her as he leaned forward and let his arms rest on his knees. "How old do you think I am?"

Melissa looked between them all.

"I've heard rumours about you," Melissa said into the silence.

"Some of them are true," Callum butt in before Harry could and he glared at the man.

Melissa huffed a breath as her eyes flicked between the three men before turning away. She walked over and knelt down before her backpack. She pulled it open and Harry gave her that. He was sure that his words had shaken her.

Bill crouched down beside him.

"She's still a child, Blake." Bill reminded him.

"Everyone is to me, Bill." Harry drawled in amusement. "Even Dracka…well, he's more like a randy teenager."

Callum barked a laugh before moving off as Bill clapped a hand to his shoulder before following the other man. Harry leaned his head back against the shield again and closed his eyes.

xXx

Melissa's eyes kept being drawn back to Blake but it looked like the man had just fallen asleep sitting there while she slowly ate the sandwich in her hand. Seeing her brother and the words that he'd spoken to her had shaken her. Her words with Bake had not helped settle her thoughts.

She hated feeling like a child and being looked down on. Blake had done both while sitting on the floor and making statements that just confused her. She felt like she was missing something and it put her on edge, this house was unlike anything that she'd dealt with before. Normally she would have just been tearing down, working up or making new wards. This was something completely new and different.

"Blake doesn't sugar coat his words, Melissa." Bill offered as he took a seat next to her. "And if he gives you warnings, heed them."

"Who is he?" Melissa asked.

"In what way?" Bill asked with a quirk to his lips. "He is Blake Sun."

"I've heard rumours…" Melissa let the sentence hang.

"You are best to think of him as Blake Sun," Bill suggested. "And no one else. You have met Harry Potter."

Melissa nodded and she had done what she was sure a lot of people had done lately and compared the two men. Looking for similarities beyond the Potter line.

"Is he really from the future?" She asked with a smirk.

"He is," Bill answered and that shut her up, she hadn't been expecting the man to confirm that. "And he will tell you nothing of what is to come unless he feels like it or gives you a warning."

"And the two Dark Lords that he's fought?" Melissa asked.

"Dead by his hand or his son's hand," Bill said simply and looked her over.

"Is he a Dark Wizard?" She pressed, unsure, since she couldn't feel any magic off the man at the moment.

"He is," Bill confirmed. "His words couldn't be more true, Melissa. Looks are deceiving and he is a living truth of that. He is a good man."

"He said that I'm under his protection," Melissa said softly. "What does that mean?"

"What he said," Bill answered in amusement. "He has decided that you fall under his protection and once he sets his mind on something. It's very hard to get him to change it."

"He barely knows me," Melissa whispered and started to think she hadn't thought her words through.

"He has been keeping tabs on you," Bill informed her with a grin. "You have been trying to get an apprenticeship with him after all."

Melissa blushed at those words and Bill gave a laugh.

"He won't take what I said against me?" Melissa asked and glanced over at the man.

"He can have one hell of a temper if you set him off," Bill warned her. "But he has been a teacher for a long time Melissa and you are still learning."

xXx

Harry started awake from a nightmare with the feeling of terror still running through his veins. He looked around for danger while Callum looked back at him with soft eyes. Harry sighed and ran a hand over his head as his heart started to slow down. He couldn't remember the nightmare, just the terror.

"Here," Callum offered while he held out a mug and he could smell the coffee.

"Thanks," Harry replied in a whisper.

Melissa and Bill were still sleeping and from the slight light coming through the windows, it was just past dawn.

"Still having problems sleeping?" Callum whispered as he took a seat next to him. His legs brushing against his.

"Yeah," Harry agreed as he sipped on the coffee. "Severus and Dracka are being good about it. I find my way to the couch sometimes just to give them a break."

"How is that going? With Severus and Dracka?"

"Still strange," Harry admitted as he rubbed his stomach absentmindedly. "Severus has a lot of patience."

Callum gave him an odd look.

"Not when he's teaching potions," Callum muttered and Harry snorted and gave the man a grin.

"I'm going to check out the magic in the house," Harry said softly. "Keep an eye out."

Harry closed his eyes and felt out the magic in the house. This didn't require him to call on his magic as he sent his mind out. He pushed the magical signals of the people around him to the side due to the fact they weren't moving as he pushed further out.

The floor they were on was clear and the floors above. He then turned his attention down and felt a thud of dark magic and turned towards that. He cast his mind down and found the heart of the house and the wards and he very carefully had a look. His stones had done a good job of creating cracks in the workings of the wards. He could feel the wards fighting against the corruptive magic but he knew it wouldn't be enough for the house wards to hold without a living relative.

He pulled back gently and took a better look around the basement level and how to get down before pulling away from that and casting his mind out to the grounds. Something was out there and he frowned. That's when he noticed the arch that he'd made and the thick ward holding the gate closed and cursed silently. That was going to be fun. He could only hope that when they broke through the heart of the house that the ward would fail.

He pulled back completely before picking up the connection with Severus. He frowned when he found the man awake at such an early hour.

_'Why are you awake?'_ Harry asked across the link.

_'Blake!'_ Severus called back but it was very faint and Harry kicked up the connection and felt a slight pain in his chest.

_'Severus?'_ Harry asked and knew he wouldn't be able to hold the link like this for long.

_'The gate locked behind you,'_ Severus said quickly, knowing he couldn't hold it. _'Are you alright?'_

_'Yes_,' Harry replied. _'The dark magic in the house is alive. We are working our way through. I've seen the gate.' _

_'Why is the connection hurting you?' _Severus asked in concern.

_'I cut myself accidently_,' Harry explained quickly as the pain started to increase. _'The house linked it in with the wards. It's stopping me from using magic.'_

_'I've been trying to use the connection,' _Severus said, the words fading in and out as Harry held the connection.

_'I have to let it go,_' Harry said quickly and let it go.

Harry gasped as he opened his eyes and grabbed his head and Callum rubbed his back. His dark magic brushing against him and Harry took comfort from that. He lifted his head, once the pain had eased off, and reached for his coffee. Callum didn't say anything about the shaking in his hand.

"The heart of the house is in the basement," Harry reported, once he had finished the coffee. "We'll have to work our way down there. The gate closed behind us and a ward has sprung up blocking it. I'm hoping that when we break through the heart of the house, that will release the gate."

"All good news then," Callum said snidely.

"Oh, and there is something lurking on the grounds," Harry remarked as he pulled a bottle of water from his bag.

"Something?" Callum asked as he rolled his eyes. "I love your descriptions, Blake."

Harry bumped the other man's shoulder softly and the two men fell into comfortable silence.

xXx

Harry stood on the other side of the barrier spell that Bill had placed as he took in the magic around him. He couldn't dip into his own magic too far or the house would grab it, but it did give him an idea. He leaned back on the barrier behind him and heard Callum snort.

"Drop the barrier," Callum muttered to Bill and Harry glanced over his shoulder. "What?"

Harry just shook his head as he closed his eyes and cast his mind out. He could feel the house taking an interest in him since he was outside the barrier. He could feel that the magic was cautious on him now even with the limitations placed on him. He'd made a mistake and he would have to work around it and yet…Harry smirked.

He pushed off from the barrier and turned to the others with a smirk and Callum groaned.

"I know that look," Callum complained. "That's a Blake idea look…this can't end well."

Harry laughed and waved his hand.

"Then that's a warning for what's coming," Harry stated. "Bill you can lower the barrier. It's time to set to work."

The barrier dropped and Harry felt the magic in the house change, it was preparing itself.

"Bill," Harry ordered quickly. "Flare out with your light magic."

Bill did just that as he let his light magic flare out and a high pitched squeal sounded on the air. The magic retreated and Harry grinned.

"Callum, your turn." Harry stated as he dropped his bag to the floor and reached in.

He felt Callum flare out with his dark magic and felt the whispers in the back of his mind kick up as the house groaned. Harry pulled out a silver axe from his bag and held it up with a grin.

"Get ready," Harry called as he pulled his bag back onto his shoulders. "Bill, flare your magic again, then Callum on my mark."

Both men nodded as Harry stepped up to the closest wall and braced his feet. Bill flared out with his light magic and Harry grabbed the link that the house had made with him.

"Now," Harry shouted.

Callum flared out his dark magic as Harry flared his and felt that pain in his chest but the house had been distracted. Harry swung the axe and smashed it into the wall. A scream sounded on the air that raised the hairs on his arms.

"Again, Callum!"

Callum flared his magic again as Harry swung the axe and smashed a hole in the wall. A wind suddenly sprung to life as Harry readied himself and held the axe up. He could feel the magic building to take him on. Could almost hear the hissing of snakes and the screams from inhuman throats.

"Bill," Harry shouted.

Light magic flared out and the wind picked up as Harry braced himself and held that connection.

"Callum!"

Dark magic flared out and Harry added his to the mix as he swung the axe and smashed through the wall. He dropped his magic the second that he was through and before the house could grab it.

"Once more."

Light magic flared again then dark and Harry smashed all the way through the wall and into the basement.

"Ha!" Harry yelled. "Callum, blast that apart!"

Harry quickly jumped to the side before a ball of pure dark magic smashed into the hole that he'd made. Wood and plaster went flying as Bill threw up a shield before them. Melissa gasped as they looked through the wall to see the basement level of the house.

"How can that be the basement?" Melissa uttered in disbelief.

"Magic house," Bill added.

"Heart of the house," Harry explained as he passed his axe to Bill. "Get ready. Callum, if I go down. You have to get to that crystal in the middle of the room. You will need to use a silver weapon and be prepared for the backlash."

"Yes, boss." Callum answered as he summoned a dark magic sword to his hand.

Harry summoned his sword and stepped through the gap that Callum had made. The room was huge with bare earth and high ceiling. It reminded Harry a little of a cave but with a wooden slat roof. The house had gone silent around them but Harry knew that it wouldn't last. He took another step forward as the others followed him.

A mist started to creep along the ground and Harry kept a close eye on it. He knew that the house was thinking as Harry took in the large crystal on the pedestal in the middle of the room. He could see the cracks from the wards being linked in with the corrupted stones that he'd placed. The corruptive dark arts eating away at the magic.

Harry started when the mists suddenly swirled and a thin figure appeared before the crystal with his bone sword in his hand.

"Callum," Harry inquired as he brought his sword up. "Do you see the man before us?"

"No," Callum replied.

"Right," Harry remarked. "Spread out and keep an eye out, I'll deal with this."

"Blake?" Callum pressed.

"I have a feeling that I know what he is," Harry said and walked forward carefully.

Suddenly squealing sounded on the air as small shapes moved through the mists and Callum cursed. Harry didn't need to look to know that the monsters were cutting him off from the others and he could feel the cord on his wrist pulling. He used his sword to cut through the spell and took his sword in both his hands. He needed ease of movement more than the need to be connected with the others. He focused on the figure before him and took in his thin form.

"Just who are you then?" Harry asked as he stepped to the side carefully. "I'm guessing that you are a relative of the Lestrange family. Were you the man to build this house or unlucky enough to be the first person to die here?"

"Death is only the beginning," the man rumbled as he circled around. "With my blood the wards were born."

"Ah," Harry uttered in understanding. "That is why the wards were so strong. Blood wards were laid with a death. Did you go willingly?"

The man suddenly spun in close with inhuman speed and Harry skipped back a step. He brought his sword up in a two handed block and that bone sword smashed into the weapon. He grunted at the impact and pushed back against the man before him. The skeleton thin man bared yellowed teeth at him and pushed harder. Harry slid slightly on the earth under his shoes and knew he wouldn't be able to match the man on strength alone.

He slipped back on his right leg and twisted. The bone sword slid to the side and Harry quickly dropped his sword and let himself fall into roll. He quickly called his sword to his hand as he pushed himself to his feet and brought his sword around. Both swords collided with a ringing and Harry pushed to the side again and unbalanced the man. He tried to lunge forward but the man disappeared and Harry dropped to the ground with a grunt.

That bone sword whistled in the air above his head and Harry barrelled forward to tackle the man as he overbalanced. It was like crashing into a bag of bones and Harry cursed as the man disappeared again. Without magic, Harry couldn't stop the man from using the house wards. Harry quickly jumped to his feet and held his sword out as he tapped into his magic sight slightly.

He couldn't keep this up as Callum threw out a fire spell on the creatures attacking the others. Harry had noticed the barrier charm come up when he'd started fighting as he kept his eyes out. Suddenly the man appeared before him and Harry braced himself.

"We could come to a comprise?" Harry offered. "We don't want to destroy the house."

"No," the man growled. "My line is dead."

"We still have a connection by marriage," Harry tried.

"Not good enough," the man snarled. "Bound in dark magic and blood!"

The man blurred as he moved and Harry quickly flicked out his sword and pushed the man to the side as he danced to the left. He spun back around and the man blocked and pushed him back. Harry was panting now as sweat dribbled down his back and forehead. He was tiring and the other man knew it. Harry flicked his sword up as the man blurred and spun towards him. The swords clanged as they touched and Harry was moving. He saw an opening and went for it but he was too slow as the man slipped to the side.

Harry over reached with his next swing and he didn't have time to recover before the man's bone sword tore into his stomach. He gasped in pain as the man snarled and then ripped it loose. Harry fell to his knees from the pain as his blood splattered across the floor and he clenched a hand to the wound. He knew it was futile as he felt blood start to dripple down his back. The man's sword had gone right through him.

Then the man's skeleton face was in his and he could smell his rotten breath on the air as hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward. The man's face twisted up in a parody of a smile with a glint in his eyes. Harry met that stare head on even if he could feel the fire in his blood. Some moment of clarity came to him then as he could feel his blood taking his life and that cold stare before him. Harry's lips twisted up in a grim smile.

The house had inadvertently bound itself to him via his blood. It was time that he took control of that.

"Blood to blood," Harry whispered hoarsely. "Dark power to dark power. From master to apprentice, bound in blood and magic. With death, bound to be unbound. So, mote it be."

Harry felt the connection to Callum flare to life at his words. He reached up with bloody hands and grabbed the creature's skeleton wrists. The man yelled out and Harry felt himself hit the floor on his side as a secondary feeling to the pain that shot through him. He heard someone yell out and the clash of weapons but that was just background noise to him now. He'd been here before as that fire blazed through his blood and consumed his pain with glee. That dark power on the edge of his mind that just waited and he gasped in breaths.

"Blake!"

Harry tilted his head slightly to see Bill and Melissa before him, looking pale. His eyes rolled up slightly as Bill grabbed his shoulder and shook him. Harry gasped at the pain, his eyes flying open. He reached out blindly and Mellissa grabbed his bloody hand. He could see tears on her young face. That jolted him slightly, he was used to seeing an old face and he knew he was slipping. He tugged at that hand and Melissa lowered her face down.

"Be the person you are inside," Harry whispered, unsure if she could hear his words. "Not what your magic dictates you to be."

Harry went limp as that fire took over his body and mind. The sounds of fighting and shouts the last sounds he heard as the fire of the Deathly Hallows consumed him.

xXx

Severus gasped and stumbled forward a step as he felt the connection to Blake break. Dracka quickly grabbed his shoulder and he looked over at his pale face and knew he didn't look much better.

"Blake?" Dracka uttered but couldn't get much further as the gate before them swung open with a squeal.

"Aurors!" Kingsley ordered. "Fall in!"

A loud roar sounded on the air as a large beast of dark shadows appeared around the side of the house and focused on them with burning red eyes. Severus swallowed down his fear as he pulled his wand, he had to focus on what was before him. Not that empty feeling where the connection with Blake still tugged at his mind as the Aurors and goblins stormed the grounds.

xXx

Callum twisted to the side as Blake's silver sword cut through the air like it was made for his hand. He could feel rage and grief running through him as he fought against the creature that had hunted and stabbed Blake. He wasn't sure what Blake had done to make the man visible to him and he didn't care as he pushed the man back towards the middle of the basement. He couldn't even spare a moment to see if Blake was still alive as he fought with every shred of talent and dirty trick he knew.

The skeleton man just grinned as he twisted and turned to every thrust and swing, keeping just one step ahead. He could feel his dark magic pushing at him, that hatred that it loved so much as he ducked a swing and twisted to the side and flicked his blade out. He didn't grab a hold of that hatred, instead he grabbed the love he felt for Blake. The man that had been more of a father to him than his piece of shit biological one. He yelled out as he ducked then brought the sword around and struck out with dark magic cracking along Blake's blade.

_'Hatred will only cloud your mind,'_ Blake's remembered voice whispered. _'And dark magic will corrupt it.' _

The creature stumbled back as Blake's blade tore through its black cloak and Callum quickly pushed his advantage.

_'That is a weakness,'_ Blake's voice added as Callum remembered this lesson well. _'Negative feeling will only lead you down a dark path. The easy route is not always the right way.'_

Callum swung out with his sword, forcing the creature further back towards the large dark crystal. Bone sword met silver with a loud clang and Callum gritted his teeth as he brought his dark magic forward with a yell. The inhuman screech that came from the man brought the hair up on his neck as he pushed forward with his sword and magic. Holding onto the love, joy and understand that Blake had given him when he'd needed it most. That feeling of being accepted when every other person had looked away. Those sneers that he had received when people knew he held dark magic. Blake had turned bitterness into joy. Of understanding that he didn't need to be ruled by the magic in his veins.

He snarled as he pushed up against that bone blade and looked into the eyes of the creature before him as he bared his teeth and hissed something. He didn't care, he was a Dark Wizard but his heart was pure. He slipped his blade to the side and brought his elbow up into that skeleton face with the backing of dark magic. Light magic flashed as his elbow connected with the creature and he stumbled back as the shield that Blake had cast threw the creature back.

Callum panted with a grin, even now, Blake was trying to protect him. The man crashed into the floor and puffed away into black smoke as Callum planted his sword tip on the floor and leaned on it. It had been a long time since he'd had such a fight. He glanced over to Blake and his stomach dropped. He could read the message clear on Bill's face as he held Blake's hand. Coldness settled in him but he couldn't let that draw his focus off as the distant roar of a beast reached them. This wasn't over.

Callum stepped toward the dark crystal and brought Blake's silver blade up then paused. He pulled a small piece of gold from his pocket and slowly had it reeling out in a circle around the stand. He glanced over as Mellissa stepped towards him, her make-up had run down her face from her tears and he could see the pain in her green eyes, so much like Blake's.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice breaking on the words.

"It's not over," Callum told her and she looked away. "Step back."

Callum pulled his magic forward, twisting his wizard and dark magic together as he lifted up Blake's sword. He took a calming breath, he didn't want to destroy, he wanted to grant freedom. He had to be careful with this as he pushed all other thoughts to the side. He didn't want the house to fall on their heads. He took a deep breath and swung the sword down.

Ding!

Callum cursed as he felt the jolt from the blade run up his arm. He lifted the sword for another go when he felt dark magic reach out to him. His eyes flew to Melissa beside him and she gave him a watery smile. There was something in her eyes that gave him pause. She just held her magic out to him in offer. He nodded his head sharply and tangled his magic with hers, bonding them together as he pulled on her magic and let it mix with his own. For a Dark Wizard to share magic like this, was a selfless act and Callum tried not to think on her reasons.

He raised the blade again and pulled in their combined magic and let it play along the blade. The thought that Blake was going to be pissed if he broke his sword came and went through his mind, he would understand. With a yell he brought the blade down on the crystal.

Ding! Crack!

Callum released the sword as he stumbled back. He flared the gold circle and cursed when he realised that Blake wasn't going to get his sword back. The blade was buried deep in the crystal where it had cracked. They watched as the magic built inside and Callum looked at it with wide eyes.

"Will that hold?" Melissa uttered.

"We'll find out," Callum answered as he grabbed her hand and they ran back to Blake and Bill.

The explosion rocked the house and grounds with a silent boom that was felt but not heard.

xXx

"Jesus," Dracka uttered and quickly grabbed Severus's arm to stop him from falling.

He could feel magic on the air but the dark feeling had him on edge.

"That wasn't Blake," Dracka whispered.

"That was Callum," Severus countered.

Dracka paled at the meaning then a loud crash had them looking over to the large beast that they'd been fighting. The thing just unravelled before them into dark smoke as its magic soaked back into the earth. The small beasts that had been terrorising them just puffed away leaving the grounds clear. Severus stood up straight as he looked around. Then a bird called out on the silent air.

"That's it?" Dracka asked and a goblin crackled a laugh close by and Dracka flashed his fangs at it.

"The world didn't end with a bang," the goblin laughed. "But with a whimper."

Dracka shivered at the goblin's words before Kingsley's voice rang out on the air.

"Form up!"

xXx

Callum placed his hand on Blake's cold skin and bowed his head. Bill laid a hand on his shoulder as he felt his connection to Melissa in his mind. He felt hollow as he just laid his hand on Blake's arm. He looked up with empty eyes as the door to the room was smashed open. He had a brief image of red eyes before Dracka was before him. He didn't flinch back from the vampire as he landed on the other side of Blake. The soft whine that he made ran down his back though.

"Callum?"

Callum looked up at Severus beside him and he jumped to his feet. The tall man pulled him into a hug as Callum buried his face into his chest and let the tears fall. It didn't matter how many times that Blake would die, every time hit hard. Never knowing if the man would wake. Severus just held him and gently stroked his hair.

"I broke Blake's sword," Callum confessed.

"You broke Blake's sword," Severus repeated.

"Shattered it," Callum added with a sob.

"His silver sword?" Severus uttered and Callum nodded. "Not never Potter has gone that far."

Callum snorted before stepping back and Severus quirked a smile for him. His face was pale but there was a glint in his dark eyes and Callum relaxed before they both looked down at Dracka and Blake.


	31. Epilogue

Harry woke slowly and feeling groggy, he'd been drugged and by the dull ache in his stomach, he could understand why. He blinked his eyes open and groaned when he saw white walls, white floor and even white chairs. He was at St Mungo's.

"About time that you woke up."

He rolled his eyes slightly to see Severus seated on the other bed beside him. He had a book in his hands as he sat with his back to the headboard of the bed.

"Did I have meeting?" Harry questioned, his voice hoarse.

Severus shut his book and turned to sit on the side of the bed and look him over. Harry frowned at the expression on Severus's face and tensed.

"What did I do this time?" Harry uttered and Severus snorted.

The other man stood and stepped over towards his bed while Harry just watched him.

"We had a meeting while you were out," Severus intoned, his voice smooth. "About you and your current work status."

"Is that so?" Harry broached and knew he should be annoyed but the drugs in his system didn't allow that.

"Callum has decided that Melissa's protection will fall under him," Severus continued. "Once her training is complete then they will decide what happens from there. Bill has taken over any of your jobs at Gringotts and Dylan has withdrawn your Department badge and put you on medical leave."

Harry felt his stomach drop and he was reminded of the time after he was tortured or when that snake had bitten him. He couldn't feel much of his body besides that ache and it concerned him, then the drugs pulled away his concern.

"Why?" Harry whispered.

"Because," Severus drawled with a glint in his eyes. "You are past retirement age."

Harry stilled before he snorted loudly and Severus placed a hand on the side of his face in amusement. Dracka shifted on the other side of him and Harry glanced over at him.

"It's time that you rest, old man." Severus stated.

"Do you think that will last long?" Dracka asked.

"We shall see," Severus said smoothly and Harry shivered at the tone.

Dracka stepped over and slipped an arm around Severus waist then sniffed.

"If it keeps us away from this place," Dracka sneered. "I'm happy."

Harry quirked a smile as he looked at the two men and the drugs happily sent him back under. Maybe it was time that he thought about retirement but Harry knew that it wouldn't last. It never did.

xXx

Callum Genger stood before the gates of the house that he now owned. There may be goblins and Gringotts personal and the odd Auror but the house was now his. The wards of the dark manor had transferred to him after Blake's death and he still wasn't sure what to think of that or the skeleton thin man. There was no doubt of his connection to the house and Callum hoped that his thin blood line to the Lestrange family would be enough. Not that he was planning on moving in, he thought with a snort. He didn't have a death wish.

"Taking in the view?"

Callum turned at Blake's voice and took in the man as he leaned into a cane in his left hand and his lips twitched up.

"Getting flash backs, old man?" Callum questioned with a smirk.

"Don't get smart," Blake groaned, but the glint in his eyes gave him away.

"Should you be up?"

Blake just waved his hand but he did look pale and Callum glanced around as he looked for the vampire or Severus. He didn't see either but he did see Melissa standing over near Bill. He could still feel that slight connection to her and he knew it would only strengthen as they started their apprentice and master training. Much like his connection to Blake.

"How does it feel to own a house?" Blake questioned as the silence stretched.

"It hasn't killed anyone yet," Callum replied. "Or collapsed on my head.

Blake groaned, "I'm never going to live that down."

Callum just laughed and laid a hand on the other man's shoulder. Blake gave him a familiar grin and they turned back to the house as shouting sounded on the air. Black smoke started to roll out of one of the windows on the second floor while a high-pitched squeal raised the hair on the back of their necks.

"I should probably check that out," Callum remarked. "Even if I hold the wards and title, this house is still full of surprises."

Light magic then flared out and Blake chuckled.

"I think the goblins have it under control," Blake said with a wink. "About time that they did their own work."

xXx

Harry shifted slightly on the hard stone seat as he looked down at the archway and that fluttering cloth. There was something about the archway that had always unsettled him and he was sure it had more to do with what it was and what he was then what the Veil of Death did. It called to him in a way and he hated it. He had given into that weakness once before, which had led him to this time through a time gap. The Veil called to him the same way, a whispering on the edge of his hearing.

Severus placed his hand on his bouncing knee and he stilled. He didn't look at his lover but took in the comfort that Severus was trying to offer. He was sure that his nightmares would plague him tonight after this. His eyes focused on Dylan Dogwood as he stood near the Veil and that put Harry on edge. Why the Ministry still had the thing down in the Department he didn't know.

"Hey, Blake." Miller greeted as he came to stand next to them. "Are you coming down?"

"No," Harry said, flatly.

They were seated as far from the Veil that they could. There was only a small gathering of people around the room, since this was a closed execution. Harry's leg started to bounce even with Severus's hand in place and the potion master sighed. Miller noticed it as well as he clapped a hand to his shoulder before walking down towards the Veil.

"Bob," Harry called and the man turned back. "Don't get too close."

Miller nodded sharply and didn't shrug his warning off.

"You don't think this is the right thing to do?" Severus questioned beside him. "He deserves this, Blake."

"He deserves a short rope and a sudden stop," Harry countered as his eyes locked on the Veil again. "That is not it."

"What is it then?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, honestly. "But it is wrong. Everything about that Veil is wrong."

"They have proved there is no coming back after you pass through," Severus pointed out. "It is a death sentence."

Harry nodded sharply but said no more. This was the Wizarding way, not what he would have liked. A more muggle execution would have sat better with him.

"Hello," Hermione greeted as she came to sit next to him.

Harry nodded in greeting and Hermione didn't take offence at his silence. This was one case that they had both lost but in different ways.

"Ms Granger," Severus intoned. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Witness to the folly of the wizarding legal system," Hermione grumbled and Harry snorted. "Hopefully this is the last time."

"Famous last words," Harry muttered.

Their focus was drawn back when they heard shouting before Scorpius Malfoy was dragged onto the stage. He had two large Aurors on each side of him and one behind. He still had the magic suppressors around his wrists as well as being cuffed hand and foot. The chains clinked as he struggled. His cold blue eyes wide in terror as he spotted the Veil. Dylan pulled his wand and gave it a flick. The blue spell hit the struggling man and the fight left him. Hermione hummed next to him in disapproval.

"Dylan has his own rules," Harry remarked.

Hermione just hummed again as Scorpius was pulled forward and Harry tensed.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Dylan stated, gruffly. "You have been found guilty of attempted murder and torture of a Department of Mystery's employee and treason against the Ministry of Magic, resisting arrest, mind magic and…well a lot of other offences."

"He needs to read out each one," Hermione huffed.

"It's Dylan," Harry remarked. "I'm surprised he read that much."

"The punishment of your crimes is death," Dylan continued. "Which is why we are here. Do you have anything to say before we carry out your sentence?"

Scorpius glanced around and Harry felt coldness flood through him as those cold blue eyes focused on him. The man's lips curled up in a cold smile and Harry felt a chill. He was sure that smile would haunt his dreams.

"You think this is over?" Scorpius stated coldly.

"For you it is," Dylan snarled and waved his hand. "Push him through."

The two Aurors grabbed an arm each and marched Scorpius up to the archway. Harry tensed as the whispers increased in the room and a cold breeze seemed to brush them. Due to Dylan's spell Scorpius didn't struggle and the Auror took care as they gave the man a push. A cold wind swept around the room as Scorpius disappeared through the cloth without a sound. Silence fell around the room as Harry held still.

"Well," Dylan announced. "That piece of shit is gone. Everyone back to work. Blake! Genger has a box that he wants you to look at."

"I'm still on medical leave," Harry countered.

"You're here, aren't you?" Dylan stated and Harry snorted. "Just remember that if Callum blows up the Department. It's you that I'll be haunting."

Harry gave the man a smile before his eyes were drawn back to the Veil. Just what had they sent Scorpius to? Harry liked to think it was to his death but he'd been around magic too long to think that it was that simple.

The End.


End file.
